GSG great escape
by crazyidiot78
Summary: The handlers have had enough of the SWA and decide to give the girls the normal life they deserve away from the violence. However things do not go acording to plan and the girls must fight for the right to survive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Gunslinger Girl which is the property of Yu Aida. This is purely fan made for enjoyment and no profit of any kind.

Am I a Monster?

The assault and cleanup on Cristiano's compound was finally completed, allowing the social welfare agency section 2 personnel to finally return home to Rome. The operation was a success with one of the upper level Pandina members and his underlings left for dead in the bottom of a nearby river. It was not without cost however. While most of the fratello's were able to make the long trip back by car, Triella and Hillshire were currently being airlifted back to the Social Welfare Agency compound for the former's medical treatment.

"Hillshire, am I a monster?" Triella said quietly in a drug-induced haze as the various pain medications kicked in.

"Triella, you need to rest," Hillshire replied wishing the medications would take effect faster so she could begin to heal her wounds. The cyborgs of social welfare agency were strong, fast and durable but for all their technological enhancements in the end they were still just young girls.

"Hillshire, please am I a monster?" Triella pleaded again straining to sit up.

"No, why do ask?" Hillshire replied over the drone of the engine baffled by Triella's question.

"I never will be normal. I have more power in my hands than is humanly possible, I can work multiple firearms, speak several languages, and worst of all I can kill without a thought. I am nothing but a killing machine. How can I ever possibly hope to be normal," Triella replied remembering her time spent with Mimi Macheaveli, and how clueless she was around the teenage girl. She never really thought of such things like sports, games, or boys until she meet Mimi. She knew the agency would never let her and her sisters go unless they were dead but still she wondered what it would be like to be an ordinary girl. To not have to worry about going on missions and just spend the day with Heneretta, Rico, Claus, Angelica, and Beatrice just wandering around Rome enjoying sights and sounds of the city.

"Triella," Hillshire replied not sure how to answer her.

"I'll never get to play soccer, go shopping, or gossip let alone boys," Triella said thinking about all the things she would never get to do while working for the agency.

"Triella,…" Hillshire said taking every word she said like a knife through the heart.

"See even you think so to," Triella said becoming more agitated.

"Triella you are a strong-willed, intelligent, and capable girl who I am glad to have as my partner. Yes, you have some cyborg augmentation, but you are not nor ever will be a monster. A monster would not have let a man free to visit his daughter. Now please try and get some rest," Hillshire replied easing the pain written on his partners face.

"You knew about that," Triella said shocked that Hillshire had known all along that she released Mario Bossio back in Naples.

"Yes and a monster would not have let him go like you did. You are my partner and do not let anyone tell you otherwise." Hillshire said glad to see the worry leave her face.

"Thank you Hillshire," Triella slurred as the drugs finally took effect and she drifted into a peaceful slumber.

The beautiful sights of the Italian countryside rolling by the window next to him were little comfort to him as Triella's words continued to run through his head. Triella was normally a cheerful girl, all be it a stubborn one at times. While he was sure her words were brought on by the painkillers, it did not make her words any less true.

"Rachelle, did I do the right thing? I do not know what to do anymore," Hillshire thought as he hung his head in his hands. The rest of the flight continued in silence leaving the German no refuge from the thoughts running through his head. He brought Triella from that hell hole in Amsterdam to the Social Welfare Agency to save her, not to condemn her to a life of violence.

After several hours and several surgeries Triella was out of danger and well on the way to recovery, yet Hillshire did not feel any better. The conversation from the helicopter was still fresh in his mind as he waited for his partner to wake up.

"Do not worry, Mr. Hillshire, she will be up and running before you know it," a nurse said coming in to check on the patient.

"Thank you," Hillshire replied as he continued his silent vigil.

"Hillshire," Triella groaned a lone tear coming down her cheek.

"Ah, she's awake I'll get the doctor," the nurse said.

"Triella, what's wrong are you in any pain?" Hillshire asked, concern etched on his face.

"No, I'm not hurt, Hillshire," Triella replied.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked looking at the tears running down her face.

"I think I saw my mother," Triella replied propping herself up.

"Your mother, what did she look like?" Hillshire asked, relieved she did not dream about that dreadful time in Amsterdam.

"She had blond hair and a kind face, she…." Triella explained as the doctors returned.

"How are you feeling Triella? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," Dr. Bianchi said glad to see one of the older cyborgs doing well.

"I'm fine Dr. Bianchi," Triella replied.

"Yes, yes, I'm sure she is feeling better, but come and look at how quickly the new graft adheres to the cyborg. Don't worry she won't mind, and we can just change her memories later if there is a problem," another doctor said shoving his way into the room and pulling the cover off her. Too shocked to respond Triella shut down, collapsed on the bed too shocked to resist as if reliving some painful memory as the doctor continued to expose her. Hillshire was normally a calm and collected individual but seeing Triella laying there naked made him think of that fateful night in Amsterdam several years ago.

"What are you doing?" Hillshire roared quickly slamming the doctor against the wall of the small room.

"Get your hands off of me," the man replied struggling against the enraged German. While he did not serve in the military like many of his Italian counterparts, he was still a force to be reckoned with as the unlucky doctor found out.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Hillshire yelled.

"He is Dr. Donato, a new addition to the team, and apparently failed his classes on doctor-patient relationships" Dr. Bianchi responded surprised at the crass behavior of his fellow doctor.

"Yeah, I replaced the cyborg's leg with a new design. It is much easier to graft them to the cyborg and get them back out in the field faster. We can't have our tools constantly in the shop for repairs," Dr. Donato said much to the ire of the others in the room.

"He apparently doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut either," the nurse muttered as she checked on the still crying girl.

"Dr. Donato, I recommend that you keep your mouth shut, if you wish to continue your work here at the Social Welfare Agency. You may be a gifted doctor but there are others. "Hillshire please show him out and please feel free to adjust his attitude if you wish. God knows he needs it," Dr. Bianchi said as Hillshire threw the sorry excuse of a man out the door.

"Thank you doctor but that will have to wait for another time," Hillshire said returning to check on Triella.

"Yes, I suppose that is for the best, please tell Triella I hope she feels better soon and I do not want to see her back here for a long time," Dr. Bianchi said as he left the room.

"Hillshire, my mom told me I was her hope for the future," Triella said quietly shocking the stoic German. "Would she be proud of the life I have?"

"Yes, I am sure she would be proud of you," Hillshire whispered trying to hold his own emotions in check shocked at Triella's display of emotion. Rachele would be proud of Triella; she was a fighter just like Rachele and was at heart a kind individual. Triella was the big sister to all the other girls helping them adjust to life at the agency. She helped smooth things over before the handlers needed to be involved. Hillshire knew with all his heart Rachele would be proud of the girl she gave her life to save.

"How could she be proud of the killer I have become? What mother would want a trained killer for a daughter?" Triella cried into Hillshire's shoulder.

"Triella, you are a lovely and caring girl. You watch over all the other girls and help them in ways I can only imagine. I know for a fact that your mother would be very proud of you," Hillshire said as the girl finally cried herself to sleep.

"Thank you, Hillshire," Triella muttered as she returned to a peaceful sleep. Cyborg or not Triella was just a girl, and she deserved better than this life of death and destruction. No, she should be out playing with her friends and worrying about boys not terrorists and being a guinea pig for new technology. It was at that moment a new conviction came over Hillshire. He resolved to finish what Rachele started years ago in that dank corner of Amsterdam. He would give Triella the life she deserved away from the Italian Social Welfare Agency. Jean and Lorenzo could rot in hell before she saw Triella like she did today. He wanted Triella to be the strong young woman she was meant to be not the broken shell of a girl that just cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Gunslinger Girl which is the property of Yu Aida. This is purely fan made for enjoyment and no profit of any kind.

Dreams or Nightmares

Vacations are a time for being free from a duty or service; most people have at least one vacation a year where they can be free to relax, to slow down, and to enjoy the simpler things in life. However, for Jean Croce he was on his first vacation since joining the Social Welfare Agency several years ago. Due to the success of the Christiano Mission all members of the Social Welfare Agency were given or, in Jean's case, ordered to take a well deserved break. So Jean was currently staying in the Croce family vacation home in Sicily, which only brought back painful memories of loss.

"Damnit, why can't Lorenzo understand; we can't let them have time to recover," Jean cursed. He could not understand why they were ordered to take a vacation with the five republican factions currently in disarray with the loss of one of their leaders. Now was the time to strike and wipe them out, not waste time lounging on sofas and couches, Jean thought as he collapsed into the sofa with a frustrated sigh.

"Jean, Jean, Jean," a soft voice called out into the empty room.

"Sophie is that you?" he replied shocked at hearing his fiancé's voice again.

"Yes, Jean," the voice replied as a she stepped into the room to see her beloved once again.

"Sophie, you're dead; how can you be here?" Jean said shocked to see his fiancé among the living once again. While he told everyone he was alright and buried himself in his work, the pain of losing the love of his life was still present even if it was buried deep within him.

"Jean," Sophie sighed as she was drawn into the arms of her lover once more.

"Have you come to haunt me? I know that I have not caught your killers yet, but I have personally killed fifty-four pandania members. I swear I will stop the terrorists before anymore innocent people get hurt. I will use any means necessary and become evil itself, if that is what it takes," Jean said hoping to ease Sophie's pain.

"Jean, what happened to you? Where is the kind man that I fell in love with?" Sophie replied shocked at how malevolent the man she loved had become.

"What do you mean? I am trying to bring your killers to justice. I will not let them tear this country apart and cause any more innocents to suffer." Jean replied surprised at her words.  
"Oh, Jean," Sophia replied.

"Rico and I will not stop until this cancer is purged from all of Italy. Then you will finally be able to rest in peace." Jean stated.

"Jean, this is not what I wanted," Sophie cried.

"How can you say that? Don't you want to be avenged? Don't you want Italy to be safe from these monsters?" Jean yelled back.

"I wanted you to move on with your life and be happy. I don't want you stuck in this cycle of violence. It will only destroy you and Rico," Sophie pleaded backing away from him.

"I can be happy once the Pandania is wiped out and Italy is safe. Rico is my tool, and I will use every tool in my power to accomplish that," Jean stoically replied.

"How can you say that? How can you treat Rico like you do? When will the violence stop?" Sophia yelled slapping him. "Jean, the violence is only escalating; at this rate your Social Welfare Agency will tear Italy apart along with the Pandania."

"What would you have me do, Sophie? Let your killers go free and watch as Italy falls apart," Jean shot back holding a hand to his cheek.

"No, be the Carabinieri man I fell in love with," Sophie said. "You were one of their chief investigators; use your head and get to the bottom of this."

"Sophie, what are you saying?" Jean asked confused. What could be wrong in the Social Welfare Agency? The girls were taking the fight to the Pandania with righteous fury. After a slow start with Angelica the agency cyborgs were a great success. It was a black organization within the Italian government. The agency was tasked with fighting terrorists and testing new cutting edge medical technologies. Jean and his compatriots took in dying children and gave them new life with experimental cyborg technologies, testing them before they were introduced into the main stream population. This life, however, was a cursed life as they were tasked with being on the front lines of Italian fight against the recent uprising of the terrorist organization know as the five republics faction or Pandania.

" The Social Welfare Agency has been a great success. What do you mean?" Jean asked.

"Jean, something stinks in your agency. Please, become the man I once loved before you tear yourself and Rico apart," Sophie pleaded as she started to fade from view.

"Sophie, please don't leave me again," Jean cried as his fiancé began to fade back into the void from which she came.

"Jean, please remember I still love you, and you will see me again," Sophie whispered kissing Jean before fading back into the ether.

"Sophie," Jean cried bolting upright.

"Jean, what happened, are you alright?" Jose cried running into the living room alarmed by his brother's scream.

"I'm fine; it was just a dream," Jean replied his thoughts still lingering on his dream or nightmare. He could not decide.

"Are you sure? Your face is red; did you run into a door or something?" Jose said trying to get a look at Jean's still swollen cheek while holding in a chuckle.

"Jose, get out," Jean growled pushing his brother back while raising a hand to his cheek shocked to feel his swollen face.

"Sure, sure, I was only trying to help you, clutz," Jose laughed leaving his stoic brother to himself.

He thought it was just a nightmare from missing his beloved fiancé once again, but nightmares can only hurt you mentally not physically Jean thought. However, the proof was written on his face as he examined the handprint clearly imprinted on his cheek. Sophie, what did you mean, what is wrong in the Social Welfare Agency and what does it mean for Italy? I don't know what you meant was going on here, but I will find out for your sake.

Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story and if anyone is interested I am looking for a beta reader. I will try to continue to update regularly but life does get in the way at times.


	3. Chapter 3

Medical Advancement?

Cyborization or the fusion of man and machine has been the bread and butter for science fiction writers since the genera was first born generations ago by great literary minds like Jules Verne. While medical science had come a long way in their ability to treat a wide range of maladies, the replacement of body parts still eluded them or so mainstream science thought. The ability to fuse the organic with the inorganic should have brought joy to many people who wanted to be able to walk and move like a normal person once again. However, it has only brought pain to one lonely girl as she was used as little more than a test bed for new cyborg technologies.

"Claes, we need you to push harder," Dr. Donato growled as he watched the poor girl struggle within the mutated exercise equipment. What started out as top of the line equipment like in any world class training center had mutated into a grotesque torture machine under the guise of testing the super human abilities of the girls.

"I am," Claes grunted as she continued to strain her legs against the machine that she was convinced was trying to turn her into jam.

"Turn up the pressure," the doctor ordered as he pushed the girl and machine into the red zone. He wanted to see just how strong the cyborgs really were. In order for his research to continue, he needed to know the true limits of the cyborgs. However, the handlers stopped him at every turn.

"She will be hurt at this rate," the technician objected.

"It doesn't matter; turn up the pressure," Dr. Donato ordered. He would show those stupid handlers and cyborgs that he was not one to be trifled with. The machine groaned as it quickly rose to its limits pushing down on Claes with over one ton of force driving the young girl to her knees.

Claes's breathe was ragged and she was dripping with sweat as she strained her body against the immense weight bearing down on her. If she was any normal girl, she would have been crushed into paste by the 2000 pounds of pressure being pressed down on her. As she continued to struggle against the massive weight her thoughts turned to her life at the Social Welfare A;gency. It was the same day after day; read books, tend to her garden, bake, and help Triella handle the other girls at the agency, along with the occasional testing of new cyborg technology. It was a simple life, but she enjoyed it. She knew one day the agency would no longer have a use for her, and she would be retired.

"Maybe today is the day," Claes thought as her vision became blurry as she fell down to one knee.

"Ah good," Dr. Donato responded giddy with excitement as Claes was driven closer and closer into the floor

"I'm sorry Rabalo; I can't be your legs anymore," Claes thought as she began to loose her vision. This confused her as she did not remember anyone by that name as long blocked memories came rushing back to her. She remembered waking up at the agency and meeting Raballo, and all his teachings. She remembered the tranquil joy of fishing with her mentor and all the wisdom he imparted to her. Her mentor's last words, "I want you to be gentle, Claes," ran through her head along with images of her with the other girls of the agency enjoying their cakes and teas, helping Henreitta deal with her feeling for Jose, listening to Triella vent about her handler. As she was showered by her memories, she decided that she just wasn't quite ready to meet up with her mentor again as a new wave of energy flowed into her.

"I'm not done yet; I will not be a grain of wheat!" Claes shouted rising back up to one knee.

"How can she be moving? This is beyond her specifications," Dr. Donato growled surprised by Claes slowing rising off the ground. The cyborization process added mechanical parts to the human body increasing its strength, but they remained two separate systems with the organic controlling the inorganic. What the good doctor forgot was the human body's surprising ability for adaptation under the most extreme circumstances with other senses improving when one is lost, nerves and muscles adapting when some are lost, the brain recovering from devastating injuries. Under the extreme stress the testing placed on her Claes managed a true gestalt or merging on man and machine, allowing her to access the full potential of her modified body.

She was now back on her feat slowly driving the press off her like a weightlifter slowly rising up from the clean position of the clean jerk much to the horror and relief of the forgotten spectators. The doctor simply could not believe that the girl could counteract the force pushing down on her, while the tech was amazed with the feat being displayed before him, happy that the poor girl would survive to see another day. With a final grunt amidst the straining machinery, Claes threw the weight off herself, not worried in the slightest about the damaged she caused as it smashed into the floor behind her.

"I am not ready to meet you just yet, Raballo, please wait for me a little longer," Claes thought as she slumped to the ground emotionally and physically spent. If she left who would help Triella care for their sisters.

"How did you do that? That should have crushed you, cyborg or not," Dr. Donato screamed as he charged into the room.

"I do not know? Maybe it was not as heavy as you thought!" Claes replied from the floor.

"There no humanly way possible you should have survived," the red-faced doctor yelled .

"As you just said, I am a cyborg and no longer human," Claes snipped wishing the arrogant fool would leave her alone.

"Doctor maybe we should let her rest; I am sure she is tired from the testing. We can look over the data tomorrow and see what happened. Here Claes, these should help," the technician said handing the spent girl some painkillers.

"Yes, we will do just that," the doctor barked.

"I am sorry for the disturbance and will help in any way I can," Claes said wanting to discover more about the sudden return of her memories and boost in strength.

"Argh, damn brat," the doctor growled one last time as he threw the folder he was brandishing against the wall as he stormed out of the room.

"I am sorry for his outburst, had I known he was going to take the testing that far I would have stopped him sooner," the tech apoligized.

"Do not worry about it," Claes said as she caught site of the dropped file.

"Are you alright, here let me help you," the tech cried as Claes fell to her knees one hand grabbing the door frame.

"I'll be fine once I get a shower," Claes said slipping the files under her shirt as the tech helped her reach the locker room.

"If you need anything, please let the medical staff know, and good job today" the tech said as Claes entered the safety of the women's locker room.

"I will," Claes called back hoping the pilfered files would shed some light on her recent experiences. Little did she know they contained secrets far beyond any she and her sisters could imagine, shocking Italy to its very core.

Thanks to everyone that has read and or reviewed the story so far. I hope make things a little more interesting and add in some more action soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Revelations

With Triela still recovering in the hospital along with Henrietta and Rico on vacation in Sicily with their handlers, the Social Welfare Agency was pretty quiet. The only ones still around were Angelica who was busy with remedial training and Beatrice who was truffle hunting with Bernardo. Also with the testing accident that occurred recently, Claes was left alone at the agency. Normally on days like today she would visit the small public arm of the Social Welfare Agency to visit with the normal orphans the agency kept as part of its cover story. But they were on a field trip to the Vatican, thus leaving her all to herself. This suited her just fine as she was able to reflect on her newly acquired memories and try to make sense of just what had happened to Raballo as his final words to her ran through her head again and again, "Be gentle Claes," what was he trying to say. It almost sounded like a dying man's last words and Jean's story about him being killed in a botched mugging just didn't fit. While he did need to use a cane, Raballo was once a former Special Forces operative and would not have gone down without a fight let alone one without any evidence. It just screamed foul play to the young girl. She knew that regardless of what happened to her, this was only chance she had to get to the truth behind her mentors death. Along with her recent revelations her only chance was to decipher the information contained in her medical file.

Having so far kept her newly returned memories a secret, she made her way to her own little fortress of solitude that was the SWA library or Raballo's old room. Locking the door behind her she spread the files out on the desk before her and hoped that the meager education she possessed would be enough to make sense of the information arrayed before her. What she found was a vast array of graphs and charts describing the performance of her cybernetics.

Cyborization process

Circulatory system- artificial pacemakers and ventricular assist device

Skeletal system- carbon nanotubule reinforced bones, artificial joints

Muscular system- contractile fiber musculature

Digestive system- artificial liver, artificial pancreas, artificial cardia

Respiratory system- artificial lungs

Urinary system- artificial urinary bladder

Integumentary system- carbon fiber reinforced skin

Sensory system- artificial eyes, cochlear implants,

Nervous system- brain pacemaker

Endocrine system- artificial endorphin release system

"My God," Claes gasped as she saw the extent of the cyborization process. While she knew she was a combat cyborg, she never dreamed it was to this extent. Virtually every part of her body was enhanced in some way, the only body systems that were not affected were her immune and reproductive systems. Her abilities were meant to be beyond the level of an Olympic athlete, yet her recent experience told her she was moving far beyond that level. She did not understand the details of the cyborization process, but what she did find was shocking. She was more machine than girl. It was becoming a train wreck to read, she wanted to stop but she could just not look away; she needed to get to the truth.

Conditioning process

Memory block

Enhancement of aggressive tendencies

Increase feeling of loyalty

Decreased sensitivity to pain

Performance enhancers

Growth suppressors

What followed was a highly technical list of various drugs and procedures that Claes could barely follow with her limited knowledge of human neurobiology and medicine. However, luck was on her side as she perused Raballo's extensive collection of books in hopes of finding some help in deciphering the complexities of her own medical file.

"You knew; didn't you Raballo," Claes muttered pushing her hair behind her ear as she discovered several thick medical books including a dictionary on pharmaceuticals. The girls were being forced a pharmacopeia of neuropsychotropic drugs that affected every aspect of their behavior and even growth. However, it seemed that the conditioning process was not perfect and had its faults. For all of its control and enhancements, the process was not perfect and a failsafe system was included.

"No, it can't be," Claes said as she slumped back in her chair as her blood ran cold. She along with the handlers believed that the conditioning cocktail was needed to help the girls adjust to their new bodies and bond with their handlers, but it was completely unnecessary. True the drugs blocked out the memories of their painful pasts and helped them bond with the handlers; the true purpose was as a failsafe. The drugs purpose was to put a time limit on the program and bring it to an end once the girls outlived their usefulness and even worse it was designed to have an addicting effect. The more drugs the girls consumed, the more they needed to stave off the dehabilitating withdrawal symptoms. It was designed to be a never ending cycle ending in the eventual death of the cyborg.

"The drugs are killing us and we didn't even know it. Was this what you discovered?" Claes asked as the latest revelation sunk in.

"Just what are they trying to do? Why would the government go this far?" Claes thought as she struggled to come to terms with what she discovered. From what she could determine Angelica was feeling the effects of the conditioning the most out of all the girls and if things continued at their current rate she would be entering the final stages of the fail safe system far sooner than Claes wanted to admit. She could just not understand why the government would do this to young girls let alone anyone. Why create cyborg super soldiers only to kill them off? The agency was knocking out Padania terrorists and mafia cells all over Italy. Why would they create such a highly successful program costing millions if not billions of dollars only to destroy it after several years? She just couldn't see why the government would do such a thing, yet she knew there had to be a reason and once she found that everything would become clear.

"What should I do, Raballo, I don't want any of us to die?" Claes thought as she cleaned up the files and hid them in the dustier books in the library. She couldn't trust anyone at the agency anymore even the handlers themselves. She didn't know just how deep this went, but she knew she needed help.

"I'll have to talk to Triela," Claes thought. While she did not always see eye to eye with her more outgoing roommate, she knew that she could trust the pigtailed girl. "Now I just need to keep this secret a little longer," she thought hoping her acting skills were up to the task. Fooling terrorists was one thing but fooling the trained professionals of the SWA was another task entirely.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, things should get more interesting and exciting soon. I will continue to try and regularly update but work and school may get in the way from time to time. Thanks for all the reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Return to Normalcy

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for the agency as the handlers and cyborgs returned from vacations and convalescence. With their return life at the agency returned to normal or as normal as a dorm for female cyborg assassins can be.

"Come one Triela, lets race," the ever energetic Rico called as she jumped down a full flight of stairs.

"Calm down, Rico I just got out of the hospital, I don't want to end up in their again," Ever," Triela added silently as she followed the tomboyish girl at a more sedate pace. While her body was now fully healed her psyche was still reeling from past several days and she was unable to enjoy being alive and healthy like her younger companion.

"Come on Triela it's so nice out let's go see Claes's garden," Rico pleaded pulling the taller girl with her.

"How was Sicily," Triela asked trying to distract the younger blond before she ripped her arm off as they headed off across the compound

"Jose over here," Henrietta called out to the young Italian that was her handler.

"Henrietta, Rico how was your trip," Jose asked relived to have found the young girls. While intellectually he knew the only thing that could harm the girls was a heavy assault by a well armed group, emotionally however he saw them as young impressionable girls.

"It was great; I liked watching the ocean from the ferry, where is Jean" Rico chimed in disappointed her handler was not there to greet her.

"It's ok Rico I'm sure he had something important to take care of," Henrietta said.

"That's right, he did tell me he had something important to take care of," Jose said making the girl smile as they headed out to his sports car.

"So Henrietta is there anything you want to do while you are here," Jose asked as they entered his family's vacation home.

"Well, we never got to go to the beach the last time, and it is so nice out today," Henrietta said looking over the familiar home once again.

"Ok, Henrietta why don't you show Rico your room and get changed for the beach," Jose said as Rico eyes soaked in every last bit of the home.

"But I don't have a swimsuit," Rico said crest fallen that she wouldn't be able to go swimming at the beach.

"Rico, ……" Jean said surprised that his brother never got her a swimsuit.

"That will not be a problem," Jose said as he entered the room.

"Jean," three voices said surprised.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to pick you Rico, but I had to run a few errands," Jean said pulling out several bags.

"Well we were just about to the head to the beach," Jose said wondering what the bags were for.

"I think this will be appropriate then," Jean said handing Rico one of the bags surprising everyone. "Why don't you go try it on, I'm not sure if I got the right size," Jean said hoping he did not have go through that experience ever again. Shopping for his charge was not something he did very often as he usually had his brother or one of the women at the agency do Rico's shopping for him.

"Thank you Jean," Rico stammered, blushing like a tomato as she ran off with Henrietta to try on her gift.

"Jean what is going on? You never buy Rico anything unless it is absolutely necessary I know because you make me do it for you, and now you are buying her gifts. Not that I am complaining but what happened to you," Jose said shocked by his brother's behavior.

"Let's just say I had some sense knocked into me," Jean replied as they waited for the girls to change.

"I'll say," Jose replied as the girls returned.

"Do I look ok," Henrietta asked returning dressed in a cute red swimsuit.

"You look great," Jose replied.

"Um, Jean," Rico stammered hiding behind the door.

"Come Rico, Henrietta said pulling the struggling Rico out of her hiding spot dressed in a light blue tankini.

"You look great as well Rico, who knew you knew so much about girls clothing Jean," Jose said complementing the insecure girl.

"The suit looks good on you," Jean said causing a smile to form on Rico's face.

"Thank you, Jean," Rico replied.

"No need to thank me you deserve it, now let's head to the beach" Jean said. "You deserve this and so much more," Jean added silently as they headed out to the beach.

"Wow it's so pretty," the girls said in unison taking the white sandy beaches, the clear aquamarine water, and the splendor that was the beaches of Sicily.

"I'll never get tired of this sight," Jose said also enjoying the view as the girls played in the surf and played like normal adolescent girls.

"Yes, it is a wonderful sight," Jean replied as he looked out over the beach as Rico and Henrietta tried to make a sandcastle version of the Social Welfare Agency. For the first time in years he felt free as if a heavy burden was lifted off him. "I will make you proud Sophia, I will give Rico the life she deserves," Jean thought.

"How about we join the girls," Jean said as he went to join the girls down by the surf. Leaving Jose to wonder just what caused his brothers welcome but unexpected change, before joining him.

"Lucky you, I wish I could go to the beaches", Triela said wondering what it would be like to enjoy the beaches of Southern Italy soaking up the sun, playing volleyball and playing in the surf. That would mean she would have to have Mr. Stick-in-the-Mud himself to buy her a swimsuit. "Knowing him he would get me some granny swimsuit, instead of a bikini. Hell if I did ever wear one in front of the German he would probably pass out," Triela thought. She loved the man, but he could be such a prude at times. "I wonder if Prisicilla, could help me out," Triela thought wondering if one of the few women agents in section 2 could get her a more appropriate swimsuit than Hillshire. She's female; I bet she would understand," Triela thought wondering what kind of suit. She was no expert on fashion, but she remembered seeing the variety of swim wear Mimi had while she was guarding her. There were so many different styles it boggled her mind.

"It was great, and that wasn't even the best part," Rico added continuing her story.

"Well what was the best part Rico," Triela asked curious as to what could have made her so happy that she was still hyper after being back at the agency.

"Have you girls been enjoying your vacation," Jose asked as Rico and Henrietta returned from exploring the neighborhood. He was answered with twin million watt smiles and head nodding so extreme he thought the girls would give themselves whiplash.

"Yes, Henrietta was showing me around the neighborhood. I've never seen anything like it before," Rico replied excitedly.

"I like it down here; it is so different than what we normally get to see," Henrietta added talking about the quaint neighborhoods and quiet countryside which were in stark contrast to the crowded city streets and less desirable areas they operated in.

"No death and destruction, no fighting for your life against terrorists," Jose thought with disgust.

"What do you say we take the girls down to the old amphitheatre tonight before we leave tomorrow? I think the girls would really enjoy it," Jean said remembering the fun times he had there in his youth.

"Yeah, that is a great idea, and we can go to Marcellino's place afterword for dinner," Jose added.

"Isn't that a little upscale," Jean asked knowing the only clothing in the house that would be appropriate for Henrietta to wear to the posh restaurant was one of Enrica's old dresses.

"It will be fine Jose; I'm sure Henrietta can find something nice to wear in the closet, and this is for Rico," Jean said handing a garment bag to his young charge as he was greeted with another one of her smiles, but this one felt different, more genuine than the others that usually graced her angelic face. This is the way it should be Sophia, Jean thought. Just two brothers taking their sisters out for a nice dinner while on vacation.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up," Jean said sending the girls happily out of the room.

"Alright Jean just what the hell is going on," Jose said rounding on his brother as the door closed. He was happy his brother was treating Rico better but to suggest that Henrietta wear some of their dead sister's clothing was going too far. "Are you trying to replace Enrica," Jose accused his brother.

"No, Rico or Henrietta could never replace Enrica," Jean replied as he got into more formal attire for their last evening in Sicily

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it," Jose shot back.

"I loved our sister dearly and I will always love her, but you cannot keep living in the past, Jose. You need to move on. Enrica would not want you to spend the rest of your life mourning her. I've seen the way you look at Henrietta. She is not Enrica, and she never will be. She is her own person with her own hopes and dreams. Remember and cherish your memories of her but not at the expense of Henrietta." Jose said.

"It's not that easy. Every time I see Henrietta smile, I see Enrica," he said cursing to the depths of hell for placing Henrietta in this circle of violence. "She counts the bodies she makes for me, Jose, I've taken a little girl and turned her into a killing machine. How can our sister approve of that?" Jose said the pain in his soul clearly etched on his face.

"You took in a scarred and dying girl giving her a second lease on life. She loves you and you have done a much better job sheltering her from the violence engulfing our lives than I have with Rico. I think Enrica would be proud of the way you have handled the situation. All we can do is make the best of the situation and hope for the future." Jose said trying to ease his brother's pain. He knew that Jose was bothered by the work they did, but he never thought his anguish went this far.

"Why the sudden change, Jean, I thought you wouldn't stop until the Five Republics faction was destroyed. You've cared more for Rico these past few days than you have the entire time you have been her Fratello," Jose asked surprised by the new display of emotion and thought from his older brother.

"I came to realize that this is not what Sophia would want for me, and Enrica does not want that for you either. If we live in the past then we will lose our future. Now let's try and enjoy the last of our vacation," Jean said as he finished with his tie as the girls returned.

"Is this one ok, Jose," Henrietta timidly asked dressed in a white knee length dress with a top cut similar to a sailor suit. She spun around giving Jose a better view as the dress and her hair flowed around her making her look like the faeries of old.

"It looks great Henrietta," Jose unable to say anything else to the smiling girl hoping Enrica would approve.

"Um, Jean," Rico said as she stood quietly by the door hands clasped behind her back. While she was happy with all the affection Jean was showing her, she knew he had strict standards and did not want to upset him. She didn't want these new feelings she had to end.

"It's ok, Rico," Jose said calling the emotional unstable girl in.

"How do I look. Is it ok?" Rico asked looking up at the taller Italian man with her big blue eyes.

"You look wonderful Rico," Jean said looking down at the girl wearing a dress identical to Henrietta's only it was pale blue in color.

"Jean, why are you being so nice to me?" I let people escape on the last mission; I do not deserve all of this," Rico said as her emotions overwhelmed her as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

"I don't care about the mission, Rico, you are fratello, and I am proud of you no matter how you do on missions. You deserve all of this. I am just sorry I did not realize this sooner," he replied pulling the young girl into a gentle hug.

"Thank you, Jean," Rico cried.

"Now dry those eyes and let's get something to eat," Jean said as they headed out to enjoy their last night in Sicily.

"Jean told me he was proud of me, and he hugged me," Rico said with a million watt smile plastered on her face.

"What," Triela gasped catching herself before she planted her face in the ground. Jean was as unemotional as they come. He was all about results and did not take mistakes well. Triela couldn't count the number of times she helped Rico deal with a scolding from Jean. "Rico, don't make jokes like that," Triela said not believing her.

"It's true! He hugged me and said that he was proud of me. He even got me a dress," Rico said adding to her earlier remarks.

"Alright Rico, I believe you," Triela said but still wondering what could have caused such a change in the agencies coolest member.

"It's ok. Henrietta and Jose were surprised too. Jean asked him if he hit his head," Rico said laughing at the memory of the two bothers arguing.

"Yeah, I wonder why," Triela said still thinking Jean had to have some sort of brain tumor to treat Rico this nice.

"I don't care what Jean gives me. Just knowing he cares is enough for me," Rico said with a smile as they reached Claes's garden.

Under the guidance of Claes the girls of the Social Welfare Agency created a small vegetable garden in order to help pass the time between missions and training. The handlers and other agency personnel did not expect the garden to last very long, but they were quite surprised when the vegetables not only survived but flourished under Claes's guidance. The chefs liked using the fresh produce in the cafeteria, and Lorenzo even allowed Claes to sell the excess vegetables in a local farmers market. This allowed the girls to make some pocket money and helped improve the agency in the eyes of the public further hiding the dark secrets contained within the compound.

"Did you miss us Claes?" Triela asked her roommate as she toiled away in the garden.

"No, and the wonderful silence is broken. Now grab some gloves and get busy princess," Claes snipped at her roommate tossing a pair of gloves at her.

"What are we doing today?" Rico asked eager to get her hands dirty.

"We are harvesting some peppers and tomatoes for dinner tonight," Claes replied as she pointed out which plants to pick from. "The chefs wanted some peppers to go with the truffles Beatrice brought back from Alba with Bernardo, and the tomatoes are to make the pasta sauce for the coming week."

"Ugh mushrooms," Triela groaned not looking forward to the upcoming dinner.

"There is nothing wrong with mushrooms, Triela. Humans have been eating them for thousands of years," Claes said rolling her eyes at the girl as she lived up to her reputation as the princess of the Social Welfare Agency.

"I don't care it is a fungus, and unless you haven't heard we aren't exactly human anymore," Triela replied as she pulled off another plump juicy tomato.

"You don't know how right you are," Claes muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Triela asked barely hearing her.

"Is this enough?" Rico said bouncing over to the girls with a bushel full of peppers.

"Yes, Rico this is more than enough," Claes said.

"Mushrooms or not let's get these over to the cafeteria," Triela said happy to be done in the garden. She was glad Claes enjoyed working in her garden but the less time she spent playing in the dirt the better. On her darker days she thought about covering it with salt like the Romans did to the fields of Carthage in antiquity. "So did anything exciting happen while we were gone?" Triela said hefting the large basket of tomatoes on her shoulder.

"No, the same as usual, just my boring life here at the agency," Claes replied.

"Did you have any more testing Rico asked?" as they made their way across the courtyard.

"Yes," Claes replied.

"How was it, where you hurt?" Triela asked knowing sometimes the doctors liked to push Claes to the extreme to test the limits of their cyborg enhancements.

"No, I'm ok, but it was enlightening to say the least," Claes replied confusing Triela. The remainder of their trip progressed in relative silence leaving Triela to wonder just what Claes was hinting at. She knew Claes was much smarter than she let on at times and chose her words carefully. I will have to speak to her later Triela thought as they dropped off the fresh produce at the cafeteria.

"So how was your vacation, Beatrice?" Angelica asked as they waited for the cafeteria to open.

"It was interesting," the stoic girl replied.

"Really, where did you go? I had to stay here and undergo remedial training," Angelica said wishing that she could have gone on a vacation but happy that Marco was paying attention to her again.

"We went into the woods looking for truffles. Bernardo said they are a delicacy but I don't see how with the way they smell," Beatrice replied as stoic as ever. If Rico was the agency's most outgoing cyborg Beatrice was her counterpart. She never seemed to smile and some remarked she was more robot than cyborg.

"Do they really smell that bad?" Angelica asked.

"It's not bad. Bernardo smells worse after a night of fun as he calls it. But I don't know why anyone would eat something that smells like that," Beatrice replied.

"Marco told me once that they were really expensive, so they must be good if people are willing to pay so much for them," Angelica said.

"He's right. We found twenty pounds and sold fifteen pounds for 500 dollars a pound." Beatrice replied shocking the poor girl into silence.

"Wow that's a lot of money," Henrietta said joining her fellow cyborg sisters.

"What did you do with the money?" Angelica asked.

"Fireworks, and Bernado kept some," Beatrice said showing a rare smile. Few things sparked a fire in the tiny girl, but if it went boom then it was alright in her book.

"Did you set them off yet?" Angelica asked. She loved watching the meteor shower with Marco and hoped she could watch the fireworks display with him.

"No, he said we had to wait for a special occasion. He wouldn't even let me go fishing in the lake we passed on the way home," Beatrice moaned. Allowing her to buy explosives and then not set them off was just criminal in her book. All she wanted to do was try out something she read in one of Claes's books. She thought fishing was boring, sitting around all day to wait for a fish to take a bite but fishing with explosives would make everything better.

"Beatrice fishing is meant to be a relaxing experience not an excuse to blow something up," Claes said as the remaining girls joined them in waiting for the cafeteria to open.

"But you would get a lot more fish that way," Beatrice retorted.

"True but would there be anything left of the fish," Triela added.

"Yeah, nobody lets me have any fun," Beatrice grumbled. "No, Beatrice you can't blow the door open. Beatrice, grenades aren't meant to be used like that," the girl groused as the cafeteria finally opened up for dinner.

"Come on Beatrice, let's see if these truffles of yours are any good, and I'll see if we can set off your fireworks later," Triela called to the sulking girl.

"Ok," Beatrice said giddy with excitement over the chance to set off her explosives as she ran after the taller girl.

"Big sister Triela strikes again," Claes thought observing the pair. But how will you deal with the bombshell that was coming.

PS- I am still looking for a beta reader and the updates will be slower but I will try to have one once a week


	6. Chapter 6

Back to Business

"Just how did you find those truffles, Bernardo?" Jose asked still baffled over where the cafeteria received the delicacies.

"Well, I thought Bice might enjoy a little trip in the woods as we are normally stuck in the city all the time," Bernardo said ruffling the girl's hair much to her annoyance.

"That still doesn't explain how you found them. I thought that you needed a trained dog to find them?" Jose asked as their stake out continued. Their respite was short lived and soon after returning from Sicily the Agency was once again on the offensive working to cleanse Italy of its many undesirable elements. Today they were taking out a minor mafia associate thought to be involved in a ring of high end break-ins around Salerno.

"Well, Bice here has a better sense of smell than I thought. Here we are not even five minutes into the hike when she points to a big lump under a tree root asking me what kind of animal makes such stinky poo. Who knew they enhanced her senses that far. I know she can smell explosives but truffles are notoriously difficult to find even with a trained animal," Bernardo laughs recalling the memory.

"I can't believe it, but I have to say Henrietta's hearing is much better than I expected. She can pick up conversations that the directional microphone has trouble making out. It makes me wonder if even the scientists know what the girls are truly capable of," Jose replied glad he was on the stake out with the outgoing man. Hillshire's all business when on a mission, and he couldn't bear to watch Marco and Angelica interact anymore. The girl adores him like a father, and he can't bear to watch her continual deterioration. He hoped the doctors could improve the conditioning process before Henrietta met a similar fate. But that was the fate of the cyborgs saved from death only to be snuffed out before they truly lived.

"Bice and her little sniffer found twenty pounds of the little guys. We sold them for 500 American dollars a pound to some American. I think his name was Bobby and he told me he was a famous chef or something, seemed more like dope to me. Not that I'm complaining, made myself a nice little profit and even got some fireworks for Bice," Bernardo continued glad he had found something that would make the little girl smile even if it was dangerous given the girls love of things that go bang.

"Bernardo you didn't get her anything dangerous did you?" Jose asked.

"Well its nothing used for military or commercial use….," Bernardo replied rubbing the back of his head. They might be a little dangerous, but if they made Beatrice smile then it was ok even if it caused some ringing ears every once and awhile.

"Something is happening," Henrietta said as her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of a car engine starting up.

"Shit, they were there the whole time, stop them," Jean crackled over the radio as the small garage attached to the house they were watching began opening.

The girls and their handler wasted no time and charged out of a nearby van as Rico and Jean provided covering fire as her Dragunov SVD barked trying to stop the car before it could leave the garage. While the 7.62mm rounds failed to penetrate the engine block, the hail of gunfire drove the surprised criminals back inside.

"What was that?" a surprised man cursed as he dove back inside with his compatriots.

"Did anyone see where the shot came from?" another man asked scrambling to discover who their assailant was.

"No, do you think the boss caught wind of our extracurricular activities?" a frightened waif of a man asked the others.

"What is going on up here? I thought I told you to head out, the less activity here the better. We don't want the government or the boss to discover what is going on here," the Caporegime barked closing a passageway behind him.

"We left just like you asked sir, but the car was shot up as soon as we left the garage," the waif answered just as the front door was blown in.

The girls wasted no time using Rico's distraction to quickly close the distance to the house with Beatrice and Bernardo assaulting the front door, while Henrietta and Jose attacked through the garage. Beatrice made short work of the heavy oak front door blasting it open with a breaching charge while simultaneously signaling Henrietta to begin her assault through garage.

The blast from the front door blew two men racing down the stairs back knocking both of them unconscious and out of the fight. Henrietta entered the house following a hail of bullets from her P90 dropping one man in surprise.

"That's one," Henrietta thought counting the bodies she made for her handler, determined to have the highest body count. She continued her assault with righteous determination as another man hesitated at the sight of a young girl toting a submachine gun only to be felled like his brethren.

Not to be outdone Rico continued supporting her sisters taking out another three men who were not careful enough to avoid the windows as they raced to find out who was assaulting their safe house. Beatrice bounded over the bodies of the unconscious men to clear the upper floor while Henrietta systematically worked through the ground level, both girls racing ahead of their handlers.

Jose finally caught up to Henrietta as she cornered three men in the library of the house. She had them pinned down, but she was unable to take them out due to the cover the heavy oak furniture provided. Stuck at an impasse she went to her tried and true method when stuck in a situation where she could not approach her targets.

"Please don't hurt me, some scary people with guns were shooting so I hid in here," Henrietta cried making full use of her child-like voice as she crept into the library. Normally, this worked like a charm, and the men let her approach them without firing.

"It's alright, come over here we will protect you," a man called. "I don't know what you are but even you can't survive a barrage at close range," he thought preparing to pump her full of lead at point blank range.

"Henrietta look out!" Jose yelled as the man took aim with a Desert Eagle. Henrietta's skin was just as resilient as her sisters, but even cyborgs will be badly hurt by a 50 caliber slug at close range. She dropped to the floor in response as the man's head exploded showering her in bits of bone, sinew, and blood. Not wasting anymore time she leapt into action using her cyborg strength to subdue the final two men.

"What are you?" the man croaked as she calmly snapped his neck without any hesitation, glad to eliminate five men for Jose.

"Jose, I killed five men today,' Henrietta beamed hoping to make Jose proud of her as she dropped the last man to the floor.

"Good job, Henrietta," Jose said shocked at Henrietta's behavior. He knew she counted the bodies for him. He had seen her do it before, in fact, everything she did today he had seen her do before, but for some reason the sight of her dressed in a school uniform covered in blood dropping a dead man to the ground shocked him to the depths of his soul. Just what had he created, one minute she was a sweet young girl the next she was a violent killer willing to do anything to make him happy.

"Thank you, Jose," Henrietta replied with a smile.

"Henrietta, I am proud of the work you do, but next time please try and capture them alive if possible. We can't discover any new leads without the information men like this provide, and we are no better than the Padania if we kill everyone we come across," Jose said.

"Ok, Jose," Henrietta replied as a loud thump signaled the end of hostilities upstairs.

"Jean we're clear up here. How are things on your end?" Bernardo asked.

"All clear," Jose replied.

"Good, I'm on my way over. Bernardo, have Beatrice begin arranging the clean up," Jean said as Rico disassembled her weapon and recovered the spent shells leaving no trace of having entered.

Jean and Rico entered the battered home as Beatrice calmly lugged around a can of gas dousing various parts of the house to increase its burn rate. While the cyborgs were all taught the basics of marksmanship, hand to hand combat, and other various skills to blend in with the general populace, each cyborg had their own unique set of skills learned from their handlers. Henrietta was an urban assault specialist, while Rico was trained for long range fire support; Beatrice was the demolitionist of the Agency. Today she was using her skills to raze the house hiding the evidence of their assault.

"These two won't be any help for awhile," Jean said as two unconscious men were transported back to section one for questioning when they recovered. "What was the final coun?," Jean asked.

"Ten, a full crew, which doesn't make sense," Jose replied as they stood in the living room of the house trying to identify any stolen items.

"You're right. Where is the caporegime, and where are all the stolen items?" Bernardo wondered bringing in the last of the materials needed to set the house ablaze. "Bice, what's wrong?" he asked noticing his quiet partner staring at a random wall behind the stairs.

"Something smells funny," Beatrice replied stoically.

"It's all the gas," Rico said waving her hand in front of her face in a vain attempt to blow away the smell.

"No, it's not the gas," Beatrice said as she punched her fist into the wall shocking everyone in the room.

"Bice," Bernardo cried as the girl continued to smash her fist into the wall finally punching through to an open space.

"It's coming from down there," she said pointing a finger into the hole she created.

"What the hell," Jose gasped.

"Let's see where this leads. Jose, I want you and Henrietta to stay here and finish with the clean up. Bernardo you're with Rico and me," Jean said as Beatrice finished opening the hidden passage.

The passageway was a short staircase leading to a hidden basement filled with a variety packing containers.

"What the hell," Bernardo said as he opened another box only to find it filled with bullets. "Just what the hell is this finding a box full of bullets marked with a bright yellow and black radiation label."

"I have no idea," Jean said as he spied a desk hidden in the back of the room. They were shocked to find an arsenal of weapons ranging from small caliber handguns to heavy machine guns and explosives. They expected to find a cache of stolen goods, not enough weapons to supply a banana republic.

"Is that what you smell?" Rico asked Beactrice as she pulled a block of a grey material out of one of the boxes.

"Yes," Beatrice replied staring at the grey cube.

"What is it?" Rico asked wondering what had held her friend's interest.

"I don't know; it smells like C4, but it doesn't have the same consistency of C4," Beactrice said taking a small piece and working it with her fingers. C4 or as it is known in the vernacular, plastic explosive, has the consistency of clay and can be shaped and molded into a variety of shapes to fit the needs of the demolitionist. This explosive had a much finer consistency making it easier to mold and pack. She also wouldn't be surprised if it had several times the explosive force of C4. She could only imagine the devastation this would cause in the wrong hands, a more powerful and easier to conceal explosive could possibly destabilize many areas of the world.

"Yeah, everything here is weird," Rico said examining a long barreled rifle she found. It was a long barreled rifle, but it looked like something out of a science fiction movie, yet she could tell by looking at it that it was the real deal. At first glance it looked like a large caliber anti-material rifle, but it was actually of a much smaller caliber like her own SVD. She could tell it was meant to be a long range fire support weapon from the overall feel of the rifle and scope. But she, like Beatrice, was confused on the exact specifics of the weapon. What these weapons were, were as cutting edge as the girls themselves and would revolutionize warfare as they knew it.

While the girls and Bernardo continued to examine the weapons, Jean was searching the desk for any information on the hidden weapons they discovered. They had discovered some stolen property, but not the dragons horde they expected to find leaving Jean wondering just what they had stumbled onto. In the hands of the wrong people these weapons could significantly destabilize the current political situation in Italy.

Inventory

6 shotguns

12 heavy machine guns

50 handguns

75 submachine guns

100 assault rifles

25 sniper rifles

100 grenades

25 kilograms of explosives

50 land mines

50 air to air missles

50 anti tank missles

2,000 rounds of small caliber ammunition

1,000 rounds of belt ammunition

500 rounds of large caliber ammunition

250 shotgun rounds

2 aerial drones

"……" Jean was shocked as he read down the list. This wouldn't just destabilize Italy if the Padania got their hands on these weapons, the social welfare would be destroyed. To make matters worse the weapons appeared to be on the cutting edge of technology, which confused him even more. Yes, the Mafia did run guns, but nothing like this; all of these weapons were state of the art. "Just how did they get their hands on something like this?" Jean mumbled as he continued searching through the files.

"Bernardo, take a look at this," Jean said handing him a file.

"What, this is just a shipping list," Bernardo replied examining the file.

"Doesn't that company name strike you as odd?" Jean asked.

"Seburo Industries, aren't they that new company from Japan specializing in advanced weaponry? But how did their weapons end up here? Their security is rumored to be top notch. Also, I don't think the Yakuza would take kindly to the Mafia moving in on their home turf," Bernardo replied.

"You're right and what is Akatsuki?" Jean said asking about the foreign term he saw mentioned on several pages.

"It sounds Japanese. Could it be a Yakuza group?" Bernardo asked as the unnoticed Caporegime finally made his move leveling an assault shotgun he found in one of the boxes at the handlers.

"Jean!" Rico cried diving across the room knocking him to the floor just as the shotgun barked.

Beatrice was not so lucky being a half step behind Rico she took the full force of the shotgun shell as it exploded sending a copper penetrator tearing through her armored body. The carbon fiber construction of her body made it resilient to small arms fire and shrapnel from small explosives, but the plasma bolt tore through her shoulder like a hot knife through butter, disintegrating it and leaving the lower half of her arm laying on the floor as she slammed into the wall.

"Bice," Bernardo yelled singed by the heat of the blast.

"Bernardo, I can't feel my arm" Beatrice moaned in pain struggling to regain her feet, grabbing the massive hole where her shoulder used to be.

"Damn she's still alive, that 'snot possible, urk," the Caporegime shouted as Rico returned fire hitting the man in the shoulder.

"Rico, I want him alive," Jean called out before Rico could finish the job.

"It can't be, the boss's cyborg experiments," the man groaned clutching his shoulder.

"Bice," Bernardo cried rushing over to his injured companion, for as bad as it was the plasma blast cauterized the wound preventing Beatrice from slowly bleeding to death, but she would still need immediate medical treatment.

"Jean, what happened?" Jose screamed as he came rushing down the stairs with Henrietta, catching sight of the destruction.

"Call for a chopper, Beatrice is hurt," Bernardo said trying to do what he could for the young girl as Jose quickly ran for the emergency medical personnel.

"What was that, and who is your boss?" Jean growled rounding on the downed Mafioso.

"I won't tell you anything," the man growled staying true to the Mafia code of silence.

"Jean, give me a hand; she is going into shock," Bernardo shouted trying to do what he could for Beatrice.

"Rico, Henrietta, take him to the van and make sure he doesn't go anywhere," Jean barked.

"Ok," the girls replied as the man struggled in vain against the super powered girls as they hauled him up the stairs.

"You hurt my friend," Rico said driving her fist into the man's jaw silencing him as they hauled him out to the waiting section two agents for transport back to the agency. Jean would get the answers out of the man no matter what it took, and she would be there every step of the way but not as his tool. This was personal. While she would not admit it, Rico saw all the girls of the Social Welfare Agency as family, and you did not hurt her family and get away with it.

"Jean what the hell was that? I have seen exploding shotgun shells before but not like this. That was a copper penetrator; I thought that a shotgun HEAT round was purely hypothetical. How did they make it fit into a shell that small? If they get out, the girls are in trouble," Bernardo said as they moved Beatrice to the waiting helicopter. Neither man wanted to consider what would happen if the Pandania got their hands on weapons that could take down the girls so easily.

"I know, and I intend to get to the bottom of this," Jean said closing the helicopter door sending them back to Rome for what he hoped was a speedy recovery. While the mission ended in disaster, he was buoyed by the fact that he had his first lead into the mysteries surrounding the Social Welfare Agency. Just how did the Caporegime know about the cyborg program and who was this boss, and where did these anti-cyborg weapons come from?


	7. Chapter 7

Down the Rabbit Hole

"Marco, Angelica seems much better than usual, despite being sick," Hillshire said as they walked along the quiet street in a small town outside Milan. The higher ups in the Agency were not convinced that Christiano and his associates were dead as their bodies were never recovered. True to his German roots, Hillshire hated taking on pointless missions and wasting time, but he didn't mind this time as it gave Triela some time off from the violence surrounding their lives.

"I know but her being sick worries me," Marco replied as he watched the girls window shopping in the quiet town they were sent to investigate. While he was worried about Angelica it warmed his heart to see her enjoying herself with the self described big sister of the Social Welfare Agency. Technically Angelica was older undergoing the initial cyborization surgeries just over five years ago. Triela looked like the older friend or sister having undergone the process about four years ago and at an older age. He didn't know how much time Angelica had left and was concerned about her recent sickness.

"Why, it's just a cold; people get them all the time," Hillshire replied as the girls stopped to gaze into a small boutique filled with the latest designs.

"I wonder if it is another side effect of the conditioning," Marco replied.

"I'm sure it's just a simple cold; the weather isn't getting any warmer," Hillshire remarked as a cool fall breeze blew through the small town reminding everyone that fall was on the way.

"Yeah, why do you have Angelica dressed in just a dress and light jumper? It's no wonder she is getting sick," Prisicilla said coming up behind the two well-dressed men.

"Prisicilla…." Marco started.

"Never mind you're a man. You wouldn't understand women's fashion even if I beat you in the head with it. You would be helpless without me," Prisicilla said cutting Marco off before he could reply.

"Prisicilla, you were supposed to wait at the hotel for us. You are here for data analysis and recovery if we find anything not to join us in the field," Marco said trying to reign in the outgoing woman before she did anything crazy.

"Oh please in the field, we are just walking through town. It's not like anyone is going to attack us out of the blue," Prisicilla retorted.

"Hillshire…" Marco said hoping the younger German would help him out. Hillshire was all about business. He would help send Prisicilla back, so they could continue their search for the missing and presumed dead leader of the Milan faction of Padania.

"Relax, Marco, we have not found any evidence of any Padania activity today and an extra set of eyes could help us out," Hillshire said looking over at Triela and Angelica as they continued to window shop. Just seeing them enjoying the little things in life brought a smile to his usually stern face.

"Thanks Hillshire, besides just look at Angelic; her clothing barely fits anymore. I thought you had better sense than that Marco. How could you let her outside looking like that?" Prisicilla scolded the man as they took a closer look at the young girl. Angelica underwent the cyborization process at the tender age ofeleven and was frozen at that age, retaining the image of the cute little girl she had been. Now, however, it appeared the hands of time had caught up with her as she now looked like a young girl just beginning to blossom into a young woman.

"The cyborgs don't age," Marco replied gruffly wanting to get on with the search.

"Age or not, Marco, she has a point, that dress doesn't fit and her clothing is not exactly appropriate for the weather," Hillshire said as Angelica tugged on her dress trying to make it sit comfortably on her growing body.

"There is a clothing store right here. I promise I won't take long," Prisicilla pleaded.

"Prisicilla this is not the time to play dress up with Angelica," Marco replied.

"Don't take too long and see if Triela wants anything," Hillshire added.

"Thanks," Prisicilla said running over to the girls.

"I didn't think you were one to engage in such frivolities, Hillshire," Marco said.

'It's not like we're paying for on let's check the next spot while Prisicilla and the girls enjoy themselves," Hillshire said heading off to the next possible Padania safehouse.

"So girls do you see something you like?" Prisicilla called draping one arm over each girl.

"Umm," Prisicilla aren't we supposed to be looking for Christiano" Triela asked surprised by the outgoing woman.

"All work and no play makes you a dull girl, especially you Triela. How can you let Hillshire dress you like that?" Prisicilla said commenting on the girl's masculine sense of fashion.

"I like the clothes Hillshire gets for me," Triela said defending her ensemble of calf high leather boots with small heels, dark tights, a simple above the knee dark skirt, white blouse with a dark tie finished off with a dark leather trench coat. The only things marking her as a girl were the skirt and twin long blond ponytails.

"That may be, but can you get any more masculine? You're a beautiful girl and as such you should show it off at times," Prisicilla said causing a faint blush to form on Triela's cheeks.

"Is this ok with Marco?" Angelica asked nervous about upsetting the distant man. But ever since she started getting sick she had flashes of a time when he seemed to really care for her. She would do whatever it took to have the kind man that her father used to be back.  
"Oh don't even get me started on that man. How he can send you out on a cool day with only a light jumper, not to mention that your dress doesn't even fit?" Prisicilla ranted. "But don't you worry Hillshire and Marco said it was ok, so why don't we go on and have a girls' day out," Prisicilla said leading the surprised girls into the upscale boutique.

"Damn, another dud!" Marco cursed finding another empty safehouse. He was beginning to feel like Lorenzo had sent him on another wild goose chase.

"Let's see what we can find anyway," Hillshire said looking over the empty room.

"Alright, I'll check up stairs" Marco said. "Damn it! I am soldier not a detective," he thought leaving to look over another part of the house.

A detective by trade before joining the Social Welfare Agency, he quickly got to work looking for any secrets the room had to offer. Terrorists were not the most careful individuals and often left many clues to their activities and whereabouts behind; something he and Triela took advantage of many times during their work. They were not the premiere Fratello for their force in battle but for their ability to root out the target with a minimum amount of fuss whether it was a Padania terrorist cell or a Mafia agent.

"That's odd," Hillshire thought as he went to turn on a nearby lamp for some more light as he continued to scourer the room for any valuable information. "The light bulb is good, and it's plugged in. Why doesn't it work?" Hillshire thought as he checked over the offending light fixture. "Ah, that's better," Hillshire said moving the lamp and plugging it in on the other side of the room. As light illuminated the dim room, he noticed an extension cord running along the perimeter of the room to the desk near the former dead electrical outlet. "This safehouse was supposedly in use for an extended period of time. Why didn't they just repair the outlet or move the desk closer to a working outlet instead of running the extension cord?"

"Well what do we have here," Hillshire thought taking a closer look at the outlet. It was as if it was calling to him. Taking out a multipurpose tool, he began unscrewing the face plate finding the typical electrical box with a slim black case hidden where the electrical wires should be. He wasted no time in booting up the nearby computer and plugging in the high capacity hard drive wanting to at least have an initial search of its contents before leaving in case a hidden degaussing wire wiped the memory.

"Have any luck, Hillshire?," Marco asked returning to find him in the same room.

"Yes, they left behind a 500 gigabyte hard drive," Hillshire said as the computer finished booting up.

"Is that a lot?" Marco asked taking a spot behind him. To say that he was computer illiterate was putting it lightly. He was often quoted saying, "If I can mess a computer up with a toy magnet then the damn machine is worthless." If it wasn't for Prisicilla the man would be helpless

"Yes," Hillshire said opening up the external drive not wanting to hear another 'computers are bad' rant from the older man.

Documents Library

Finances

Intelligence

Mission reports

Operatives

Supplies

Supporters

Both men were left speechless as they scanned down the initial folder list. They may have hit the jackpot on this one. With what the hard drive might hold, it was looking like they might have enough information to take down the entire Pandania organization.

"Hillshire, pull up the mission reports. Let's see just how far back the Padania goes," Marco said. They seemingly appeared out of nowhere eight years ago giving the northern separatist movement new life along with a militant arm spreading violence across the country to further their cause. The current thinking is that the initial funding and supplies came from the Middle East to help spark more violence in the West in the wake of the Afghanistan and Iraq invasions.

"Ok," Hillshire replied as he moved through the old windows operating system. The missions were listed by target going all the way back to 2005. Many of the names were known to both Marco and Hillshire, like the recent ill-fated attack on the Messina Bridge to several attacks that were not even rumored to be linked to the Pandania.

"See if you can't find anything on the Croce affair," Marco asked thinking of Jean and Jose.

"Hmm, there is nothing listed here," Hillshire said scanning through the list of files one last time. "Let's search the whole drive then," Hillshire said starting a key word search for Croce revealing a single file.

"Alright, let's see if we can finally let Jean and Jose know who killed their family," Hillshire said opening the file.

* * *

While the deaths of Mr. Croce, his daughter, and his son's fiancé are regrettable, we cannot let this tragedy stop our goal of freeing the north from the shackles of the south. If we claim responsibility for this attack, we will show the south we mean business, and it will help in our recruitment drive. This should not be a problem as no other group has claimed credited, and the only intelligence we have is that a group called the Akatsuki may be involved. This is shaky at best as there is no known group with that name and no reason for an Asian crime syndicate to be operating in Italy even with the decline of the Cosa Nostra. I hope that we can reach our goals with a minimum of deplorable violence like that inflicted on the Croce family.

* * *

"Jean is not going to like this," Hillshire muttered as he finished reading the brief memo.

"Hillshire, everything we've done is a lie. The whole fight against the Padania, they wanted to use more peaceful methods. Angelica and I drove them to fight back; we allowed the radical members to take hold. The more we attack them; the more they retaliated. What have I don? Has everything we've done been a lie?" Marco said crushed by the weight of the revelation.

"That's enough," Hillshire yelled jumping to his feet.

"It's the truth, and you know it. All of our work was for nothing," Marco yelled.

"Bastard1" Hillshire growled landing a visicous hook to Marco's face driving the man back.

"Damn it, Hillshire," Marco growled driving Hillshire back. Not to be out done Hillshire slammed his fists into Marco shoulders in an attempt to break free as he slammed against bookshelf. Feeling Marco's hold slacken, Hillshire drove his knee up freeing him from the older man's hold. The altercation quickly degraded into an old fashion slug fest as Marco and Hillshire continued to trade blows, slamming each other across the room. The men fueled by rage traded blow for blow trying to drive the other into submission, looking like Sylvester Stalone in a Rocky movie. The testosterone fueled slug fest continued until Hillshire was able to break through Marco's defense, landing a vicious uppercut in a rare case of youthful exuberance overcoming age and experience throwing Marco back against the desk smashing against the still active computer.

"I won't let you tell me that all the time I spent with Triela was a waste, and quit lying to yourself, Marco, Angelica loves you like the father she never had and I know deep down you care for her to," Hillshire spat at the downed man.

"You're right. I've been a fool, Hillshire," Marco said from the floor.

"Well, next time you're a fool, it's Jose's turn to beat it out of you," Hillshire replied.

"Haha, urgh," Marco coughed spraying up some blood. "Damn! I think you busted a rib or two, Hillshire. When did your pansy ass learn to fight?" Marco said grunting in pain.

"Hey, it wasn't just Triela who was training in hand-to-hand combat with the special forces," Hillshire replied.

"Speaking of Triela, let's get going and meet up with the girls before Prisicilla does something crazy," Marco said as Hillshire helped him up. "Oh no," Marco moaned catching sight of the cracked hard drive.

"Don't worry about it, It only looks like the external case was cracked. I'm sure Prisicilla can still work her magic on it," Hillshire said pocketing the damaged hard drive.


	8. Chapter 8

Just an Ordinary Day

"Jack, I think we're lost," an older American woman said looking around hoping to see a familiar landmark as she looked in her guide book one more time.

"Yeah, I think we got some bad directions from that guide," Jack replied.

"So what do we do now? We have to meet back up with the Lewis's in Milan tonight," the woman said hoping she could find someone who spoke English. A difficult task given they were lost in a rural Italian village.

"Try your cellphone again. Maybe we can get some reception out here," the woman said hoping the higher ground might offer them a better chance of getting a few bars so they could contact their friends back in Milan. In their confusion and worry they took no heed of a local youth taking them for an easy mark.

"Alright," the older gentleman said pulling out his cellphone ready to give it another try as a small vespa scooter rocketed down the empty street toward them. Before the couple could react the youth snagged the woman's purse as he flew by them.

"Men, just leave it to them to disappear whenever a woman goes shopping. They should have been back by now," Prisicilla ranted as she continued searching the small hamlet with a new and improved Triela and Angelica. In her own humble opinion, both girls looked a thousand times better with new clothes and a makeover to boot. "Now, if only we could find Hillshire and Marco," Prisicilla said with a snicker wondering what their reactions to the girls would be.

"I wonder where Hillshire ran off to," Triela said again feeling somewhat self-conscious about her new clothes hoping he would approve. She was now dressed in a more feminine manner with knee length black leather boots, a shorter pleated skirt, and a white turtle neck which Prisicilla said looked great on her. The older woman even convinced her to abandon her twin pigtails for one long ponytail.

"I'm sure that he is ok. He is with Marco after all, Triela. I still think you should ditch the trench coat; you're too pretty to hide behind it," Prisicilla said as the girl pulled the coat a little tighter around her. She did like her new clothing, but she wasn't used to the more revealing clothing and wondered what Hillshire would say.

"Prisicilla, do you think Marco will like it," Angelica said glad to be feeling a little better. But she still had a headache, and her hands would shake from time to time. Prisicilla had been right. Angelica was growing, and it was a good thing Marco did not come along as some things just require a woman's touch. Angelica was now wearing a light tan colored dress with long sleeves that ran down below the knee. Both girls were showing signs of the lovely woman they would become if the conditioning process did not cut their lives off before they could really live them.

"Don't worry you two you look fabulous,…." Prisicilla said as a woman's shriek cut through the tranquil air.

Drawn to the sudden noise, the girls saw a teenager on a vespa shoot across the street and into a nearby alley a woman's purse dangling from his arm. The girls seeing the local pickpocket pull off an easy score simply reacted.

"Angelica," Triella shouted as they moved in unison after the pickpocket.

"Girls, you won't catch him like that," Prisicilla said trying to stop them from chasing down the purse snatcher. Her words fell on deaf ears as they shot off with a speed that would make even Usain Bolt turn green with envy.

"We need to get him before he reaches the end of the alley," Triela said as they raced after the crook. Taking the initiative, Angelica jumped up using a small ledge running along the wall to catapult herself across the narrow alley to an even higher outcropping. Quickly rebounding off the wall to a final leap up to the roof top all in defiance of gravity, she left a shocked Triela in her wake. Triela was the second oldest cyborg at the Agency and the only one to know Angelica before the conditioning began to destroy her. Ever since Angelica got sick she has been seeing more and more glimpses of the girl that first welcomed her to the Agency and made her feel at home. She hoped it was a good omen.

"Heh, I wonder what I got from those old tourists," the crook thought as he neared the end of the alley.

"What!" the shocked boy yelled as a good looking girl dropped out of the sky in front of him.

"I suggest you give back the purse you stole," Angelica said breathing deeply after racing ahead of the scooter.

"And what are you going to do about it, girly," the teenager boasted as he moved to turn around.

"Ummm," Angelica faltered. She couldn't hurt the boy as he wasn't a threat, but he was stealing. Marco never taught her what to do in these situations as they rarely occurred in her line of work. Normally, she killed or severely wounded the men the Social Welfare Agency sent them after but that seemed a little overkill in this case.

"Simple, give us the purse or else," Triela called out from behind.

"What another girl," he said catching sight of the cute blond girl behind him. "Or else what?" he boasted again still in shock over two pretty girls chasing him down on his scooter . It just wasn't humanly possible.

"This," Triela said driving her fist into the stone wall of the alley making a crater in the stone over an inch deep. The young male's brain finally overloaded in shock at seeing her make a crater in a solid stone wall as he fell to the ground.

"Will, he be ok?" Angelica asked.

"Yeah, he just fainted. And when did you get so fast?" Triela replied retrieving the stolen purse.

"I don't know. You said we needed to get in front of him, and I just reacted. Almost like my body knew it could go faster, but you were so cool, …." Angelica said ending in a coughing fit brought on by the sudden exertion.

"Well, in any case we should get this back to its owner," Triela said leading the coughing Angelica back the way they came.

"Are you alright Miss?" Prisicilla asked in the best English she could muster walking over to the startled couple.

"I'm fine but someone took my purse," the woman replied trying to remain calm.

"It will be alright, Cathy," the man said trying to reassure his wife of many years.

"Is this yours?" Triela called over to the old married couple waving the burgundy purse over her head.

"Triela, Angelica, over here," Prisicilla called glad to see the girls back and none the worse for wear.

"How did you?" the couple asked shocked that anyone could chase down a speeding scooter.

"I'm on the track team at school," Triela lied using her tried and true cover story of being a student.

"How can we ever repay you?" the man asked glad to have his wife's purse returned. The silence was broken by rumble as Angelica's stomach made its presence known.

"That settles it then; lunch is on us," the women said.

"Really, you don't have to do that. We are on our way to meet with our friends and must be going," Prisicilla said wanting to continue her search for the wayward males.

"I insist, and your friends are more than welcome," the woman continued.

"You might as well just agree with her. She won't stop until she has her way; they don't call her the bulldog for nothing," Jack said earning an elbow from his wife and a giggle from the young girls.

"I guess we can grab a quick bite and meet up with them a little later," Prisicilla said looking at the girls smiling faces and hearing Angelica's stomach rumble again.

"Alright girls, since you helped us out, why don't you pick," Cathy said.

Triela quickly found a quaint Osteria and helped in translating the menu for the foreign couple. It turned out they were on vacation with friends in Italy and got lost when they took the day to explore the countryside around Milan. The girls almost felt guilty at taking advantage of their hospitality as they devoured the delicious food that far out shown anything the cafeteria back at the dorms had to offer.

"Thank you again for the food," Prisicilla said in the best English she could muster.

"Don't worry about it. I have four sons and they eat a lot. Besides you must be extra hungry after chasing down that scooter," the woman said making sure the waiter brought out more of the local cuisine using the universal language, money.

"Really," Angelica said in English as she started in on her penne all'arrabbiata. She wasn't a big eater but ever since coming down with a cold it seemed like she could never stay full. She was loving the food but the tremor in her hand had come back so she had to be careful. She didn't want to ruin her new dress before Marco had a chance to see it.

"Yes, and one of them ran track, but I don't think he can hold a candle to you What event do you run?" the woman asked while her husband simply enjoyed the fresh bruschetta.

"I run the 110m hurdles and compete in the high jump," Triela replied having remembered seeing them on TV once with Claes.

"The hurdles races are difficult events. Chris, our son, always broke more hurdles than he cleared," Jack said earning a chuckle out of the girls and another elbow from his wife.

"So why did you decide to visit Italy now of all times?" Prisicilla asked wondering why anyone would want to visit her home while it was being torn apart at the seams by violence.

"We have never been here before and our friends have access to a time share on the Amalfi coast, so we decided to come with them for a visit. Why is there something wrong? It seems like a lovely country with very kind people," the woman replied.

"Yes, it is," Prisicilla said, wondering how tourists had no idea of the strife running rampant in her home. "The media censorship must be more extensive than I thought," Prisicilla thought. She knew the government controlled some of the media outlets, but she did not think they had enough power to put a lid on all the strife running like a dangerous undertow in Italy.

"So what is it that you do for a living? It must be tough taking care of your younger siblings like you do, but I must say you are doing a wonderful job," Jack asked a startled Prisicilla.

"Oh she isn't our sister; she is a teacher at the boarding school we attend. She offered to take us out today so we could enjoy our last free weekend before things start to get really busy at school," Triela lied smoothly covering for Prisicilla. The woman was great at many things but working in the field was not one of them.

"Really, what do you teach?" Cathy asked.

"Computers," Prisicilla blurted out trying to keep up with the cover story Triela was weaving. She really took after her handler being able to think on her feet and adapt to any situation. She lived up to her nickname as the princess of the cyborgs.

"Maybe we can get you to teach my husband a lesson or two. He thinks if you can break it with a toy magnet then it's worthless," the woman said earning a laugh out of everyone including Angelica who broke out in a fit of giggles remembering Marco having the same rant against the electronic device.

"Angelica," Prisicilla exclaimed as the young girls fit of giggles caused her to spill some of the red pasta sauce down the front of her new dress.

"No," Angelica said as tears began to run down her cheeks as a large blob of pasta sauce ran down the front of her dress staining it the color of blood. With all that had occurred today she was almost able to forget that she was a government assassin meant only for the battle field, never meant to have a life of her own. But it all came crashing back down as the red sauce continued to stain her dress.

"Come on, Angelica, let's get you cleaned up," Triela said taking her hand as they left in search of a restroom before she broke down completely.

"Here let me help you," Cathy said heading over to help the girls get the stain out before it could set in.

"Where do you think they could be?" Marco asked as hobbled down the street.

"Hey isn't that Prisicilla?" Hillshire said catching sight of Prisicilla talking with an elderly gentleman at an outdoor restaurant.

"Marco," Angelica called spotting her father figure as she came back outside.

"Marco," Prisicilla said shocked following the young girls gaze.

"Hillshire, what happened?" Triela called running over shocked at his disheveled appearance.

"Oh, nothing much, Marco and I simply had some trouble helping some friends move," Hillshire said letting the girls know the search was uneventful and not to worry about their appearance.

"Are you sure," Triela asked still concerned that Hillshire was roughed up. "It's my job to keep you safe," She thought upset that he continued the mission without her and yet touched that he allowed her to enjoy the simple things in life

"Yes, now why don't you introduce me to who you are eating with," Hillshire said.

"So you must be the Hillshire and Marco, we have heard so much about," Jack said as the two men came over to join them.

"You're daughters helped us out a great deal today, and we simply wished to repay them," Cathy said as she explained the excitement of the past few hours.

"I'm glad the girls could help you, but you didn't need to pay for lunch," Marco and Hillshire said glad the girls could do some good without having to hurt anyone.

"It was no trouble," Jack said as they sat back down. The rest of the day continued uneventfully as the cyborgs, handlers, and the vacationing couple enjoyed the sights and sounds of the Italian countryside. Angelica looked reminiscent of the ethereal angels she was named after, and Triela was regal as a princess as she helped translate for the American couple. The girls were fascinated by the quaint countryside they only saw from the window of whatever vehicle took them to their missions or training facilities. To see it up close was an experience they would never forget. As the evening drew to a close and they saw the vacationing couple safely back to Milan, Marco and Hillshire came to the same conclusion. They could no longer support the actions of the Social Welfare Agency and had serious questions about the current ruling party. Triela and Angelica would get the chance to enjoy what time they had left away from the never ending violence of Italy. And failure was not an option.


	9. Chapter 9

Reactions

In an unknown location somewhere in continental Europe a small dark room was illuminated as seven chairs sprung to life with imposing holographic images giving the impression that a high level cooperate meeting was about to begin. The closing of a door marked the arrival of the final member, and the meeting could now begin as the last and largest chair was filled by a man who looked every bit the consummate businessman.

"Let's begin," the man said as the final chair remained empty.

"The initial testing of the new weapons has been a great success. We are now waiting for the field test results against the cyborgs in order to see just how effective the weapons really are," a foppish oriental man said with a smile. "It was a tricky process, but we managed to produce a HEAT shell in a shotgun shell size. The initial testing showed a lot of promise, and we expect the field testing to be successful as well," the man continued.

"What about the railgun?" an older tanned American asked.

"At the present time our technology is unable to fabricate a usable railgun in a rifle size," the oriental man replied as the Italian man who seemed to be the leader listened on.

"My company gave you millions; you told me it would not be a problem," the American yelled.

"Yes, but we did manage to create a gun launcher," the oriental man called out afraid he would be throttled by his American counterpart despite being thousands of miles apart.

"Calm down you two! What is a gun launcher?" the leader asked.

"It combines the tried and true firearms technology with the emerging rail gun technology," the oriental man said.

"Explain," the American growled.

"The rifle fires a standard 7.62mm round, but we then use electromagnetic coils to further accelerate the round to a higher exit velocity. In initial testing the rifle had the range and fire power of weapons two to three times its caliber," the man explained.

"Excellent work ,Mr. Seiran. While not what were expecting, this rifle will revolutionize the battlefield," the leader said.

"I apologize for being late, but I have just received some disturbing news," a well-dressed middle-aged woman said rushing into the impromptu board room.

"Well, what is it, Monica?" another member asked.

"The cyborg program has been compromised," she replied hastily.

"What, I thought we made the social welfare agency as black as possible?" another said.

"How did this happen?" the leader asked.

"Two of the cyborgs were seen chasing down a pickpocket on a scooter, and another was observed by the press taking down a Padania terrorist. What is left of the independent news outlets are beginning to ask questions. However, that is not the worst of it," she said to the surprised members of the committee. "We had a possible security breac. One of our safe houses was attacked by the cyborgs," she added.

"Which safe house?" the leader asked.

"The one in Salerno that just received the new weapons for field testing," she replied.

"How? I made sure to keep the shipment a secret on my end," Mr. Seiran yelled in response to the many stares he was receiving.

"Also, one of the cyborg's medical files is missing," she said much to the displeasure of her compatriots.

"Do you have any leads on these security breaches?" the leader asked.

"No sir, although it appears that the cell operating the safe house was using it to store stolen property attracting the local police," she replied.

"What should we do? The cyborg project is currently one of our main projects," a red- headed German woman replied.

"Dr. Zeppelin, do you have enough data to proceed to the next stage of the program?," the leader said.

"Yes, Mr. Creuset, but further research will be beneficial," the Doctor replied.

"Then I think it is time for us to terminate our stage one cyborg experiment and proceed to stage two before the existence of cyborgs is made public" Mr. Creuset said.

"Yes, sire," Dr. Zepplin replied.

"Do you want the entire agency taken care of or just the cyborgs?" Monica asked.

"Leave no witnesses," Mr. Creuset replied. "Oh, and make sure to plug any leaks you might find."

"Sir this presents an excellent opportunity to field test the battle armor my company has just finished," the American said hoping to get a leg up on that idiot Seiran.

"For the moment I would like to keep this as an internal Italian matter. The Americans will attract too much unwanted attention. However, I will keep your idea in mind if anymore unforeseen difficulties arise," Mr. Crueset said leveling a glare at Monica.

* * *

"Finally, a chance to relax," Triela said flopping down on her bed after another long mission chasing down northern separatists. Their missions were getting increasingly difficult as of late, and they were still down one cyborg. It was as if karma was catching up to them, placing the girls in increasingly difficult missions; yet they succeeded at every turn. Although at this rate, she knew it would only be a matter of time before one of them didn't come back. With Beatrice still out due to being injured, the realities of their jobs hung over them like a wet blanket. She would do her best to make sure everyone came back alive and whole. The doctors had yet to repair Beatrice's arm that she lost in a mission over a month ago. However, Angelica was able to pick up the slack and was performing brilliantly despite her continued sickness.

"You're back," Claes said finding her roommate flopped down on her bed as she dumped several pills into the trash.

"What was that?" Triela asked seeing Claes dump something into the trash can behind her back.

"Nothing," Claes lied.

"It's not nothing that looked like pill. Claes, what is going on? You have been acting strange ever since we returned from the Christiano mission," Triela said looking into the trash can.

"Triela, we need to talk," Claes said.

"You're damn right we do! Are you trying to kill yourself? Why aren't you taking your medication? You know we need the conditioning to function," Triela yelled at the shorter girl.

"No, we don't," Claes replied.

"What do you mean we don't?" Triela said

"The conditioning is meant to control us and make us the perfect little killing machines," Claes replied.

"I know that, but still we need it for our bodies to function properly," Triela replied.

"That's just it, we don't. Look," Claes said pulling out her hidden medical file for Triela to see.

"My God," Triela thought as Claes explained the complicated medical terminology for her sister. Almost thirty minutes later a shocked Triela finished reading the file revealing the true purpose of the conditioning process.

"I do not want to die," Claes said closing the file.

"That's why you stopped taking the conditioning drugs, and that's why Angelica has been sick. She is going through withdrawal," Triela said piecing the information together.

"Yes, I am trying to reduce the amount of conditioning drugs we are taking, but some of them are injected by our handlers or medical personal so it is difficult. It is only a matter of time before I am discovered and terminated," Claes said.

"No, no one is going to die. Not you, me, or any of us, not if I have anything to say about it," Triela said pulling Claes into a hug which the girl accepted.

"This might be a bit much even for big sister, Triela," Claes joked.

"You might just be right this time, Claes," Triela thought as a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," Treila called as a sniffling Beatrice entered.

"What's wrong Beatrice?" Claes asked the visibly distraught girl.

"They won't let me come with you," Beatrice sniffed.

"What? But I thought you and Bernardo had the whole evening planned out," Triela said.

"We did. But Doctor Donato said that a damaged cyborg who failed its mission was not allowed out. But I didn't fail; I protected Bernardo and everyone else, that's what I'm supposed to do. Right?" Beatrice cried.

"You didn't fail Beatrice. You did a great job," Triela said consoling the youngest of their sisters.

"Do not listen to Dr. Donato. The man is a complete idiot who wouldn't know how to be a proper physician if we beat it in to him," Claes said.

"Claes is right that man is not a doctor, and you shouldn't believe anything the man says," Triela added.

"Does that mean I can hit him? Maybe it will help him like Jean and Marco," Beatrice said drying her eyes.

"No, I don't think beating the shit out of the doctor will help him," Claes said. "even though it would be highly enjoyable," she silently added wishing she could take her pound of flesh out of the worthless man's hide.

"But that doesn't mean you can't give him one of your special wake up calls," Triela chuckled making Beatrice smile. Still being young children at heart, sometimes the girls had trouble waking up in the morning, and one of them had to be sent to wake up their sleeping compatriot. Each girl had their own unique method to waking up their sisters. Henreitta would play music using the sweet tones of her violin to rouse her sisters. Rico would jump on offenders beds. Angelica would let the chief,s dog into the room while Triela would use a gentle knock on the door or shaking of the shoulder. Beatrice, on the other hand, would use a variety of noise making devices, from simple whistles and bang fireworks, to flashbang grenades if she could sneak them out of the armory.

"Really," Beatrice said her mind already starting to devise numerous methods of waking up the poor doctor.

"Yes, now let's go see what we can find in the armory," Triela said leading the small girl down to the armory. "Maybe I'll switch the flashbang for a real grenade," Triela thought still furious with the amoral doctor.

"Claes, make sure to remind everyone to pack for an overnight stay at the training fields, ok," Triela said as she left the room with the one armed girl.

"Alright," Claes replied wondering just what her big sister was up to.

* * *

"Hillshire, I heard about that little fiasco you had in Foggia. What the hell is going on around here?" Bernardo asked wishing he could be out there with them, but he was stuck on desk duty with Beatrice still on injured reserve.

"I wish I knew. The missions have been getting more and more dangerous. If it wasn't for Angelica, Triela and I wouldn't have made it out of that place alive. To make matters worse these aren't the run of the mill terrorists we are going up against. They have had some real training.

"You're right about that! Those goons were trained, and if I had to guess I would say, it was by American Green berets," Marco said also thinking of the last few suicide missions they were sent on.

"Americans, what are they doing with the Padania?" Bernardo asked.

"I have no idea, but maybe that hard drive you got last month could give us some up to date information on the Padania," Jose said joining the impromptu meeting.

"Prisicilla is still working on, but she hasn't had any luck yet," Hillshire said hoping the computer savvy woman could retrieve some information from the disc he discovered a month ago with Marco. He hoped to give Jean irrefutable proof of the truth behind the Croce case and hopefully close the SWA down. But if the missions continued at this rate, he wouldn't make it much longer. The calm atmosphere of the office was broken as a shocked and disheveled Jean Croce came stumbling through the door.

"Jean what's wrong?" Jose called walking over to help his brother.

"Everything," Jean replied.

"What do you mean?" Hillshire asked curious about what could make the ice man so distraught.

"I had Philipo Adani looking over the financial records we found at that safe house in Salerno last month. No weapons were reported stolen from Seburo, and there was no record of sale to the Padania, the Italian mafia or anyone else, yet the weapons were due to be shipped north several days after we raided the safe house. Those weapons were shipped here by the Akatsuki group for testing." Jean said to the shock of the other handlers.

"You mean to tell me someone is using Italy as a testing ground," Marco growled He entered the military to keep his country safe, not to let it be exploited.

"It gets worse I'm afraid. Philipo's father was a high level member of the five republics faction and while searching through his father's records he found some disturbing information. The Nergal Corporation has made donations to the Padania, and had made several large donations to the current administration," Jean added.

"Nergal, where have we heard that before?" Bernardo asked.

"It's a small international holding company that came onto the scene about twenty years ago and focuses on emerging technologies, including cyborgs," Hillshire said.

"You mean to tell me that the company supplying us is also funding our enemies," Jose asked.

"Yes," Jean said.

"Jean, Jose, I have some more bad news. While tracking down the safe houses outside of Milan, Marco and I came across some disturbing information on the Croce affair. We wanted to confirm it first but," Hillshire said.

"What did you find?" the brothers said leveling a glare at the German.

"The Padania did not kill your family. What we found indicated that the five republics faction wanted to protest peacefully and did not want the violence that murdered your father?" Hillshire said.

"Then who did?" Jean asked wanting the truth.

"The group did not know, but they made reference to Akatsuki," Marco added.

"Akatsuki again," Just who or what are they? Bernardo asked.

"What are we going to do? I didn't pull Beatrice out of that hell hole just for her to be a lab rat and test bed for some cooperate tycoons greed," Bernardo growled.

"None of us did, we each had our own reasons for taking this job but being exploited was not one of them.

"It's time we spoke to Lorenzo," Marco said to which they all agreed.

* * *

Pieri Lorenzo was once again racked with guilt as he sat alone in his office looking over the quiet grounds of the Social Welfare Agency. He was just a low level government administrator working for Italian intelligence until eight years ago when he was promoted to head a new government agency to test an emerging technology. He thought it would be an easy job, but that was eight years ago before he realized the true depravity of what he was ordered to do.

"Lorenzo, we need to talk," Jean said as he entered his office with the other handlers.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem," Lorenzo said surprised to see all of the handlers in his office.

"How much do you know?" Jean said looking for answers.

"Know what?" Lorenzo asked.

"Why is Nergal heavy industries who happens to supply the cyborg parts to the agency donating money to the Five Republics faction?" Hillshire asked as they informed their boss of all they had discovered.

"So what the hell is going on here? I didn't agree to take this job just so that sweet little girl, whose father ran her down like a dog in the street for some insurance money, could become a government test subject. So please tell me we aren't being played here?" Marco growled.

"I'm afraid it's worse than you think," Lorenzo said realizing it was time to come clean after all these years.

"What are you saying?" Jean asked as Lorenzo handed over the initial mission statement of the cyborization project.

Cyborg Soldier Project- Stage One

In the current economic and political climate Italy has been steadily losing influence on the world stage. If Italy is to regain its place in the current geopolitical climate, it must embrace the emerging science of cybernetics. The goal of the stage one cyborg is to test the potential of cybernetics in battlefield situations. Due to the danger of the cyborization process, young girls will be given the cybernetic enhancements to be tested in battle against domestic terrorists and the criminal underworld. This is the ideal situation as the governmental control of the media will keep the program hidden during the testing phase. With the success of the program Italy will be at the forefront of both medical and military technology.

The ideal initial test subjects have been determined to be young children as their bodies will be able to better adapt to the cybernetics. The test subjects will be gathered from a government run orphanage and their pasts erased to ease their disposal. In order to control the subjects they will be paired with an older brother in the hopes that their bonding will make them pliable to the programs goals.

In the event of a lack of suitable opponents for the cyborg program, the Five Repubics faction can be driven to violence with the appropriate incentives. This will still prove beneficial as the cyborgs can be field tested, and we can remove radical elements from Italy. When the program succeeds, any collateral damage that occurs will be worth it.

"You bastard! I trusted you; I thought I was doing the right thing for the country," Jean yelled slugging Lorenzo across the face.

"You mean my family was murdered so the government could test new weapons," Jose said throwing the file down in disgust.

"Yes, I kept this from everyone, helped destroy the lives of little girls, and my soul will rot in hell," Lorenzo said rubbing his jaw.

"You're damn right, and I will send you there myself," Hillshire growled reaching for his side arm.

"Calm, down, Hillshire, killing him won't do any good at this point," Bernardo said staying Hillshire hand.

"You're right, but what are we going to do now?" Marco asked trying to be the voice of reason.

"Leave Italy and take the girls with you. I am as in the dark as you on why we are getting all of the dangerous missions lately. But please get the girls out of here before the worst happens," Lorenzo said nursing his jaw.

"What makes you think any of us will believe you?" Jean said.

"I have grandchildren, and I would not wish this on any of them. Consider this my last order to you,. Make sure those girls live a long and happy life," Lorenzo said feeling the weight of the choices he made in life pressing down on him. "I suggest you take advantage of the Armed Forces Day Celebration you have planned. I will do what I can to cover for you," Lorenzo told his former subordinates.

"Don't even think this wipes the slate clean," Jean said as they each left to contemplate what they had learned and to plan their next step.


	10. Chapter 10

Preparations

"Wow everyone sure seems busy this afternoon. What's the big event?" a statuesque brown-haired woman said as she watched various members of Section Two move about the compound laden down with packages and bags.

"It took you long enough, Elenora," Prisicilla said joining the taller woman.

"Pietro wouldn't know organization if it hit him in the head," Elenora sighed remembering the long day she spent trying to make sense of the mess that was Pietro Fermi's desk. He still had files on Section Two that she had to dig out for the department of defense. Why they wanted them, she didn't know, nor did she want to. Just seeing Henrietta lifting a full grown man off his feet that day in Sicily just for stealing her purse told her all she needed to know.

"Well, that's why we have Prisicilla 's not much good in the field, but she keeps us from drowning in paper work, so I guess it's ok," a short haired blond said joining the pair.

"Hey, I didn't do that bad, Ferro" Prisicilla shot back at the casually dressed blond.

"Oh please, if it wasn't for Triela, you would have been up the creek without a paddle," Ferro shot back.

"As much fun as it is to hear about Prisicilla's exploits in the field could one of you explain what all of the excitement is about? Is there another big mission coming up?" Elenora asked again.

"No, the girls are going out to the training fields to set off some fireworks," Ferro replied.

"Are the handlers going as well,?" Elenora asked wondering why Jose,

and Jean needed a rush job on some fake documents for Henrietta and Rico. It was no trouble for her to have them made up and drop them off before her girl's night out with the ladies of the Social Welfare Agency.

"Yep, they even decided to spend the night camping out there. Why was there someone you wanted to see?" Prisicilla added.

"Yes, I'm dropping some documents off for Jean," Elenora said still wondering why the Croce brothers needed fake IDs and passports for setting off fireworks.

"Elenora, you're here earlier than I thought," Jose called out spotting the woman easily next to her shorter companions.

"Yes, it wasn't a big job," Elenora said handing over the fake documents.

"I still appreciate your efforts, thank you," Jose replied with a smile causing Elenora's face to redden as she tried to look away from the good looking Italian.

"You're welcome," Elenora said failing to hide her blushing face.

"Thanks again, Elenora, but I have to get going," Jose said much to the woman's relief as he left to finish preparing for the evening's excitement.

"So you and Jose, huh," Prisicilla chuckled needling her friend in the ribs.

"Give her a break gossip need to get going if we are going to me make it over to Via Condotti in time," Ferro said dragging Prisicilla along as they made their way out to meet up with Olga for a night on the town.

To busy trying to prevent Prisicilla from driving Elenora insane with her insipid snooping, they made no notice of Claes as she returned from the local farmers market laden down with food for their upcoming excursion. The market was as profitable as usual for the teen as she was able to unload several pounds of artichokes, cardunes, peppers, and an assortment of herbs and spices from her garden for top dollar. Something about an orphan girl selling vegetables out of a small stand just made people want to buy some and for top prices. Something Claes was more than willing to take advantage of. Claes was quite happy with how she made out, picking up some Parmasean and Romano cheese, Pannettone, and a nice hard salami. While not much, it would keep them fed for awhile. She even had one hundred and fifty Euros left over after picking up a few guide books on Europe. The massive guidebook on the Euro rail system she hoped would prove especially useful as she began to thumb through it.

"Hey, isn't that Claes," a rough looking man said spotting the bespectacled girl

"Yeah, it is, Amedeo, I wonder what she is doing though," his companion asked as they watched the girl rush back into the dormitories with a fully loaded backpack.

"I bet she just snuck out for some shopping or something. You know how girls are, Georgio," Amedeo replied to his partner in crime.

"I know I have a twelve year old niece myself, might as well let her be. Jean can be a real tight wad sometimes," Georgio said as the girl disappeared back into the dorms.

"So any big plans for the weekend?" Georgio asked his fellow marine.

"Nope, it will be nice to relax for once. Even with the girls doing most of the fighting, the missions are getting to me," Amedeo said trying to work the soreness out of his shoulder. The body armor protected him from the bullet he took on the last mission, but the impact still packed a punch.

"Hey, I have an idea. I heard Prisicilla talking about a girls night out with Ferro, Olga, and Elenora. What do you say we stop by," Georgio said with a smirk, knowing Amedeo would go along with it.

"It would be nice to see Prisicilla outside of work for once," Amedeo said thinking of how he might impress the resident cutie of Section 2.

"You can have Prisicilla; Elenora is a real looker I still can't believe that she works in section one. That woman could have been a model," Georgio shot back as they headed to the parking lot.

"You have to admit Prisicilla is pretty hot, especially in that cycling get up of hers, ………." Amedeo added.

"Angelica," Georgio spat out surprised to find the young girl standing behind them with several overstuffed bookbags.

"You weren't going to try and hit on Prisicilla again, Amedeo," Angelica said with a smile.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Amedeo replied holding his hands up.

"I'm sure mister agent of love," Angelica mocked.

"Honest," Amedeo said, trying to hide a smile.

"Really, do I need to talk to Ferro and Olga," Angelica said with a matching smile while Georgio tried to control his own laughter.

"No, no, you don't need to do that, Angelica," Amedeo shot out remembering the last time he got into trouble with the two ladies. He still had nightmares from the last time he was caught oogling Prisicilla as she was biking around the compound.

"Really, I'm not so sure," Angelica said eying the man.

"Honestly, Angelica do you think I would do something untold to Prisicilla," Amedeo pleaded.

"Umm……," Angelica said holding a lone finger to the side of her head, "Yes."

"She has you there, agent of love," Georgio laughed.

"What do I need to do so you don't tell Prisicilla?" Amedeo asked shocked that he was being blackmailed by a girl.

"Well, I've always wanted to try out a cell phone, and that knife of yours worked really well on the last mission. Do you think I could borrow it for a while?" Angelica said with a sweet smile.

"Come on, Angelica," Amedeo pleaded not wanting to give up his brand new smart phone and ceramic knife.

"I can always tell Marco I need some more practice with my hand to hand skills," Angelica smirked.

"Alright, alright," Amedeo said as he handed over the phone and knife, Georgio laughing all the way.

"Oh, can you guys put the bags in the van for me?" Angelica asked with a flip of her hair as she walked off.

"Hahaha, she played you," Georgio laughed as he loaded the bags into the van.

"I know. But when did she become so devious?" Amedeo replied.

"What are those morons laughing about?" Jean thought as he looked down at the parking lot.

"Jean, what is it? I told you I would contact you if I discovered any more information," a voice sounded over the speaker phone.

"Philipo, I need you to do me a favor," Jean replied.

"I think I've done you enough favors, Jean," the Philipo replied. He stuck his neck out to testify against the Padania, and was now living in Switzerland hiding from his former associates.

"It's not for me; it's for Rico," Jean sighed.

"What do you need?" Philipo asked remembering the cute 11 year old that saved him in Florence a little over a year ago.

"I need you to set up a numbered bank account for Rico and Henrietta," Jean said.

"If this is for one of your missions, you can forget it," Philipo replied.

"It's not for a mission; it's for something they might need in the future," Jean said not wanting to go into detail in case someone was listening in.

"Alright, what do you need?" Philipo asked.

"I need you to set up a numbered Swiss bank account for Rico and Henrietta. I have already wired the money to you," Jean replied.

"Alright, I will see what I can do. When the account is set up I will call you with the number," Philipo replied.

"Thank you," Jean said.

Triela and Beatrice lucked out with Armed Forces Day falling on a Friday. With the fireworks tonight everyone at the Agency was busy or taking the day off, so the Armory was left empty allowing the pick of the litter so to speak. While Beatrice looked over a variety of grenades and other explosive devices, Triela was raiding the firearms. Their weapons were taken for a surprise cleaning and inspection earlier in the day which surprised Triela because in all her years at the Agency the girls cared for their own weapons. While she wanted to remain optimistic and hoped they would not need the weapons she was currently gathering, she knew that the government would not let their prized cyborgs go without a fight. She quickly grabbed her sisters preferred side arms including two HKP7's. The HKP7 is a good hand gun, but she really wished she could bring her M1897 shotgun. But like all of the girls primary weapons they were not the most concealed items. They would just have to acquire any heavy weapons they needed on the fly. After grabbing several hundred rounds of 9mm X 19mm parabellum rounds, she found Beatrice stuffing a bag full of a wide variety of grenades from harmless smoke and flash bang grenades to more dangerous concussion and incendiary. She never quite understood her compatriots' fascination with explosives, but everyone has their own hobbies; she collected Steiff Bears herself. Beatrice soon finished packing her small bag full of a medley of various grenades. With their errand complete the girls headed back to the dorms to finish final preparations for the night's festivities, one girl trying to figure out her next move, another one giddy with excitement over the fun she could have with her new toys.

"What are you girls up to?" Hillshire asked as he spotted the pair coming out of the armory.

"Just coming back from a little practice, and Beatrice came along to watch before she has to go back to the infirmary for the evening," Triela lied hoping Hillshire did not check their bags.

"Alright, just make sure you are ready for tonight, and I'm sorry you can't come along, Beatrice. I know how much you were looking forward to it," Hillshire said wishing he could do something for the one armed girl, but she was not allowed to leave the compound due to her as of yet unrepaired injury.

"I have to go check on the other girls, and make sure Beatrice makes it back ok, Hillshire," Triela said quickly guiding Beatrice back to the infirmary before Hillshire could get any ideas.

"Take care, Beatrice," Hillshire said as he looked for a secluded spot as he called someone he hadn't spoken to in over five years.

"I wonder how upset she is with me," Hillshire thought as he dialed a number buried in the memory of his cell phone.

"Hell. Who is this?" an older woman's voice answered after several rings.

"Hello mother," Hillshire said apprehensively.

"Victor, is that you? Are you alright? What happened to you?" the woman said hoping she was talking to her son.

"Yes, it's me. I'm sorry I've haven't contacted you in awhile ,but I had something important to take care of," the man formerly known as Hillshire said.

"What are you talking about? You disappeared after that debacle in Amsterdam over five years ago. The controversy has died down and you can come home now," the woman replied hoping to be able to see her son again soon.

"I'm sorry mother," Victor said.

"It's alright; just come on home It's been far too long," the woman said hopefully.

"Mom, do we still have the old vacation home in Baden-Württemberg," Hillshire asked, thinking back to the secluded home where he had spent many vacations as a child. It would make a nice place to lay low for awhile after he got Triela out of Italy.

"Yes, we do Victor, but what does that have to do with anything," his mother asked confused that he would ask about their old vacation home after not speaking to her in five years.

"Oh, I was thinking of showing some friends my old stomping grounds before coming home to visit for awhile," Victor said.

"Don't lie to me, Victor. What is going on?" his mother asked the worry audible in her voice.

"Honestly, nothing is wrong. I just got caught up in some things for work, and I will visit as soon as I can," Victor replied.

"Victor,…." The woman pleaded.

"Sorry mom, I love you and don't believe everything you hear about what is going on in Italy. I have go,…" Hillshire said ending the phone call as abruptly as it started. He wanted to tell his mother everything, but it was just too risky. He needed to keep Triela safe, and the fewer people that knew about her unique characteristics the better. Now he just needed to check on the few other safe houses he had set up in case he ever needed to get Triela away from the Social Welfare Agency.

As if taking an unseen cue from his fellow handler, Marco was also making a call to someone he still cared for. "Patricia it's me Marco. You were right about everything. I've made some changes to the Prince of Pasta story so you can publish the real story this time," Marco said leaving a voicemail on her machine hoping she got the message. Now, he thought it was time to get some answers from the medical staff as he made his way over to the infirmary. He wanted to know. No, he needed to know if Doctor Bianchi knew about the true nature of the cyborg program.

"Bianchi we need to talk," Marco said barging into his old friend's office.

"What do you need, Marco?" the doctor said fixing his glasses.

"Where you involved?" Marco growled.

"Involved with what?" Doctor Bianchi said shocked by his long time friend's aggression.

"Did you bring me in knowing the truth behind the program? We have been friends a long time, and if you're lying to me, you will regret it," Marco snapped balling his fist.

"Marco, what the hell is wrong with you? What are you talking about? You know I was brought in to oversee the overall development of the girls in the cyborg program," Bianchi said worried by Marco's outburst. He seemed so much happier as of late with Angelica's recovery, and he had no idea what could have possibly set him off.

"This, Marco said throwing a copy of what they had discovered earlier on the doctor's desk.

"What is this?" Doctor Bianchi asked as he opened up the file and began to read the sordid truth behind the Agency he worked for, and the girls he spent hours caring for. He was shocked by what he read. He was a doctor who took his Hippocratic Oath of "first do no harm" seriously. He knew what the girls were used for, but he believed that it was the best way to develop new medical technologies to help many more people around the globe and worked tirelessly to give the girls the best life he could. However, what he read just turned his stomach. He could not believe what the current government was planning. One thing stuck in his mind, "ease their disposal", as he pulled out Angelica's file and looked over the conditioning drugs one more time.

"Fuck!" Doctor Biachini growled.

"What?" Marco asked.

"I never should have trusted that woman," the enraged doctor growled.

"What?" Marco asked again.

"Marianna, she is in charge of the conditioning process. I thought one of the drugs used in the conditioning process extremely dangerous, but she said it was necessary for the girls to function properly. But now I am not so sure." Bianchi replied.

"What, how dangerous?" Marco said shocked.

"I will have to look into it more, but I think that this particular drug is meant as a failsafe system. The more conditioning the girls receive, the more they need the drug just like an addict. This cycle continues until they overdose killing the girls. " Bianchi replied.

"Then I've been killing Angelica," Marco said slumping into a chair remembering every time he gave Angelica the conditioning drugs over the years.

"That's the thing; she should be entering the final stages, but she has been improving as of late," the doctor replied.

"What about her being sick? Could it be the calm before the storm?" Marco sighed.

"That's it! I can't believe I missed it," Bianchi exclaimed.  
"Missed what?" Marco replied.

"Marco, Angelica was sick with the flu awhile back, right?" the excited doctor asked.

"Yeah, and so was Claes. What's the big deal?" Marco replied.

"It wasn't the girls were going through withdrawal symptoms. Someone figured out what the drugs were doing. If we can get the rest of the girls off the meds and through withdrawal, they will live as normal girls. Well as normal as their cyborg parts allow, but they will no longer have a shortened life span," Dr. Bianchi said relieved that the girls could live a full life.

"I'm sorry," Marco said relieved that his friend had nothing to do with the conspiracy and that Angelica would be able to live a normal life once he got her away from the Agency.

"Don't worry about it, I would have done the same thing, now I'm sure you have things you need to do, and I need to take care of a few things myself. By the way the supply room is generally empty this time of day, and I think one of the helicopter EMT bags should have everything you could need," Dr. Bianchi said leaving Marco alone in his office.

"Bernardo, where is Beatrice?" Doctor Bianchi asked the usually upbeat man. However, it had been a while he had seen that side of him.

"I don't know? Why, are you going to fix her arm?" Bernardo replied wondering the same thing himself.

"Yes," Dr. Bianchi replied.

"That's great. When will the surgery be?" Bernardo gasped excited that his little buddy would be getting fixed up, and not a moment to soon. As soon as her arm was repaired, Beatrice and he were out of here.

"Bernardo, Triela said I could have some fun," Beatrice said as she came bounding down the hall with a large bag that he knew was full of explosive devices.

"Really, now, Bice," Bernardo replied.

"Yep, she said I could give Dr. Donato a wakeup call," Beatrice exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. I would love to give that worthless excuse of a man a piece of my mind," Triela said walking over to them her usually reserved manner thrown out the window. "What could they do, she would be long gone in a few hours," she thought.

"While I'm sure we would all like to give Dr. Donato some attitude adjustment, we have to get you ready for surgery, Beatrice. It's time we fixed your arm," Dr. Bianchi said surprising the girls.

"That's great, Beatrice," Triela said happy that girl would be getting her arm repaired, but it did throw off her plans to sneak her out with the rest of the girls tonight. She needed to think this over as she wasn't leaving any of her sisters behind. "Good luck, Beatrice. I'll have Claes make some tea and cakes for you when you get out," Triela said as she left to finish her own preparations.

"Well, let's get you prepped for surgery, Beatrice," Dr. Bianchi said hoping his handpicked staff could pull off the surgery without Dr. Donato or Marianna finding out as he was sure they were more involved in the program than he was led to believe.

"Bernardo, hold on to these for me please," Beatrice said handing over the bag full of grenades.

"She may be in a little pain after the surger, so why don't you make a little distraction for her," the doctor said as he led them towards the surgery ward.

"We've never been camping before. I wonder what it's like?" Henrietta asked her slightly older roommate.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to see the fireworks," Rico replied excited as always over a chance to try something new.

"I know, but sleeping on the ground could be uncomfortable," Henrietta said as she continued to pack her small backpack with her favorite outfits.

"But we will be outside watching fireworks, Henrietta," Rico sighed. She loved her roommate like the sister she never had, but Henrietta was as girly as they come she thought. Rico loved being outside and romping around in the dirt, whether it was a mission, working in Claes's garden or playing with the chief's dog. Anything that got her outside was ok in her book. Her sister, however, preferred the finer things Jose exposed her to like her violin or walking through the many exquisite plazas around Rome. She had a vague memory of Henrietta teaching her how to play the violin once, but she wrote it off as just a dream.

"I know, but we normally don't stay overnight out there. Is there anywhere for us to stay?" Henrietta replied curious about the last minute change Claes informed them of.

"I don't know, but it will be fun. It's too bad Beatrice won't be able to join us," Rico said hopping off the bed having finished her packing a while ago.

"Come on you two, it's time to go," Triela said entering the room as Henrietta stuffed a few last minute items into her bulging bag as Rico grabbed her own. As they shut off the light, neither girl realized this would be the last time they would see their home in a long time.


	11. Chapter 11

Fireworks

It was an uneasy ride out to the training fields as Triela's thoughts finally caught up with her as she watched the beautiful tapestry that was the Italian countryside rolled by the window as the small convoy of vehicles made their way to the main outdoor training facility south of Rome. Even the smooth ride of Hillshire's new BMW sports wagon offered her little relief as one burning question ran through her head, what part Hillshire played in her waking up at the Social Welfare agency. If he brought her to Italy just to be his little attack dog there wouldn't be enough left of him to identify.

In the van ahead of them Claes was having a similar problem as she ran down the list of supplies the girls had available to them and tried to figure out their next move. Ideally they would use their increased abilities to escape through the woods surrounding the training field and take the Eurorail out of Italy. However that was too easy and cliché like some of the bad spy novels she found in Raballo's library, so she left the Eurorail guide back in room at the agency for her pursuers to find in hopes of buying them some more time. It would take them a week to make it out of the country on foot which was far too long for her tastes. Five young girls walking through the country would attract far too much attention not to mention one hundred and fifty Euros would not last long.

The mini caravan made good time and arrived at the training facility south of Rome just after sunset giving them just enough time to set up the fireworks before darkness completely set in. While none of the men had the years of experience that Bernardo had with explosives they managed to set up the various pyrotechnic devices without incident. While the men setup the fireworks the girls put out the spread the cafeteria put together for them. They really went all out providing the girls all their favorites. Torta's for Henrietta's well know sweet tooth. Rico preferred panzeroti's. Triela preferred pannini's having developed a taste for them during the many stake outs she went on with Hillshire over the years. Claes rather enjoyed panzanella, it was a guilty pleasure of her's as it always seemed to disappear whenever she was around. Angelica rather enjoyed the healthier option of the simple flavors found in a green salad.

"Did you leave any for us," Jose asked as they joined the girls.

"Ummm," Rico and Henerietta said blushing realizing that they had torn through most of the tortas and panzeroti already.

"Yeah, sweets leave some for the rest of us," Triela joked.

"Don't worry about it, salad is better for us anyway," Jean added they picked over the remaining food.

"Here, the Pannini's are really good tonight," Triella said handing over the last pannnini to Hillshire.

"Thank you," Hillshire said surprised she saved him the last one.

"So when do we get to see the fireworks?" Angelica asked.

"Why don't we finish eating then we will set them off," Marco replied in no rush. He wanted to give Angelica one last evening with her friends before he took her away from this life of violence. He did not know what the others had planned but he was not returning to the agency after what learned today.

"Ok," Angelica replied overjoyed that she was out enjoying the festivities with her friends and not stuck in the hospital again.

"Where are they Lorenzo," Monica Petris the minster of defense demanded slamming her fist on his desk again.

"I told you I don't know, where they took off to," Lorenzo said again.

"It would do you well not to defy me," She said glaring at the man.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know, what is the problem Monica. Their handlers probably took them out to enjoy some the armed forces day celebrations. They have worked tirelessly to protect Italy, I think they have earned a night off once and a while," Lorenzo replied.

"Are you going soft on me Lorenzo, they are cyborgs, and the program has been terminated,"

"What, Why are they terminating the program we have been very successful in stopping the Padania, but we haven't stopped them completely. What's going on?" Lorenzo asked, glad that the girls got away just in time.

"It's simple Lorenzo, with the rising costs of upkeep on the cyborgs, the program is becoming a liability and it is to be terminated." Monica replied.

"What will happen to the girls," Lorenzo asked with a sinking feeling growing in his stomach.

"Simple they will be terminated. Try not to lose any sleep over it, you knew this day would come, they were just cyborgs after all," Monica replied.

"Mam, we have a lead on the cyborgs," a man said rushing into the office.

"Good where are they," Monica replied.

"The cafeteria workers packed them some lunches for their fireworks display tonight," the man replied.

"Well at least some of the people you employ here are not completely incompetent. Now did they know where they are setting off the fireworks," Monica asked.

"She said something about the training fields, but she didn't know more than that," the man answered.

"Lorenzo, you better not be hiding anything from me," Monica said as she left his office.

'It's too bad we didn't bring any music with us," Angelica said as the fireworks lit up the night sky.

"You're right," Triela said as the vibrant green, red, and white explosions lit up the night sky reminiscent of the flag they worked so hard to defend.

"Brothers of Italy, Italy has awoken, with Scipio's helmet binding her head. Where is Victory? Let her bow down, For God has made her Rome's slave," Henrietta sang the opening lyrics of the Italian national anthem as the fireworks reminded them of the people she worked to protect.

"We were for centuries Downtrodden and derided, because we are not one people, because we are divided. Let one flag, one hope gather us all. The hour has struck for us to join together." Triela added in as the fireworks continued to dance above their heads basking them in their glow. She would keep her sisters together and they would survive the coming storm.

"Let us unite and love one another, Union and love Show the people The way of the Lord. Let us swear to free Our native soil; United under God, Who can defeat us?" Rico sang thinking of her sisters and freeing their home from the violence that has engulfed it.

"From the Alps to Sicily, Legnano is everywhere; Every man has the heart and hand of Ferruccio The children of Italy Are all called Balilla; Every trumpet blast sounds the Vespers." Angelica added in as they continued to sing to the fireworks. She could only think of Marco and how he was returning the man she knew when she first began at the agency.

"Mercenary swords, they're feeble reeds. The Austrian eagle Has already lost its plumes. The blood of Italy and the Polish blood It drank, along with the Cossack, But it burned its heart." Claes sang adding the final stanza wondering if Italy could stand against the forces currently working to destroy it.

"Would you look at that," Marco said as the girls continued to belt out The Song of the Italians as the fireworks reached their violent yet beautiful conclusion. The simplicity of the girls astounded him at times. So many wrongs had been piled on the girls yet they worked tirelessly to protect those around them orders or not. They were made into trained super soldiers by the Italian government yet here they were singing their countries national anthem like another group of patriotic children were all across Italy.

"Who would think that they would sing so proudly for the country that has worked so hard to destroy them," Hillshire added cursing himself again for putting Triela in this situation.

"It's time we changed it then," Jose said his words echoing everyone's thoughts.

"I know," Jean added thinking of his own inner demons as a loud rumble echoed in the distance.

"What was that," Hillshire asked as flash briefly outlined the mock training field in the distance.

"That was a flash bang grenade," Marco replied as more of the nearby training facilities were lit up like a strobe light.

"Jose, what is going on," Henrietta asked having heard the noises coming from the training facility.

"I don't know," Jose replied as the staccato of gunfire came closer to them.

"Hillshire what is going on," Triella demanded as it became clear to everyone that someone was assaulting their training facility.

"Honestly, I don't know," Hillshire replied confused as well over flurry of activity that was moving closer to them.

"Jean you don't think Lorenzo," Jose asked.

"I don't know but,…." Jean said.

"If you think we're just going to turn ourselves in, you're mistaken. We aren't just your damn attack dogs, to be put down when we have outlived our usefulness." Triela barked out surprising everyone.

"What, you were never an attack dog," Hillshire replied shocked by the sudden outburst.

"We know all about it, the cyborization, the conditioning, it was meant to control us, and remove us if we became a problem for you, and now you are using us to test out new weapons on, dam it, Hillshire, was everything we went through just a lie," Triela yelled tears threatening to pour down her cheeks, shocking everyone present.

"It was never a lie, Triela, if I had known, I never would have brought you to the agency in the first place. I brought you to Italy to save you, not condemn you to this life of violence," Hillshire replied pulling the distraught girl into a hug, while the other handlers did the same.

"Thank you," Triela choked out glad to hear that she was more than just his attack dog.

"Is what Triella said true Marco," Angelica asked looking up at the man she thought of as her father.

"Yes, it is I'm afraid, but I never knew the conditioning was hurting you Angelica. I've done terrible things to you, I hope one day you can forgive me," Marco said.

"It's ok I could never hate my own father," Angelica replied wrapping her father in a big hug as he broke down.

"Rico,…" Jean said trying to think of the right words to say.

"You gave me a body that works, and cared for me. That is more than I can remember my own father doing and I am grateful for what you have done for me," Rico said shocking Jean.

"Henrietta," Jose said also unsure of what to say, Only for Henreitta to wrap him up in a hug as best she could with her young body.

"I hate to break up the touching scene but whoever it is has finished clearing out the urban training field and it won't take them long to find us." Claes said catching everyone's attention.

"She's right," Marco said as the clearing became eerily silent.

"Then it's time we took our leave then," Jose added letting go of Henrietta.

"To late, we are surrounded," Rico said her advanced eyes easily making out the soldiers approaching the tree line.

"Shit," Jean cursed this was not what he planned for. He wanted to give the girls one last night together before they all went their separate ways.

"Looks like we'll have to fight our way out," Hillshire said opening the back of the van.

"Surrender peacefully and no one will get hurt," a voice called out from the tree line.

"Oh like I believe that," Triela snarked handing each of the girls their preferred sidearm, from her bag while their handlers drew their own.

"You planned for this," Hillshire said shocked.

"Yes, I have no intention of dying here, I am some ones hope for the future," Triela said with a smile.

"Rico how many are there," Jean asked as they circled around each other, the girls standing in front of the handlers in hope of their armored bodies offering some protection

"I can see twenty seven," Rico replied loading her CZ75 wishing she had her MG3 with her.

"They sent a full platoon after us then," Marco said as he tried to think of a way out.

"Even with our enhanced abilities we will not be able to fight our way out of this one, we are outnumbered three to one and out gunned as well," Claes added.

"This is your last chance surrender, or we will open fire," a voice called out again as Henerietta picked up the sound of assault rifles being loaded and safeties being removed.

"Jose, what are we going to do," Henrietta asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know," Jose replied.

"Triela, Angelica do you remember that time in Venice," Hillshire asked as he handed her his keys.

"Yeah, those bastards, …. you don't mean," Triela replied taking the keys as Angelica nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we'll cover you, the cars are not far from here. Take them and get out of Italy." Hillshire said as the other handlers nodded in agreement.

"I'm not leaving you behind," Triela argued as Henrietta, Rico, and Angelica made similar arguments.

"You can and you will, the girls need you, Rachaelle died to save you and its time I did my part to preserve her hope for the future,"

"Angelica, please you need to leave. What kind of father would I be if I let your life end now before it has begun," Marco said pleading with the distraught girl.

"We're running out of time, once they clear the tree line we will clear a path for you. Make your way to the cars and don't look back. Consider this my final order, life a long, full and happy life, and please look after your sister," Jean said lowering himself to Rico's level.

"Yes, sir," Rico replied fighting back tears.

"Henrietta you have protected me all this time, its time I did the same for my little sister," Jose said.

"Claes, I don't know if you remember your handler or not but he would have wanted you to live a long life so please make your escape with the others," Jean told the quiet girl.

"I know, and I intend to find out what happened to him," Claes replied.

"His death was no accident, and if you really are serious then track down the akatsuki and you will find your answer,' Jean said shocked that she seemed to have recovered her memories.

"Open…." The voice called out.

"Wait we surrender," Hillshire called out.

"Hold your fire!" the man ordered his men as several lights lit up the field. "Hands were we can see them," he ordered as the soldiers slowly approached the group.

"Jose, give me your keys," Triela asked quietly.

"Why," Jose asked handing over the keys to his Porsche Boxster.

"Frankly your car is faster than Hillshire's and I'm not leaving Beatrice behind," Triela said taking the keys.

"Hands up or we shoot," the commander barked as they shot their hands back into the air.

"Isn't this a little over kill, I mean it's just some old men and a couple of girls," a new private asked his friend as they slowly approached the group.

"You idiot, that's Marco Toni, he was a top military instructor before he retired, and the blond is Jean Croce," the other man replied.

"You mean that Croce, the sniper they called deadshot in the Balkan conflict," the first man gasped.

"Now," Hillshire barked spotting several soldiers chatting as they approached.

"What.." the pair yelled as they were cut down in a hail of bullets, from Hillshire, and Jose, while Jean and Marco shot out the spotlights basking the field in darkness once more.

The girls quickly sprang into action driving their enhanced bodies to the redline sprinting through the gap in the line before the soldiers knew what happened. As they reached the trees they spared a quick glance to find their respective handlers being bound by the men sent to capture them.

"Jose," Henrietta said softly wanting to go back and save her older brother.

"Henrietta, we have to go, don't let Jose's sacrifice be in vain," Claes says pulling the girl along as she spared one last look back her older brother smiling like the rest of the handlers knowing the girls had escaped.


	12. Chapter 12

Escape

"Good, they didn't touch the cars, let's go," Triela said finding the cars unattended.

"Rico, Henreitta, load everything into Hillshire's car," Triela said setting the girls to work as she dug through Hillshire's car

"Triela, where are we going," Claes asked wanting to know their next move.

"Angelica, do you remember that hotel Marco and Hillshire stopped at on the way back from Venice," Triela asked.

"Yes, it was in San Marino, but how are we going to get there" Angelica replied.

"Claes I want you to take Hillshires car and head for the Grand Hotel Primavera," Triela said as Rico and Henrietta finished transferring all the bags.

"One small problem, Triela, I don't know how to drive," Claes deadpanned as Triela handed over the keys and owner's manual.

"No time like the present then, besides I've seen you playing the driving simulators on the computer when no one was looking," Triela replied.

"Aren't you coming with us," Rico asked.

"No," Triela replied.

"Why, are you leaving us to," Henreitta asked

"No, Someone has to get Beatrice, I am not leaving one of my sisters behind, so don't worry Henrietta, I'll catch up to you girls in San Marino," Triela said reassuring her.

"Their coming," Rico called out taking a cover behind Hillshire's sports wagon.

"That's are cue then, Claes, I'll see you in San Marino, now get out of here," Triela said as the girls loaded into the Mercedes Benz sports wagon.

"Be careful Triela," Claes replied as she started the high end sports wagon and slowly made her way out of the compound. Claes managed better than many teenagers learning to drive and managed to stay on the road with the help of the advanced automatic controls felt comfortable enough to make the trip to San Marino without crashing by the time she cleared the compound. Although she hoped to reach San Marino before sunrise, as she was sure her youthful appearance and poor driving skills would get her pulled over in a heartbeat.

"Well its time I made my exit then," Triela said after seeing Claes off. "I bet Mimi, would be jealous if she could see me now," She thought as she sat down Jose's Porsche Boxster, what teenage girl wouldn't want to be in her shoes if you took out the whole running for your life part. She could only smirk at the irony as she fired up the sports car and made her way out of the compound before the soldiers realized the girls escaped. Triela managed a little better than Claes as she left the compound having been taught the basics by Hillshire over the past several weeks. It was not enough to pass a driver's test but she would be able to make it to Rome without too much trouble, although finding the agency did take longer than she thought as she finally made it to the compound around midnight.

"Finally," Triela muttered as she pulled off the Via Aurelia onto a side street running down the west side of the Social Welfare Agency compound. She didn't even attempt to park as she hopped out the car leaving the motor running hoping to make a quick exit. "I hope Beatrice is out of surgery," Triela muttered as she scaled the side wall of the agency happy for once that the compounds security was more interested in monitoring the girls than possible intruder.

"Dr. Bianchi, how is she," a haggard Bernardo asked as Beatrice was wheeled out of surgery.

"The surgery was a success, but there were complications," Dr. Bianchi said pulling him aside.

"What complications," Bernardo asked.

"We attached her new arm, and connected the muscular and vascular systems without incident, however we were pulled from surgery before we could completely attached the nervous system," Dr. Bianchi explained.

"I'm afraid I'm not an expert on biology here, what does that mean," Bernardo asked.

"The new arm is fully attached and usable but she will have limited sensation and movement because the nervous system was not fully attached." The good doctor explained.

"I'm glad she's ok, but why was the surgery stopped," Bernardo asked.

"The Minister of Defense ordered us to stop working once she found out we were replacing her arm, but Beatrice should be waking up soon so I trust you have those distractions ready, and if they involve the labs my medical staff would appreciate it," the Doctor replied.

"Thanks doc, and I think I can arrange something," Bernardo said heading to the recovery room.

"Bernardo," Beatrice mumbled as she slowly came around to the sound of some one crawling in the window.

"Ssshh, It's me Triela," She said as she checked the door to the room.

"Triela, whats going on, where's Bernardo," Beatrice asked as Triela gathered up the young girls clothing.

"Ssshh, I'll explain later but you need to get dressed," Triela replied.

"Ok, but my arm doesn't feel right," Beatrice said still groggy from the anesthesia.

"It's all right I'm sure it's just the medication wearing off," Triela replied as she heard someone outside the room.

"What the….." was all Bernardo got out before he was slammed into the wall with Triela's H&PK&7 under his chin.

"Bernardo," Beatrice yelled scrambling for something to protect her handler with

"Beatrice, stand down," Bernardo yelled as the lamp smashed into the wall next to them. "Now I don't usually mind being slammed up against the wall by a beautiful woman, but they generally aren't holding a gun to my head, so would you mind telling me why you want to ruin these nice white walls," Bernardo said chuckling.

"Don't screw with me, I know what the program is trying to do, and I'm getting Beatrice out of here," Triela spat.

"Good, we are on the same page then," Bernardo replied with a smile.

"What," Triela gasped dropping him to the ground.

"I'm sure you've spoken to Hillshire and the other handlers, at this point." Bernardo asked.

"Yes," Triela said with a heavy heart.

"I want the same as they do. I want Beatrice to have a long and happy life. One that she cannot get here at the agency," Bernardo said sitting down next to his young charge.

"Bernardo….." Beatrice asked.

"Bice, you deserve better, you are not just a government lapdog. You are my little buddy and I want you see and experience everything this world has to offer," Bernardo said taking a seat next to the shocked girl.

"Really," Beatrice said tears pooling in her light blue eyes.

"Yes, Bice, I want you to see and experience everything in the world not just the violence and death, I didn't pull you out of that hell hole just to put you in another. Now I want you to go with Triela and the rest of the girls," Bernardo said as she launched herself into his lap in a surprising display of emotion.

"Bernardo, you have to come with us," Beatrice cried not wanting to leave her uncle, the uncle no one talks about, behind.

"I would love to Bice, but someone needs to cover your tracks so you can get away," Bernardo replied knowing that Hillshire and the others must have made the same sacrifice if Triela was here alone.

"But," Beatrice said tears threatening to fall again.

"Bernardo, someone is coming," Triela said peeking down the hall.

"We don't have much time them, come lets get you dress Bice," Bernardo said helping Beatrice finish getting dressed.

"Bernardo, here," Triela said passing him her spare side arm.

"No, fighting our way out is not going to work. The agency has been on lock down since you left this afternoon. If we start shooting you will never get out of here." Bernardo said pushing the gun back to her.

"Then what," Triela asked nervously.

"I'll create a distraction, then you'll take my bike and high tail it out of here," Bernardo said.

"But I barely got Jose's car to Rome, I have no idea how to drive a motorcycle," Triela replied.

"You've ridden a bike before right," Bernardo asked.

"Yeah," Triela replied.

"Then you'll be fine now, hit me and get in the closet," Bernardo said sensing the approaching group.

"What," Triela gasped.

"Hillshire is a druken, dumbass, German with a lolita complex for domineering long haired blonds who wouldn't……." Bernardo said before Triela slugged the man dropping him to the floor in one punch. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," Bernardo muttered as he passed out. With little time to spare Triela threw the window open and dove into the closet with Beatrice as the door was thrown open.

"What the," Dr. Donato gasped shocked at the empty room.

"Dr. I thought you said the cyborg would be asleep," Monica Petris said scowling at the inept doctor.

"Ugn, what hit me," Bernardo groaned from the floor glad the girl had restrained herself or he was certain there would be a hole in his stomach right now.

"Mr. Esposito, what happened," Dr. Donato asked as he helped the downed man off the floor.

"I don't know, I was coming to check on Beatrice when someone hit me, and then nothing until you came in, where is Bice, is she alright," Bernardo said faking it with the skill of a seasoned actor.

"Alert the guards, we can't let the cyborg escape," Dr. Donato barked to the orderlies.

"Why would anyone want to kidnap Bice, do you think it was the Padania," Beactrice asked wincing hoping his ribs weren't broken.

"Don't worry about the cyborg I'm sure we will recover it soon enough," the doctor replied holding the door.

"What makes you say that," Bernardo asked wincing again.

"You don't think we would make a weapon and not insert a tracking device, all the cyborgs had RFID chips inserted in them. Oh you might want to those ribs check out, you might have fractured one of them." The doctor said leaving the room.

"Remind me not to insult Hillshire like that again," Bernardo coughed in pain as he tried to stand.

"Sorry, about that," Triela said with a shrug as Beatrice ran over to Bernardo.

"Are you ok," Beatrice asked trying to find some way to help him.

"I'll be fine, it's nothing a few nights of fun can't heal, now you need to get out of here," Bernardo said with a labored breath.

"How do you suppose we do that with the compound on high alert and with the RFID chip they will find us for sure," Triela sighed.

"Look I will provide a distraction, while you get out of here, and even the best RFID chips have a range of fifteen meters take my bike it's loaded up and ready to go," Bernardo said.

"But," Triela protested.

"Listen you don't have much time, it's just like riding a bike but you don't need to pedal, Beatrice can help you with when to shift she's been on it with me enough times," Bernardo said tossing the key to Triela. "It looks like you will get to see some fireworks after all," He said giving Beatrice one last hug. "Now it's time for you to get going," He said pushing them to the window.

"Thanks, Bernardo, come on Beatrice" Triela said hoisting the smaller girl on to her back.

"I love you Bernardo," Beatrice said barely loud enough for him to hear it as she clung to Triela.

"I love you too kido, now get going," Bernardo said as Triela leapt out the window hoping for the best. "Well let's get this party started," Bernardo said holding his side as he pulled out a small remote.

Before she hit the ground the compound was buzzing like a hornet's nest as Bernardo's fireworks went off all over the compound. Bernardo was living up to his title as the demolitionist of the agency as the hospital labs and administrative buildings were rocked by explosions as windows blew out showering the compound with glass. In one fell swoop the heart and brain of the agency was crippled for the weeks. Not wasting anytime Triela hit the ground running her cybernetic legs driving her through the chaos erupting around her. She made it to the agency cafeteria and common area without incident flattening herself and Beatrice against the wall hoping to avoid the chaos around them as more guards than she every remembered the agency having rushing to contain the fires and search for the wayward girl. She was able to creep around to the other side of the cafeteria her cyborg enhanced night vision just able to make out the parking lot just past the administrative building a little over one hundred meters away.

"Shit," Triela cursed as she the agency was now awake and bussing making a silent run to the parking lot impossible. "So much for a silent exit, hold on tight Beatrice," Triela said pulling out one of her trusty HKP7 pistols wishing she still had her M1897 shotgun for a situation like this.

"How about some more fireworks," Beatrice said pulling a grenade out of her dress pocket.

"What, where," Triela said shocked as she took the flashbang grenade. "Hold on tight," Triela said launching the grenade across the clearing as she leapt into action right behind it.

"You find anything," a soldier called out trying to control the situation.

"No, wha……..," the second one yelled as the grenade exploded above them basking them in light as it boomed above them. Already running at full speed with the added weight of Beatrice, Triela slammed into them with the force of a ragging linebacker sending them crashing to the ground. Not missing a step she made it to the parking lot, Bernardo's red 1200s Ducati Multistrada standing out amongst the drab black sedans, and hummers crowding the small lot. Placing Beatrice behind her Triela hoped on the bike cursing the fact that she was wearing a skirt as the bike roared to life.

"You have any more fireworks," Triela asked looking toward the gate now busing with activity making a silent exit impossible.

"Here, this is my last one, and don't forget to shift when the engine revs really high," Beatrice said handing over a concussion grenade again leaving Triela wondering just where Beatrice was keeping those things.

"Hang on," Triela called throwing the grenade at the gate and revving the engine on the high performance machine. Taking advantage of the carnage she raced through the destroyed gate tasting the freedom of the open road once again. Throwing her body to the left as she turned on to the Via Aurella, hoping to make it out of Rome before any one left at the agency could give chase. Her elation was short lived as she made a U-turn onto the Circonvallazione Cornelia, glad to be finally heading north, she spotted several agency cars roaring down the road to catch her as several errant shots headed her way. She shifted the bike into high gear wincing at the viscous grinding noise hoping to break away from the rapidly closing sedans. Triela's hope was short lived as the larger more powerful sedans quickly matched and surpassed her speed still closing the gap.

"Hold on tight," Triela yelled throwing her body into a tight turn taking the next off ramp at high speeds the bike protesting the sudden deceleration. With her pursuers rapidly closing she decided to try her luck in the tight confines of the Roman streets. Luck was with her as the first of the four chase cars could not make the sudden turn sliding into the barriers at the top of the off ramp. The remaining three cars had enough time to make the tight turn although one of the sedans did lose some pain in the process.

"One, down," Triela thought as she saw there were only three cars chasing after them now as she began to weave her way through the narrow Roman streets. Her luck held as other car spun out unable to take another sudden turn as Triela threw her body into another tight turn praying the motorcycle held together. Feeling another squeeze from Beatrice she threw the motorcycle back into high gear and used the sudden acceleration to break away from their pursuers.

"Did we lose them," Beatrice yelled into Triela's ear as they exited the neighborhood suddenly finding them in a more rural looking area.

"I guess not," Triela said as a bullet grazed her arm as she glanced behind them finding two of the cars still hot on their trail. With Beatrice riding behind her she had no way of fighting back and she didn't trust her own balance to shoot back and drive at the same time. Lacking any choice she red lined the Ducati again as the rural scenery quickly ended as they roared past the Stadio Olympico. As they roared past the majestic stadium she thought of the fun time she had with Angelica at the Torino winter games and wondered if she would be able to take her sisters to the 2020 games when they returned to Rome for the summer Olympics. It would a blast to compete in the games, Rico would dominate the shooting events being the agency's sniper, Claes would take the Judo events, Angelica could handle the heptathlon, Beatrice could handle the weitghlifting events with her cyborg enhanced strength, while she would destroy the taekwondo competition with the brutal training she received from the Italian Special Forces. She couldn't think of an event for Henrietta but Triela was certain she would dominate whatever event she competed in. Although there cyborg enhancements would give them an unfair advantage. Her day dream was cut short as more bullets whizzed by them as they turned on to one of the avenues running next to the Tiber.

"Damn don't they every give up," Triela cursed as more shots whizzed by them. The final two sedans were right on her heels as they roared down the Via Del Balardo swerving around the minimal traffic on the road in the dead of night. With the end of the road in sight as the rear view mirror was shot off, Triela spotted some construction at the end of a side road where a large earth mound was piled up to make way for the foundation for a another bridge across the Tiber. Whether it was the adrenaline pumping through her body or an act of teenage rebellion she gunned the already stressed machine toward the construction site. Well this works in the movies, was Triela's final thought as the Ducati hit its top speed of 140 miles per hour as it rocketed off the ramp across the Tiber river. After what seemed like an eternity they landed in a barely controlled crash as the bike slid out from under them as they crashed into the bushes along the river bank. Their pursuers were not so lucky as one car ended up in the river while the second smashed into the side of the earthen mound.

"Remind me not to do that again," Triela groaned thankful for the resiliency of the her cyborg body as she spotted Beatrice ahead of her. "Beatrice are you alright,"

"Triela, you are crazier than Bernardo, I'm never riding with you again," Beatrice groaned using her good arm to pull herself up covered in dirt from the rough landing.

"Come on let's get out of here," Triela said picking the young girl up as they headed for the downed motorcycle. While Triela and Beatrice raced through the Apennine Mountains to San Marino, Claes was cutting across the country coming up the Adriatic coast into San Marino. The girls had escaped the shackles of the social welfare agency now how long would they remain free.


	13. Chapter 13

Realizations

"Wow," was all Triela could think as she watched the sun rise over Monte Titano as she crossed the border into San Marino. The sky was alight with golden hues as she rode down into the small land locked republic in the central portion of Italy. Feeling the sun warm her chilled body after a long night of riding filled her with hope for the future regardless of where it took her and her sisters

While Triela cruised down under the rising sun Claes had an easier time making the five hour journey in Hillshire's Mercedes Benz sports wagon. The high end car came fully loaded with several autodrive functions and a top of the line navigation system guiding her right into San Marino. With Angelica's help they managed to find the Grand Hotel Primavera arriving just before sun rise. The Grand Hotel Primavera lived up to its reputation as a five star premier establishment as they pulled up the hotel physically and emotionally drained from the long night. The concierge having just arrived recognized the girls as the young relatives of one some of their premiere customers ushered them inside to their regular suite no questions asked as the valet service and bellhop took care of the car and their bags. The concierge also had breakfast sent up hearing several growling stomachs coming from the girls as they lumbered into the penthouse.

"Beatrice, wake up were here," Triela said as she shut down the high performance machine having finally arrived.

"hhhhmmmmm," Beatrice replied still asleep as she clung to Triela.

"Ahh, Triela, we've been expecting you," the head doorman said coming out to meet the drawn out young woman.

"hu," Triela groaned as she carefully repositioned the still sleeping Beatrice into her arms.

"Here let me take care of that for you," the doorman said taking the battered motorcycle from her. As he rolled the high performance machine away took notice of a cracked rear swing arm and made a mental note to have the in house mechanic look over the machine. "Have the mechanic look it over and spare no expense," the doorman said handing the machine off to one of the valets.

"I need a room," mumbled having been awake for a hard 24 hours at this point.

"Yes, I'm sure, we have your regular suite ready for you come this way," The doorman said offering to take Beatrice but Triela held the still sleeping girl tight as they headed into the upscale hotel. The doorman handed her off to the concierge who led her to the private elevator to the penthouse suites. He briefly wondered what kind of a mess the girls got into but he wasn't paid to inquire into the guests personal lives, just to give them the service they paid for and these girls were the relatives of some high rollers. "You're friends have already arrived and breakfast will be sent up shortly, is there anything else you require at this time,"

"No, Thank you," Triela said as she stumbled into the suite. She was not surprised to find her fellow sisters sprawled around the main room where their fatigue caught up with them. After setting Beatrice to bed she quickly set to work putting the rest of her sisters to bed. She put Rico and Henrietta in with Beatrice the three small girls fitting easily on the king size bed.

"Ugh, no more cake for you, Claes," Triela groaned hoisting her longtime friend to the remaining bed with an already peacefully sleeping Angelica. With her sisters all quietly resting Triela's body finally gave out as she flopping down on the sofa asleep before her head hit the cushion.

"Yes, this is Giovanni," the concierge replied taking the phone as he returned to the front desk.

"Giovanni, this is Bernardo, I need to ask you for a favor," Bernardo said.

"I have already taken care of the girls, when can we expect your arrival?" Giovanni asked.

"Good, thank you, I will not be making it out this time, but please give the girls your utmost care," Bernardo replied relieved that the girls made it to San Marino safely. He would do his best to stall the agency but they were on their own for now, with the other handlers now in custody. He would do his best to help them but there was only so much he could do before he tipped his hand.

"I will, look after them personally," Giovanni said.

"Thanks, the payment for their stay is on the way, and please give the contents of the safe to the girls," Bernardo said.

"It will be taken care off," Giovanni replied.

"Thanks, I will try and get in touch with them later," Bernardo said ending the call.

Giovanni entered his small office calling the physician the hotel kept on retainer to treat its guests. Given the state that the girls arrived in he was sure a doctor would come in handy. He then opened up the TXTL-60 safe the hotel had for the private use of their high profile guests locating Bernardo's attaché case not all that surprised to find it sealed with an electric lock.

"What do you mean, you lost them," the Italian secretary of Defense roared into the phone.

"The handlers ambushed us as they were about to surrender, allowing the girls to escape, and someone took the remaining girl from the agency hospital last night. We think that Triela made it back to the agency and managed to rescue the remaining girl based on the readings we got off the cyborgs RFID chips as they left the agency. We are currently searching their dorm rooms for any leads toward their current location," the lieutenant in charge of the operation reported.

"Well find them, they couldn't have gotten far, they are only young girls," she yelled.

"The handler's cars are missing and Triela was chased across Rome before we lost her," the lieutenant replied trying to think of some way to appease his superior.

"Oh, please they can't drive, they were only taught to kill, just find them," she yelled for a final time before slamming the phone down.

"How did she ever get to be minister of defense," the lieutenant thought as he headed over agency dormitories.

"Sir, we found this in one of the rooms," a private said handing over a Eurorail schedule.

"Good work," he replied examining the schedule finding multiple trains highlighted over the next few days. "Contact the Carabineiri. I want the Termini and Trenitalia placed on high alert, for the next two days and send over the frequency of the RFID chips. We should be able to capture them before they leave Rome, but alert Milan and have them be on the lookout just in case." The Lieutenant ordered.

"Yes, sir," The private said heading off down the hall.

The Lieutenant sighed, he would be happy when his current assignment was over, while he knew the girls were cyborgs and worked with them on several occasions recently, they were still just little girls to him. Yes, they had enhanced abilities but they were as dedicated to defending Italy as he and his own men were, he couldn't see why the minister of defense was so incensed at their capture what, was she afraid of.

"Ugh," Triela groaned as she tried to turn away from the sunlight shining down on her face. Unable to find any refuge from the sunlight she begrudgingly forced her sore body from the sofa her back cracking in protest as she stood up. Pleasantly surprised to find both breakfast and their bags delivered to the room, she lumbered over to the coffee happy to find it still warm. Taking the black elixir strait up, she let it slowly waken her exhausted body as she perused the continental breakfast the hotel had arranged for them. Deciding to go with a ladies best friend she grabbed a pons chocolate before heading to the bathroom to wash off the grim that clung to her body from yesterdays chase.

"I look like shit," Triela muttered munching her breakfast as she caught sight of herself in the bathrooms large mirror. Her long blond hair was matted and streaked with dirt, bags under eyes, looking like she just went another round with Pinocchio. "Damn and I was just starting to like this sweater," She said spotting the blood stain on her arm from last night's near miss. "Well at least Beatrice is safe," she said with a smile shucking the formerly white sweater into the trash. Taking care to clean up and bandage her arm she began to think about the girl's next move, for one thing they had to be more careful in future. While her wound only grazed her and failed to penetrate her carbon fiber enhanced skin, if she or any of her sisters received any serious injuries they could be in serious trouble without access to the advanced medical facilities of the agency. Then there was the whole mess with the needless conditioning process, she wondered if their memories prior to joining the agency would ever return, and if they did would she or any of her sisters want them.

Claes was the next of the girls to awaken surprised to find herself in bed next to a slumbering Angelica. The last thing she remembered was stumbling into the penthouse before the stress of the night caught up with as she crashed on the sofa. Being careful not to wake Angelica she made her way to check on the others, finding them still asleep before heading to the breakfast tray. Not finding any tea she settled for some coffee and danish as she started to put together a mental list of their current supplies. They relied on their handlers and the agency while out in the field being supplied with the best weapons and materials as their missions required them. Operating on their own was a situation the agency never trained them for, in fact the agency made sure they were dependent on their handlers and the support staff.

"Morning," Claes said as Triela walked out of the bathroom

"I'm glad to see you made it here ok," Triela replied drying her hair.

"The same to you," Claes replied.

"Do you think Hillshire and the others are ok," Triela asked as she dressed in her usual attire

"I don't know they did sacrifice themselves so we could escape. I do not think the agency is going to look kindly on that. More importantly however what is our next move, we can't stay here forever." Claes replied.

"Damnit, I shouldn't have let him back there," Triela cursed as the realization of the previous night sunk in.

"Triela, Hillshire and the other handlers didn't do what they did, we never would have made it out of there," Claes said.

"I know, but still I'm supposed to protect him, we were a team," Triela said sadly.

"Here," Claes said finding a plain white envelope addressed to Triela on the floor.

"What's this," Triela asked.

"I don't know but it fell out of your bag," Claes replied.

"It looks like Hillshire's hand writing," Triela said as she opened and began to read the letter.

Triela,

If you're reading this it means that my plan to break you out of the Agency has failed. This wasn't the way I wanted to tell you about your past, but it's time that you learned how you ended up at the Agency. I owe you at least that much. Please understand that I had only the best of intentions, but then, the road to hell is paved with such intentions.

My real name is Victor Hartman, not Hillshire. In the past, I was a rookie investigator working for Interpol. I was naïve and thought I could change the world. But I had no idea what sort of horrible things human beings are capable of. My superiors attempted to shield me from them because they didn't believe I could handle them, but I insisted on confronting the worst that humanity had to offer -on my own if need be. It wasn't long before I met someone of a similar mindset: a French pathologist named Rachelle Bellut. We both knew that there was a group of people somewhere in Amsterdam who were making snuff films involving children, and we desperately wanted to stop them. Eventually, Rachelle met a Mafia man who had started to develop qualms about the things his organisation was getting involved in, and he told her the location of the warehouse where the next film was going to be made. She contacted me, and we decided that we would intervene.

We charged in without backup determined to save the girls who were hidden inside. As we fought our way in Rachelle was wounded but she was determined to press on as we moved deeper into the warehouse. It was there that I caught first site of you bleeding out on the floor while a video camera played on. With no heed to her own safety Rachel rushed to save you while I covered her. It was at this point that her own injuries proved too much for her. She died to save you believing that as long as there are people like us then there is hope for the future.

You were still gravely injured and I brought you to the agency in hopes of keeping you and that hope alive. I had no idea of their true intentions until it was too late and I did my best to keep you safe but in the end it was not enough. I can only beg for your forgiveness for placing you in this circle of violence. Even if you now hate me, I have one last request please keep Rachelle's hope alive.

Victor Hartman

(courtesy of Piero)

"That stupid jackass," Triela cursed as tears coursed down her cheeks. How could he think that I hate him. Hillshire no Victor, was her partner, her brother, she could never hate him.

"Triela whats wrong," Rico asked having found Triela crying her tears staining the paper in her hand, as she entered the room in a search for food.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," Triela said drying her eyes. "Don't worry Victor, I'll keep Rachelle's hope alive then I'm coming for you, so don't you die on me," Triela thought as Angelican and Henrietta stumbled in.

The sweetness of the hot chocolate did little to raise Henrietta's spirits as she picked at the array of fruit displayed in front of her. Jean was her big brother, and she knew that he did it to keep her safe, as that's what big brothers do. However they were a fratello and she was his cyborg. It was her job to eliminate the bad guys, and keep him safe, how could she do that when she wasn't near him.

"I failed didn't, I" Rico said as took a sip of orange juice. "I let Jean get captured and I didn't even put up a fight. I'm supposed to be his weapon, to be his instrument of justice, how can he avenge them now" Rico said quietly with a blank stare.

"Marco," Anglica muttered as she tore the top of a muffin venting her frustrations on the poor pastry.

Having lost her handler years ago Claes was at a loss for how to help her fellow sisters. Normally she was a voice of reason the girls looked to along with Triela but in this case she simply did not know how to help them having had her memories of Raballo locked away for so long. Also her mind was busy trying to think of their next move as the memories of her long lost training returned to her. Raballo taught her to think of the enemy's next move before planning your own, which was much easier, said than done as there were a multitude of unknown factors to consider. Did section 1 fall for her ruse, would the carebrini, or army be called in, how would the padania react, or would some other unknown group become involved, she needed more information.

"Listen up, I know what all of you must be thinking right now," Triela her soft voice cutting through the oppressive silence like a knife. "I failed, I let them get captured, I'm a cyborg I should have fought back, I could have done more, I let my fratello down. That's bullshit." Triela said as five sets of eyes were drawn to her. "We did not let our fratello down, we never have, we have faithfully served as the agency's sword and shield time and time again. How does the agency repay us, by pumping us full of drugs that would eventually lead to our deaths. Our handlers, no our brothers discovered this and tried to break us free of agency's control. They wanted us to have a life, to be able live freely and choose our own paths, not one dictated by the agency. Henrietta, Jose wants you to be able to pursue your dreams of music. Rico, Jean wants to show you the finer things in life. Angelica, Marco sees you as the daughter he never had. Beatrice, Bernado wants you to smile and live life to the fullest. Claes, I know Raballlo is not with us anymore, but I'm sure he wanted to foster your love of learning. I believe, no I know that our brothers, fathers, uncles, are still alive. They wanted to protect us from the true face of the agency to give us the life we never had, let not have their sacrifice be in vain, and I know we will see them again." Triela said as a crying Henrietta glomped on to her, with Rico, and Beatrice half a step behind. They were soon joined by Angelica and Claes as they gathered around in a group hug. "Thank you," Triela cried as the girls latched on to her.

"So what do we do now, big sister," Beatrice asked looking up at Triela with hopeful eyes.

"……" Triela thought, she never knew the young girl saw her like that, but it gave her a warm feeling in her chest none the less.

"Yes, Triela, you are our big sister," Angelica said.

"Well as your big sister, it's time for you to get cleaned up. Seriously Claes what did you drive through last night, you girls stink," Triela laughed. Things were finally starting to look up as she watched her sister's antics as they rushed to get the first shower.


	14. Chapter 14

Plans and Reactions

"Just what the hell is going on here, Monica? Why in god's name is the Social welfare agency's main orphanage look like a battle zone," Giorgia Meloni railed slamming her fist down on the ornate mahogany desk.

"I don't know what you are talking about, it was just a gas leak from what I heard," Monica replied calmly.

"Bullshit, a gas leak doesn't selectively destroy rooms, and it was still crawling with soldiers this morning." Giorgia shot back.

"When I heard about the explosion, I sent over some units to help with the cleanup, I was concerned about the children, after all they are our future," Monica replied with a smile.

"Cut the crap, if I find out you had anything to do with this and the girls that are missing, I will bury you, portfolio or not," Giorgia replied.

"What girls, I thought all of the orphans were accounted for," Monica replied her voice full of concern.

"Bullshit, Angelica, Beatrice, Claes, Henrietta, Rico, and Triela, where are they, and those brothers of theirs," Giorgia yelled.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, they are not listed in the records," Monica said confused.

"Well isn't that convenient." Giorgia sighed. "Mark my words I get to the bottom of this," Giorgia said slamming the door behind her as she left the room.

"Yes, this is Monica Petris, I need to speak to the prime minister," she said waiting to be put through.

"Yes, what is it Monica," the Prime minster replied.

"We have a situation, Mr. Crueset," Monica replied.

"Explain," he ordered.

"The cyborgs have escaped," Monica replied.

"What," Mr. Crueset replied shocked.

"It seems the handers had something in the works when we found them at the training facility. We managed to capture the handlers but the cyborgs escaped. The final cyborg was taken from the agency after an unscheduled surgery to replace her arm. We think that the cyborg Triela was the one who took her from the agency. At this time we do not know the current whereabouts of the cyborg's but we believe they may be taking the Eurorail out of Italy." Monica explained.

"What about the explosion at the agency that is all over the news," Mr. Creuset asked.

"The labs, records, administrative rooms, and the armory, were gutted. The agency is a total write off," Monica replied.

"Good, they saved us the trouble of covering our tracks. What of the final handler, Bernardo," Mr. Crueset replied.

"At this time we have no evidence linking him to the actions of the cyborgs or other handlers, however," Monica said not believing the man's innocence.

"He is an expert with explosives, and I find it hard to believe that he did not have his own plans. Keep a close eye on him, he may give us a lead on our wayward cyborgs." Mr. Crueset said.

"Yes sir," Monica said.

"Good, I will also be mobilizing some other assets to help in the search,"

"Thank you sir," Monica said ending the call.

* * *

With their fellow sisters cleaning up, Claes and Triela were able to make a thorough list of the equipment at their disposal. They were pleasantly surprised to find two separate IDs for each of the girls and even a license for Triela, and Claes. This would make traveling and getting out of Italy much easier with legitimate licenses even if they barely knew how to operate their vehicles. Claes was currently huddled over her laptop taking advantage of the hotels free T1 connection. She didn't know how Angelica got her hands on a brand new Blackberry smart phone but she was pleasantly surprised it had a GPS function now she wouldn't get lost when she had to get back on the motorcycle again. Their electronics were rounded out by Henrietta's digital camera. While not the arsenal Triela would have liked the girls were fairly well off with each of the girls having their respective side arms and two spare clips along with an assortment of knives. She even found a few more grenades mixed in with Beatrice's stuff seriously that girl took her love of explosions a little too far but Triela wouldn't have it any other way. It wasn't enough to raid a padania stronghold but more than enough to protect them for now. Their main problem at the moment was a lack of funds between the 150 euros Claes had and the 500 Euros they found in their handlers bags.

"What's the next move," Angelica said coming out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"Well the Eurorail map I left in our room should keep them busy through the weekend at least," Claes said.

"Good job, that should buy us some time, but we really need to find a place to lay low before the withdrawal effects start kicking in for the rest of us," Triela said not looking forward to the pain of withdrawal. She remembered Claes and Angelica getting sick for a while and she didn't relish being bed ridden for a week, but it would be worth it in the end.

"Um, we could go to Jean, and Jose's place," Henrietta said as she and Rico joined the conversation.

"Yeah it's in Sicily, it's so cool, we could go swimming, and ………." Rico added.

"I'm sorry Rico but we need to get out of the country for a while, so Sicily will have to put on hold for a while, but it was a good idea," Triela said sadly giving her a pat on the head

"What about hiding out in the woods for a while, when Bernardo and I went hiking, I couldn't smell anyone around for miles," Beatrice added as they continued to get dressed.

"Beatrice, you're a genius," Triela exclaimed jumping off the couch. "Hillshire told me about his old vacation house in Baden-Wurttemberg. He said it's out in the middle of nowhere, and since we'll be in Germany that should be a good place to hide out for awhile." Triela said.

"Alright but how are we going to get there,….." Claes asked a little worried about driving again, as a knock sounded on the door.

"Who could that be, was the thought on everyone's mind as Claes answered the door while the girls stood ready behind various pieces of furniture weapons ready while Triela was waiting next to the door, their training and fears driving their actions. Their fears were short lived as Claes slowly opened the door revealing an older gentleman dressed in a crisp dark business suit.

"Yes," Claes asked.

"I was asked by Bernardo to give this to you, and to see to your needs while you are guests of the hotel. I trust that your stay thus far has been enjoyable," the concierge said entering the room hoping to put the girls at ease.

"Thank you," Triela replied taking the case from him before handing it off to Beatrice.

"Miss, do you need a doctor? You looked pretty banged up when you arrived here this morning," he asked.

"No, I'm fine, it wasn't anything serious," Triela blurted out. With her cyborg body she couldn't afford to let any doctor look at her or they might discover the true nature of her enhancements.

"Look, I know traveling on your own can be a frightening experience but it can be a lot of fun as well. If there is anything I can do to make your trip more enjoyable, just ask for Giovanni," he said hoping to put the girls at ease.

"Thank you," the girls chimed.

"Will you be you be dinning out tonight or should I have the service send something up for you," Giovanni asked.

"We are still tired from our trip we will call for some room service later," Triela said opening the door.

"Alright, but if you need anything do not hesitate to ask," Giovanni said as the door closed. "hhhmm I wonder what might help those loosen up a bit, they are on vacation, they should be enjoying themselves," He thought as he rode the elevator back down to the ground floor.

"Oh, open it up Beatrice," Rico urged her younger sister. Out of all the cyborgs Beatrice was the youngest chronologically and had been at the agency the shortest out of all of them.

"It's locked," Beatrice replied staring at the alpha numeric keypad.

"Well it is Bernardo's so you should be able to figure it out," Henrietta added as Beatrice started typing in possible combinations.

"How about his girlfriends name or something," Triela said calling over to the trio as Victor's password Rachelle made much more sense to her now.

"Which one," Beatrice deadpanned stunning her sisters.

"What do you mean which one, Marco only ever talked about Patricia," Angelica asked confused how Bernardo could have more than one girlfriend.

"He said it's ok if they're in another state, or across a river," Beatrice said as another name failed to open the case.

"Womanizer," Triela coughed.

"Why don't you try his most important girl then," Claes said hunched over the computer once again.

"Who is that," The others wondered as Claes slowly walked over to them.

"That, my dear is you," Claes said as she typed in Beatrice, causing the case to open with a soft click. "Now girls lets, give our dear sister some peace to look over what Bernardo left," Claes said shoeing the others away from their youngest sister. Beatrice took her time slowly examining each item in the case relishing the faint musky smell of her handler as he small hands carefully handled each item. Her eyes lit up when she found two ID cards along with matching passports in a side compartment, Beatrice Esposito the niece of one Bernardo Esposito, and Annabelle May Hopkins after an old animated show the girls caught on TV late one night while having a slumber party in the agency common room. She was instantly captivated by the characters and asked Bernardo if she could have the manga version of it to read. Ecstatic that Beatrice was coming out of her shell, he fully supported her new hobby until he found Beatrice giggling like mad in a destroyed bathroom surrounded by downed Padania agents saying it worked even better in real life. From then on Bernardo was constantly making Beatrice hand over her extra explosives much to her displeasure. In addition Beatrice found an Israeli Arms micro uzi with a spare clip much to her delight so now she could try to go two hands like Rev from Black Lagoon.

"What cha got there," Rico asked, the giggling Beatrice as she stared longingly at two brown packages.

"Beatrice, no explosions, wake up calls, and no making C4 heels. Better yet why don't I hold on to this for now" Triela said quickly plucking the two kilograms of high explosives out of her hands.

"You're no fun," Beatrice pouted as Triela took the high explosives for safe keeping.

"Don't worry you'll get it back," Triela said stuffing the C4 into her own bag.

"Did you find anything else Beatrice," Claes asked knowing there had to more in the case than guns and high explosives.

"Just some money, and this," Beatrice said handing over a stuffed envelope and a small cloth bag to her smart sister. Triela maybe the cool big sister to the girls, leading them in battle, helping them adjust to the agency or dealing with their handlers. It was Claes that they turned to when they needed help with home work or just needed someone to talk to, always having some witty comment or quote to fit the situation. The envelope contained 5,000 euros in various denominations while the small felt bag contained a much more valuable prize.

"Well what is it," the ever inquisitive Rico asked.

"A girl's best friend," Claes said as she carefully poured 150 carats worth of diamonds onto the small table she was working on as the shocked girls looked on.

"So that's where the diamonds Victor and I discovered in Venice disappeared to," Triela said as Angelica nodded her head in agreement.

"Wow," Henrietta gasped starring into the sparkling orbs while Rico and Beatrice were less than enthused with the tiny stones.

"Well that solves a few problems," Triela thought as she remembered Victor pricing their total worth between 500,000 and 750,000 euros. Their money monetary problems were a thing of the past if they could only find a place to off load the finished diamonds.

The afternoon soon passed into evening as the girls enjoyed a quiet dinner savoring one of their favorite comfort foods real pizza Napoletana, and Lazio, not that travesty Americans call pizza. Triela enjoyed a slice of Viennese topped with German sausage, while Claes enjoyed a mushroom packed capricciosa much to Triela's chagrin. Angelica went for the quarto formagio just like the four cheese pasta she liked so much. Rico and Henrietta went for the Sicilian style while Beatrice stuck to the original pizza margherita. Much to the hotel staffs chagrin the girls free from the draconian dietary restrictions of the agency the girls plowed through a pizza each while still having room left for tiramisu.

* * *

"Here are the traitors," a guard said leading Bernardo to where his fellow handlers were being held in one of the few remaining functional areas of the agency.

"You think you know a guy," Bernardo boasted a he sauntered over to the temporary holding cells at the Social Welfare Agency.

"You sold us out you bastard," Marco yelled railing against the bars.

"Now Hillshire or should I say Victor Hartman, you really didn't surprise me," Bernardo laughed moving up to the bars of their cell.

"Really, do tell," Victor replied moving closer to the bars as the guard left them.

"Oh, please, Triela was just a dumb blond who probably ended up at the agency due to her own inbred stupidity, and you only keep her around to satisfy your urges because you can't get with a real woman, urk," Bernardo said as Victor snagged his tie and viscously slammed Bernardo against the bars. Before he could react Victor landed a viscous punch on Bernardo's midsection driving up underneath his sternum.

"I guess I deserved that one to." Bernardo gasped, working on getting his breathe back as he drug himself into a standing position.

"Serves you right you bastard. Triela, means more to me than you'll ever know," Victor growled.

"Alright, drop the act, it's clear" Jean said as Bernardo held his side struggling to stand.

"Did the girls get away safely," Marco asked.

"As far as I know they did, that bitch Monica was in an uproar when the team sent to bring you in came back empty handed," Bernardo explained.

"Do you think she is in on it," Jean asked.

"Definitely, I would bet on it. She pulled Beatrice from her surgery before Dr. Bianchi could completely reconnect the nerves in her arm, and was livid that Bianchi even considered repairing her," Bernardo replied still upset over the aborted surgery leaving her with monoparesis. He hoped that someday she could find a doctor with the equipment and skills to restore her arm's full function but he had his doubt of her finding those skills outside of the Agency doctors.

"Was she?" Jose asked.

"Yes, Triela, got her out safely. Damn near broke me in two though" Bernardo said still feeling his aching ribs. "I see now where she gets it," Bernardo said.

"Bernardo what did you do," Victor growled.

"I needed her to hit me so I could help fake Beatrice's abduction so I called are resident German here a drunken dumbass with complex for domineering young blonds," Bernardo replied much to another man's displeasure.

"And you're still in one piece," Marco commented as the others nodded their heads in agreement. "Do we know where the girls are at the moment?"

"They made it to the Grand Hotel Primavera," Bernardo replied.

"What, how the hell did they make it all the way to San Marino," Jose asked

"Turns out Claes learned how to drive from playing Grand Turismo on her laptop, and Triela took my motorcycle with Beatrice after she made it to Rome. It's damn impressive if you ask me, who knew they could drive," Bernardo explained. They couldn't decide if between being angry that their little girls were driving or happy that they made it all the way to San Marino already. "However there is a small problem," Bernardo added.

"What," Jean asked.

"Dr. Donato let it slip that the girls had RFID chips implanted in them in case the agency ever lost them. From what I was able to determine the chips have a range of fifteen meters, so they will have to be pretty close to get a read on them," Bernardo answered.

"So now what's the next move," Marco asked angry that he would be unable to help Angelica from behind bars.

"Well there isn't much we can do from here," Jose added.

"Don't worry, Claes, left a eurorail guide behind in her room, so, the police, army, and cararbreni scouring Rome for them. Her little ruse has everyone thinking that the girls are still holed up here in Rome waiting to take the train out of Rome. That should buy them a few days at least," Bernardo said.

"Damn, Raballo trained her well," Victor whistled with a new found respect for both the girl and her departed handler.

"Times up Bernardo," Amedeo called coming in to check on the former handlers.

"Alright," Bernardo called.

"You know I really don't know what the hell is going on here, but Angelica made off with my new cell phone and I paid the contract in full up front to cut down on the cost. It had a full charge when I turned it over, I'm sure it still works. I made sure to get the extra durable model to. Come on Bernardo visiting hours are over." Amedeo said as he headed out of the room.

"Alright I'm coming," Bernardo said as Jean, shoved a hastily scribbled note into his hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Unexpected

Ever the early riser Triela wandered out into the common room of the suite discovering Claes hunched over her laptop with half a slice of toast hanging out of her mouth her hair stuck with a distinct cowlick. She was always the most studious of the girls being a virtual shut in at the agency not being allowed out on missions. Triela normally found her with her head in a book but, it was a rare sight to catch her in such a cute position and Triela could not help but chuckle at it as she got her own breakfast.

"Hu," Claes, mumbled fumbling with her toast surprised by Triela's laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to brush your hair," Triela asked pointing out her sister's disheveled hair while playing with her own well maintained pigtails.

"No you keep your damn hands off my hair Rapunsel," Claes snarked once again denying Triela her ultimate prize. Her roommate had an almost fetish like obsession with brushing hair often volunteering to brush the girl's hair especially long hair like Angelica's and her own raven locks which Claes kept safely beyond her reach.

"Aw, you're no fun," Triela said as she looked over Claes's shoulder at the computer screen she was so intently focused on. "So what are you working on?"

"I am trying to decipher the information that Jean left us but its hard trying to repair some of the damaged sections," Claes said pointing to the cracked hard drive.

"I haven't had much success so far, the information is not encrypted but the physical damage has scrambled sections of the hard drive." Claes replied.

"Well what do we have," Triela asked.

"I have partial records on finances, intelligence, after action reports, operative lists, supply caches, and supporters. However this information was recovered from a Milan faction safe house and is at least six months old. The biggest surprise so far is the internal memo that details Padania plans for peaceful protests and a lack of culpability in the Croce affair." Claes said.

"Then who killed them," Triela asked wanting to know who caused the event that sparked their very creation.

"I'm not sure but the memo states that a group called the Akatsuki might be involved, the same group that Jean said may have been involved in Raballo's death," Claes replied.

"Who is Raballo," Triela asked.

"Wasn't he your handler Claes, it was a terrible shame the way he disappeared like that," Angelica said joining them.

"What, how could you know that," Triela asked shocked that the formerly ill girl knew about the missing handler.

"Yes, he was my handler till he tried to blow the whistle on the agency, and was murdered," Claes said hurting from the loss of her handler.

"Then why don't I know who he is," Triela asked agitated at being out of the loop.

"The agency must have wiped our memories of him using the conditioning process," Claes said pulling up what she had on the conditioning process. "They can selectively block memories but it must be linked to the conditioning drugs,"

"So I will remember him when the drugs wear off," Triela said wondering what else she might remember. Knowing more about her own past and where she came from excited her but she wasn't sure she ever wanted to remember that terrible night in Amsterdam.

"It certainly seems that way given, Angelica's reaction," Claes replied while Angelica helped herself to some breakfast.

"Alright, but at this point let's keep this to ourselves I don't know how Henrietta, Rico, or Beatrice would react knowing that the agency has played with their memories. Let them recover their memories on their own and we will deal with any problems as they occur," Triela ordered while Claes and Angelica nodded their heads in agreement.

The peaceful morning was broken as a loud garish ring cut through the silence shocking the girls. Their survival instincts took over as they leapt for cover scanning the room for the offending sound as Henrietta, Rico, and Beatrice ran into the room groggy but ready for action.

"Where is that sound coming from," Rico asked rubbing her eyes.

"I don't know," Triela replied as they franticly searched through their bags trying to locate the source of the noise.

"Here it is," Henrietta said digging the offending device out of Angelica's bag.

"Oh it's Amdedeo's phone maybe he is calling to get it back. It wasn't very nice of me to trick him like that," Angelica said taking the phone as it continued to blare out the annoying ring tone. "Does anyone know how to work it," Angelica asked.

"Don't answer it," Triela ordered not wanting anyone to trace the call and triangulate their location having used the tactic herself multiple times in the past. Not knowing what to do Angelica passed the phone to Henrietta who began pushing buttons trying to get the phone to work.

"I know what to do, Jean does this to his phone all the time," Rico said taking the phone and throwing it against the wall the ringing cutting off as the electronic device rebounded off the wall dropping to the floor.

"Rico, I don't think Jean does that to answer his phone," Triela said smacking her face with her palm.

"Hello, dam it girls is anyone there. We teach them everything except how to answer the fucking phone," Bernardo's voice echoed through the room via the phones speaker.

"Bernardo," Beatrice cried hopping over to the phone.

"Bice," Bernardo called out.

"What would Berenice think if she found out you used that kind of language around me," Beatrice replied.

"I'm glad you're ok Beatrice," Bernardo said relieved to hear her voice.

"Bernardo, how are Victor and the others, and how are you not with them," Triela asked shocked to have Bernardo on the phone.

"Locked up but otherwise ok, and our little stunt has everyone thinking that you kidnapped Beatrice so I am in the clear at the moment," Bernardo replied.

"Thank goodness," Angelica said his news bringing a smile to her face.

"Is there anything I can do for Jose," Henrietta asked mirroring every ones thoughts at the moment.

"Listen girls the best thing you can do right now is to survive and get out of Italy. I know how badly you want to help them right now but charging back here guns blazing is suicide even for you, beside we aren't as helpless as you think." Bernardo replied.

"Alright, just keep them safe, I don't trust the government as far as I can throw it right now," Triela said the other girls nodding their heads in agreement.

"I'll do my best. They also gave me some messages to pass along. Rico if you get to the Museum in the storehouse, see if our old friend has made Luppi and Botacheli happy. Triela Hillshire recommends forty eight by eight. Oh and Beatrice Berenice would love to go truffle hunting with you," Bernardo said relaying the odd message.

"Bernardo what are you talking about," Henrietta asked confused by the odd messages while Claes quickly typed them into her computer.

"Sorry that's what the message says, but it's about time to wrap this up my battery is dyeing here. Remember to stay safe and look out for each other. Try and have some fun but please don't do anything I wouldn't do." Bernardo said.

"That doesn't leave us with much," Beatrice cracked as Bernardo cut off the call, leaving the girls to ponder the odd messages.

"Really, like what" Angelica asked.

"On one mission Bernardo ……" Beatrice began to say before Claes clamped her mouth shut.

"Beatrice, I am sure there are many fascinating things on that list but I would rather not find out and I'm sure the others would rather remain in the dark about Bernardo's activities. So just keep that list to yourself for now. Ok," Claes said slowly removing her hand from Beatrice's mouth as a knock sounded on the door.

"What now," Triela thought. She couldn't take any more surprises at this point. The last forty eight hours had brought many revelations to her short life and Triela wanted nothing more than to make sense of it all before the agency caught up with them.

"Good morning," a girl said barging into the room knocking Triela over in the process, the girl's only saving grace being that she only looked a few years older than them and anything but threatening. "What how can you not be dressed yet," a cheerful blond haired girl said as she bounced around the room leaving Claes to wonder just how many cups of coffee the errant girl must have consumed.

"I'll have to apologize for my sister at times she can be a little hyper. Eufemia please calm down not everyone is a morning person like you," a regal voice called out extending a hand to Triela, long dark hair masking her face.

"Thank you, but who are you," Triela said letting the woman help her up but remaining on guard none the less as she signaled the other girls to do the same with a slight hand motion.

"I'm Cornelia, and that over hyperactive monster is my younger sister Euphemia, and …." "I'm Nunnally," a sweet voice called out from the doorway cutting Cornelia off.

"And that would be my youngest sister Nunnally," Cornelia said moving out of the doorway to reveal a cute girl in a wheel chair. Any thoughts the girls had about the new arrivals were swept away by Nunnally and her wheelchair, no terrorist, government agent or criminal would ever bring such a nice girl to a fight.

"Well then Cornelia, what brings you and your sisters here," Claes asked leveling a stern glare at the woman.

"I was in town visiting family for a while and a friend of mine told me about how nervous you all looked traveling alone for the first time. I remember how awkward it was when I left town for the first time so I thought I would offer to take you girls around San Marino and show you the sights." Cornelia said nonplused by Claes's glare.

"Can we take them shopping. Just look at her how can you wear such boring clothing, you need to lighten up," Euphemia exclaimed now bouncing around Triela pointing out her drab appearance. Rico and Henrietta couldn't decide between laughing at their sisters plight or restraining her before she tore Eufemia limb from limb.

"Eufemia, please behave, not everyone has your love of bright colors, Nunnally stated trying to rein in her older sister.

"I'm sorry," Eufemia said bouncing back to her sister's side. It was now that the girls were able to take a good look at their visitors. While the girls were regularly exposed to the darker elements of society they had seen their share of beautiful woman including the Angels of public security Ferro, Priscilla, and Elenora. As ascetically pleasing as they were they couldn't hold a candle to Cornelia. She was tall standing a full head above Triela her height further boosted by the black patent leather boots she was wearing followed by white jeans, with a black leather belt. The ensemble was completed by a white leotard style top and a black leather jacket.

"Wow, how is that possible," Angelica thought staring at Cornelia's prodigious bust, her own had just started to bud and she didn't know how Cornelia had such good posture with the massive orbs on her chest. While Cornelia oozed confidence and sexuality Eufemia was a bundle of cuteness and boundless energy. She stood eye to eye with Triela but their dress couldn't be anything alike. Triela stuck to the muted colors of her business like attire while Eufemia was rainbow of colors. The orange skirt of her dress hung just below the knee, the green corset style top, long white sleeves topped off with her long light hair. The over style of her dress was of an older English but it fit the bubbly girl and looked all the more modern on her.

'That's so cute," Henrietta thought she was in love with Eufemia's dress. She would love to where something like that for Jose while her sister wouldn't be caught dead in the lace monstrosity. If Eufemia was a bundle of energy Nunnally was an island of serenity sitting calmly in her wheelchair allowing the nervous girls to examine her. Dressed warmly in a long sleeve brown and white dress she was quite comfortable playing with her hair as she waited for Triela and company to respond.

"Wow," Triela thought, she was blown away by the hair from Cornelia's purplish locks, to Eufemia's light red tresses that hung down to her waist, and Nunnally's brunette tresses that seemed to pool around her like a warm blanket. Triela was not a jealous woman and cared little for appearances but the long blond pony tails she was secretly proud of looked insignificant and common next to their visitors stunning locks.

"Now as I was saying, my name is Cornelia, this little bundle of energy is Eufemia, and here we have my youngest sister Nunnally," Cornelia said pointing out each of her sisters. "And I was thinking you might like a tour of the city, and if my sister has her way some shopping as well." Cornelia said looking over the apprehensive group glad she brought along her sisters to help.

"Now that you know who we are may we ask your names," Nunnally asked.

"I'm Henrietta," "Rico," "Beatrice," "Angelica," "Claes," "Triela," Each girl replied as Nunnally's head turned to each one as they announced their names all be it hesitantly.

"So how about some shopping then," Eufemia said punching her fist in the air for emphasis.

"You'll have to excuse her she has had too much coffee this morning, but would you like to join us for some sightseeing. While it is a small country San Marino does have a number of sights to enjoy, my favorite is the Second Cesta Tower," Nunnally said hoping the girls would come with them.

"Hey I didn't have any coffee this morning," Eufemia shot back.

"That's the problem," Cornelia muttered as the girls continued to watch the banter silently sizing each of them up.

"We accept your kind offer, it would be nice to have someone to show us around for the day," Triela said much to the surprise of her sisters. "If you don't mind waiting outside we will be ready to go in just a few minutes.

"Alright, but first we need to do some shopping and get you some better clothes, Eufemia said as they left the room.

"Ok, Listen up," Triela said in a low tone as the door clicked shut. "I know we just met them but I think we can trust them for now, with our status as highly valued guests the concierge would not set something up to deceive us. Also given what we know from Bernardo and Claes's gift the government still thinks we are in Rome. Now we can use today to get some new clothes, I only have what I wearing now and we could all use some new outfits to help change our appearances a bit."

"Beware of Trojans bearing gifts Triela," Claes said.

"I know Claes but we can't go live thinking everyone is out to get us, Triela wouldn't suggest this if she thought it was dangerous," Angelica said trying to ease her sister's worries.

"We are going to split up, Claes and I need some new clothes if we are going to pull off looking old enough to drive, Angelica you and Beatrice will go with Nunnally and pick up another cell phone, Rico, Henrietta you will go with Eufemia and pick up some travel guides. If anything happens we will meet back here and bring your guide with you," Triela said as the girls finished getting dressed.

* * *

"I trust you have some good news for me Lieutenant," the secretary of defense said as the man entered her office.

"No Mrs. Petris, we have yet to find any trace of the girls. I have teams trolling the station and we went over the highlighted trains with a fine tooth comb. We did not find a trace of them anywhere in or around the station," the Lieutenant replied.

"Then where are they?" Mrs. Petris asked.

"I don't know mam. All I can say is that they haven't left Rome via the train station, and they are most likely still holed up somewhere in the city." The Lieutenant replied.

"Well then I suggest you stop wasting my time and find them," Mrs. Petris replied.

"Minister, can we interview the handlers, one of their cars is missing and they might know something," the Lieutenant asked.

"No, the handlers are being taken care of. Now I want you to use whatever means necessary to recover the cyborgs, tear the city apart if you have to, they are to be recovered at all costs," She replied sharply.

"Yes, mam," the Lieutenant said. "Damn that woman, she is the one that called for a status report in the first place," he thought leaving her office.

"How did it go sir," a private said as the Lieutenant exited the Ministry of Defense.

"A complete waste of time, she wants us to find the cyborgs at all costs, but won't let us interview the handlers," the Lieutenant replied.

"If you don't mind me asking sir, why the hell not, the handlers were in on the escape and they could lead us to the girls," the private said as they headed to a waiting car.

"Frankly the whole situation stinks, but they don't pay me to think, let's get back over to the station. They might be trying to fake us out taking a train that isn't marked in the guide they left behind," the higher ranking man said as they headed back onto the crowded Roman streets.

"Report," Mr. Crueset said as he picked up the phone.

"The cyborgs have yet to be recovered, and there are no leads on their location at this time, however Mr. Hartman's car is still missing," Mrs. Petris replied.

"Is there a chance the cyborgs left the city," Mr. Crueset asked.

"I do not believe so, I have the train station locked down tight and with the Cabrini on full alert all over the city they can't get very far. We are focusing our search on the north side of the city where Triela escaped and in the area surrounding the training fields." She replied.

"Good, continue your search, the sooner they are recovered the better," Mr. Crueset replied ending the call. Pulling out a non descript cell phone he dialed a number connecting with another a another shadow entity he was master of.

"I want you to put all available cells on notice to keep an eye out for the cyborgs" Mr. Crueset ordered.

"No, proceed with business as usual just have the men on look out for the girls and take one of the scanners with you while on the job. If they see anything have them report in immediately." He ordered quickly ending the call.

* * *

"My God, did the Padania discover the agency?," Priscilla thought as she walked through the rubble of the Social Welfare agency compound.

"What the hell happened," Ferro called out catching sight of Priscilla.

"I don't know came as soon as I saw the news," Priscilla replied.

"I know I saw the same thing, but this was no gas leak," Ferro said.

"You're right; the damage is too specific, only the medical labs, administrative areas and armory were destroyed. If this really was a gas explosive the cafeteria should be leveled and it is untouched along with the dorms." Priscilla said as they continued to examine the grounds for evidence. She was shocked for all the devastation there was little forensic evidence she could see, there weren't even any remains of spent shell casing in the remains of the armory. It was like the whole place was picked clean yet it had been a scant thirty six hours since the explosion.

"Let's not forget the mess in the parking lot," Elenora said surprising the ladies.

"Elenora, what are you doing here," Priscilla and Ferro exclaimed surprised to see their friend from section 1.

"Pietro sent me over here to check it out," Elenora replied.

"Is section 1 digging for more dirt," Ferro asked.

"While Pietro may not like section 2 we both think something about this stinks," Elenora replied.

"There is no way the five republics faction has the resources to pull off an operation like this," Priscilla said.

"And the gate was blown out not in, almost as if someone was trying to escape," Elenora replied as they headed to the remains of the parking lot.

"You're right but,……" Priscilla started.

"Hey watch it," Ferro roared stomping over to a group of soldiers herding a group of distraught children onto a waiting school bus.

"Come on kid get on the bus," a soldier said prodding a young girl with the butt of his rifle.

"No, I don't want to go," the girl cried clearly still distraught over recent events.

"Come on kid," the man growled wanting this baby sitting job done as soon as possible moving to prod the girl again.

"Touch them again and I'll give you a surprise proctology exam," Ferro growled ripping the rifle out of the surprised soldiers hands while slamming him into the side of the bus.

"And when she is done I'll add a surprise urology exam Elenora said gesturing with the confiscated rifle. Now does anyone have a problem if we take care of the kids here," Elenora added as the soldiers faces drained of color.

"Now can one of you tell me what's going on," Priscilla asked the scared group of young kids.

"The soldiers told us that we were being moved to a new orphanage because it wasn't safe here anymore because of a gas leak that caused the explosion last night," the scared girl said.

"But that's not true it wasn't a gas leak," a small brown haired boy said.

"No you can't tell them, that old lady said not to tell anyone, or we would be in trouble" another child added.

"It's ok you can tell me, you won't get in trouble I promise," Priscilla said.

"Um, well you see last night I was thirsty so I was out in the hall getting something to drink when an earthquake hit," a girl about seven years old said.

"It wasn't an earthquake," the brown haired boy chimed in.

"Ok what was it then," Priscilla asked.

"Well, my stomach hurt so I had to go to the medical building last night and I was sleeping when a man came in and told me to stay in the room all night. When I asked him why he said that some special fireworks would be tested later that night and he didn't want me to get hurt. See it wasn't an earthquake they were testing fireworks and they must have been stronger than they expected and I bet they were really cool to." The boy pouted.

"Bernardo, what did you do," Priscilla thought. Only one man would ever call high explosives fireworks.

"Oh Triela is so lucky she got to test some of the fireworks to then," a girl with blond hair in twin pony tails exclaimed.

"And what fireworks did she have," Priscilla asked.

"Well I saw her toss something in the air and then the sky lit up and I saw her running to the parking lot with someone on her back," The girl said.

"Yeah and I saw her race out of here on a motorcycle right after the gate blew up. She was so cool, it was like watching a movie," An older boy chimed in.

"Thank you for telling me what happened, and don't you worry about the old lady, but I think the soldiers are right and it is not safe here." Priscilla said, having more questions than answers especially who the old lady was. If it was who she thought it was then things just got significantly more complicated.

"But we like it here," a girl said.

"Everyone is nice to us here," a boy added.

"If we leave, Triela, Claes, Rico, Henrietta, Beatrice, Angelica, won't visit, play, read with us anymore," a chorus of voices said.

"Did you think Triela was brave when she tested the fireworks last night," Priscilla said.

"Yeah that was cool," several voices replied.

"Well you're in luck Triela is a good friend of mine and if you're brave and move to your new home I will make sure that Triela and the others will come and visit you. Now I need you wait right here with my good friend Elenora while I go and get you a good luck charm for your trip." Priscilla said calling over Elenora.

"Priscilla what are you doing," Ferro asked as they headed into the cyborg dormitories.

"Those kids gave me the whole story of what happened here last night and I think the girls would approve of helping those kids out," Priscilla said as they quickly moved through the girls rooms. From Triela's and Claes's room they grabbed her collection of teddy bears and a bucket of gardening tools, a violin and some sports equipment from Henrietta and Rico's room, the complete collection of Gunsmith cats manga and the Prince of Pasta book from Beatrice's and Angelica's room. Even laden down with their gifts they made it back to the kids in record time.

"Here we need you guys to keep these safe for Triela, Claes, Rico, Henrietta, Beatrice, and Angelica. Priscilla said giving the teddy bears to the younger kids, the manga, gardening tools and sports equipment to the boys, while the books went to the older girls.

"We can't take these, Triela loves her teddy bears," a girl with long blond pony tails said holding Augustus.

"We need you to keep these safe for them until they return, and keep an eye on this one according to Triela Caligula is a real trouble maker," Ferro added handing the last steiff bear to one of the younger girls.

"Henrietta wouldn't have it any other way," Elenora told the girl clutching Henrietta's violin tightly to her chest.

"Now be good for us and get on the bus it will take you to a safer place and as soon as it is safe we will bring Triela and others with us to bring you home," Priscilla said hoping her words would be true.

"Ok we promise to be good," a small girl called from the window of the small bus as it left the agency. As the bus disappeared they all shared the same thought, where are the girls and their handlers.

PS- I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I will try to speed up the updates but life does get in the way at times. I am still looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. Oh and again I do not own gunslinger girl so don't sue me


	16. Chapter 16

San Marino

"So where are you thinking of traveling to next?" Eufemia asked as Rico and Henrietta perused through the various travel guides at a local book store.

"I don't know," Henrietta replied leafing through a Fordors Travel guide to France.

"You know there are tons of places to visit here in Italy, Rome is an alpha world city and has attractions for all kinds. I prefer the shopping in Milan though. Oh and the Amalfi coast is to die for. There is so much to see and do in Italy I am surprised you came here to San Marino, not that San Marino is bad but there is just so much to see in Italy," Eufemia gushed.

"Um, we came up from Rome and we don't plan on spending any more time in Italy, than we need to," Henrietta replied hoping she didn't give away to much.

"Ok, How about you Rico, any ideas on where you want to go next," Eufemia asked bouncing over to Rico.

"Hu, what, did you say something?" Rico asked pulling her head out of a large art book she was currently engrossed in.

"I asked if you had decided where you are going to visit next," Eufemia asked peeking over Rico's shoulder.

"Ah, I'm not sure, Triela would know more about that maybe you should ask her," Rico replied closing the massive book on European art museums.

"So what were you looking for?" Eufemia asked.

"Um," Rico faltered.

"I know a little about art, I might be able to help. Actually I've been to more art museums than I can count. My parents wanted me to be cultured, but personally I think they went a little over board," Eufemia said with a frown.

"Well I am trying to find the Museum in the Store House, a friend thought I might like it, but I think he might be playing a joke on me," Rico replied hesitantly.

"Museum in the Storehouse, where have I heard that before," Eufemia muttered. "Oh I remember, my brother mention it once, I think it's in Switzerland." Eufemia exclaimed grabbing the fodors guide to Switzerland. "See here it's in Saint Gallen," Eufemia said pointing out the small blurb in the thick travel guide.

"Thank you," Rico said taking the travel guide.

"I guess that means you might try to get to Switzerland at some point," Eufemia asked.

"I would like to try," Rico replied.

"So what are you looking for," Cornelia asked as she watched Triela and Claes search through rack after rack of clothing.

"Um, I'm not sure," Triela replied.

"I'm no fashionista but I may be able to help," Cornelia replied.

"Well, we are trying to find something a little more mature. You see we are older than we look and are tired of being treated as little kids." Claes replied.

"Ah, I understand, that could be a problem while you are traveling on your own for the first time," Cornelia replied wondering just how old these girls really were as Triela couldn't look a day over fourteen at best and Claes thirteen.

"So what do you think we should look for," Triela asked glad that she understood their dilemma without giving away too much.

"Well, I think we should try and build on what you already have, instead of trying to create something that isn't there," Cornelia replied taking a good look at the girls.

"So what do you suggest," Triela asked.

"First off we need you to lose the pony tails, and Claes your glasses are actually going to help us in this case," Cornelia said.

"Why," Triela asked absentmindedly stroking her pony tails.

"While very cute, your current hair style does little to help you look more mature. I would suggest getting a trim and going for a shorter style," Cornelia said as Triela grabbed her twin long blond pony tails.

"You'll have an easier time finding an honest politician than getting Triela to cut her hair," Claes snarked.

"Hey," Triela replied.

"It's alright, we don't need to cut your hair, and long hair might work in our favor as it is all the rage for the college kids right now. With the right makeup and clothes I think you can pull off a college student or young professional quite nicely. As for you Claes with your glasses we can shoot for something a little different, we are going for a more sophisticated look," Cornelia said a plan already forming in her head to turn the two awkward teenagers into lovely young woman she knew they were on the inside.

"Now you're really going to look like a librarian, Claes," Triela snickered.

"Brains before beauty, my dear," Claes replied, only to have Triela stick her tongue out in response. "Oh grow up," Claes snarked.

"Ok, I'll try, Ms. Claes," Triela giggled as they headed back into the racks of clothing.

"Thank you again, Angelica," Nunnally said as they continued up the narrow spiral stair case to the top of the Fortress of Guaita the first tower of San Marino. "You're sure I'm not too heavy," Nunnally asked surprised that Angelica offered to carry her to the top when they discovered that there was no elevator in the old fortress and that she did it without breaking so much as a sweat.

"It's no problem, Nunnally, you're not that heavy, and I'm much stronger than I look," Angelica replied as they cleared the final steps to the top of the tower.

"Wow," the normally silent Beatrice gasped gazing down on the city hundreds of feet below them.

"Breath taking isn't it," Nunnally said.

"Yes, we can see the whole town from here," Angelica added.

"Yeah this would be the perfect spot for Rico, she can see everything from here," Beatrice said as she spotted their hotel from the tower.

"Does Rico like high places," Nunnally asked.

"Um, I don't actually know but she does spend a lot of time in them," Beatrice replied.

"What does she do there," Nunally asked.

"She likes to observe and take pictures of animals," Angelica replied hoping to stop Beatrice before her straightforward way of making conversation blew their cover.

"Wow that's neat, does she get a lot of good pictures," Nunnally asked wishing she had a camera to capture the panoramic view before them.

"She has never missed when I have worked with her," Beatrice replied.

"So you help her take pictures, how do you do that," Nunnally asked.

"I scare them out and then Rico takes the pictures," Beatrice said with a smile.

"Beatrice I'm happy you like to help your sister but isn't that a little mean, you could hurt them," Nunnally gasped.

"Really fireworks never hurt anyone," Beatrice replied.

"Beatrice, fireworks are explosives and in the wrong hands can really hurt people and animals alike. How would you like it if someone was throwing fireworks at you," Nunnally replied.

"I don't know, I didn't really think about it like that until recently. I never realized just what scaring the animals could do to them," Beatrice replied as visions of all the times she used her expertise, and the carnage that resulted swam through her head. Why had she not seen it before her explosives ended or damaged countless lives, she was no better than the Padania she was tasked to fight. "Is the conditioning wearing off," She wondered she had never before considered the effects of her explosions beyond the confines of the mission.

"It's alright Beatrice now you know better, and I'm you can find ways to help Rico without hurting the animals," Nunnally said placing a comforting hand on Beatrice's shoulder.

"How can I do that without fireworks," Beatrice asked.

"Well how about helping her find them, or using sound to attract or scare them instead of explosions," Nunnally replied happy that her new friend wouldn't be hurting the cute little animals anymore.

"That might work, now I can still help Rico. Thank you," Beatrice replied with a genuine smile her mind already working on creating new and non lethal methods of using her knowledge of explosives.

Angelica was shocked beyond belief, she never knew her stoic little sister could be so deep. Was Beatrice always like this or was this the result of the conditioning wearing off, she wasn't sure, but either way it seems that things would be changing for her and her sisters from now on. "We are breaking the chains that bind us, it's now time to discover just who we really are," Angelica thought as they took one last look over San Marino.

"I don't look any older," Triela said examining herself in the full length mirrors lining the dressing room. She was currently wearing suede leather boots with a small heel raising her height to just over 5'5", combined with light khaki pants and a dark blue polo shirt along with a dark leather jacket. It was a far cry from her usual business attire but the relaxed atmosphere it projected was growing on her. However she still didn't look any older in her opinion.

"Clothing can only get you so far, the rest is attitude and poise. If you want everyone to think your older then you need to act like it. I know that you're a strong confident young woman, you just need to show everyone else that and they will treat you with maturity and respect," Cornelia replied watching as Triela's posture subtly shifted, a lift of the chin, a straightening of the shoulders, a focus in her eyes, a turn of the hip, and Triela slowly morphed into a girl playing dress up to confident young woman ready to take on the world. "Now for the final touch," Cornelia said pulling out Triela's pony tails and letting her lustrous blond hair cascade down her back and outline her face.

"Wow is that me," Triela gasped stunned at how mature she looked. "I wonder what Victor would think of this, now we can go on stake outs without drawing any strange looks. If she had a quarter for every odd glance or comment she and Victor received over the years working together, they could pay the Padania to shut down their operations. Those thoughts brought a smile to her lips as she stood mesmerized by her own reflection.

"Now for Claes," Cornelia thought as she left Triela to her own devices, she wondered what could be going through the girls minds and what kind of a father would let a group of young girls travel through Italy on their own with the state the country was in.

"Not bad Claes," Cornelia said taking a good look, while Triela took a more relaxed style Claes moved in the opposite direction uses her glasses to help her give her a more studious and serious demeanor. Like Triela she had Claes wear heels in this case knee high boots with a modest heel to raise her overall height to 5'4, to go with the boots Claes had on a short sleeved red dress with a blue trim, combined with a white ¾ length coat she looked every bit the scientist or seasoned laboratory technician. "Have you thought about what to do about your hair," Cornelia asked.

"No why,' Claes replied subconsciously playing with her long raven hair.

"Well, I think it would help you appear older if you put your hair up, nothing fancy but a simple bun will work wonders." Cornelia said pulling her hair into a simple French twist, combined with her glasses, completed the look and she could walk through any high tech scientific or industrial complex and no one would be the wiser.

"You're right," Claes replied amazed how much a simple hairstyle change wrought on her whole appearance. She had always fancied herself as an intelligent girl but now she really looked the part, maybe now her sisters would listen to her the next time they asked for help on their scholastic endeavors.

"Do you think you got enough guide books," Eufemia asked Rico and Henrietta who were laden down with multiple travel guides, language guides, maps, and who knew what else. Eufemia couldn't believe they spent almost a thousand Euros on guide books, and yet there was not a single book on Italy in the bunch. For all of the culture and history Italy had to the offer the girls seems down frigid about spending any more time in Italy than was absolutely necessary.

"I think so, since our plans may change, we decided to get a whole bunch, Jean says you can never have too much information," Rico replied.

"Jose, said the same thing, the opponent with more information is victorious in battle," Henrietta chimed in.

"True but you're on vacation not a battlefield. A vacation is for relaxation and fun, not work and worry. You girls need to relax and enjoy yourselves, or your vacation will be for nothing," Eufemia replied.

"Yeah, but with all of our traveling if we are not prepared our vacation will not last very long," Henrietta replied sadly.

"Try not to sweat the small stuff, everything will work out in the end and if it's not ok then it's not the end. Come on your family would not have sent you out on your own if they didn't think you could handle it," Eufemia said tossing an arm over each girls shoulder.

"You're right," Rico said trying to keep a brave face on for Henrietta despite being just as worried over their present situation cast adrift by the very country they fought so hard to protect.

"Good, now I think you've had enough books, and work for now let's have some real fun," Eufemia exclaimed dragging the girls along in her exuberance only to careen into the back of an older woman. However before they both ended up tumbling to the ground the woman smoothly stepped to the side letting Eufemia tumble past her tripping on the toe of the woman's boot sending Eufemia careening into a purple haired beauty.

"Ow," Eufemia groaned.

"Are you alright," a long blond haired woman said with an out stretched hand.

"Oh, I'm ok," Eufemia said slowly sitting up.

"I'm glad to hear it but would you mind getting off of me," Cornelia groaned not enjoying the sensation of being used as a cushion.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Eufemia said jumping off the downed woman.

"Eufemia, why am I not surprised," Cornelia sighed.

"Cornelia," Eufemia exclaimed both embarrassed and surprised that the out all the people in San Marino to knock over it had to be her older sister.

"I really need to get you some walking lessons, you know you are really not helping your hair color, present company excluded of course," Cornelia replied getting a chuckle out of her companions.

"Maybe Triela could help her, I've never seen her fall during gym class," Rico said.

"Hey I am not a dumb blonde," Eufemia shot back after a minute.

"Your words not mine little sister," Cornelia chuckled.

"Um, Ms. Cornelia, where are Triela and Claes, I thought they were with you," Henrietta asked her hand slowly moving to the concealed holster on her lower back.

"Don't worry we are right here, Henrietta," Claes said placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Claes,' Henrietta exclaimed wrapping her in a big hug.

"Wow, Claes you look like one of the doctors," Rico said amazed at how different her sister looked, if it wasn't for the voice Rico wasn't sure she would recognize her.

"Hey what about me," Triela pouted.

"You almost look like some of the girls in the magazines I found hidden under Jose's bed one time but you have more clothes on than them. I don't know what he was reading in them though and but he said that it was research for a new mission," Henrietta said.

"What!" Triela screamed as

"Yeah Jean said he should just ask Eleanora out for once and get the real thing but I don't know what the real thing is. Now that you look older and you're so pretty now maybe Hillshire will ask you out? " Rico added as Triela slowly turned a new shade of red.

"Don't even think that Rico. That man is practically my father. Really, who would want that boring old German anyway," Triela huffed.

"As much fun as this conversation is how about we try and find Nunnally and the others, especially before we ruin my sister's ears. So did you find any good books?" Cornelia asked trying to steer the conversation back into a PG rating.

"Ah it was just getting to the good stuff," Eufemia pouted as Rico excitedly told Triela she found out where the Museum was.

"Angelica, something is bothering my nose can we head somewhere else," Beatrice asked taking a glance at several men milling around the Piazza Della Liberta as they took a closer look at the Statua Della Liberta.

"Really, I can't smell anything bad, and my sister said my sense of smell is really good" Nunnally replied wondering just what was bothering Beatrice as she felt her wheelchair speed up slightly.

"You see Beatrice has very sensitive allergies and little things can give her a headache from time to time. If you don't mind recommending somewhere a little more secluded she will have a chance to recover." Angelica said sending a silent signal to Beatrice to sort out their uninvited guests from the crowd as they headed into the little side streets San Marino is so well known for.

"Oh, that's ok I guess, we still need to pick that cell phone you wanted. I think there are some electronics stores over on Contrada Del Collegio," Nunnally said disappointed as they turned off the Piazza.

"I'm sure it won't take too long for Beatrice to recover and then you can show use some more of San Marino," Angelica said taking a glance behind her before they disappeared around the corner. As they vanished around the corner Beatrice and Angelica were able to spot four non-descript individuals meandering down towards the alley. They men simply looked like some friends out to enjoy a nice lunch if it wasn't for slight bulges that upset the profile of their jackets. Also despite the jovial conversation they all seemed intently focused on the young girls in front of them.

"Aachoo," Beatrice signaled that she found and identified their pursuers.

"What are you carrying," Angelica signaled as they quickly moved down the scenic side street trying to blend into the crowd.

"One flash bang, and one sting, grenade, some plus 2.5m of fishing line," Beatrice signaled back.

"I have Amadeo's knife," Angelica added continuing the conversation in combat signals.

"No side arm," Beatrice asked thinking things just got more difficult.

"I thought it might set off the metal detector, the knife is ceramic," Angelica replied.

"Same, now what," Beatrice signaled thinking the same thing that's why she brought the grenades hidden inside a metal thermos disguising their metal composition.

"Create a distraction and I will take care of the rest," Angelica replied.

"Are you sure," Beatrice asked.

"Yes, just take care of Nunnally," Angelica signaled.

"Is everything alright," Nunnally asked breaking the silence.

"Oh everything is fine, we were just entranced by the scenery. These little sides streets are simply breathe taking," Angelica replied.

"Yes, they are quite nice, and I do enjoy their quiet tranquility," Nunnally said as they turned onto another small alley way. Beatrice quickly went to work working the stun grenade into a small crack in the stone and setting the trip wire a few inches off the ground across the alley. Using the stun grenade as a secondary trigger she set the sting grenade to go off at eye level further dehabilitating their guests. She only wished she had brought a gas grenade with her as well seeing as the sting and stun grenades may not be enough as they were only designed to distract opponents. She hoped by rigging them in tandem the effects would be magnified.

"Oh Beatrice I think I dropped something. It will only take a minute why don't you check out the electronics place around the corner. I'll catch up with you inside," Angelica said dropping back pressing her body against the alleyway.

"We'll, see if I can't find that cell phone you wanted," Nunnally called as they exited the narrow confines of the alley.

"Where did they go," one man asked as he turned the corner, as his world turned into overwhelming expanse of light as he triggered the stun grenade basking the alley in blinding flash of light.

"Argh," another man yelled a moment later as the delay on the sting grenade tripped showering the area with dozens of non lethal yet extremely painful plastic projectiles. Two of the four men were struck down taking the full force of both the stun and sting grenades. The final two while disoriented were still standing as Angelica leapt over the two down men landing a flying side kick directly into the chest of one of the remaining man. As the man reeled back from the force the impact Angelica kicked off the man's chest driving him back into the wall launching her back into the air. Before the final man could recover Angelica spun her body lashing out with her left foot catching the final man in the side of the head as she landed in a crouch watching as her assailant topple to the ground. Not wasting any time she lashed out with low kick sending another man into a dreamless sleep.

"Nice, that went better than expected," Angelica thought seeing all four of the assailants knocked out within seconds. The last time she managed to take down four men at once it involved her spraying a hotel room with her Styr AUG. Pushing those thoughts from her mind she pulled out the remaining fishing line binding the hands and feet just like she had seen Marco do several times before. It wasn't often that they took prisoners but she managed to successfully bind their hands and feet as the first man came to having only taken the full force of the grenades and not Angelica's cyborg strength.

"Ugh, what hit me," the man groaned slowly coming to.

"Ok, think like Jean," Angelica said forcing her face features into a scowl doing her best to appear evil and menacing despite her young and gentle appearance.

"What," the man yelled shocked to find himself bound and trussed up like a rack of lamb.

"Quiet please, I do not want to attract unwanted attention," Angelica said. "Now are you going to tell me why you and your friends were following three defenseless girls or are you going to be difficult," Angelica said while slowly pulling out her knife.

"Fuck you, you don't have the balls," the man shot back.

"You're right, but I don't need them," Angelica shot back lifting the man clear off the ground and slamming him against the wall despite being over half a foot shorter.

"What the hell are you some kind of devil," the man coughed.

"Well devils never cry so I don't think so," Angelica said thinking of her tearful goodbye to Marco a scant 48 hours ago. "Now are you going to give me what I want," Angelica asked, "Or are you going to be difficult," Angelica said her eyes boring into the unfortunate man.

"So what kind of phone are you looking for," Nunnally asked as they wandered into a Verizon wireless store.

"I don't know actually, but Bernardo swears by his smart phone. He is always texting away on it setting up fun times and stuff as he calls it." Beatrice replied.

"How many phones are you getting, I noticed that you only have one phone. Are you going to get a phone for each of you that could get really expensive?" Nunnaly said.

"Um, I never considered that," Beatrice said thinking that if they each had their own cell phone it would make staying in contact and coordinating their movements easier if they were to be separated. While she had operated on her own away from Bernardo and the other before this time was different. There was nowhere to return to when the mission was over, there was no cavalry to save her if she got in over her head.

"Well, how much money did your older sister give you," Nunnally asked.

"Hhhmm, 1,000 Euros," Beatrice replied calmly counting the money out in the open.

"What," Nunnally gasped shocked that Beatrice was walking around with 1,000 Euros without a care or even knowing how much she had. "How can you carry that much around, aren't you worried about being mugged?" Nunnally asked.

"Not really," Beatrice replied.

"But," Nunnally sputtered, she wished she could be as brave as Beatrice but being bound to a wheel chair left her terrified of what could happen to her.

"It's just money and I am much stronger than I look," Beatrice replied as she began to examine the cell phones.

"Are you a black belt or something," Nunnally asked wondering why Beatrice was so confident despite her small stature and young age.

"You could say that, and I am stronger than I look," Beatrice replied thinking of her cybernetic enhancements and extensive training in pankration.

"So what features are you looking for these prepaid phones are much cheaper but do not offer all of the features of a contract," Nunnally said.

"This one will work," Beatrice said examining a Samsung phone. She loved the sleek design and she thought the sliding action revealing a keypad was really cool. It was that or the fact that it reminded her of an ion mobility scanner, which even Beatrice was loathe to admit was an awesome device as it could detect some substances even her nose could not. She was sure Claes would like the mobile web browsing, giving her instant access to help her search for the akatski. Beatrice hoped the phone would be durable enough to survive Rico's unique style of answering the phone.

"That's really expensive though," Nunnally said eyeing the 199 euro price tag.

"But it comes with a navigation function," Beatrice said as the vague memories of the numerous stops and backtracking Triela had to do to make their trip from Rome to San Marino ran through her head.

"Oh I guess that would be helpful," Nunnally relented as Beatrice hailed a young sales rep that looked desperate for a sale.

"So that's five prepaid phones with 3 days of complementary premium airtime. The total comes to 995 Euros," The sales rep said happy to make such a large sale.

"Can you add one month each of the premium activation plan to each of the phones," a long haired beauty asked coming up behind the two girls.

"Angelica," Beatrice said breathing a sigh relief at her safe return. I few quick taps from Angelica let her know that she would get the full story later.

"Did you find what you were looking for," Nunnally asked.

"You could say that. I apologize for the delay but I did meet some enlightening people," Angelica said with a smile. "Now if it's not too late could you please add the time to the cell phones?" Angelica said flashing sweet smile as she leaned on the counter to get a look at the phones Beatrice purchased. What was once an innocent gesture took on a whole meaning with her recent growth spurts.

"Um that's another 600 Euros," the sales rep stuttered enticed by the sudden exposure of milky white skin and the bounty contained by the silky darlings he currently had a glimpse of.

"Alright," Angelica said as she began handing over the money, each touch of her silky smooth hands was a moment of pure bliss as he tried to stay focused on sales transaction as his face slowly reddened.

"I'm sorry but I'm 300 short," Angelica said.

"Ah ha," the Clerk said entranced by the raven haired beauty.

"But that means I can't pay," Angelica said her delicate features shifting into a frown.

"Oh, um," the sales rep stuttered as he looked into Angelica's big light brown eyes as they began to well up with tears.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can figure something out," he replied trying to see her angelica smile once again.

"Really, thank you," Angelica said pulling the boy away from the computer with a quick hug.

"Yes just give me a minute," the boy said trying to remain focused.

"Ok," Angelica said releasing the startled boy.

"Yes that will work," the Sales rep mumbled to his self. "You'll have to understand people do not buy multiple cell phones at once so the store does not have a group discount. However we do have a cooperate discount for businesses that routinely purchase their business phones from us. What I am going to do is process this as a corporate sale, this way you will be able to afford the phones and the extra air time." He said ringing up the new sale.

"Now I need a corporation name and address," the boy asked placing the girls on the spot.

"Gun Slinger Girls,' Beatrice chimed in. She heard her sisters called that enough times by the Special Forces members that helped them out occasionally. Beatrice knew that Bernardo and the other handlers did not appreciate the name but she still thought it was cool.

"That's different, and I will need a corporate address as well," He asked.

"Um, P.O. box 09 Rome, Italy," Angelica said remembering the address on some of magazines and other packages sent to the agency.

"And your name," he asked once last time.

"Angelica Toni," Angelica replied with another thousand watt smile using her full name for the first time, and it felt great.

"Alright, Angelica, the total now comes to 1200 Euros and you have 90 days of premium access on each phone. I have also included the corporate service plan in case you have any trouble with the phones just take them to any Verizon wireless store and they will take care of it." The boy said handing over the phones.

"Thank you but do you think you could do one last favor for me," Angelica asked taking out one of the sleek looking phones. "Could you go ahead and activate this one for me please," Angelica said handing back one of the sleek looking phones.

"Sure," he replied quickly activating the phone. "Um, Angelica I was wondering if you weren't busy maybe we could get something to eat later, after I get off work," the blushing boy asked handing back the phone.

"Um, do you mean like a date," Angelica asked unsure of how to respond, she never really had any experience interacting with normal boys her own age. Her sisters didn't really have any experience either, Rico shot the only boy that expressed an interest in and Triela killed that knife nut Pinocchio. Catching a glimpse of Beatrice's reflection in the cell phone she got an idea.

"Wow, I am really flattered, but I am afraid I have to decline your offer. I am sure it would be a lot of fun but I have some urgent matter to attend to, but thank you though," Angelica replied giving the boy a peck on the cheek for his kindness imitating what she saw Priscilla do once when Bernardo tried to ask her out once.

"Wow, the sales rep said. "It's not every day I get shot down and still get kissed by an angel," He silently added hoping that her urgent business wasn't anything serious.

"Hello," Triela said hoping it wasn't Amedeo calling for his phone back.

"Triela, are you with Rico and Henrietta," Angelica asked.

"Angelica is that you," Triela asked.

"Yes, it's me princess. Now are Rico and Henrietta with you," Angelica replied using one Triela's nicknames.

"Yes, we ran into them earlier," Triela answered glad to hear her sisters voice.

"Good, where are you at now," Angelica asked.

"Shopping for some new clothes for Rico and Henrietta, what's going on," Triela asked getting a little concerned.

"I thought I saw some of our friends earlier, but once I spoke with them it turned out it was a case of mistaken identity," Angelica said picking her words carefully.

"You really need to be careful Angelica just because they look like some of our friends doesn't mean that they are," Triela replied hoping Angelica was ok.

"I'm fine but we might want to advance our plans a bit so we can meet up with a friend of Beatrice's," Angelica said.

"Why don't you meet us back at the hotel, and we can decide where to head to next after dinner," Triela replied.

"Alright," Angelica replied.

"Cya then," Triela said ending the call.

PS- I know there was less action in this chapter but I hope everyone enjoyed it. Now that there trek has begun things should begin to get more interesting. Thanks again for all the support especially JacenStarslayer and Piero over at the GSG forum.


	17. Chapter 17

Authors note- Just a reminder that I do not own gunslinger girl and this was done purely for enjoyment.

Chapter 17- New friends, New Enemies

"Is everything alright," Cornelia asked as Triela took a nervous glance behind her.

"Um, yeah, Angelica was just reminding me of something," Triela said scanning the crowds as they headed back to the hotel surprised that the government caught up to them so quickly. She was certain that Claes's ruse would have given her at least one more day.

"Oh, nothing serious I hope," Cornelia asked wondering just what Triela was looking for.

"No, just a small change in plans, we need to leave a bit sooner than expected," Triela replied.

"You're staying for dinner though, right," Eufemia chimed in.

"I don't think we will have enough time, sorry," Triela replied.

"Oh come on the hotel is pulling out all the stops tonight, a full course Italian dinner, aperitivo, antipasto, primo, secgundo, contorno, formaggio e frutta, dolce, caffe, and digestivo," Eufemia said salivating in anticipation of the upcoming feast.

"While that sounds ….." Triela started as two loud rumbles silenced her.

"Well that answers that question, I guess we will be staying for dinner," Claes said to a blushing Rico and Henrietta.

"We're sorry but sounds really good," They said in unison blushing.

"I guess we'll stay then," Triela said feeling a little peckish herself.

"Alright," Eufemia said leading a charge to the dining room as a hand grabbed her from behind.

"You do realize that I'm still not going to let you drink," Cornelia said as they met up with Angelica and company.

"You're no fun," Eufemia pouted.

Diner was everything Eufemia claimed it would be and more, Giovanni went all out giving them service fit for only the highest VIPs. The girls thoroughly enjoyed themselves their enhanced taste buds finally free of the restrictive diet of the agency and meals that tasted worse than some of the MREs they had on a mission once. Dinner began with a light aperitivo were the girls enjoyed a variety of cheeses, nuts, even tapenade along with a variety of both alcoholic and non alcoholic drinks.

"No fair," Eufemia pouted as Cornelia swiped another wine glass away from her younger sister.

"You know the rules no alcohol till your seventeen," Cornelia said.

"Personally I don't see what the big deal is," Triela said sipping on her third cocktail of the evening as the primo was brought out and the girls took their seats.

"See, Triela agrees with me," Eufemia pouted taking a seat next to Angelica.

"No, buts, your still too young, to be drinking," Cornelia replied inwardly surprised at how well Triela was holding her liquor. Any further complaining was cut off by the arrival of the primo- butternut squash and gnocchi.

"It's so pretty I almost don't want to eat it," Henrietta said amazing at how a simple plate of food could look like a work of art. The squash, gnocchi and the sauce all combined to make a surrealistic image on the plate that was memorizing to look at.

"Well I hope it tastes as good as it looks," Rico said diving right into the food with gusto.

"Rico slow down there is plenty for everyone," Claes admonished as Rico was virtually inhaling the food.

"But it's really good," Rico said between mouthfuls.

"I'm sure it's really good but you're going to be eating the paint off the plate at this rate," Claes replied, as Rico scraped the plate clean.

"Rico did they forget to serve you," Nunnally asked surprised to see Rico with an empty plate.

"Um no I was just really hungry," Rico said blushing in embarrassment.

"Here you can have the rest of mine then," Nunnally said handing over the rest of her gnocchi and squash.

"Do you really think they're here?" a man in a shabby looking suit asked taking in the high class décor of the grand hotel's lobby. "It's a little too high class for them,"

"I don't know but we've already tried all the other hotels," another man replied.

"Hey I got something," a third man said holding a small hand held device.

"Really, I didn't think the cyborgs would be staying here. It's too nice for a weapon." The shabby looking man replied.

"Yes it's faint but I am getting a signal so they must somewhere in the hotel," the man holding the device replied as he worked to get a direction on the weak signal.

"Can I help you gentlemen," one of the hotel staff asked walking over to the men.

"No," the lead man replied pushing the poor hotel worker aside as they headed further into the hotel.

"They're over here," the man holding the tracking device said pointing toward the restaurant.

"Hey only paying customers are allowed in the restaurant," the poor man said from the floor.

"Here," the last man said tossing a wad of euros at the receptionist as the trio headed toward the hotel.

"Oh wow," Henrietta said as the main course, a classic zampone was brought out.

"Ah they went with a Mirandola style," Claes remarked.

"Yes the chef finds it makes for a more impressive presentation," the waitress added placing the dish in the center of the table.

"So we're eating a pigs leg," Rico asked confused but willing to try anything once.

"No Zampone Mirandola is a sausage dish that is served inside a hollowed out pigs leg, it is a classic Italian dish that originated five hundred years ago," Claes replied.

"Oh ok, but does it taste good," Rico added.

"I don't know, the chefs never let us have it before," Henrietta added.

"It sure smells good,' Beatrice added taking a good sized portion for herself.

"Be sure to let me know," Triela said spotting several disreputable individuals causing trouble at the front of the restaurant. "I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom," She added pushing herself away from the table.

"Be sure to hurry up at the rate Rico is going there might not be any left," Eufemia chuckled as Triela headed away from the table. While Cornelia silently joined her a minute later spotting a growing disturbance at the front of the restaurant.

"Is there a problem gentlemen," Giovani asked heading the trio of thugs of at the front of the restaurant.

"No, we are just looking for a friend of ours," the leader of the group replied.

"Ah, maybe I can help you then what is the name of your friend," Giovani asked.

"None of your business," the largest of the three said roughly pushing Giovani to the side as they made their way into the restaurant.

"I'm sorry about all this but I am the friend these morons happen to be looking for," Triela said catching Giovani before he hit the ground.

"You have some interesting friends, Triela," Cornelia said surprising everyone.

"Well as Claes would say interesting friends makes for an interesting life," Triela said struggling to cover up the situation.

"Just give us Blonde here and there won't be any trouble," the leader of the trio said.

"Alright I'm coming, you big jokers," Triela laughed trying her best to diffuse the situation.

"That's enough stop wasting time," the lead man said taking Triela by the arm and leading her out of the hotel leaving a surprised Cornelia behind.

"Rico where do you put it all," Nunnally said still in shock at the amount of food the tomboyish girl consumed. In fact all the girls ate enough to several people and they were still going.

"I don't know, I'm just hungry I guess," Rico replied as she finished off another slice of torto tre monti.

"I wish I had your metabolism," Eufemia said jealous of their trim physique, "If I ate like that I would blow up like a blimp in no time,"

"Trust me it's not as great as it sounds," Claes replied picking over her verretta savoring the mix of hazelnut and chocolate.

"What is taking Triela so long?" Nunnally asked.

"Maybe she fell in or something," Rico said much to everyone's confusion. "There was this one time after a track meet where she was complaining about how Hillshire made her fall in because he didn't put the seat down or something."

"Rico, that isn't exactly appropriate topic and I don't think that is what is taking her so long," Claes admonished.

"I'm sorry," Rico replied her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Well if she doesn't get back soon she is going to miss what's left of dinner," Nunnally said as coffee and other drinks to ease digestion were brought out to them.

"I'll have a Sambuca con la mosca," Eufemia said with a grin.

"Sorry, but it will just be dolce and gabbanna for her. She is a little too young for that," Triela said surprising everyone, thinking of the non alcoholic drink Hillshire got for her once when they were on stake out in a swanky restaurant.

"You're no fun," Eufemia pouted as they enjoyed an after dinner drink as the evening came to a close.

"If you don't mind me asking what did your friends want,' Cornelia asked.

"Oh, it was a case of mistaken identity, nothing to worry about," Triela replied nervously.

"Alright Angelica what happened earlier?" Triela asked once Rico, Henrietta, and Beatrice retired for the evening worn out by the long day of new experiences.

"Someone found us," she replied with a sigh.

"I know I had to deal with a group that caught up to us at the hotel, but I want to know how. I thought we would have at least another day before they started searching outside of Rome." Claes said surprised they were discovered so soon.

"Shit, it was those damn chips" Triela cursed.

"What, chips" Angelica asked.

"RFID chips, all of us were implanted with RFID chips as part of our treatment at the agency," Triela spat.

"Are you sure they are radio frequency identification chips because even the best chips have a range of 15 meters," Claes added.

"Yes, I heard it straight from the medical staff while I was waiting to escape with Beatrice," Triela replied.

"Then how did they find us," Triela asked again.

"Well the man I interrogated said that they were tipped off by the Tower check point, and then they had several teams scouring the city looking for us." Angelica said.

"Angelica did you have to pass through a metal detector when you where at the Fortress today," Claes asked pulling up some information on her laptop.

"Yes, why," Angelica replied.

"Somehow the metal detectors are set to detect our RFID chips, but that still doesn't explain how they caught up to us at the hotel," Claes said.

"Maybe this has something to do with it," Triela said a small black device to Claes. "Angelica, were you able to get anything else out of him."

"Yes he mentioned working for Aurora," Angelica replied.

"Aurora?" Triela asked.

"Yes, and I think it might have ties to the government," Angelica replied.

"Shit," Claes cursed. "We need to leave ASAP,"

"What," Angelica and Triela asked worriedly.

"This is a hand held scanner for RFID chips and its range is 25 meters," Claes replied.

"Fuck then the group I took care of wasn't just a bunch of random Mafia thugs," Triela replied.

"Yes, and this means the Mafia is coordinating with the government, probably through this Aurora group," Angelica added.

"Then the agency knows where we are," Claes replied gravely.

"Alright Claes, pack it up we're leaving now, if they know we are in San Marino. Then we don't have any time to waste." Triela said as Angelica went to wake the others.

"Leaving so soon? Why not spend the night and leave in the morning, it is late enough as is," the night clerk asked as Triela handed over the keys to the suite.

"Yes we had to make some last minute changes unfortunately, and we need to hit the road as soon as possible," Triela replied.

"It says here the rooms have already been paid off so you are all set," the clerk.

"Thanks," Triela replied quickly making her way out front where the rest of the girls were waiting.

"Please come again," the clerk called to her retreating form.

"Triela," a voice called out as she reached the front door.

"Cornelia, what are you doing here," Triela said shocked to see her so late in the evening.

"I was handling a few things for Giovanni when I heard you and your sisters were leaving," Cornelia replied.

"Yes, our plans changed suddenly and we need to leave immediately to meet up with some friends," Triela replied wondering just why the older women was still at the hotel in the middle of the night.

"I trust they are friendlier than those friends of yours you left stuffed in a supply closet," Cornelia replied.

"What are you talking about," Triela asked looking flustered.

"The men you dumped covered in alcohol in a supply closet," Cornelia said with a piercing gaze.

"What makes you think I have anything to do with it, let alone have the ability to take down three grown men," Triela said spotting Beatrice and the others loaded up and ready to go.

"I never said there were three of them," Cornelia replied arching an eye brow as Triela suddenly tensed up looking like a tiger ready to strike. "Triela, I don't know what is going on, but what I do know is that you and your sisters are a group of lovely young girls. Nunnally hasn't had as much fun today in a long time and I have you and your sisters to thank for that," Cornelia added trying to be as non-threatening as possible.

"I ah…" Triela was left speechless.

"Listen Triela, something is wrong in Italy and has been for a while now, I fear it won't be much longer until the country is torn apart. If that happens all of Europe may be next. Please keep you and your sisters safe. Should you ever need anything the Britannia family will help you," Cornelia said extending her hand.

"Thank you," Triela sputtered.

"Your welcome, and have a safe trip," Cornelia said sending Triela out to her sisters.

"If you can find a Dr. Bianchi he might be able to help your sister but stay away from the agency," Triela called as peeled out of the hotel with Claes right behind her.

"Dr. Bianchi and the agency, I wonder," Cornelia thought watching as a BMW sports wagon, and Ducati Multistrada disappeared into the darkness.

PS- Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I had trouble deciding where to end the chapter but I think where I ended it works. I hope to pick up speed on the updates for a while. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- Novara

"Beatrice you do actually remember where Bernice lives right," Triela asked pulling over before they entered another small hamlet on the outskirts of Novara.

"Um," Beatrice said as she let go of Triela happy for a chance to stretch out her sore tired body. "I've only been there a couple of times," Beatrice said remember the few times she met one of the women instantly attracted or disgusted by her crazy uncles charming behavior.

"How much longer," Angelica yawned as the sun began to come out over the horizon.

"I don't know," a weary Claes replied, drained from being up for close to 24 hours pulled over to confer with Triela on their next move. She knew that Beatrice and Bernardo had a friend somewhere close by, however there search thus far had yet to be successful. Claes was getting a little concerned as the sun began to rise. While they did have legal documentation of their ability to drive it far outweighed their actual ability and given their youthful appearance it would not take long to attract unwanted attention.

"Aww," Angelica cooed, as she turned to wake up Henrietta and Rico finding the pair entwined lying across the back seat. "That can't be comfortable," Angelica thought as she took a better look at the pair. Rico was backed up against the door with her head against the window while Henrietta ended up in Rico's lap. What made the scene so amusing was One of Rico's leg's was wrapped around Henrietta while she had one of her arms propping up Rico's head. "Rico, Henrietta it's time to get up now," Angelica said softly trying to wake up the pair.

"Five more minutes Jose," Henrietta mumbled.

"Come on girls let's take break to stretch our legs," Angelica tried again.

"Jean, go away, sleeping," Henrietta said pulling her arm down as Rico's head fell to the side painfully waking the poor blond up.

"Wake up Henrietta," Rico said a little grumpy at suddenly finding herself wide awake with her little sister on top of her.

"Ugh, just a few more minutes Rico," Henrietta yawned rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Rico you drooled on me again," Henrietta cried as she rubbed her arm covered in drool across her face by accident.

"Well you're sleeping on me again," Rico replied as she tried to unwind herself from her smaller sister only to catch the door handle in the process. "Ugh, I hate cars," Rico groaned from the ground having rolled out when the door suddenly opened.

"Ugh, I hate mornings," Henrietta groaned rubbing the back of her head as she crawled out of the car to join the others.

"Are you two ok," Angelica chuckled watching the antics of the Croce girls.

"We're fine," they blurted out their faces flush with embarrassment.

"Beatrice who is Bernice," Claes asked passing out some of the left over cheese and salami.

"Oh she is a longtime friend of Bernardo's," Beatrice replied.

"Is she one of his girlfriends," Angelica asked.

"Hahahaha, Bernice a girlfriend, you're funny Angelica," Beatrice chuckled.

"What's so funny, I don't get it," Rico asked.

"Bernardo tried hitting on her once and she told him if she ever did it again he would regret it," Beatrice replied smiling at the memory.

"Why," Henrietta asked.

"Um," Beatrice said deep in thought. "It involved a rusty spoon, and some words I don't understand. Claes what does mmmpph…," Beatrice tried to say before her mouth was clamped shut by Angelica.

"Beatrice let's wait until we're older to find out what those words are," Angelica said not sure she would ever be ready to hear any of Beatrice's stories about Bernardo.

"What to do now," Triela thought as she bit into a thick slice of the hard dry salami. "I wonder if Sparticus had the same worries," Triela muttered deep in thought

"I'm sure he did, but remember you're not Sparticus, and I'm not Crixus," Claes.

"Thanks, Claes,' Triela replied.

"Mmmmm," Beatrice said sniffing the air as a gentle breeze swept across the desert road.

"Smell something Beatrice," Henrietta asked.

"Coffee," Beatrice replied quietly.

"Oh, what kind," Rico added.

"A nice Columbian full roast and a light Java cinnamon roast, and some cacoa beans as well," Beatrice said inhaling the rich scent.

"What's a cacoa bean," Rico asked.

"That would be the bean they use to make chocolate," Claes replied.

"Cool," Henrietta and Rico said in unison.

"Beatrice when did you know so much about coffee," Triela asked surprised at her knowledge.

"Bernice owns a coffee house and she lets me help out when Bernardo and I visit her," Beatrice said with a smile. Bernice's coffee house was like an art museum for her nose with all the aromas, and scents combining into a veritable aromatic cornucopia.

"Beatrice is there anything special she has at her coffee house that you normally smell when you visit," Triela asked.

"Umm, not really, but she does roast all her own her beans, including cacoa beans, which she says no one really does anymore." Beatrice answered.

"That's it, Beatrice," Triela exclaimed with a smile pulling Beatrice into a hug.

"Um what's it," Henrietta asked.

"Beatrice you just said you could smell roasting cacoa beans, and Bernice owns a coffee house that roasts cacoa beans, which no one really does anymore. So if we follow the scent of the cacoa beans then we will find Bernice," Triela explained.

"Beatrice can you trace the scent back to the source," Claes asked.

"Yes, it will not be a problem," She replied nodding her head repeatedly.

"Alright let's get going then, Beatrice your with me," Triela said as they mounted up for the last leg of their trip. With Triela and Beatrice in the lead they slowly made their way down into the small hamlet tracking the sweet smell of cacoa beans.

"What! How could you lose them," the Prime Minister of Italy roared slamming his fist into the table nearly breaking his private cell phone in the process.

"We're sorry sir," a cringing voice replied.

"Why didn't you call for backup," the PM asked.

"There wasn't any time, and we didn't think they would be so high functioning," the man said.

"You idiot, they are combat cyborgs or did your miniscule brain forget that," the PM replied his anger growing by the minute.

"No but we thought that the failsafe system would be in effect," the man replied.

"Well apparently you were wrong, did you at least find out where they would be headed next," the PM asked.

"No they cleared out of the hotel before we recovered," the man said.

"Alright, pull everyone back, and lay low for now," the PM ordered.

"Yes sir," the voice said as the PM slammed his phone down in disgust.

"Those girls are proving more resourceful than previously indicated," Minster Petris remarked.

"Yes, we need to step up the search. They must be captured before they leave Italy." The Prime Minister replied. "Step up the border patrols and checkpoints, use the military if you have to."

"What about the president, he may start asking questions at this rate," the minister replied knowing any large troop deployments would require the president's approval.

"Don't worry about the president that fool will do what I tell him to do," the Prime Minister replied.

"What about the handlers and agency staff," Minister Petris asked.

"Don't worry about them, I'll take care of it," He replied.

"Yes sir," Minister Petris said making a quick exit.

"Are you sure this is the place," Angelica asked as they pulled up in front of a small home.

"I guess so," Claes replied as Triela and Beatrice pulled over in front of them.

"HHhhmmmm," Beatrice sighed inhaling the sweet scents of the coffee house.

"So I guess this is place," Triela said as Beatrice skipped inside.

"Marina, I thought I told you to take the day off," a sweet voice called as Beatrice entered the small shop.

"Hu, I thought for sure I heard someone come in," the woman said returning to the multiple roasters she had running after scanning her still empty shop.

"Hehehe," Beatrice giggled as she snuck around the counter and took Bernice's coffee.

"What the," Bernice said finding her coffee missing. "Bernardo what have I told you about stealing my coffee," Bernice yelled knowing only one man who would try such a prank.

"Hehehehe," Beatrice said in a fit of giggles on the floor.

"Beatrice," Bernice yelled ready to smack the offender with a large wooden ladle.

"Bernice," Beatrice exclaimed wrapping the woman in a hug.

"Beatrice what are you doing here? Where is Bernardo?" Bernice said returning the hug while scanning the room for a sight of the missing prankster only to find a group of road weary young girls enter her shop.

"That is a long story," Beatrice said unsure of how to respond.

"Well let's start with what you're doing here, and where Bernardo is. If this is another one of his pranks I'm going to give him an exfoliation with a potato peeler," Bernice said waving her wooden spoon wildly in the air.

"Wow, Jean never tried that one," Rico thought with a smile.

"Beatrice what's wrong," Bernice said noticing the downcast look on the young girls face. She was never one to smile much but to see Beatrice visibly this upset it must be something serious. "Is Bernardo ok,"

"It's ok Beatrice go ahead and tell her what you need to, we will wait here," Triela replied as Bernice took the younger of them into the back.

"Do you think that was a smart move," Angelica asked.

"Could you keep this from Patricia," Triela replied.

"No," Angelica replied as they waited silently for the pair to return.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you are a combat cyborg created by the government to fight against the Five Republics faction and you're not Bernardo's estranged niece," Bernice said slowly still trying to take everything in. "And it turns out that the government was really using you to test new and improved weapon systems," Beatrice nodded in confirmation as they continued. "Bernardo and the other handlers found out about this and decided to break you free of the government's control but they were caught in the attempt and Bernardo is trying to cover you all of you by staying behind. While the rest of you try and flee the country," Bernice finished.

"Yes," Beatrice replied.

"I never knew, if I had I would have," Bernice cried pulling the small girl into a hug.

"So, is it ok if we stay here for a few days," Beatrice asked looking up at the woman she saw as a favorite aunt.

"Of course it is, you and your friends can stay as long as you need to," Bernice replied. "Now come and introduce me to your friends."

"You girls must be hungry after your long trip," Bernice said. "Beatrice can you go change the sign, and let's get you some breakfast," Bernice added tightening her apron. "I don't have much but let's see what I can dig up for you,"

"Um I can help," Henrietta said.

"Yes, you can set these out," Bernice said handing Henrietta a stack of plates.

"I'll help to," Rico called out.

"Alright you can put this on the table with the plates," Bernice said handing Rico a basket of croissants and other pastries. "Would you girls prefer coffee, tea or would you like some hot chocolate," Bernice asked only to receive a chorus of replies.

"Alright that's three hot chocolates, two teas, and one coffee," Bernice replied as she worked her magic behind the counter.

"Don't worry it's really good," Beatrice said as Bernice went to work with the various brewing machines behind the counter.

"Here you go," Bernice said handing out the gourmet drinks.

"Wow this is much better than what we get at school," Rico said with a whip cream mustache.

"Of course my drinks are much better than that powdered shit the big corporations try to pass off as hot chocolate," Bernice boasted. "Now then why don't you tell me your names" Bernice asked as the girls munched on biscotti and croissants.

"Triela I told her everything, I'm sorry," Beatrice said before they began.

"My name is Triela, I've been a cyborg for 4 and half years now and my partner is Hillshire. Also if Beatrice trusts you then I trust you," Triela said.

"Claes," Claes said curtly.

"My name is Henrietta and Claes makes the best tea and cakes. My big brother is Jose," Henrietta added.

"And I'm her big sister Rico, my brother is Jose's brother Jean, we've been at the agency for over three years," Rico said with a smile.

"Angelica, I have been at the agency for over five years and my Marco is my dad," Angelica said rounding out the group.

"Thank you for your trust in me, and as I already told Beatrice you can stay as long as you'd like. Now what can you tell me about life at the agency," Bernice asked.

"Alright Elenora, what is going on." Peitro Firmi said taking a seat across from his longtime partner at a small café in downtown Rome.

"I'm not sure where to begin," Elenora replied.

"Get started then, and this better be good to call me in off of my vacation," Pietro groused.

"The agency has been attacked," Elenora said.

"What I thought it was just a minor gas leak," Pietro said shocked.

"It was no gas leak, the agency was attacked and the government is covering it up," Elenora replied.

"Can you prove it," Peitro asked.

"Yes the only damage was to the offices, medical labs, and armory. The rooms were gutted by explosions but did not damage the structural integrity of the buildings also the orphanage was left untouched," Elenora replied.

"When did you see that?" Peitro said surprised at his partner's information.

"Ferro, Priscilla, and I were just checking in after heading out early on Friday when we saw the damage, but that wasn't all of it." Elenora said filling in her partner on all she learned while talking to the orphans from the agency.

"Well this is something," Peitro replied taking a moment to digest everything he had heard.

"Yes and the girls and the handlers are missing, Priscilla and Ferro haven't been able to contact any of them," Elenora said.

"What, how the hell did that happen, and better yet why hasn't section 1 been brought into the loop," Pietro replied shocked that the director of section 1 did not call in all everyone including the off duty officers. "A security breach of this magnitude can't be taken lightly," Pietro thought.

"I don't know, but something about this whole situation stinks, and I don't know what to make of it." Elenora said sadly thinking of Henrieta and Jose.

"Hhhmm, section 1 attacked and the frattello are MIA. Elenora you said the kids reported seeing Triela leaving the agency that night but they were out at the training fields, what was she doing back at the agency that night? Elenora you know the agency personnel better than I do but could they have turned traitor?" Pietro asked.

"No, not chances, all of the handlers are dedicated toward their girls and the agency," Elenora shot back. "All of the handlers even Jean love their girls. They would never do anything to harm them,"

"Just how far would they go to protect the girls," Peitro asked.

"What?" Elenora asked with raised eyebrows.

"What would they do, how far would they go, if someone was hurting the girls," Pietro stated in a hushed tone.

"I don't know, but I don't think anyone or anything will be able to stop them or the girls," Elenora replied thinking of the girls. "Then you think the attack on the agency, wasn't from the Five Republics faction but the girls." She added shuddering at the thought of having to go up against the girls. Her feelings aside the girls would tear apart anything less than a fully armed special forces company.

"Elenora, this stays just between us, if something did drive them away then we have no idea just how deep it goes. Find Priscilla, and Ferro, see if they know anything," Peitro said hoping he wasn't right for once.

A shrill ring cut through the darkness as a body stirred under a mass of sheets. As the ring continued an arm shot out of the sheets to grasp a violently shaking cell phone on the adjacent night stand. "This better be the woman of my dreams calling," Bernardo said answering the phone before his sleep addled brain could catch up.

"You have a lot of explaining to do mister," a female voice laced with venom said.

"That all depends on what you are referring to," Bernardo said still half asleep.

"Wake up you jackass. Beatrice told me everything. If it wasn't for the fact that Beatrice thinks of you as the uncle she never had, I would be wringing your neck right now," Bernice said coolly.

"Bernice, ….." Bernardo said now fully awake.

"How could you, how could you let the agency do that to those poor girls." Bernice spat.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions…." Bernardo replied.

"Enough with the bullshit Bernardo, it's never worked on me now before so don't start now," Bernice shot back.

"It's best if you don't get involved Bernice, just let the girls stay a few days and pretend this never happened," Bernardo replied.

"It's a little late for that, Bernardo. Now start talking," Bernice replied.

"If you must know, then give Beatrice the briefcase I left in your closet the last time we were there, just be there for her, it's not for the faint of heart. Tell the girls I will do what I can but to keep moving," Bernardo replied cutting the call. He didn't think the agency was on to him yet but he wasn't taking any chances.

"Wait what," Beatrice replied in shock as he hung up on her. "Damn that man, just what the hell did he mean?" Bernice cursed as she pulled out a small black case she discovered buried in the back of her closet. "Alright, Bernardo let's see why you pulled that sweet girl into a world of darkness," Bernice said as she found the letter inside.

Beatrice,

If you're reading this then something serious must have happened to me. If I'm dead I hope went out having a good time trying to find a mother figure for you, if not I hope I took whoever was attacking us with me to whatever hell awaits me.

Since I am no longer around it time I told you about where you are from I guess. I took part in the debacle that came to known as the Balkan Conflict, I was part of an Italian peace keeper unit that was meant to help keep the peace in that hellhole. Needless to say I saw things no human has any right to see and asked to do things even more deplorable while on special assignment. After my discharge I spent my time drifting through Europe trying to purge those images from my memory. In my wandering I soon ended up drunk purging myself of some nasty rot gut behind a bar in some seedy Madrid neighborhood, when I first saw you weak and fragile yet defiantly standing there in the back of the alley defending another person.

"No," a younger Beatrice said quietly staring up at the older boy's beady eyes.

"You stupid bitch, we told you to pay up," another said as the trio of boys closed in on her.

"Beatrice, run," a gravelly voice called out from behind her, as an emaciated woman struggled to stand. She looked to be at least twenty to thirty pounds underweight and hadn't had a shower in days.

"No big sis you need to rest," Beatrice said turning to the sickly woman. The young woman couldn't have been older than a college senior yet appeared much older.

"You should listen to you sister runt," one of the boys said tossing Beatrice aside like an old rag.

"Please I'll give you anything you want just leave my sister alone," the woman coughed struggling to remain standing.

"Anything," the lead boy said loosening his belt.

"No," Beatrice growled, grabbing a broken piece of glass out of the muck that lined the alley. Weapon in hand she charged driving her impromptu weapon in the third boy's side, as the glass shard broke off after it punctured his spleen the leading edge embedding itself in his kidney. The boy passed out from the pain and bleed out minutes later, paying for his deplorable actions with his life.

"You bitch," the second yelled boy yelled lunging at Beatrice while their leader focused on the older woman. Determined to save her sister Beatrice dove back into the fray with righteous fury only to be slammed into wall as she was brutally beaten and tossed aside like yesterdays garbage rolling to a stop at Bernardo's feet.

"Stop leave her alone, I'll do what you want just leave her alone," the sickly woman cried struggling to stand.

"Alright, then you'd better make it worth my while woman after what your little bitch did to my friends," He growled dropping his pants. "Now get to work,"

"No stop it," Beatrice said struggling to stand holding on to Bernardo's leg.

"Please mister you have to help me," Beatrice cried hopping to gain the man's attention.

"You'll leave us alone if you know what's good for you," the second boy said brandishing a blood spattered knife.

"Perhaps your right, I shouldn't get involved in whatever business you have with a sick woman and her sister," Bernardo replied as Beatrice's whole demeanor collapsed in defeat. "But I didn't fight in that hell hole just to let its evil spread across Europe. I haven't fallen that far just yet," Bernardo replied taking a step toward the boys.

"Look here you drunk it's two against one so just leave now before you get hurt," the lead boy said tossing the frail woman aside.

"You're right it's not a fair fight," Bernardo replied.

"No, it's two on two," Beatrice growled defiantly while holding onto Bernardo's leg.

"Don't worry, I'll be just fine now you just take a rest. You've done enough now," Bernardo said finding a clean spot by the wall for Beatrice to rest.

"Big talk old man, but you're still out numbered. The leader called tossing the woman aside.

"Well it's still not a fair fight, but only for you," Bernardo called out before he struck like lightning. The knife proved little help as the boy was disarmed and slammed against the wall his head making a viscous crack as be bounced off the stone and fell like an empty sack to the ground.

"Bastard," the leader yelled as he tried to counter with a sloppy haymaker. Bernardo dropped underneath the punch closing distance and driving a viscous uppercut onto the boy's jaw throwing him back against unconscious against the wall.

"Amelia, are you ok," Beatrice said limping over to her older sister

"I'm fine Beatrice," Amelia coughed straining to put on a strong face.

"Come on let's get you two cleaned up,' Bernardo said looking down on the two girls.

"Thank you," Amelia said struggling to stand.

"You bastard, I'll make you pay," the lead boy coughed pulling out a small pistol.

"Look out," Amelia yelled using the last of her strength to shove Bernardo out of the way as the gun fired as the world seemed to slow down around them. There was no fancy pirouette or being thrown back by the force of the bullet. Amelia simply smiled as red stained the front of her shirt as she dropped to the ground as Beatrice looked on in horror.

"Hold on,' Bernardo cried struggling to stop the blood pouring from her chest.

"Please take care of Beatrice," Amelia coughed.

"No, you can do that yourself, you're going to be fine" Bernardo replied.

"Don't lie to me I know I'm dying, I was dying long before today, I'm just glad I could help someone for once," Amelia struggled to say through labored breathes.

"Don't talk, save your strength," Bernardo said watching the life slowly leave the woman.

"Please, just make sure Beatrice,.." Amelia said as a single gunshot rang out. "No, Beatrice. I'm sorry I failed you," Amelia said as Beatrice collapsed as bullet ripped through her exploding out her back showering the alley with her blood.

"No, none one else is dying today," Bernardo said as Amelia's eyes slowly closed her spirit defeated as it parted for the next world.

As bad as it was the bullet wound was not immediately fatal. I brought you to the hospital in Madrid where the doctors were able to stabilize your condition, but the full extents of her injuries were beyond anything I expected. You were extremely malnourished and dehydrated from living on the streets for so long. Also the beating that you took in the fight left you with internal bleeding and a severe brain hemorrhage. Lastly the gunshot damaged your spine leaving you paralyzed from the chest down. You survived but stayed in a coma for a month before waking up.

"Amelia is that you, am I dead," Beatrice said still groggy from the medication.

"No, you're not dead Beatrice," Bernardo replied.

"Oh, then why is it so white, and warm," Beatrice asked.

"You're in the hospital," Bernardo said.

"Is Amelia ok," Beatrice croaked out her throat dry from her coma.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice but she didn't make it," Bernardo said solemnly.

"It's my fault, isn't, I'm always screwing up," Beatrice replied

"No Beatrice it's not your fault," Bernardo said trying to console the distraught girl.

"Yes it is, I'm the reason Amelia and I were on the street. It's my fault I wasn't strong enough to save her, and now I can't feel my legs. I'm useless, just let me die and be with big sister." Beatrice cried.

"No Beatrice you're not useless," Bernardo replied.

"Yes, I am I couldn't take care of my big sister and now I can't even take care of myself, just let me die and end all of this," Beatrice sobbed trying to pull out the numerous tubes and wires connected to her frail body.

"No, I won't let you do that. I'll take care of you from now on. I made a promise to your sister and I intend to see it through," Bernardo said trying to calm down the frantic girl.

You were so strong and defiant when I first saw you in the alley way that dreadful night, and I couldn't stand to see you so defeated lying in that hospital bed. You showed me that there were still things in this world worth protecting and I was determined to carry out your sister's last wish. I brought you home in the hopes that the new medical technology I heard about might be able to give you back your legs, bringing you back to that defiant ball of energy you were when we first met. However before I knew it the social welfare agency had turned you into a combat cyborg and I couldn't leave you there alone again. Even if we were turned into government assassins I wanted to bring as much light into your life as possible. Please don't mourn for me and live your life to the fullest.

Bernardo

"Bernardo you crazy, idiotic jackass," Beatrice sobbed after finishing the letter. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurting when you came back," Beatrice cried tears continuing to stream down her cheeks. Sleep did not come easy to her as she struggled to come to terms with what she read as sleep finally claimed her just as the sky began to lighten.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not know GSG it is the property of Yu Aida. This was done for entertainment.

Chapter 19- Novara part 2

"Yeah, blast them," Rico cheered her eyes glued to Claes's computer screen seated at one corner of the counter.

"Here it comes," Henrietta said excitedly watching the screen.

"Let me see," Beatrice said quickly wiggling in between them.

"Hehehehe, you've been befriended," they cheered as the sound of a loud explosion resonated from the computer.

"This is great who knew that the next Nanoha series made it online already," Rico said as they downloaded the next installment.

"Let me know when you get to the good parts," Beatrice said as she quickly got back to work.

"Sure we'll let you know when the next explosion comes," Rico said as the next segment began loading.

"How they can watch that stuff is beyond me," Triela said glancing at the screen as she headed behind the counter.

"Oh please, we all know you like it to," Claes snarked.

"I do not," Triela replied blushing while cleaning up another empty space on the counter.

"Oh really, it was only my imagination when you dressed up like Fate for that Halloween mission then," Angelica said chuckling.

"Hey we didn't have a choice remember, at least I didn't have to go as a boy," Triela shot back.

"But you're oni-chan looked so dashing saving you from those boys," Claes added with a smile wondering what Triela would do if she knew she still had pictures of that night.

"I remember that, you even went thunder smasher on them as I recall," Angelica said recalling incident where Triela blew a door open with bardiche, aka her 1897- 12 gauge shot gun.

"Argh," Triela groaned leaving her sisters at the register to go help Beatrice with the next order of coffee.

"Beatrice are you sure you know what you're doing," Triela asked as her young compatriot as she fiddled the complicated coffee brewing equipment.

"Yes, I've helped Bernice with this before, you don't have to worry," Beatrice replied as she finished pouring another cup of expresso. "Here you go," Beatrice said as she handed the cup to a waiting customer.

"Thank you, it's nice to see you again Beatrice," an older gentleman replied as he took the coffee.

"Don't worry about the coffee Triela. Let's hope Henrietta and Rico stay out of the kitchen," Beatrice replied looking over at the resident kitchen destroyers. While Henrietta could make edible food, Rico's at its best qualified as a biological weapon. Bernardo even said that he had heard Jean used it on a tight lipped Padania agent once.

"I don't think that will be a problem. Claes found Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha season 4 online so that will keep them busy for a while," Triela replied.

"I know, I just hope Claes will let me watch it later," Beatrice added.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can manage something," Triela said wanting to watch the new season herself. She normally wasn't a magical girl fan, but any girl who kicks ass and takes names was ok in her book. Triela sympathized with Fate, and got real kick out of it when she befriended her enemies.

The morning proceeded smoothly as they severed Bernice's small, but loyal customer base without too much difficulty. All the girls were amazed by Beatrice's knowledge of coffee, and all the various drinks that can be made with it. Claes handled the register easily calculating prices and change faster than the register, while Triela helped Beatrice behind the counter. Angelica kindly played the role of the waitress while Rico and Henrietta remained glued to the computer screen out of trouble.

"Ugh," Bernice groaned as the sun lit up her room. A morning person by habit, rising with the sun was proving difficult, even with it shining down brightly on her face. What time is it," she thought slowly started to come around her mind still reeling from last night's revelations. "Shit, it's already 10:30, they must be starving," Bernice cursed as she quickly pulled on her robe and made her way to the girl's rooms only to find them empty. "Where the hell did they go? They didn't leave did they," Bernice thought as she franticly made her way down stairs to see if their car was still here.

"So how did we do," Triela asked as the last of the mornings customers left the café.

"I don't know what the overhead costs are but we took in close to 500 euros," Claes said as she finished counting the money.

"Wow I didn't think it was that busy," Angelica replied as she finished cleaning up.

"Beatrice," Bernice said relieved to find the girls as she entered the café.

"Bernice you're up," Beatrice said with a smile.

"What's going on, what is all this," Bernice asked looking at the pile of dishes currently drying on the counter.

"Um, well you were still sleeping this morning when some of the customers started showing up this morning. You were so kind to give us a place to stay that we decided to give you a hand and open up the café. We did really good to," Beatrice said handing over all the money they made leaving her speechless. "Don't worry I made all the drinks just like you taught me, and Claes handled all the money. She is really smart so you don't have to worry about anything," Beatrice added.

"You girls did all of this for me," Bernice replied shocked.

"It's no big deal, you're giving us a place to stay so it was the least we could do," Triela replied.

"Yes it was fun waiting tables," Angelica said with a smile having thoroughly enjoyed talking to all the customers.

"Well thank you all, now I bet you're all pretty hungry so let me cook you some breakfast, and you can tell me all about this morning," Bernice said to a chorus of rumbling stomachs.

"Ah it's good to be home," Patricia said as she dropped her bags on the floor happy to be home after spending the weekend on assignment up in Torino for a special on the Italian Olympic team. She had a great time interviewing the athletes, and she even got a chance to be shown a few tricks by one of the figure skaters, however he was a little to grabby for her tastes.

"You have one new message," her answering machine chimed as she looked through her mail. "Patricia it's me Marco. You were right about everything. I've made some changes to the Prince of Pasta story so you can publish the real story this time,"

"It's a little late for that Marco," Patricia growled as she checked her mail. She had once cared for the man maybe even loved him, but she couldn't deal with the secretive nature of his work anymore. She hadn't seen or spoken to him since that fateful meeting with his pet assassin, Angelica. That was the final straw, if he was using that little girl as a cold blooded killer, than he wasn't the man she thought he was. "Bill, bill, bill, hu, what's this," Patricia said looking at the large manila envelope. "I might as well look at it," She thought noticing the address written in Marco's handwriting. She had helped him write the Prince of Pasta story several years ago for a young girl he was caring for at the time that turned out to be his little attack dog, Angelica. At the time though, she had a lot of fun helping him work on the story, and she thought that with his leaving the military their relationship could progress to the next level. She even contacted one of her publishing friends, and had the story published were it has been a reasonably successful children's book.

"Oh my god," Patricia gasped dropping the pages to the floor. "That stupid moronic man," Patricia said as tears started to pour down her face as she fell to the ground in shock.

Patricia,

You were right, how could I have been so stupid, how could I have done that to Angelica. I entered the program thinking that I would put in a few years take care of Angelica and the Agency would fix my eye and I would be back in the service training new recruits again. Oh how wrong I was. I was there to be the trainer for the prototype of cybernetic soldiers that the government wanted to field against the Padania terrorist cells. At this point my fate was sealed, with the memory of her terrible past erased, she started to look at me as the father she never had. I couldn't in good conscious leave her alone at the agency, so I stayed on doing my best to care for her even as her health started to fail her again. I would like to say that I was a kind and considerate father, but that couldn't be farther from the truth. As the drugs used to keep her alive began to destroy her I pushed her away unable to watch her downward spiral anymore.

We have recently come to discover the true nature of the agency and can no longer sit by and let this depravity of human nature continue. The handlers and I are breaking our little girls out of the agencies control, so they can live a normal life away from the violence of the agency. I plan to take her as far away from Italy as I can, and give her the life she truly deserves.

I don't know if I will be alive or dead by the time you read this, but know this, everything I have done is for Angelica. I know you want nothing to do with me anymore and I can respect that. I don't expect forgiveness for what I have done but please use the information included with this letter to drag the Social Welfare Agency into the light of day. I can't let them hurt another girl like they did to Angelica.

Love,

Marco

"Marco, you, …" Patrica said unsure of what to think. Just when she thought he was out of her life for good, he goes and does something crazy. "Can I really forgive him," she thought as she started to look over the documents he sent her. At first glance the information they contained might do more than just bring down the agency, it could bring down the current administration as well. A story like this could make her career or make her disappear forever, "What should I do," Patricia thought, she couldn't let this depravity of human nature continue but she didn't want to die either.

"What's this," Patricia said as she notices another sheet of paper lying on the floor. "Alright, that's it, the Social Welfare Agency is going down," Patricia said with renewed determination as she posted a child's hand drawn picture on her refrigerator. Judging by the date it was drawn after Marco brought her to meet Angelica, several years ago before their fateful encounter at gunpoint. It was a simple picture of Angelica holding hands with two adults, who looked remarkably like Marco, and Patricia labeled mom and dad respectively. "You'll get your happy ending if I have anything to say about, Angelica, and maybe you to Marco," Patricia thought as she left to get in touch with some of her informants.

"What the hell, I didn't do nearly this much damage with my distraction," Bernardo thought as he returned to the agency. The government wasted no time in finishing what Bernardo started, with 72 hours the entire compound was gutted, and the entire property was condemned ready to be sold off to the highest bidder. The entire medical building was empty from the laboratory remains to the beds. "Dam they even emptied the girls rooms," Bernardo cursed as he made his way through the dorms hoping to save some of Beatrice's things, for when this whole ordeal would be over. He continued searching through the compound hoping to find some answers until he felt the cold metal of a pistol against the side of his head.

"What is it with beautiful women and sticking guns to my head lately, is it beat up on Bernardo week or something," He joked as he saw Priscilla and Ferro step out into the room.

"Cut the crap, Bernardo," Priscilla growled.

"What the hell happened here," Ferro asked her face demanding answers.

"You can start by explaining where the girls are and why you decided to blow up the agency," Priscilla asked.

"Well, we discovered that the Social Welfare agency was using the girls as a test bed for new technologies in the hopes of returning Italy to a front runner on the world stage, and manufactured the current Padania threat. Oh and the conditioning medication was actually a failsafe system meant to control, and kill the girls should they get out of control. So the other handlers and I decided to break the girls out. I blew up the agency to create a diversion, so Triela could get out with Beatrice," Bernardo said with a straight face.

"Oh that's a great one Bernardo, you've spouted a lot of crap over the years but that's a new one even for you," Priscilla said grinding her pistol into his skull sick of his games.

"Oh, my god your serious," Ferro said as Bernardo's grim expression never wavered.

"You can't honestly believe the bull shit he is spouting," Priscilla yelled.

"Think about it. Those kids saw Triela racing out of here carrying someone. Also if this is true, just how long do you think Hillshire, Jose, and Marco would let their girls stay? Frankly I'm surprised that their response wasn't more extreme." Ferro said surprised they didn't level the agency.

"Now that's its settled would you mind removing your gun from my temple," Bernardo asked. "Crazy gun wielding blonds it's a miracle my head hasn't been blown off by now," Bernardo muttered as Priscilla holstered her pistol.

"What was that," Priscilla growled hesitating.

"Oh nothing," Bernardo replied.

"Now tell us everything," Ferro said.

"Alright but not here, some of the old monitoring system might still be intact," Bernardo said leading the pair away from the watchful eyes of the agency.

"We've all been played for fools," Ferro said as Bernardo finished telling them everything from the true origins and purpose of the agency to the girl's recent escape.

"How could I have not seen it? I'm a data analyst, it's my job to spot things like this," Priscilla said dropping her head into her hands.

"The worst part was that the girls knew. I don't know how but Triela and the girls discovered the true purpose of the conditioning medications and their role at the agency," Bernardo added.

"How," Priscilla and Ferro asked.

"I don't know and frankly I don't care. They need to know how and why they came to be if they stand a chance of surviving all of this," Bernardo answered.

"You still haven't told us where they are, or if they are ok," Priscilla asked.

"Novara," Bernardo sighed. "I'm positive they are still ok at this point, and out of the government's hands. We all planned on heading our separate ways after watching fireworks Friday night, but they were discovered. We covered for the girls while they made their escape. I wasn't caught up in the raid because Dr. Bianchi was fixing Bice's arm, while the others went on ahead. Triela must have come back after the raid, and rescued her, so I am in the clear for the moment."

"The girls are on their own," Priscilla gasped.

"Not entirely, I have been able to pass some messages along to them when I can. They are more resourceful than you give them credit for, Priscilla." Bernardo said trying to hide his own concerns.

"What can we do to help," Ferro asked her mind made up.

"We need more information on the agency and its backers both in the current administration and industry. There are too many coincidences to be ignored, and I could use your help to tracking them down, Priscilla. Also Ferro, it seems I have been sidelined from the search effort for the girls, and we need to keep abreast of what happening so we can keep the girls one step ahead of them, at least until they are out of Italy,"

"Give what you have and I'll be sure to drag the bastards into the light of day," Priscilla said with an evil glint in her eyes. She might be much for field work, but in the field of information warfare her skills were second to none. If it is out there, she will find it and bring it into the light.

"I'll drop it off later tonight," Bernardo replied. "Be sure to check out Nergal Heavy Industries, they have been a backer of both the Padania, and the current administration. I want to know what kind of game they are playing. Also check out Seburo Fire arms, the shell that took out Beatrice came from there. If someone is making anti-cyborg weapons I want to know what they are, and why."

"I will contact Section 1 and see what they know. I'm sure with the handlers appearing to go rogue Pietro, and Elenora will be involved," Ferro added.

"Good, but be careful, and see if they know anything about the Akatsuki. We think they may be involved with the Croce incident, and inflaming the current Padania crisis. They may be Japanese, but I'm not sure," Bernardo said handing out their marching instructions.

"I'm going to ask you one more time where are you hiding the cyborgs," a man said slamming the table in front of Jean. He had expected the man to break within minutes, but he had been going for over an hour now with no success.

"And you will get the same answer, I don't know where they are. I would have thought with all of the terrorist cells my section has broken up over the years your department would have plenty of practice interrogating people. I guess I was wrong," Jean replied with a smirk.

"Bastard," the man yelled grabbing Jean by the hair smashing his head into the table.

"So you do know how to play with the big boys. I was wondering when you were going to get serious," Jean said spitting out a wad of blood.

"Listen you, I'm the one in charge here," the man growled pulling his head back.

"Yet you keep asking the same question, over and over again. You sound like a frustrated teacher dealing with a class that didn't study. You know only the nuns ever resorted to violence when they didn't get the answer they wanted," Jean replied thinking of his own school days as the man lay into him with a viscous haymaker knocking him out of the chair.

"If you tell me what I want to know, the pain will stop," the man said dragging Jean to his feet.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," Jean said as he was pulled up to eye level with the larger man.

"Yes," the man said.

"It didn't work for the nuns, so what makes you think it will work for you," Jean said slamming his head forward knocking the man out cold as they both crumpled to the ground. "Damn, it never seemed to hurt Rico this much," Jean thought as he was roughly dragged back to his cell his interrogation over for the time being. His captures seemed to take special pleasure in making sure he hit every obstacle on the way back.

"Next time maybe you'll be a little more cooperative," the guard growled tossing Jean back into the cell.

"Jean," Jose cried as his brother stumbled into their cell.

"You should see the other guy," Jean winced as his brother helped him to the meager bed

"What did you do," Jose asked.

"Well I might have mentioned the nun's we used to torment back in school, oh and head butted him," Jean replied.

"That would do it," Jose replied.

"I don't recommend it," Jean added from his spot on the bed.

"Well yeah comparing him to those nuns would piss him off," Jose said wonder what possessed his brother to continually piss off their captors.

"No the head but, I don't know how Rico does it, my head is still spinning," Jean said.

"You do realize that she has a carbon fiber reinforced skull," Jose said amazed his brother would forget something like that.

"Oh yeah, oops," Jean said with a groan.

"Idiot," Jose replied.

"Where do you think they are keeping us," Hillshire asked as Jean was dumped back in his cell. They had been moved out of the temporary holding cells in the Agency basement to their current location not long after the Agency was cleared out following the girls escape. He currently had no idea where they were being held, and it was getting harder to keep track of time as their captors continued their interrogations.

"Not sure but I think we may be in one of the old Winter Line bunkers from World War II. This concrete looks to old, and worn to be from any modern fortification. Also check out the cells, manual locks, and no visible electronic monitoring systems. Add in the time we spent traveling that could put us in the Hilter line just south of Rome. I can't be sure on that one as we were blind folded the whole," Marco replied.

"Damn," Hillshire whistled surprised by his fellow handler's knowledge. "I didn't make you for a history buff,"

"You thought I was another one of those jock military types," Marco said with a laugh. "No worries, Patricia thought the same thing," Marco said with a laugh. "I've always been interested in history. How could I not growing up here in Italy, with thousands of years of history underneath my feet. It wasn't until I entered the military that I became interested in more modern history of the Italian Republic and its association with Germany. I wouldn't be surprised if this installation was used to house prisoners during WWII."

"I guess the shoe is on the other foot then," Hillshire said amused with the irony of the situation.

"Haha and here I thought you typical German stick in the mud," Marco replied.

"Alright that's enough of the funny business. Let's go you German scum, we never should have never trusted a foreigner," the guard said rudely hauling Hillshire from the cramped cell.

"Lovely customer service we have here, can you have room service turn down the bed while I'm out," Hillshire said he left for another interrogation.

"Hahahaha, who knew he was secretly such a smart ass," Marco laughed as the guards left.

"Mr. Hillshire is it," the lead interrogator asked.

"Yes, that's my name, but I told you that the last time didn't I," Hillshire replied.

"Ah yes, you did, but I regret to inform you that we have captured the girls. Quite the operation, frankly I wonder what my superiors want with them." the man said hoping the shock might loosen his tongue.

"How many bodies," Hillshire asked nonchalantly.

"Excuse me," the man said.

"How many bodies did they leave behind? If you really caught the girls then there must have been one hell of a body count." Hillshire said.

"We got lucky only six killed, but another twelve are wounded, four of them seriously," the interrogator replied.

"I'll say," Hillshire whistled.

"Those girls were tough, but nothing a full platoon can't handle," The interrogator said continuing to weave his tale.

"So how did you take them down, I was told they were nigh indestructible," Hillshire asked leaning forward on the table.

"Well we managed to take one of them down with a double tap to the chest during the insertion. The rest fell in the opening moments of the raid." The man answered.

"So why so many casualties, from your story you had them beat from the start,' Hillshire answered playing along.

"Oh two of the girls were able to find some cover, and engaged the men at close range where their cyborg enhancements let them fight on equal terms until they took a 9mm to the temple. Nasty stuff, it sprayed everywhere," The integrator replied.

"Hahaha, that's a good one. Let me give you some advice from one investigator to another, when using the deception method do a thorough job with you investigation. There were so many holes in your story I could drive a truck through them. You realize that I've already determined your full of shit now don't you," Hillshire said leaning back in his chair with a smile.

"Bastard," the man roared grabbing Hillshires chair throwing him to the ground.

"Now now, didn't your mother teach you violence never solves anything," Hillshire coughed as he received the beating of his life. As the blows rained down on him he wondered just how long they could hold out until their captures got serious, and started drugging them, or worse eliminated them.

The time passed easily for the girls as they fell into a routine of helping Bernice with her shop, while keeping a low profile and determining their next step. Several days had passed and the slowly came down off their battle high as the true weight of what had occurred slowly began to sink in. Beatrice spent a whole day curled up in Bernice's room after learning of her past, before coming to the agency. The normally emotionless girl always knew she had a dark past, but to finally learn of it was still a shock to her already frayed psyche.

"Beatrice are you alright?" a worried Rico asked as Beatrice joined them for dinner.

"Oh I'm fine," Beatrice replied wiping the last of her tears away.

"You sure, Triela was worried about you," Henrietta piped in.

"Don't worry, big sis. I'm just planning some pranks, and presents for some of our friends at the Agency," Beatrice replied with a smile. Bernardo was always protecting her, and it was time for her to do the same.

"I can help you mail some things if you'd like," Bernice said. "So who are these friends of yours," Bernice asked curious to hear more about their time at the agency.

"I thought, I would start with a gift basket for Dr. Donato, and maybe a nice thank you note to Monica Petris for their hard work at the agency," Beatrice said with a bright smile.

"Bernice can you give me a hand in here, I don't know if the pizza is done yet," Triela asked as she got up to check the Pizza currently in the oven.

"Sure," Bernice replied following her into the kitchen.

"Bernice, I understand you want to help Beatrice with her gifts but there is something you must understand," Triela said gravely.

"What," Bernice said getting a little worried.

"I know you heard about our past with the Agency and what we were trained to do. Right now we may be escaping from the agency but each of us fully intends to free our brothers, and destroy the Social Welfare Agency, so that it can never harm another innocent girl again. I am the combat commander specializing in close combat, Claes is an expert at information warfare, Angelica is a jack of all trades, Henrietta is a trained specialist in urban combat, Rico is our designated marksman, and Beatrice is our explosives expert," Triela said.

"I don't agree with your plan but I see there is nothing I can do to stop you," Bernice said wishing there was anything she could do to change their minds.

"Also, to Beatrice pranks, and presents are euphemisms for explosives. She plans to send letter bombs to Dr. Donato, and Monica Petris," Triela said watching the color drain from Bernice's face.

"Oh my god," Bernice replied struggling to remain standing. "Who are they,"

"Dr. Donato is a bastard doctor who only sees us as test subjects, and Monica Petris is the Minister of Defense. Trust me, if Beatrice sent them a bomb it would get through every test imaginable. She learned from the best," Triela said.

"I understand if this upsets you, and thank you for your hospitality. We will leave tonight after dinner, so you don't get caught up in our mess," Triela said already making plans to leave, hoping the borders weren't closed yet.

"No it's alright. Stay as long as you need. I understand you feelings, and the Agency needs to be shut down. It's just you've sacrificed so much I don't want to see you lose anything else," Bernice said.

"Thank you," Triela said relieved.

"Hey is the Pizza done yet," Rico called out breaking the silence.

"Just a minute, Rico," Bernice called back.

"A swear she is more like a boy, than a girl sometimes. Did the doctors flip the wrong switch when they operated on her," Triela muttered.

"She's just a little tomboyish, she'll grow out of it soon enough. Just wait until she notices boys," Bernice laughed taking the Pizza out of the oven.

"We bring you a special announcement from the capitol on the sudden explosion that rocked the Social Welfare Angency one week ago," the TV blared as Elenora finished readying herself for the day.

"What the," She said to herself sticking her head out of the bathroom as the TV continued.

"New information has come to light during the aftermath and clean up of the Social Welfare Agency compound that leads us to believe that the explosion was no accident. We found traces of high explosives, which match explosives commonly used by the Five Republics faction. I have levied the full weight of my office on the investigation in order to find the monsters that would target an orphanage. I thank god that more people were not injured in the explosion, but we are still looking for six girls who are still missing and may have been kidnapped in the chaos of the explosion. We think they may have seen the individuals who have perpetrated this heinous crime. Their names are Triela age 13, Angelica age 12, Claes age 12, Rico age 12, Henrietta age 11, and Beatrice age 11. Please if anyone has any information on the wear abouts of these girls please contact the authorities," Minister Petris said on TV as the pictures of the girls flashed on the screen. "Are there any questions," the Minster asked.

"Yes, Patricia Loren, La Republica. Madam Minister I have a question and a follow up. What about the four men taken into custody not long after the explosion. They were reported to be close to the missing girls, are they being charged with anything in conjunction with the explosion," Patricia asked watching the minister's face darken. "Take that you bitch there is still such a thing as a free press," Patricia thought taking pleasure in the Ministers distress.

"I do not know where you get your information from, Ms. Loren, but we had hoped to keep that fact a secret until the safe return of the girls. We felt that charging these brothers might cause who ever kidnapped the girls to make a rash decision. We will however be charging them once our investigation is closed," the Minister replied.

"Follow up, could this mark the beginning of a renewed Padania offensive," Patricia called out.

"No we believe this to be the actions of a few rouge remnants that currently remain at large. Now if you'll excuse me, this is all the time I have for today," Minister Petris said ending the conference before some of the other reporters started getting any ideas.

"Yes," Elenora said answering her phone as the press conference ended.

"Find her, I don't know how she knows what she does, we need to talk to her before certain elements get to her," Peitro said.

"Yes, but what of Ferro and Priscilla," Elenora replied.

"She knew about their handlers, that information was classified. She either knows the handlers or was passed that information from someone who does. Find her and we'll find our missing friends," Pietro answered. Since the agency bombing section two personal seemed to be dropping off like flies with no trace and Pietro feared the worse. The sooner they contacted her friends the better.

Authors note- Thanks for all your support and I will try and get out the chapters out in a timely fashion now that my writers block seems to have left me. I am still looking for a Beta reader if anyone is interested. Any constructive criticism is more than welcome so I can improve my writing. Also Devious Child do you think I need to change Beatrice's name during the flashback sequence.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Border Wars

"Dam it," Claes cursed while checking the morning news reports. She didn't expect the government to make a move like this. She assumed the government would keep their existence a secret, and keep a low profile while trying to retrieve them. Now with the government exposing them to the public their escape out of Italy just got harder.

"Triela, we need to talk now," Claes said pulling her away from the counter.

"What is it?" Triela asked.

"Minister Petris just had a press conference. She released an alert stating we are missing, and presumed kidnapped following an explosion at the Social Welfare Agency," Claes replied gravely.

"How bad," Triela asked as they headed to their room upstairs.

"First names and our recent ID pictures," Claes said as she began packing up her computer.

"Shit, I didn't expect this. We need to move now, too many people have seen us while using our real names recently. Take Rico, Henrietta, and Angelica, and clear out immediately. I'll stay a while, and leave with Beatrice after the morning rush is over. If we leave all at once it may raise questions for Bernice," Triela said pulling out some of her recent purchases from San Marino.

"Good, but I think it's time we made use of our alternate identities to help muddy the waters," Claes said pulling out her so called doctor outfit.

"Hello, I'm Maria Bellut, it's a pleasure to meet you," Triela said in decent French while letting her hair down.

"Fleda Johanson, it's nice to meet you," Claes replied in broken Swedish while fixing her own hair into a messy French twist.

"What language was that?" Triela asked as she finished dressing in her sole adult outfit.

"Swedish," Claes replied.

"Where did you learn it?" Triela asked confused as it wasn't one of the languages they had to study while at the agency.

"Ever since I've stopped taking the drugs bit and pieces of it have been coming back to me. I think it might be my first language," Claes replied struggling to pull up her knee high boots. Sure they helped her look older but they were a pain to walk in, personally she wanted to travel back in time, and kill the bastard male that invented the high heel.

"Oh," Triela replied, as fascinating as that revelation was she had more important things to worry about at the moment. She hoped she looked old enough to pull this off as she took one last look in the mirror. "As soon you're ready take the SR142 north to the E62 and head for the border like we planned. Beatrice and I will contact you as soon as we leave, with any luck we'll take the same route and catch up to you once we cross the border. Good luck," Triela said as she hopped out the window bag in hand.

"Alright, think French, Triela," She said to herself as she slowly sauntered into the coffee shop doing her best to roll her hips with each step, and move with the confidence of a woman a decade older than her current age. All eyes were on Triela as she made her way to the counter slowly sliding her jacket off, clearly the envy of the other women. The men couldn't help but look at the exotic new comer with her slim build, and healthy tan much to the displeasure of their dates, girlfriends, or wives.

"Can I help you Miss?" Angelica asked playing along with Triela's deception.

"Um, yes I would like, a Café au Lait please," Triela said in broken Italian.

"Thank you," Triela said in French taking her coffee from Angelica while slipping her a note with more detailed instructions.

"Oh my, this coffee is excellent, this beats what I can find in Nice any day of the week," Triela exclaimed in French drawing everyone's attention while Rico, Henrietta, and Angelica made a silent exit. "I must know the barista's secret," Triela continued in French.

"You like our coffee," Beatrice asked struggling with French as Bernice served the other customers.

"Yes, it is very good. What is your secret?" Triela said pretending to struggle with Italian. "Have to leave immediately," Triela communicated silently.

"As you can see we are very busy now, but if you wait until the rush is over, you can speak with the owner," Beatrice replied with broken French. "What is the plan?" she asked silently through their combat sign language.

"Thank you, I will wait then. May I have another?" Triela replied continuing to struggle with the Italian. "We will leave after the morning rush and catch up to Claes on the road," Triela silently added. Triela continued her performance keeping all eyes on her as she continued to play the vacationing French business woman giving Henrietta, Rico, and Angelica time to slowly exit the café.

"What's going on?" Rico asked as Angelica whisked them upstairs.

"The government just released our names and pictures to the media as kidnapping victims," Claes answered.

"We need to leave ASAP then," Angelica said quickly packing her bag.

"Also, it's time we started using some of our alternate identities," Claes added.

"Ok, Hi, I'm Anita King, it's a pleasure to meet you," Henrietta said in the King 's English.

"Florence Batiel, the pleasure is mine," Rico replied in French putting on the dress Jean got for her in Sicily.

"Hello, I my name is Patricia Ricci," Angelica chimed in with passable Romanian trying to look like a high school student.

"Good, now listen up, I'm going to play the role of a teacher from the International School of Zug and Luzern, bringing some students back from an overnight trip to visit the art galleries in Milan," Claes said explaining their cover story. "Anita you are from Hasting, and your parents Joseph and Elaine sent you to the school so you could follow your dream of being a concert violinist while still receiving a complete education. Florence, your parents Sophia, and John sent you to the school because they travel often due to work. Patricia, your parents Mark, and Tricia, have you attending the school because of its excellent literature program." Claes added hoping the school she found on Wikipedia actually had all the programs she just mentioned.

"What class are you teaching?" Henrietta asked.

"Computer science, now let's get moving," Claes said shouldering her bag.

"What about Triela, and Beatrice?" Angelica asked.

"They will follow us as soon as the morning rush is over to throw off any pursuit," Claes replied. "Now let's go before anyone sees that report, and starts asking questions."

"Yes, Miss Johanson," Rico chimed as she leapt out the window.

"So far so good," Triela thought as the morning rush began to thin. So far the bits and pieces of conversation she was picking up seemed to focus more on local gossip and soccer. The going concern seemed to be whether or not Novara Calcio, would remain in Series A or be dropped back down to Series B. She was a soccer fan herself after being introduced to the sport by Mimi Machiaveli, but personally, she didn't care much for the Italian leagues. She preferred the women's league in Germany, her favorite team being the SG Essen-Schönebeck. They got off to a good start this season, and hoped their momentum would carry through the winter mid season break.

"Unbelievable, I never thought the Padania would sink so low, and to think I collaborated with those bastards," a young man grumbled taking the seat next to Triela.

"Dino, what's wrong?" Bernice asked the forlorn youth.

"Rome just announced that they think the Padania had something to do with the orphanage explosion, and that six girls are still missing, and presumed kidnapped. I can't believe I thought they were doing the right thing, but now I don't know," Dino explained.

"Oh my god," Bernice said trying her best to appear shocked Angelica having already informed her of the press conference before leaving.

"Yeah I know," Dino said dejected. He had always been a staunch supporter of the Lega Nord, wanting more freedom for the north. While he hadn't always agreed with the violent methods of the Padania he fell in step with them after the lack of results displayed time, and again by the Lega Nord. Up until now they focused on governmental agencies and policies coming from Rome, but if they were going to attack little kids then he couldn't in good conscious support them anymore.

"I do hope they find those girls soon," Bernice said.

"Hey Beatrice looks a lot like one of the missing girls, and she has the same name to, in fact those girls you had helping you this week look a lot like those missing girls. Is there something you're not telling me," Dino asked eyes boring into Bernice.

"Dino you're over reacting, I've never been a supporter of the Northern league, or the Padania, why would I start now by helping them hide kidnapped girls. Beatrice is visiting while her uncle is traveling abroad for work, and her friends came along because they have never been to the north yet," Bernice lied hoping he would buy it.

"Aye, that is terrible, but I don't think she looks anything like the Beatrice in the report," Triela said in French while looking over Dino's shoulder invading his personal space.

"Excuse me," Dino said shocked by the blond beauty looking over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I'm Maria and my Italian isn't very good, but she doesn't look much the girl in the report," Triela said in broken Italian while pointing at Beatrice.

"Really," Dino replied.

"Oh yes, this girl may look like Beatrice but she looks so sad and defeated, while this Beatrice is vibrant and full of life. Besides everyone has an identical twin out there somewhere," Triela said draping one arm over the man while moving her seat closer to him.

"Hhhm, I guess you're right," Dino replied becoming more interested in the stunning French woman next to him than any possible conspiracies.

"Yes, I wonder if I will meet my body double some day." Triela said trying to imitate Priscilla and Ferro when they wanted something from Victor or one of the other handlers as she brushed up against him.

"I don't think there is another woman out there who could look like you, let alone match your beauty," Dino said staring into her bright blue eyes.

"Thank you," Triela replied blushing taken aback by the man's statement. She knew she wasn't ugly by any stretch, but she had never been called beautiful by anyone before, not even Victor.  
"So what brings you to Novara?" Dino asked.

"I am a translator and I am currently between projects, so I thought I would come see Milan," Triela answered. She had helped Victor translate some security documents once, and frankly it sounded a lot better than government assassin.

"Really what languages do you know?" Dino asked.

"French, Italian, German, and English," Triela replied.

"Wow that's a lot. I only know Italian and a little bit of Latin myself. Have you translated anything interesting?" Dino asked.

"No just boring government documents mostly, but maybe you could help me with something," Triela said perking up.

"Yes what is it?" Dino replied.

"Well, there have been references to Padania in some of the more recent documents, and I wanted to know if they were a new terrorist group I would have to worry about back home," Triela asked trailing her fingers down his arm.

"Um, well I don't know much," Dino replied unsure of what to say.

"Please, I just want to know if I should be worried about them while I'm here in Italy and when I return home," Triela added holding Dino's hands while looking at him with pleading eyes.

"I don't think you will have to worry about the Padania in France. They are a group focused on gaining freedom for northern Italy specifically, Lombardy, Veneto, Piedmont, Tuscany, Emilia, Liguria, Marche, Romagna, Umbria, Friuli, Trentino, Alto Adige/Südtirol, Venezia Giulia, and the Aosta Valley. It is a more radical group than the Lega Nord resorting to violence to get its point across." Dino explained.

"Do I have to worry about the violence spreading into France?" Triela asked.

"No, they have traditionally stuck to government buildings, and projects that serve to drain the north of resources to support the south," Dino continued.

"But what of the kidnapping you spoke of earlier," Triela asked hoping to learn something she didn't already know.

"That is what doesn't make sense. No Padania factions have claimed responsibility. Also Christiano isn't stupid enough to sanction an attack like that, and Franca would never go through with it, plus they have been missing for awhile now. Franca likes kids, and always said that she was doing it for future generations. I even heard that she sold out some kidnappers down south when they tried going after some politician's daughter," Dino said as he rambled on about the Padania.

Triela learned a few things as he went on about Franco, Franca, Pinnochio and the Milan Faction of Padania. She never knew the knife nut was raised by Christiano much like they were at the agency. He was as dedicated to Christiano as she was to Victor, but the man never cared for him at all. Franco and Franca were finally starting to reach the boy when she ripped his throat out. "Maybe if they met in different circumstances he didn't have to die," She thought.

"Does that answer your question," Dino said as he finished up telling her all about the Milan faction of the Padania.

"Yes, thank you, you've been a wealth of information, but don't worry I won't tell anyone. This will be our little secret," Triela whispered in his ear causing the man to blush.

"You're welcome, if you're ever back in Italy feel free to give me a call sometime," Dino said handing Triela his cell phone number.

"Thank you I'll keep that mind," Triela said blushing. Here she was barely a teenager flirting with someone almost twice her age.

"Alright, Casanova don't you have something more important to do," Bernice said coming to Triela's rescue while holding a large wooden ladle.

"Oh, shit, I'm late, nice meeting you Maria," Dino said as he rushed out of the café.

"He really is a nice boy, if a bit shy around the ladies," Bernice said. "Nice acting job by the way, where did you learn to flirt like that?" Bernice asked closing up the café before the lunch crowd came in.

"I just tried to act like Priscilla and Ferro when they want something from one of the handlers, and maybe a little of what I saw on TV," Triela replied wanting to crawl in a hole and disappeared at the moment. If the others found out she would never hear the end of it.

"Well nice job. It was cute, you probably made his week," Bernice said as she finished cleaning up from the morning rush.

"I can't believe I did that," Triela said as she slowly sunk to the ground. She was flirting with a boy, and older boy at that. "Victor is going to kill me," Triela thought imagining the speech Victor would give her.

"Triela you need to find a nice German boy, not some casanova Italian," the imaginary Victor said shaking his finger at her.

"Nice job Triela he's hot, does he have a brother," an imaginary Mimi said popping up next to the imaginary Victor.

"Triela, Triela, Triela," Beatrice said calling out to the blushing girl.

"Oh, Beatrice, what's up," Triela asked coming out of her stupor.

"Are you ok, you're face is all red. Do you have a fever," Beatrice asked placing her hand on Triela's forehead.

"I'm not sick," Triela yelled smacking Beatrice's hand away with a renewed blush.

"Don't worry, Beatrice, Triela is just reacting to her first real interaction with a boy. Now let's get you packed up," Bernice said leading the small girl upstairs.

"Will boys make me act stupid like that to," Beatrice deadpanned as they left.

"Hahaha," Bernice laughed as they disappeared upstairs.

"Alright, Beatrice I think that's everything," Bernice said as they finished packing her bag. "Now what about your disguise," Bernice asked.

"Annebelle Hopkins, darn glad to meet cha," Beatrice said a slight American drawl, with an outstretched hand. She was currently dressed in one of the outfits she kept at Bernice's dark blue shorts, with a pale blue top, a white zippered sweat shirt, and sneakers.

"Beatrice did Bernardo teach you to talk like that," Bernice chuckled.

"No, but that's what they sound like on the TV shows, he likes to watch from America," Beatrice replied.

"Um, you do realize that most Americans don't talk like that. Just play down the accent a bit, ok," Bernice said hoping she didn't get to many ideas from those shows knowing Bernardo's sense of humor.

"Ok," Beatrice said shouldering her bag.

"You ready Beatrice," Triela called starting up Bernardo's bike.

"Yes, thanks again for letting me and my friends stay here," Beatrice said giving the woman a final hug.

"Stay safe, Beatrice," Bernice replied pulling her adopted niece close hoping she would survive the coming storm.

"Alright, Beatrice we need to get moving," Triela called not wanting to break up the touching scene, but they needed to hit the road hopefully crossing the border before they were spotted.

"Please keep her and the others safe, Triela" Bernice thought as they raced off towards the northern border. She needed to contact Bernardo soon, after meeting all the girls, and talking with them for the past few days she realized they aren't killing machines, but young girls struggling to find their place in the world. There has to be something she could do to help them.

After slipping out of the Café it was surprisingly easy to reach the SR142, and head north toward Switzerland. The driving was coming easier each time she got in the car although some late night lessons from Bernice certainly helped. It turned out while Grand Turismo was a very realistic game it still didn't mimic the real thing. Henrietta was happily clicking away with her camera taking a few shots of the countryside, as she hadn't been this far north before. Rico was snoring away quickly nodding off as soon as the car hit the highway. Angelica was wondering if Marco and Priscilla were ok. She didn't understand why Patricia didn't like him anymore. He was a really nice man, and she would love to have a woman to talk to at times besides Priscilla. Angelica liked all the clothes but she could do without being treated as her personal dress up doll all the time. Claes on the other hand was more worried about how Padania would respond to the accused kidnapping. They could stand lose a large amount of support, attacking government installations, and officials was one thing, but kids were over the line even as blurred as it was. The general populace would not stand for it, and would likely pull their quiet acceptance of the group, while some of their more high profile backers would publicly deride them. The downside was that some of the more radical groups may join them giving new life to the movement. If that happened there was a real chance all of Italy would become a warzone and the damage would be immeasurable.

"Claes, what's going on? I thought Switzerland was part of the EU so there weren't any border checkpoints?" Angelica asked as they approached the Italian-Swiss border.

"They're not, but they were a member of the Schengen Agreement opening the borders between all the members of European Union. However, in light of the recent violence in Italy they must have dropped out of the treaty in an effort to keep the violence from spreading. The EU probably wasn't happy about it, but there isn't anything they can do about since Switzerland is not a member," Claes replied as they joined a short line of cars waiting to cross the border.

"Oh, ok. Rico wake up," Angelica said rousing her from her nap.

"Are we there yet," Rico asked rubbing her eyes.

"No we are approaching the border," Angelica said as they approached the Italian Swiss border crossing station.

"Passports, and registration please," a Swiss patrol guard asked as they pulled up to the checkpoint.

"Just a moment," Claes replied in broken Italian. "Shit," Claes thought as she dug through the glove compartment looking for the cars registration not realizing that it wouldn't be in her name.

"Is there a problem," the guard asked growing impatient as Claes gathered the necessary documents.

"No, sorry for the wait," Claes replied trying best to struggle with Italian to keep up their façade as she handed over the documents.

"Reason and purpose for your visit," the guard asked.

"I am a teacher at the International School of Zug and Luzern, and my students and I are returning from a school trip to visit the Galleries in Milan," Claes replied.

"It's a bit odd for a school to allow a teacher to use a personal vehicle for a trip, and aren't you a bit young to be a teacher?" the guard asked as he examined their documents.

"The women in my family have always looked younger than we truly are, and I just started teaching last year. It is a curse the women of my family have had to deal with, but it does come in handy sometimes. We had some trouble with the school van, and with so few kids going on the trip the school allowed me to use a fellow teacher's car for the trip," Claes said hoping the guard would by her story.

"Well everything checks out, but I am going to need to see the kid's permission slips? You know procedure and all," The guard asked. Their documents were odd, while they were 100% real and not clever forgeries some of the information in them did not match up with what he was seeing.

"Um, they should be here somewhere," Claes said shocked she didn't think they would need something like that to cross the border. She franticly went through the motions of searching the front of the car looking for the nonexistent documents as she struggled to come up with something.

"Is there a problem miss," the guard asked motioning for one of his superiors to come over.

"I seem to have lost their permission slips, could I possibly send a copy of them once we return to the school? We are due back today and if I'm not back by the end of the day I could lose my job," Claes cried. "Please buy it," She mentally pleaded as he conferred with his superior.

"Ms. Johanson please come with me, I have a few additional questions I would like to ask you," the officer in charge of the border crossing said as a barrier was moved in front of the car.

"Shit," Claes thought as she got out of the car. "Don't worry girls, I'll straighten this mess out and we'll be home in no time. Patricia, keep an eye on Flourence and Anita for me, I'd like the car to be in one piece when I get back," Claes said as the guards took her inside.

"No problem, Ms. Johanson," Angleica replied.

"Now Miss Johanson is it, would you care for a seat," the guard said leading her to a non descript room.

"Thank you, now you had some questions for me," Claes said taking a seat while trying to remain calm.

"Yes, we have some issues with your passport, Ms. Johanson," another man said walking into the room as the guard left.

"And you are," Claes asked trying to exert some control on the situation.

"Pardon my manners I am Lieutenant Mueller, and I have a few questions before I can let you cross the border," the man asked.

"Alright, anything I can do to help," Claes replied.

"What school do you work for?" the Lt. Mueller asked.

"The International School of Zug and Luzern," Claes replied.

"Ah, and how old are you?" the Lt. continued.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady their age," Claes said trying to deflect the question.

"Please just answer the question Ms. Johanson," Lt. Mueller replied.

"22," Claes replied.

"Interesting, but could you tell me why your passport has your age listed at 12, and your driver's license has it listed at 17," Lt. Mueller asked dropping her documents in front of her.

"Well it must be a typo. I will have it fixed as soon as I return home," Claes replied.

"Yes, a likely story, but we took the liberty of contacting the school and they do not have any ongoing field trips in Italy currently. Nor do they have any teacher by the name of Fleda Johanson," the Lt. said as he continued to grill Claes.

"Which campus did you contact," Claes replied remembering a few bits she saw when she originally picked the school.

"I was unaware the school had multiple campuses," the Lt. asked hoping to foul up the young woman before him.

"Well, I work at the Riverside campus, while the main administrative offices are located at the Zug campus. I haven't been there that long, and they have been having some trouble linking all of the computers on the three campuses together so my electronic files may have been lost in the shuffle," Claes replied.

"Alright, Miss Johanson, please excuse me a moment," the Lt. said as a knock was heard at the door.

"No problem," Claes replied. "Shit, what am I going to do? How could I have been so stupid? There were holes in her story big enough to drive a truck through, why didn't she check the age on her documents before coming up with her cover story. I hope the others are ok." Claes thought struggling to hold her up her calm exterior.

"Minister, this was just dropped off for you," a courier said dropping off a small envelope.

"Thank you," Minister Petris said as the courier left her office.

The tracking system picked up the cyborgs heading north on the A26. They are currently traveling in two groups. We suspect the cyborgs, Claes, Angelica, Henrietta, and Rico are in the lead group with Triela, and Beatrice traveling in the second group. Use whatever means necessary to apprehend them. I have cleared it with the Swiss government in case you cross the border but only as a last resort.

"Dam, this is already an hour old, the first group could almost be to the border now," Monica cursed as the phone rang.

"Yes Minister Petris here," She said answering the phone.

"The Swiss government just reported detaining several girls who match the description of the missing girls, due to some discrepancies on their documents. They would like to know if they should detain them until one of our officials arrives to question them," a voice asked.

"Yes, tell them to hold the girls until we arrive. Also give them our thanks for finding our missing girls so quickly," the minister said her day improving already.

Taking a minute to look over the active deployment roster she spotted an elite GIS unit that was on its way back from a training exercise in the mountains in the Parco Naturale dell'Aple Veglia e Alpe Devero not far from border patrol station. It would appear to be over kill, but if the girls put up a fight anything less than an elite unit would be annihilated. A quick call and the Special Forces troops were diverted to the Swiss border with orders to take the girls into custody no questions asked.

"Hu, I wonder what they want," Triela thought as the cell phone in her pocket began to vibrate for the third time as she pulled off onto the side of the road.

We were stopped at the Swiss border and they took Claes in for questioning- Angelica

Think we might be the girl they saw on TV this morning- Rico

I'm Scared what should I do- Henrietta

"Shit, this isn't good," Triela said as she typed a quick response.

Stay there and do nothing for now. You will know when to break out- Triela.

"Beatrice hold on, Claes and the others ran into some trouble at the border. We need to get their now," Triela said quickly as she revved the bike waiting for an opening in the traffic. A moment later a lull in traffic appeared and Triela threw the bike into gear quickly coming up to highway speed. Safely on the road again Triela slammed the throttle down, the sudden power raising the bike up on the rear wheel before stabilizing as the pair shot off down the road at 140mph.

"Hey boss what's going on," a private asked as their Helicopter suddenly changed direction.

"Sorry boys but it seems we've been asked to pick up some girls who may have been kidnapped, and were stopped when they tried to cross the Swiss border.

"Come on isn't that something the local cops can do," another man called out over the noise of the rotor blades.

"This came from the Minister of Defense herself. Sorry guys I'm not the one giving the orders," the large commander said stepping out of the cockpit to rejoin his men in the cargo bay. Slowly two NH90 changed direction heading northwest toward the border instead of south towards a well derived break after a solid two weeks of training in the Border Mountains.

"Calm down Anita, everything will be ok," Rico said trying to console her younger sister as they waited in small room separated from Angelica, and Claes.

"I'm sorry Flourence. I'm just scared, I've never had anything like this happen to me before," Henrietta cried part acting, part real as they waited for the Swiss border guards to return.

"Don't worry girls we have some people coming to take you home real soon," a man said as he entered the room.

"Really," Henrietta and Rico chimed.

"Yes," you'll be back with your families in no time," the man replied with a smile.

"Thank you," the girls said in unison faking face splitting smiles while thinking things just got a lot worse.

"What the hell, damn Italians, could have told us they were sending friggin helicopters," a Swiss guard cursed as he quickly went to work making an impromptu landing zone. "Shit so much for an easy afternoon. This is going back things up a while," he said watching the cars slowly start to pile up waiting to cross the border. The man thought he got a cushy assignment when he was assigned to watching the border several days ago, but was beginning to wonder if it would be as easy as he thought.

"Tell chopper number two to circle over head, we don't need the full unit for a simple pickup," the commander instructed the radio operator as the chopper began to land in front of the station blocking the road.

"What the hell? Get that crazy bitch out of the way," the pilot shouted as he spotted a lone motorcycle racing toward the helicopter with no signs of slowing down out of the corner of his eye. "Hold on," he yelled as he jinxed the nose up in an attempt to doge the crazy cyclist.

"Here we go Triela thought as she pulled the pin on a concussion grenade while Beatrice did the same with a sting and flash bang grenade. Just before slamming into the side of the rising helicopter, Triela lobbed her grenade aiming for one of the motors intake or exhaust vents, while Beatrice aimed for the open cargo area, before sliding the bike under the rising aircraft. Grabbing the helicopter skid Triela used her momentum to catapult herself into the helicopter as the grenades exploded, while Beatrice slid to a stop with the bike before racing inside the station.

The grenades did their jobs, as the concussion grenades shockwave shutdown the motor sending the chopper crashing to the ground while the sting and stun grenades disoriented the troops as she began her assault. Flipping into the cargo hold she drove her legs into the first man's chest with a sickening crack as his sternum was driven into his spine caving his chest in. As the light from the grenade faded she whipped out her HKP7 quickly unloading 8 rounds into the legs of the surrounding soldiers, leaving 4 of them crumpled on the floor of the cargo bay clutching injured knees and thighs. Drawing her trusty trench knife she threw herself into the fray determined to buy Beatrice enough time to free their sisters.

"What the hell was that," Claes's guard yelled as a loud explosion went off outside the building.

"It's time Claes," thought as she calmly removed her glasses placing them in a protective case inside her coat pocket.

"Hey, don't move," the guard said as Claes stood up and walked toward the man.

"Sorry about this," Claes said before she struck like lighting her leg connecting with his knee as it bent to an unnatural angle and chopping the back of his head as he fell knocking him out cold. "Now to find the others," Claes thought wondering just what kind of havoc Triela, and Beatrice were causing outside.

Free from Bernardo's nagging Beatrice made full use of her supply of grenades making quick work of the few border patrol officers that were outside the station. The officers were ill equipped to deal with a little girl tossing gas, sting, and stun grenades like candy. Barging inside she went on a one woman rampage blasting each room she found leaving stunned and unconscious guards in her wake. She hoped to find them soon so they could get out before she had to break out her micro uzi's. These men were not part of the agency so she really didn't want to seriously hurt anyone.

"Claes," Beatrice said racing through the haze of her latest grenade glomping the surprised girl.

"Beatrice, what happened," she asked looking at the cracked windows and oddly handing doors littering the hallway.

"Triela and I are here to get you out. Come on she can't hold off the army for long," Beatrice said running off to find her remaining sister. It didn't take long as a door was knocked off its hinges with a body not far behind it.

"Hey Beatrice, see Henrietta I told you that was the signal," Rico called as a second body fell through the open doorway.

"Claes, Beatrice, you're ok. I was worried about you," Henrietta said coming out of the room.

"Alright, Rico, Henrietta, you go help Triela outside while I find Angelica. Beatrice, see if you can't find if this place has an armory and take what you can," Claes ordered.

Beatrice quickly made her way back to one of the rooms where she remembered seeing a large metal locker, thinking it was the armory for the station. The armory was a large old fashioned metal locker with a keyed padlock on the front. A quick burst from her Micro Uzi failed remove the padlock much to her displeasure.

"Stupid movies can't they do anything right," Beatrice thought as she grabbed the lock using all of her cyborg enhanced strength to rip the damaged lock off. "Jackpot," She giggled reloading her bag with several grenades, her own supply running dangerously low. She also grabbed a lone Remington 870 shotgun and a MP5, for Triela and Angelica. After stuffing her bag with as much ammo as it could hold, she raced off to find the others. Seconds after leaving the armory the remaining weapons and ammunition exploded as a result of the two HG85 fragmentation grenades she left behind.

Triela's fight was not going so well now that shock of her surprise attack quickly wore off. Her back was literally against the wall as she was driven back against the rear wall of the cargo area of the helicopter. She managed to take out another three by napping their limbs in the crowded conditions, before the troops began to disembark to check the patrol station while the remaining troops began to use the extra space to gang up on her. "I guess it's true age and experience overcomes youthful exuberance even when its cyborg enhanced," Triela thought as two more men charged her unable to use their assault rifles for fear of a ricochet and friendly fire injuries.

The next pair went with a two pronged approach that seemed eerily familiar as the first man went for a low leg sweep while the second went for a high round house kick aimed at her head. Left with no choice Triela quickly stepped into the high kick increasing the force of the blow to avoid the leg sweep. Rattled by the enhanced force of the blow Triela managed to latch on to the man's leg as she prepared her counter strike.

"You're mine now," Triela said grinning before viscously twisting the leg until a sickening crack emanated from the man's knee. She followed up by throwing him into the second man before he could help his friend. Seizing the initiative Triela whipped out her second HKP7 knee capping the second man.

"I don't know who you are, or what the hell you think you are doing. Surrender, you are only making this worse on yourself," the commanding officer called out.

"The hell, I will," Triela roared knee capping the second man.

"I'll admit you've done well taking out ten of my men but you can't win. I have another chopper overhead plus the border patrol will not take this lying down. Don't make this harder than it has to be," the commander said again hoping to get the woman to surrender.

"Oh but I do," Triela grinned hoping the others would get here soon.

"Hey you stop," one of the soldiers yelled leveling his rifle at Henrietta and Rico burst out of the station.

Rico honed by years of training at the Agency identified the rifle carrying soldier as a threat, and reacted putting two bullets into the man's face using the SIG Sauer P220 they liberated from an unconscious border guard. Henrietta remembering Jose's order to leave some alive, shot out the second mans legs as she charged the downed helicopter. Shocked at seeing two gun toting little girls take down two of their comrades the remaining men hesitated.

"Henrietta, cover me, I'm going after the Chopper," Rico said tossing her SIG to Henrietta.

"Ok," Henrietta called catching the pistol as Rico took off on a dead sprint toward the helicopter.

"What the hell is going on here," another soldier yelled as two more of them fell to the accurate pistol fire from a young girl who couldn't be more than 11 years old. Even more amazing was that only one of them had died so far. The brown haired girl seemed to be focusing on their unprotected legs aiming for their kneecaps as remaining three soldiers dove for cover.

Covered by Henrietta, Rico had a clean shot at the helicopter where the remaining men were focused on subduing Triela. Sliding up against the edge of the helicopter, Rico heard the sounds of vicious hand to hand combat taking place inside as a loud thud reverberated through its metal shell. She figured it must be Triela fighting to hold off the rest of the men since Beatrice came after her and the others in the station.

"Jackpot," Rico thought as she spotted the unmanned FN Minimi machine gun mounted on the side of the open cargo bay. Her enhanced strength making short work of the gun mount as she torn the 15lbs light machine gun off its mount leveling it at the remaining troops in the cargo hold.

"Freeze," Rico yelled aiming the machine gun at the surprised soldiers.

"I recommend you do what she says. My friend isn't as forgiving as I am," Triela said.

"Alright men stand down," the commander called out. If the new girl decided to open fire his entire unit would be wiped out. "This was supposed to be a simple pick up not a god damn war zone, and those girls weren't human," was the thought running through the soldiers minds. The long haired blond fought with more strength, and skill than the best of them. While the short haired one just tore a 15lbs machine gun off its mounts, and held like a combat veteran. They are an elite Special Forces unit and a handful of girls tore them apart like they were rank amateurs. "Just who the hell are these girls," the commander thought.

"Good, now throw your weapons out of the chopper," Triela barked as she moved behind Rico. "You two help your men back in the chopper," Triela ordered pointing at two uninjured men while retrieving one of their assault rifles.

"Rico, can you hit the second Helicopter," Triela asked eying the second bird coming in for a landing.

"Not a problem," Rico said hoisting the machine gun like a rifle.

"Good, do it," Triela ordered. Rico knew the 5.56mm rounds wouldn't have enough power to penetrate the armor of NH90 multipurpose helicopter flying overhead. Her only chance would be to hit it the delicate exposed machinery where the rotors connected to the main body. A difficult shot for even the best snipers, Rico's enhanced eyes allowed her to make out the main rotor assembly as the helicopter banked troops preparing to fast repel down to the station. Several quick bursts from her machine gun, and the helicopter main rotor failing, limped to the ground about a half mile away.

"Alright, get in," Triela yelled as the last of the wounded men limped into the helicopter.

"Who are you," one of the wounded men asked as he was lifted into the helicopter.

"Something that never should have been created," Triela said as she slammed the door shut. Using the discarded weapons she jammed the doors to the vehicle shut locking the men inside.

"Claes take everyone and get moving. Beatrice, leave me any fragmentation grenades you have and get in with the others," Triela yelled as Claes and Angelica pulled around with the car. Instruction in hand Beatrice tossed Triela four grenades before jumping in with the others as the Swiss border patrol recovered. "Shit," Triela cursed diving behind the chopper as the remaining border guards went on the attack.

"Dam it I didn't want to do this," Triela thought returning fire each bullet striking in the chest or head dropping 4 guards, before lobbing one of the grenades on top of the building knocking out the power and phone lines as she raced toward her downed motorcycle

"Good it still works," Triela thought as the scratched and dented machine roared to life. Racing out of the station Triela tossed the last three grenades into the parking lot cutting off any chance of immediate pursuit as the cars went up in flames. They finally left Italy, but with a bang, and not the whimper they were hoping for. With this battle their war against the Italian government has officially begun, girls 1- Italian government 0.

Authors note- Things are starting to heat up and the girls are out of Italy. With work starting up again it might be a while until the next chapter is finished. Oh does anyone know how to get to allow the formatting to stay intact to make reading easier. Enjoy


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- Aftermath**

"What the hell happened? Just what the fuck do you think you were doing? Dam it Giorgio?" a man yelled over the phone.

"Guiseppe, what are you talking about?" Giorgio replied confused.

"How could you not know, the Special Forces were there," Guiseppe asked again.

"Guiseppe, Special forces, what is going on?" Giorgio asked.

"The Swiss border patrol station on E62 was attacked, when our special forces arrived to pick up some girls that the border guard detained. The Swiss are still investigating what happened but the station was gutted, all of the electronics and records were destroyed. Add to that four guards are dead and rest are injured or knocked unconscious," Guiseppe answered.

"Dear God, what of our own special forces," Giorgio gasped.

"According to the Swiss, 2 dead, 10 kneecapped, and another 8 with various injuries, plus one of the helicopters was shot down apparently," Guiseppe replied.

"Who did this Guiseppe?" Giorgio asked.

"That's what I would like to know Mr. President? Two girls attacked the station as the helicopter landed one took on twenty GIS troops in hand to hand combat taking out more than half of them, while her partner assaulted the station tossing grenades like a friggin flower girl a wedding," Guiseppe yelled into the phone.

"Guiseppe, I ….," the president replied.

"Save it, the Swiss are pissed. They haven't told me what their response is but it's not going to be pretty. They have already dropped out of the Schengen Area because of the Padania threat, if this was an act directed against them the sanctions they can level against us will cripple Italy. Clean up your house Mr. President or you will bring Italy down with you," Guiseppe said in a grave tone expressing the Swiss government's displeasure over the incident.

"I will take your words under advisement. Thank you Mr. Ambassador," Giorgio said as the call ended.

"Get me the Prime Minister," the president told his secretary hoping to get to the bottom of the incident.

"Yes, Mr. President, you wanted to see me," the Prime Minister asked taking a seat in his office.

"Good maybe you can tell just what the hell happened at the border this morning and why I had to hear about it from our Swiss Ambassador?" the president growled.

"This was a sudden and unexpected attack, and I was on my way here when your secretary contacted me," the prime minister replied.

"Cut the crap Rau, just tell me what happened," the president growled.

"Temper, temper, sir. As for what happened, our little project decided to escape after we announced the kidnapping this morning," Mr. Crueset replied.

"What! You told me you had the situation under control," the president said shocked that their prototype cyborgs were now out of the country.

"It's not a problem the failsafe system we built into the girls will take care of the problem and we can collect the girls them," Rau replied.

"That's all well and good, but they are in another country right now. A country that has already tightened its borders once already, how do you expect us to get them out of Italy without the knowledge of the Swiss government?" Giorgio said.

"Don't worry about that Mr. President. I will handle it personally," Rau replied.

"Like how you got us into this mess," Giorgio growled. "I don't think so, from now I am taking over the cyborg soldier project from now on," the president ordered.

"I do not think that is a smart move Mr. President," the prime minister replied.

"You're forgetting I'm the president, and out rank you Mr. Creuset. You're lucky that I don't ask for your resignation. Something which I am sorely tempted do," the president said with a smug look.

"You've seem to have forgotten that I am the reason you were elected, Mr. President. You wouldn't want the public to learn about your past indiscretions, that would be damaging wouldn't it. You could end up out of office or worse. Do not forget that you serve at my discretion Giorgio, cross me again and who knows what might happen," Mr. Crueset said as he stood up and left the president's office.

"Dam that man," the president cursed. The project was meant to bring Italy back to its former glory but now he wasn't so sure anymore as he sat in his desolate office.

**SECTION BREAK**

Even with the destruction of the communication equipment Triela knew they didn't have much time as she quickly caught up to Claes racing down the E62 at high speed. With the world now in the cell phone age the waiting cars quickly informed the authorities within seconds of the battle starting, the girls only saving grace was the how audacious an attack on a border patrol station sounded, believing it to be a prank. However once the station went offline, within in minutes numerous police, fire, and rescue vehicles were racing south toward the border. Rico spotted several Super Puma Eurocopters heading toward the border while keeping an eye out for any pursuit vehicles. Pushing her motorcycle up to the 120kmph speed limit she hoped they could reach one of the larger towns before the highway was swamped by the Swiss Military. The girls weren't so naive to expect anything less given their brutal attack at the border.

Spotting more helicopters Triela pulled in front of Claes and leading them into the small hamlet of Simplon Kulm 7,000ft in the Swiss Alps. Despite climbing 6,000ft in several hours they were unaffected by the rapid rise in altitude as their bodies adapted to the drop in oxygen, as their artificial spleens released more red blood cells, while there augmented hearts boosted their cardiac output. While their bodies were also more resistant to low temperatures it didn't make them any less uncomfortable as they were assaulted by temperatures just above freezing. Having left a now positively balmy 60 degrees Fahrenheit the girls were by no means dressed for the frigid conditions.

"Brrr, its freezing," Henrietta said. Beatrice nodding her head in agreement as a stiff breeze blew across their bare legs as they struggled to stay warm in the frigid conditions.

"And that is why I wear pants," Rico said smugly her tomboyish tendencies paying off for once.

"Shut up, Rico," Henrietta shot back her teeth chattering.

"Is everyone ok," Triela said jumping off her motorcycle.

"Yes, we're fine, but the car isn't," Angelica said pointing out several bullet holes running along the back panel of the car as liquid pooled under the car.

"Shit," Triela replied. There was no chance of them crossing Switzerland now a car with bullet holes would attract too much attention, plus with it leaking fluid it would quickly become a liability.

"Claes what happened back there?" Triela asked.

"The age on my passport didn't match the age I was trying to pull off, plus I didn't have all the documentation needed to impersonate a teacher returning on a field trip. It's as they say the devil is in the details," Claes replied.

"No kidding," Angelica added.

"I'm just glad you're all ok," Triela said leaning up against the car as they huddled on the leeward side of the car out of the wind. She couldn't describe the terror she felt when she thought they were all captured, and she never wanted to go through that again. "But we need to be extra careful from here on out, we can't afford any mistakes at this point with both the Swiss and Italian government searching for us,"

"But were in Switzerland now, how can the Agency come after us in another country," Rico asked.

"The regular government may not be able to come after us but there is still that shadow element that caught up to us in San Marino. Now that we are out of the country I'll bet we will be seeing more of them, plus whatever the Swiss do," Triela replied.

"Ok, we need to keep moving, but I'm freezing here," Henrietta cried.

"Yeah what are we going to do steal another car, or something?" Rico asked

"No we have enough people looking for us already and stealing a car will only draw more attention," Angelica replied. "Besides none of us know how to hotwire a car anyway,"

"There is always Hannibal," Claes chimed in.

"Hannibal," Beatrice asked. She really wished they would make up their minds or turn the car back on, she was freezing her but off.

"Hannibal led the Carthaginian army across the Alps in 218 BCE to attack Rome during the Second Punic War," Claes answered. It amazed her sometimes how little her sisters knew of the world at times. The girls did take classes while at the agency with each handler plus some of the staff teaching the classes in between training and missions, but she guessed homework took a back seat to the skills that would keep them alive.

"Oh yeah I remember that was from Marco's history lesson wasn't it, but didn't he lose almost half of his forces during the crossing, which was in the middle of winter," Rico added.

"Claes you're a genius," Triela exclaimed.

"Triela you do realize that winter is about to begin in the Alps," Claes remarked.

"Yes, what's the problem," Triela responded.

"Um, you are talking about hiking across the mountains with winter starting any day now," Angelica said wondering if Triela's lack of conditioning medication was affecting her brain or if it was a blond thing.

"Yes," Triela nodded.

"Are you insane? Um, I don't even think Bernardo is that stupid. Cool. First time for everything I guess. Cold," The girls chimed in all at once.

"What, they wouldn't expect anyone to try something that crazy so we should be able to move across the country undetected," Triela explained to her shocked sisters. "Look, I know winter is starting and we have never done anything like this before but we are out of options at the moment. The Swiss and Italian governments will be looking all over the country for us and traveling by the roads will be impossible. I know it will be hard with winter beginning but we aren't leading an army and have a few advantages over Hannibal. If we move fast enough I think we can get across before the worst of winter hits, in addition to losing our tail before they know what hit them. I can't do this alone; I need all of you to pull this off. Are we crossing the Alps or not?" Triela said hoping her sisters would agree with her.

"We're with you, but aren't we going to need some supplies to cross the alps, some of us are barely dressed for the conditions," Angelica said pointing out their lack of cold weather gear.

"Not to mention the lack of camping supplies," Claes added.

"Claes, how much cash do we have left?" Angelica asked.

"2,500 euro," Claes replied counting the last of their usable cash.

"Ok, Claes, give me 1500 and keep the rest," Triela ordered. "Angelica, take Claes and try and find some cold weather clothing. Beatrice, Henrietta, wait here, and sort through what we already have. We can't take it all with us so pull out the essentials, pack them into the biggest duffel bags we have. Rico, you're with me, we are going to try and find some camping gear. Its 12:30 now so meet back here in an hour, I want us to be out of here by 2pm so we can get 3 hours in before dark."

"Here is the local camping store" Claes said pulling up a list of stores in Simplon using Amedeo's blackberry.

"Good, let's get moving," Triela ordered.

**SECTION BREAK**

"Claes, do you think we can really cross the Alps now? If we get hit by a snow storm we're finished." Angelica asked as they browsed a local clothing store.

"It will be hard but I think we will be fine," Claes answered.

"You really think so," Angelica said trying on a long white overcoat.

"Yes, don't forget we have abilities that far exceed normal humans, a little cold weather may slow us down but it's nothing are bodies can't handle," Claes replied still searching for a coat. She really wanted a ski jacket for the snow they would inevitably would have to march through but the store they found was decidedly lacking in that area. "Hell that bastard Donato, would probably consider this a good test of their ability to survive extreme conditions," Claes thought pulling out yet another jacket

"Claes, that jacket is perfect for you," Angelica gushed excitedly as Claes tried on a medium length green over coat with yellow accents,

"Really," Claes asked buttoning up the coat. She picked the coat because it looked warm and was waterproof not because she was some slave to fashion. "They needed clothing to hike through the Alps not look good for the boys or something," She thought as she looked in the nearby mirror.

"Yes, it suits you," Angelica replied searching the coats looking for something in Henrietta and Beatrice's sizes.

"Hhhmm, I guess it's not so bad," Claes thought examining herself in a full length mirror. It was quite flattering to her burgeoning figure and the green would help her blend into the surroundings while they made their way through the forests of Switzerland. Unfortunately it would be of little use as camouflage above the tree line, but she was gambling that no one in their right mind would venture there with winter beginning.

"Come on Claes, I'm glad you've discovered your fashion sense but we need to get clothes for everyone else too," Angelica chided as Claes was trying on multiple scarves and hats trying to find some that matched her new jacket.

"I'm not fashion obsessed," Claes shot back blushing furiously. She wasn't a slave to fashion like some people but there wasn't anything wrong with not looking like bum off the street.

"If you say so," Angelica said as she moved on to find some pants that went with her new coat. With all the styles to choose from she was at a loss as to where to begin, jeans, cargo pants, dress pants, at least with the coats she had an idea on where to begin.

"Go with the cargo pants, we can use the extra pockets to store equipment," Claes said as Angelica looked back and forth between the racks of clothing.

"Ok," Angelica agreed, grabbing a pair that she thought would fit.

"Claes, are they supposed to be this tight," Angelica asked as she examined her but in the mirror. Marco normally bought dresses for her to wear, so she had little experience with pants. "When did my but get so big," Angelica whispered. It didn't make sense for years her body was unchanging even with all her injuries and now everything was changing so fast. She felt better than she had in a long time, but her body was virtually changing overnight. Angelica worried one day she would wake up, and she wouldn't recognize the face in the mirror or worse discover that this was all a dream.

"How should I know," Claes replied. "Do they expect me to know everything," Claes thought trying on her own pants.

"It will take some getting used to but it's not so bad," Angelica said running her hand along her hip amazed at how curved.

"It's not polite to stare you know," Claes growled at several blushing boys she caught staring at Angelica.

"Um, we were just leaving," they stammered quickly making their exit.

"Come on Angelica we still have more to do," Claes called wondering if there was an implant the doctors tried in Angelica that made boys act stupid around her. If there was it was one implant she wouldn't mind having given how useful it could be.

**SECTION BREAK**

"Crap this is more complicated than one of Jose's physics lessons," Triela groaned struggling to make sense of all the camping equipment surrounding her.

"Jose's physics lessons aren't that bad. I think their fun," Rico said as they headed back toward the tents.

"You would," Triela laughed recalling an incident involving a lesson on newton's laws and billiards. "Did Priscilla ever forgive you for that," Triela asked.

"Forgive me for what?" Rico asked.

"When you tried to recreate Jose's demonstration with your SVD," Triela replied.

"Um, not exactly, but I don't see what the big deal was it was just a little hair," Rico remarked.

"A little hair, Rico it was a good six inches, she was growing it out for months. You're lucky you didn't kill her," Triela groaned.

"Can't they just fix her up like they do with us when we are hurt, I mean the agency does have the technology," Rico said pulling out a large box.

"Rico… Never mind," Triela replied knowing it wouldn't do any good. What cha got there?" Triela asked.

"It's a tent," Rico deadpanned.

"I know it's a tent, but why did you pull it out," Triela sighed smacking her forehead.

"It says her it can hold six people, and it is rated for extreme weather conditions," Rico replied.

"Great that's perfect, now let's find some sleeping bags," Triela said hefting the box on her shoulder as Rico ran ahead. "Dam I should have had Claes come with me instead," Triela cursed herself looking over all of the camping supplies. She couldn't even begin to imagine what some of the stuff was let alone what it was used for as they walked past a variety of axe like tools.

"Do you need a hand," a male voice called from behind Triela.

"What," Triela said startled quickly turning toward the voice driving the large tent she was carrying into the boys side knocking him clear off his feat.

"Ugh, why is it always me," the boy groaned.

"Sorry about that," Triela apologized eying the teenage boy she knocked over.

"No problem, I just wanted to see if you needed any help carrying your tent, it's pretty big you know," the boy replied.

"What you think I can't carry this myself," said easily placing the tent back on her shoulder. He was just like those bastards when she first started training with the Special Forces, "Men, just because I'm a girl they think I can't do anything. I showed them though," Triela thought continuing to stare down the poor boy.

"I um, uh, I didn't mean it like that," the boy stammered, trying to look away from her intimidating glare.

"You know I don't take kindly to little boys who try to look down my shirt," Triela growled.

"But I wasn't, and besides there wasn't much to see anyway," he stammered raising his head from the floor. "Oh dam just shoot me now," he cried as the tent fell to the floor and he joined a select few to see Triela truly enraged.

"Trust me, that can be arranged," Triela said pulling the tall boy down fire raging in her eyes.

"Hey Triela, I found some sleeping bags. What are you doing? Are you trying to hide from somebody like Jean and Ferro did in an alley once," Rico asked coming back down the aisle dragging several sleeping bags with her.

"No, and why would you think that, Rico," Triela said answered while keeping hold of the errant male.

"Well, why else did it look like you were going to kiss him, if you're not can I try," Rico asked.

"Argh, Rico,…" Triela screamed letting go of him. "Seriously she is as bad as Beatrice, but at least Beatrice warns us before telling any of her Bernardo stories," Triela thought.

"Um, Triela, is it? I'm really sorry about everything. It looks like you're going camping and I could help you find everything you need. Camping in the winter is a different animal, especially in the mountains," the boy pleaded he really didn't want to lose his ability to have children.

"Sure, I'm Rico, what's your name?" Rico asked dragging the poor boy down the aisle.

"Alexander, but you can call me Jay," the light brown haired boy replied leaving Triela behind.

"Hey, get back here," Triela yelled. "Dam it, how am I supposed to carry all of this," Triela moaned looking at the tent and sleeping bags.

**SECTION BREAK**

"Hey Beatrice," Henrietta asked as she sorted through the first aid supplies trying to sort out the useful supplies.

"Yes," she replied sticking her head up over the back seat.

"You've gone hiking before with Bernardo, right. What's it like?" Henrietta asked.

"It's not too bad actually there is a lot of stuff to see, and smell. There is no one around for miles to so I can relax and enjoy the time with Bernardo. The last time I went hiking I found some rare mushrooms that Bernardo sold for a ton of money. He said next time we would go during the beginning of the season and really rake in the cash," Beatrice said smiling remembering the fun times she had with her crazy uncle.

"Don't you get dirty though?" Henrietta asked.

"Yeah it happens, you're in the woods. It's hard to stay clean," Beatrice deadpanned, while Henrietta grimaced. "Hahahaha, Henrietta getting dirty won't kill you," Beatrice laughed seeing her shocked face.

"Hey," Henrietta shot back throwing an empty bag at her.

"Geeze, can't you take a joke," Beatrice sighed.

"Sorry," Henrietta apologized.

"Beatrice, what do you think we need," Henrietta asked as she continued to sort through their limited electronic devices.

"I'm not really sure since Bernardo and I only ever went hiking and we never stayed the night out in the woods. I would imagine we should try and take everything we can, since who knows where we will end up next," Beatrice answered.

"Ok, but do you think we need these," Henrietta asked holding up some funny looking papers that looked like money.

"Oh, we should bring those," Beatrice exclaimed taking a closer look at the papers.

"Really?" Henrietta asked wondering what had Beatrice so excited.

"Yeah, I found some on a mission once and Bernardo said they were bonds or something, but they are worth a lot of money," Beatrice answered.

"Cool," Henrietta chimed.

"Beatrice, do you want to bring the FN mini," Henrietta asked.

"No, the ARX 160 has better accuracy, so ditch the mini but bring the drum magazine, it uses the same rounds as the ARX," Beatrice replied. "And leave the explosives to me,"

"Ok, that leaves only leaves us with three primary weapons," Henrietta said concerned over their lack of firepower.

"It can't be helped and besides we don't have enough ammunition to make dragging it along worthwhile," Beatrice said turning around to face her sister. "Even with our enhanced abilities we need to travel as light as possible," Beatrice said packing up the first aid supplies that the girls actually knew how to use. Being cyborgs they rarely got hurt plus when they did get hurt their handlers took care of them until they could get back to the agency. Their first aid knowledge was limited to what they observed at the agency or on TV. Frankly Beatrice would rather go untreated than let Rico or Henrietta try and fix her up using what they learned from reruns of medical dramas on TV. She didn't know why they thought they could learn anything from those shows since Claes was always calling them out on being inaccurate. However she wondered where Claes got away with calling them inaccurate because it's not like she knew anymore than Henrietta and Rico. Personally if Beatrice got hurt she planned on wrapping enough gauze and bandages on it till the bleeding stopped and hope in the resiliency of her cyborg body. "Do you think we need splints," Beatrice asked holding up a package labeled padded splints

"I'm not sure, but didn't Elenora have one once after that car bombing in Rome," Henrietta added.

"I remember that, didn't she break her wrist," Beatrice asked.

"Yeah, and Jose was pissed," Henrietta said remembering the lesson she gave the bomber, a rather long and painful one, that she was more than happy to give. Nobody hurt Jose and got away with it, and hurting Elenora hurt Jose, which was sin she simply could not allow. There wasn't much left of the man by the time she finished with him.

"Well that's something we don't need to worry about, so I guess we don't need the splints then," Beatrice replied.

"What car bombs?" Henrietta asked a little confused.

"No, dummy a broken wrist," Beatrice laughed. 'Remember our bones are reinforced with carbon fiber and organic cement, we're like that character wolverine from the X-man movie Jean had us watch for art class. Our bones are unbreakable just like his or did you forget that,"

"Oh," Henrietta sighed trying to slump lower in the seat flushed with embarrassment.

**SECTION BREAK**

"Um Rico, where are you going hiking," Jay asked as they carried more of the equipment outside.

"Nowhere in particular," replied Rico trying her best to be as vague as possible.

"You do realize, winter is starting any day now," Jay asked.

"Yeah, why is that a problem?" Rico asked.

Jay smacked his head in response. "Um, yeah it's a big problem,"

"Like what," Rico asked looking forward to the new experience.

"Is this girl clueless," Jay thought before he replied "Ice, snow, and wind, to name a few,"

"Oh so that's why you had us buy that funny looking axe," Rico said pulling out the ice axe.

"Rico, put that away," Triela barked, they were already behind enough as is and now Rico's curiosity was getting the better of her.

"But Jay was going to show me how to use it," Rico sighed.

"No time we need to get back to the others," Triela said looking over the large pile of equipment that jerk helped them purchase. "This stuff better come in handy," Triela thought wondering how to even use some of it.

"Um, I could probably help you with that," Jay said quietly as all eyes turned on him. "My girlfriend should almost be done with her errands and she could give us a ride to your friends,"

"And why would you help us," Triela said glaring at the perverted jerk.

"Well this is a lot to carry, and maybe if you met my girlfriend it might convince you that I'm not a perverted jerk," Jay replied. While in reality he felt some sort of connection to Rico, even though he had just met the young girl. She was quickly becoming like the younger sister he never had. While not as quick on the uptake as his girlfriend, even he was able to tell something was up with these girls, yet he felt a strange connection with them. It was almost as if something was telling him he could have been in the same situation if things in his life had gone differently.

"That remains to be seen, but if this is a joke then you're dead," Triela growled grudgingly accepting the help. She still thought he was a jerk but she would trust him as far as she could throw him, which at the moment was pretty far given his scrawny build. Also it would speed things up and maybe muddy the waters for their pursuers.

"Hey Allison, are you done with your delivery," Jay asked over his cell phone. "Cool, could you do me a favor then. I was helping some people, and they could use a lift back to their friends. Thanks, yes I'm over at the camping supply store. How did you know? Hahahaha. Am I that easy to read," Jay said ending the call.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Rico asked.

"Yes," Jay answered as Triela listened in.

"What's her name, what's she like, is she pretty," Rico fired off.

"Her name is Allison, and she is very pretty. She also really likes cars," Jay said with a smile thinking of her obsession with all things automotive. Allison liked cars as much as he loved exploring the great outdoors.

"Hmmph, if she was so pretty why was he ogling me," Triela silently fumed. As they waited for the elusive Allison, Jay packed each of their backpacks for optimum hiking efficiency. Jay moved through the camping supplies with a practiced ease like they handled their own weapons. Rico paid rapt attention as he explained each item they purchased as Triela watched on with a grudging respect. Their concentration was broken as a Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evoluzione II roared toward them power sliding to a stop next to them.

"Dammit, Allison, did you have to do that, you scared the crap out of me," Jay yelled at the older model car.

"Oh, does the poor little boy need to check for skid marks," Triela joked trying to hide the fact she was just as surprised.

"Hahahaha, that's a good one, you really think he would be used to it by now," a slim brown haired girl said stepping out of the Lancia Delta.

"Hi, I'm Allison, and you must be the friends that could use a lift," Allison said walking up to Triela, while Rico helped Jay up from behind the backpacks.

"Triela, and you must be the jerks girlfriend," Triela replied wondering how a boy like Jay got a girl like Allison. Her slim yet developed physique easily surpassed Triela's diminutive curves despite being enhanced by her clothing. "Damit when are mine going to grow," Triela ranted internally as the two teenage girls sized each other up. She was the oldest cyborg so shouldn't she be the first to develop, it seemed like Angelica would soon pass her in the looks department and Claes wasn't far behind.

Allison raised an eyebrow glancing at Jay before continuing, "Yes, and what did he do this time,"

"Well he," Triela started as she explained her fateful encounter with Jay and the aftermath.

"Hahaha. His foot in mouth disease strikes again, but somehow I'm really not surprised," Allison laughed. "Don't worry he can be an idiot from time to time but his heart is in the right place. So where do you need a lift to?" Allison asked.

"We need to meet up with our friends at the E62 rest stop nearby," Triela replied with a strange feeling she had met Allison before. "Perhaps in another life time," Triela thought as they piled into the small car.

**SECTION BREAK**

Beatrice and Henrietta made excellent progress condensing all of their preexisting supplies down to the bare essentials and managed to fit most of it into three bags. Unfortunately there were a number of things they were unable to fit in the bags and they were struggling to reevaluate their choices. One problem they were having were the weapons, there was simply no way to carry the Remington 870, MP5, and the ARX 160 inconspicuously, yet neither girl was comfortable giving that amount of fire power. They had been luck so far but Beatrice and Henrietta knew their side arms wouldn't cut it in a real fight.

"Close the door," Henrietta cried as Claes and Angelica struggled to get in the car with all of their bags. Claes didn't trust her with the keys and the car had been steadily losing heat at it was buffeted by the cold winds blowing across the Alps. It's not like she ever did anything crazy with a car before right.

"Here you go," Angelica said handing Beactrice and Henrietta each a bag full of clothing.

"Ah warmth," Beatrice and Henrietta sighed as Claes turned the car back and cranked the heater to the maximum.

"So how did you two do," Angelica asked eyeing the scattered contents of the car.

"Well we managed to get the first aide supplies condensed into here," Beatrice explained holding up a blue duffel bag.

"Beatrice did you include the conditioning meds," Claes asked.

"No I didn't think we would need them," Beatrice replied.

"You're right, but I a chance to take a better look at them, so hold on to them for now," Claes replied as Beatrice added a small plastic case holding their medications to the first aide bag.

"What are we supposed to do with all the pockets," Henrietta asked as she looked over her vest and pants.

"Use them to carry anything we might need to use in a hurry," Angelica replied as she began stuffing the pockets with anything they might need on the fly. The clutter around the car quickly disappeared as identifications, cell phones, and weapons disappeared into the many pockets on their new clothing. Beatrice and Henrietta were particularly enjoying the warmth their new clothing gave them, their spirits renewed as they waited for Triela and Rico to return.

The girls did not have long to wait as an older model car rocketed into the parking lot narrowly missing the other parked cars as it slid precisely into the space next to them. Startled by the newcomer their weapons were primed and ready before the car came to a complete stop. It was only the appearance of shocked Triela in the front passenger seat with a death grip on the door handle, and an excited Rico in the back seat practically bouncing with excitement, that stayed their hands.

The confusion was short lived as Triela exited the car. "Allison, you're crazy, you know that!" Triela yelled a little unsteady on her feet as she tried to regain her bearings.

"Oh come now it wasn't that bad, I kept it under three digits," Allison replied also exiting the car.

"Yeah it was fun," Rico exclaimed with a face splitting smile. "Right Jay?"

"Um, I wouldn't necessarily call it fun," Jay replied. He liked roller coasters as much as the next guy, but he didn't need to experience one every time he got in the car.

"Jay," Allison growled as the others watched on.

"You're a great driver Allison, and I love going for a drive with you. It's just I don't think it's the right time of year with winter beginning for some of your more impressive techniques," Jay said backpedaling.

"Your, right I forgot about the possibility of running into some ice that would have been a bit of a problem. Sorry about that," Allison replied as the color drained from Triela's face

"No problem," Triela gasped at the fact that hitting ice at high speeds would be a small problem. "Thanks for the lift though," Triela said as the trunk popped open.

"Glad to be of service," Allison said marveling at Triela's strength as she easily hoisted the four largest bags out of the Lancia's trunk.

"Make sure to remember what I told you Rico," Jay said as Rico hefted the last two bags out of the car.

"Yep, cold, be conservative, observe the surroundings, dress in layers, and stay dry," Rico replied.

"We would love to stay but we have places to be, and we don't want to hold up your hike, but if your ever in London feel free to swing by McDonnell customs" Allison said getting back in her car and out of the cold weather.

"Good Luck," Jay added.

"Thanks again," Rico called as their new found friends roared out of the lot.

"What was that all about," Claes asked finally exiting the car with the others.

"Nothing, we just hitched a ride from the store to save time," Triela replied

"Yeah Allison is the best driver," Rico exclaimed.

"More like the most dangerous," Triela said thinking if she ever got back into the car with Allison it would be too soon.

Claes shrugged in confusion, "Ok,"

"Anyway, here are your clothes," Angelica said handing over two bags. Triela and Rico quickly got changed as the others finished any last minute packing stuffing their remaining clothes into the backpacks. Claes took the time to make sure her laptop and Henrietta's camera were packed properly, the electronics not being made for trekking through the wilderness. Angelica on the other hand made a final check to make sure nothing important would be left behind, while Beatrice rigged a surprise for anyone who found the car. Personally she hoped it was those aura bastards, and not the Swiss military. Within minutes the girls were ready to go, shouldering the large bags as they headed northeast skirting the city of Brig-Glis before climbing into the central mountain range. They planned to skirt the edge of the tree line before descending into the plateau and making a beeline for Saint Gallen.

PS- Thanks to Jacen Starslayer and MP5 for the use of Jay and Allison. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Next chapter 22- Road to Saint Gallen. How will the girls handle their trek through the Swiss Alps, will their cyborg bodies be up for the task.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- GSG is the property of Yu Aida. This was made purely for fun so don't sue me.**

**Sorry this took so long to get out but work gets in the way some times. Also I had some writers block while putting this together so I do not think it is my best work but I hope you enjoy it none the less.**

**Chapter 22- Road to Saint Gallen**

The girls were finally on the move swiftly moving through the forest with the speed of a deer and the agility of an Ibex. Triela led the pack through the every changing forested terrain at a steady jog which would leave all but the most elite distance runners gasping for air despite their heavy packs. Triela had hoped to make it to the Rhone River and they probably would have, if they stuck to the roads moving at their top speed of almost 25mph, no doubt attracting unwanted attention. Instead they remained in the woods moving at the rather pedestrian pace of 15mph arriving north of the small town of Berisal before darkness began to set in.

Not long after the girls left the Swiss police pulled in to the rest stop checking on the report of speeding and reckless driving nearby. The police quickly spotted the dented and scarred motorcycle along with the accompanying BMW sports wagon. Once they saw the bullet holes they moved in, only to set off Beatrice's surprise. The thermite grenade burned through to the gas tank quickly turning the car into a flaming hulk before the police knew what was happening. While it destroyed any forensic evidence it did alert the military to their presence once again, although they were already clear of the rapidly established search perimeter.

It was not all smooth sailing for the girls when they finally stopped to make camp their first night in the wilderness. The girls were used to roughing it in some of the seediest hotels in all of Italy some of them below a one star rating, camping however was on another level entirely. By the time darkness began to fall the girls were physically and emotionally spent. The thought of how close they came to losing each other, and how tenuous their situation was finally began to hit home. Added to that was the extended use of their abilities making a day's march in half the time through rough terrain left a serious toll on their bodies. Their body's glycogen stores spent they were veritable zombies as Triela staggered to a stop in a small opening on the forest floor near several large trees.

Breathing heavily Triela used the sturdy tree as a support as she surveyed the clearing as the others staggered in behind her. The last time she came even close to pushing her body this far was during her brutal training with the Italian Special Forces. That chauvinistic bastard made her go through hell week with the other recruits because according to him she was just a slip of a girl wouldn't last a minute in a real fight. One week later he was forced to eat his words when she single handedly drug her team through to the finish line. She wondered how they were doing now, she really hoped none of them were on the helicopter Rico shot down.

"Are we stopping," Rico asked as she made her way into the small opening in the forest. Rico looked exhausted but was still in good spirits as she came to a stop next to Triela.

"Yes, I want to be able to set up camp before the sun completely sets," Triela replied resting her Remmington 870 against the tree while Rico did the same with her ARX 160.

"Good I'm starving," Rico sighed glad to have a chance to sit down, plopping down on an old log.

"Surprise, Surprise, Rico is hungry will wonders ever cease," Claes muttered dragging her worn out body in behind them. Compared to Triela and Rico Claes looked ready to collapse not used to pushing her body to the limit.

"How far back are the others," Triela asked.

"How should I know? I was too busy trying to keep up with your insane pace," Claes muttered glad to finally have the heavy pack off her weary shoulders.

"Well that's what happens when you lay around reading books and eating all day. It's a wonder you're not more out of shape," Rico quipped.

As out of practice as Claes was Triela was certain she could throttle Rico if she wanted to, "Rico, come here and help me with the tent," Triela commanded before Rico could say anymore. If she made a weight comment Triela was certain Rico was going to die by sororicide because Claes looked ready to explode. The last time she saw Claes so angry was when Henrietta had accidently trashed one of her books while on a mission. If it wasn't for Jose promising to replace the damaged book, Triela was sure Claes would have beaten the cyborg right out of Henrietta.

"Ok," Rico replied Claes's lack of physical conditioning forgotten as she helped Triela set up the large tent.

"I hate nature," Henrietta cried stopping into the clearing pulling several twigs and leaves stuck in her hair while covered in mud.

"What happened," Triela asked not looking up from the tents directions.

"She fell in the creek we passed about a half a mile back," Beatrice said dropping down next to Claes who was busy trying to figure out how to make their dehydrated meals muttering about tomboys with no tact.

"Oh," Triela said thinking she cleared the ten foot span without any problems.

"Where is the bathroom," Beatrice asked as Henrietta sat sulking doing her best to clean the underbrush out of her hair mumbling about the evils of nature.

"Here," Claes said taking a minute to pull a folding shovel out of Rico's backpack handing it to Beatrice.

"Nuts," Beatrice snapped before heading away from their camp.

"Where's Angelica," Henrietta asked as she pulled the last of the leaves from her hair.

"Sorry I stopped to get some water at the creek," Angelica said finally arriving looking just as worn out as the others.

"Good I need some for the food, and give me the stove," Claes asked finally figuring out how to rehydrate and cook their food.

"Sure," Angelica replied pulling out the camp stove.

"Rico, you're not helping," Triela screamed as the dilapidated twisting that was there tent, trembled for a minute before collapsing to the ground.

"Sorry," Rico squeaked sheepishly holding a missing tent pole.

"Argh, go help Angelica gather more water," Triela groaned pulling on her hair in frustration.

"Ok, Rico said dropping the offending pole and quickly chasing after Angelica.

"I can strip, and clean weapon used by the German or Italian military, hell I can even drive a motorcycle now you think putting up a god dam tent would be easy," Triella muttered staring at the twisted mass of their tent. "Henrietta give me a hand here," Triella ordered resisting the urge to blow the tent to pieces with the last concussion grenade.

Triela and Henrietta finally managed to get the tent set up as the last rays of sunlight disappeared as the darkness of night took over. Surrounded by the dense woodland around them, the girls felt safe enough to break out their tent lamp as they huddled around the camp stove doing their best to remain warm as the temperature quickly dropped to just above freezing. Their hunger temporarily satiated the girls piled into the tent, while Triela took the first watch outside resting her back against a nearby tree. Her watch passed quietly as she struggled to stay warm as she looked up to the sky through a small break in the tree cover. It was if the world was teasing her, showing her a glimpse of majestic beauty and freedom the night sky held, before a low lying cloud block her view. It was eerily similar to their current situation. She had gotten a small glimpse of what life outside the agency truly had to offer during her time in San Marino and then again with Bernice only to come so close to losing it all, she crossed the border. Her mussing cut short as the zipper on the tent opened sounding like a shotgun blast to her sensitive ears in the dead of night.

"Triela is everything alright," Henrietta asked hugging herself in an attempt to stay warm in the cold night air.

"No, you just startled me that's all," Triela replied stretching as she stood up.

"Oh ok, good luck trying to get some sleep, Rico is snoring again," Henrietta said looking for a dry spot to sit down.

"I'll manage," Triela replied wondering with all of the technology that went into creating them, the doctors would be able to solve a small problem like snoring. "Here take this," Triela said placing her Jacket over Henrietta's shoulders.

"Thanks," Henrietta replied thankful for the extra warmth as Triela left her for some much needed sleep.

**Section Break**

Despite the best efforts of the Italians to quash the news of the Swiss Border patrol station the Swiss and International news outlets jumped on the story. Add to the fact the story was quickly becoming an internet sensation with multiple videos of the attack making their way onto youtube.

"Hhhhmmm gunslinger girls," Priscilla thought looking over the latest trending video's on youtube. "Is this a new movie trailer," she muttered as the video began. She quickly lost interest in the video as she saw enough violence in her day to day job that she didn't need to go looking for it in her personal life. Bored she looked away to check her notes before diving back into her research, as the video continued. Glancing at the screen, her blood ran cold as the video came to an end. The color draining from her face as she replayed the video paying close attention, looking for any of the tell tale signs that the video might have been doctored. Not finding any she froze the video on the image of a young short haired blond girl hefting a light machine gun like it was nothing more than a stick aiming for something out of frame. "What the fuck," Priscilla yelled staring at the screen.

"Priscilla what's wrong," Ferro asked exiting the kitchen.

"Look,….." Priscilla forced out still speechless pointing to the screen as she hit play.

"Priscilla, why are you watching …" Ferro scolded the words dying on her lips as the video played out.

"What the fuck is this," Ferro growled angry at having caught Priscilla goofing off again

"I don't know, it was posted last night and it already has over 100 hits, and apparently it was taken at the E62 border patrol station," Priscilla replied opening another video. This time it was from a car on the Swiss side of the border and they saw a girl who looked surprisingly like Triela slide out from under the helicopter, vaulting into the machine where she proceeded to decimate the men inside while Beatrice ran inside the station. The clip ended with Henrietta and Rico bursting from the station taking out the soldiers with precision.

"I don't want to believe it but it has to be the girls," Priscilla replied as the last video finished playing.

"Don't be ridiculous, this has to be some sort of internet prank," Ferro shot back.

"Ferro the video is real and unaltered, amateurish as the video work is" Priscilla replied as she began compiling all the videos.

""Priscilla, you've lost your mind, the girls are hiding out in Novara until the heat dies down, why would they assault a random border crossing," Ferro shot back clenching her fists.

"I don't know, but those are our girls," Priscilla sighed.

"Stop trolling the internet and get back to work. The next time you call me it had better be for something useful," Ferro yelled before storming out of the room.

"Denial is more than just a river in Egypt," Bernardo said entering the room.

"Not you to, seriously the girls are smarter than that," Ferro moaned.

"I thought so to but the fact remains they did assault the station. Despite the media blackout here, it is all over the international news and the Swiss are pissed. Triela killed four of their guards and a member of the special forces team sent to retrieve them, while Beatrice knocked out most of the rest and trashed the station. It looks like from a few initial reports that have been made public Claes, Angelica, Rico, and Henrietta were stopped at the border and taken in for questioning due to inconsistencies on their documents. I imagine that they IDed the girls by the pictures released at the press conference several hours before and informed the Italian government. Triela and Beatrice arrived at the same time as the military and you saw the rest. If this is what they can do when they are scared and on the run then I can't imagine the firestorm they will release when they return for their family," Bernardo said.

'Bernardo, you can't be serious, what family," Ferro replied.

"Yes I am. Bernice called me to say they left as soon as the press conference aired, and some of what Triela informed her of the night before. They all intend to return, and break their brothers out destroying the evil that created them. You've seen what these girls can do, now imagine what they could do without the conditioning drugs holding them back." Bernardo explained as Ferro's eyes widened in shock.

A sharp knock on the door broke Ferro out of her mussing, checking the peephole she saw a distraught young girl struggling to keep her composure. What truly surprised her was that her blue dress and white apron were covered in blood. Throwing the door open she began to check to see if the girl was alright.

"It's not mine," the girl struggled to get out still in shock from her ordeal.

"Tea, what happened," Ferro asked recognizing the voice pulling the girl inside closing the door behind them. "Priscilla, Bernardo, get out here,"

"What the hell happened," Priscilla gasped at the site of the formerly white apron stained red with blood.

"He's dead, she killed him," Tea cried tears spilling from her cheeks as Priscilla wrapped her arms around the poor girl.

"Don't worry your safe now," Priscilla said softly trying to comfort the poor girl.

"No, it won't be ok, he's dead and I'm next," Tea sobbed.

"Ferro, Priscilla keep an eye on her. I'm going take a look around in case anyone followed her," Bernardo ordered leaving the three women alone in the small apartment.

"Tea what happened who is dead, and why are they after you," Priscilla asked as Ferro searched for something clean for her to wear.

"Lorenzo, she killed him, that bitch gunned him down like he was a rabid dog," Tea said choked up by another round of tears. "Lorenzo was working late at the agency trying to destroy the records Mr. Esposito's attacks left behind and hopefully buy the girls some more time when she came. We thought she was one of the good guys, but she one of them," Tea said trying to retain her composure.

"Who?" Priscilla asked.

"Olga, she is part of the Akatsuki. Her job was to clean up anyone who went rouge to keep the agency secret," Tea answered.

"That backstabbing Russian whore, then she was the one who killed Raballo," Priscilla growled.

"Yes, she admitted to it before she killed Lorenzo," Tea replied.

"She is dead the next time I see her. No that is reserved for Claes," Priscilla said in a low tone. "How did you escape, Olga isn't one to leave loose ends,"

"Lorenzo, told me to run, and covered for me before Olga shot him," Tea explained.

"But how did you avoid Olga, she is no slouch," Priscilla said remembering all the times the traitorous Russian handed her ass to her in training.

"Angelica wasn't the first cyborg. I was," Tea said as Priscilla's eyes widened in surprise. "I was the original prototype, while I was not cyborized to the extent that the later girls were, I am still the equal of any Olympic athlete. The higher ups wanted to end their experiment after my modifications were a success, but Lorenzo and Dr. Bianchi faked my death allowing me to stay on as an assistant." Tea explained.

"That's why you always waited up for the girls to return from their missions," Priscilla said realizing Lorenzo wasn't as bad as she thought.

"Yes, while I can't go on missions with them, I still want to do what I can to protect them. The agency didn't know I was a cyborg, only Lorenzo, and Dr. Bianchi knew. We can't let the government or Akatsuki have their way. I know I don't have the abilities or training that my younger sisters do, but I will help anyway I can," Tea said looking up at Priscilla pure determination written across her face.

"Alright, but let's get you cleaned up first," Priscilla said helping Tea to her feet.

"I don't know how the hell she got here but I couldn't find a trace of anyone following her, or a trail of blood she must have left considering she was covered in it," Bernardo said upon his return.

"She was roof hoping," Priscilla replied coming out of the bathroom.

"You mean like what they do in those anime shows you and the girls like to watch, but how could a normal girl like her pull it off?" Bernardo asked.

"She was the original prototype cyborg, not Angelica," Priscilla replied as Ferro came by with some of Triela's old clothes they found buried in the back of the closet.

"God dam it, just how far down does the rabbit hole go," Ferro exclaimed.

"I don't know but I intend to find out," Priscilla replied.

"More importantly, we need to disappear. If Olga went after Lorenzo then the SWA has been blacklisted, and we could be next. All of our former safe houses are now suspect, we need move out as soon as Tea is cleaned up," Bernardo said.

**Section Break**

The cold night passed quietly for the girls as they tried to recharge their drained bodies while huddled together for warmth. Claes pulled the last shift taking over for Rico as the first rays of light began to break through the night sky driving the darkness away. Taking advantage of the slowly rising sun she began to make breakfast for the girls. Less than an hour later her sisters awoke thankful to be greeted with hot food to warm their cold bodies. The rehydrated scrambled eggs and bacon did not last long their bodies starving for the calories the meal contained.

As the others cleaned up their meager camp Triela and Claes conferred over their next move. The Rhone River is a major river formed from the effluence of the Rhone Glacier in the Swiss Alps and has been a major transportation hub since antiquity. The wide and quick flowing river was simply too large for the girls to forge even with their abilities. The second problem was the valleys created by the river served as the main site of habitation in the Alps making any daylight crossing a dangerous endeavor in their current situation.

"Alright everyone listen up," Triela said getting everyone's attention. "We've got a long day ahead of us, with a couple of major climbs today so make sure your water bottles are full, and your packs are secured. The plan is to make it to the Rhone, crossing under the cover of darkness and then head back into the mountains. We'll be using the Arrow formation, I'll take point, Beatrice cover right, Henrietta, cover left, Claes you'll be in the center, followed by Rico and Angelica you'll cover the rear. Try and keep you're weapons concealed if we are spotted, and do not fire unless I give the order," Triela ordered as they finished cleaning up the last of their camp. "Alright let's move out,"

The girls wasted no time moving climbing up through the forest until they came to an expansive plateau above 7,000ft. Ill at ease being so exposed Triela pushed the group faster hoping to be back in the cover of trees before any one spotted them. As the group raced across the open terrain running over 15mph they spotted a few sparse settlements as they passed east of Rosswald before stopping for a quick meal at the edge of the plateau.

To worn out to talk the girls dropped their packs to the ground as Claes and Angelica works to prepare another unappetizing meal. The rehydrated pasta primavera was a poor imitation of the dish, and Beatrice would have preferred Henrietta's cooking over the rehydrated slop she was currently shoveling down. Having the most enhanced chemical receptors of all the girls her sense of taste and smell was unparallel among her sisters. This assisted her in her role as their resident bomb disposal expert sniffing out explosives that even best trained dogs could miss. The gift did have a downside though as she did her best to shovel down the messy tasteless slop before her. Thankfully her mind was elsewhere as she devoured the food her body desperate for the calories it contained.

"I wonder what Bernardo would think of my actions at the border station. I know I probably went a little over board with the grenades but I didn't want to kill anybody." Beatrice wondered as she finished shoveling down her food. Bernardo was constantly trying to limit her use of grenades, which she finally realized was to keep her from knocking any of their non cyborg allies or bystanders after witnessing the pure havoc her liberal use of grenades had on the Swiss patrol guards. Despite using up most of her grenades she didn't permanently hurt anyone this time, a trend she hoped to continue until they finally returned to Italy to rescue Bernardo and the others. She wasn't completely averse to killing she just wanted to be sure that only those who truly deserved it were at the end of her micro uzi's.

"Alright everyone let's move out. We need to get down into the valley before nightfall," Triela said as they shouldered their packs ready to descend almost a mile into the valley below them.

"Triela can I get a picture first," Henrietta said pulling her camera out of her pack.

"Alright, just don't take too long," Triela said watching the setting sun bask on the valley below setting it ablaze as it reflected off the river and rooftops below.

"Thanks," Henrietta said quickly taking a few panoramic shots of the exquisite Swiss Country side. "Can all of you stand over there, please," Henrietta asked eyeing the perfect backdrop for a group photo, with the snow capped mountains set afire by the setting sun behind them.

"Sure, Rico leave the gun behind," Angelica said standing where Henrietta pointed. The girls quickly lined up with Triela in the middle flanked by Angelica and Claes while Rico, and Beatrice stood in front leaving a spot for Henrietta. Who jumped in before the camera took the picture.

"Thanks,' Henrietta said finding the picture a success. Dressed in their hiking gear, their weapons left behind or hidden they looked like a group of normal girls out for an enjoyable hike, their darker nature forgotten and hidden behind there smiling faces.

"No problem, now we need get going. We need to make it down to the valley before night fall," Triela said taking the lead.

There bodies rested, the girls began the difficult trek to the valley below lacking any knowledge of the local terrain they were forced to make a long and difficult series of rappels over 120ft at a time before descending almost half a mile before they made it to stable ground. The last vestiges of daylight surrendered to the night as they made it to the first real vestiges of civilization they had seen all day.

"Break formation, casual grouping, Rico take point, take the first bridge you find across the river," Triela ordered. While all the girls had enhanced senses each one of them was enhanced more than the others, with Rico's eyesight being improved beyond the others. Her night vision was improved with the addition of a tapetum lucidium, to reflect ambient light back across the retina boosting the activation of rod cells, allowing her to see clearly in the dark without the aid of night vision goggles.

Heading for the river they found a small bridge over the head waters of the Rhone near what appeared to be a school just south of Morel. By the time they made their way to a suitable camp sight North West of Morel it was too dark to attempt to set up camp even with their enhanced night vision and not one of the girls wanted to break out their flashlights given how they could make out the lights from the nearby town. After a quick dinner the girls decided to press on using the cover of darkness heading to the next waypoint.

Six small bodies raced along at near impossible speed virtually flying over the twisting roads that dotted the Swiss countryside. Using the all encompassing darkness of the country roads the girls raced through the night running at speeds in excess of 20mph. The less direct path of the roads was made up for in safety and speed. They stumbled into a small hamlet on the outskirts of Bellwald as the first rays of sunshine began to peak over the mountains and shine down on the girls warming their exhausted bodies. Their hair a mess of full of underbrush and their clothes stained with mud the girls would have made quite the site as they moved along the empty streets. Their strong legs that propelled them with unparalleled speed and grace were straining to move them along with a plodding gait commonly found in a bad zombie movie.

"Triela, we need a break," Claes pleaded as she plopped down on a nearby park bench unable to take another step.

"Ok," Triela replied looking over her equally worn out sisters as she signaled for a 10min break.

"Thank goodness, I can't take another step," Henrietta groaned falling to the ground next to the bench.

"Claes is there any Salami, or cheese left," Angelica asked trying to hide a grumbling stomach.

"No, we ate the last of that two days ago," Claes replied with a tired sigh.

"Crap, there goes breakfast," Beatrice groaned while Rico stared intently at the nearby playground equipment.

"Wait here," Triela said dropping her own pack to the ground. "I think I saw a coffee shop around here somewhere," Triela said as Rico made her way over to the playground intrigued by the strange looking metal contraption.

Rico's naturally inquisitive nature over her fatigue as she ran her hand along the brightly colored metal wondering why such a strange looking piece of training equipment sitting out in the open. "I wonder who trains with this, and what they use it for," Rico muttered as she began to climb up to the top of the device. Upon reaching the top Rico discovered she had several options to drop back down to the ground. She wondered why they would have several different ways to get back to the ground when she was only about 2m off the ground. Jumping back down would be child's play so instead she decided to try out the long coiled tube instead as she placed her hands above the opening. Without a fear in the world Rico catapulted herself down the tube her youthful exuberance returning as she flew through the tube only to shoot out the bottom as high speed rolling along the ground several times before coming to a stop. "Yahoo!" Rico let out with a scream jumping up from the ground. "Henrietta, Beatrice, you have to try this," Rico exclaimed running over to her younger sisters.

**Section Break**

"Now where was that coffee shop," Triela muttered as walked through the outskirts of Bellwald trying to find breakfast for everyone without getting lost. She was certain she saw a coffee shop on the way to the park but all she could find was block after block of residential houses. The traditional Swiss houses were very different from the old large Italian style buildings she was used to seeing in Rome, Naples, Milan, Venice and many other cities she had missions in over the years. There were some similarities between some of the older stone buildings she passed and the Palazzo Spada in Rome along with several palaces she saw in Venice. If her memory served her correctly these were done by foreign architects that came to Italy during the renaissance, it seemed Italy had a habit of bringing in some of the best and the brightest minds of the age and honing their skills or exploiting them for Italy's benefit. "I wonder if Dr. Bianchi and the others came willingly or not," Triela thought wondering just how the Italian government managed to gain the technological expertise and knowledge to create her.

"Hhhhmm, Cake," Triela murmured as the sweet smell of freshly baked pastries wafted by breaking her away from her inner monologue. A lead now in hand or nose as it was she headed off in a new direction in search of the sweet smelling delights. Within minutes she tracked down the smell to a small market located just off the main street. "Dam something smells really good," Triela said to herself pushing the door open, praying the small shop was open for business. The small store was a cornucopia of goods ranging from small pastries and cakes to a smorgasbord of gourmet meats and cheeses. "This looks expensive," Triela thought her head swimming trying to find something for everyone to eat.

"Can I help you," a female voice asked startling Triela causing her to drop the cheese she was looking at on the floor.

"I'm sorry I was just looking," Triela snapped out in German quickly grabbing the cheese off the floor. "I'm sorry about the cheese," Triela said placing the cheese on the display counter while taking a good look at the woman. While logically she knew the woman wasn't an enemy it proved difficult to not evaluate the woman as a potential threat. She appeared to be a blond haired woman around 30 years old, in average physical condition moving with a grace that spoke to years of competitive sports in her youth. The woman was no threat to here even if she pulled a kitchen knife on her, which didn't seem likely given the calm demeanor the woman was continuing to give off.

"Ah Raclette, were you looking to purchase the rest of the dish as well," the woman asked continuing their conversation in German.

"I was actually trying to find out what smelled so good from outside," Triela replied trying her best to keep her blush from spreading.

"Oh, you must mean the Bündner Nusstorte I just got out of the oven," the woman replied.

"Is it cake," Triela asked salivating.

"Yes, it's a nut cake from Graubünden. You're not from around here are you," the woman asked bringing out one of the small cakes.

"No, I'm just passing through, on the way to visit my family," Triela replied trying her best not to drool all over the sweet smelling golden brown cake in front of her.

"Well you must try one then. Don't worry it's on the house," the woman chuckled handing her the small cake.

"So you like the cake then," the woman asked as Triela literally inhaled the Swiss delicacy.

"HHmmm, yes, this is delicious," Triela said as she finished devouring the cake. "Can get a dozen more of these please?" Triela asked.

"Sure, but you might want to be careful all those sweets can damage a ladies figure," the woman said highlighting her own full figured physique.

"They're not all for me," Triela said trying to hide her embarrassment and wishing she could have all of them. "I am getting some food for my friends. We didn't get a chance to stop for breakfast yet, and we'll be traveling the rest of the day." Triela replied.

"Then I think you're going to need more than just some cakes," the woman said as she came around the counter.

"Thank you," Triela called out one last time as she left the small store laden down with several bags worth of high quality gourmet food. She ended up spending 75 euros a quarter of their remaining cash but it would be worth it not to have to eat rehydrated meals for a while.

"You're welcome, and be sure to stop back the next time you are in town." The woman said as the door closed.

"Oh man this stinks," Triela thought. Here she was dying for something to eat and yet she couldn't touch any of the food she was carrying until she got back to the park. To make it worse there were a few people beginning to wander out into the crisp morning air so she couldn't run back to the park either.

**Section Break**

"Do you think we should stop them," Angelica asked as Rico, Henrietta, and to their surprise Beatrice ripped through the playground acting like a couple of spider monkeys who've had too much caffeine.

"No, besides their bodies are stronger than any normal persons, what's the worst that could happen," Claes replied.

"Weeheee," Henrietta exclaimed her face bursting with smiles as she swung back and forth on the swing set.

"Hey Henrietta, let's see how high you can go," Rico called out jumping down off the jungle gym.

"Ok," Henrietta replied excited at the prospect of going even higher into the air.

"Beatrice, give me a hand here," Rico asked the younger counterpart who was content to just examine the various pieces of equipment. Beatrice replied with a nod walking over to the swinging girl.

"Ok everyone on the count of three we'll give one big push," Rico said as they got into position. "One," Rico called out as they pushed Henrietta higher into the air. "Two," Henrietta now was even with the top bar as she let out a squeal of delight. "Three," Rico called as she and Beatrice gave one last cyborg enhanced push. Henrietta let out a cry of delight as she passed the top bar and began to do a complete 360 around the swing set.

"Cool, I want to go next," Rico said to Beatrice as she watched Henrietta fly above the swing set. Henrietta's delight did not last as the chain holding the young girl snapped as she came back down throwing her face first into the rubbery compost that covered the playground.

"Now that was cool," Beatrice giggled.

"That was not cool," Henrietta muttered rolling over on the ground.

"Why am I not surprised," Claes said smacking her forhead.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Angelica said smirking.

"Should I even bother to ask," Triela said to herself looking at the remains of the swing set as she came up behind them. "I come bearing gifts," Triela said holding up several bags of food.

"I'm glad you're not Greek then, now hand over the coffee," Claes said eyeing the cardboard cup holder filled with steaming cups.

"It's not coffee, and don't you know it stunts your growth," Triela said reiterating the same line she heard from the lady at the market.

"Yeah, it's not like our growth isn't stunted enough already," Claes replied taking a cup.

"So what is it," Angelica asked.

"Hot chocolate," Triela replied saying the magic word as Henrietta, Rico, and Beatrice seemed to appear out of thin air. "Alright we can eat on the move," Triela said handing out the rest of the drinks and the nut cakes. While still early the sky was fully in the sky and the girls needed to be on the move before to many took to the streets. A scant twenty minutes later found their bellies full of Nut cakes and fruit as they left civilization once again moving through Richinen skirting the north side of the valley below them. Free from onlookers they left their positively pedestrian pace behind once again racing through the woods at speeds that would leave even the best trail runners in their dust.

The weather seemed to be with the girls as they followed several narrow ridge lines enjoying the sun and warm weather while the valley 400m below them was covered in low lying cloud cover. After almost 36 hours of continuous hiking the girls finally came to rest north of Obergoms their last easy hike before tackling the heart of the Swiss Alps. Happy to have real food for the second time in the same day the Raclette did not last long once the Claes prepared the Swiss fondue dish with their meager camping supplies. Fully rested and restored from their 36 hour grind the girls attacked the Alps with a youthful vigor unaware of the danger and challenges that awaited them.

**Section Break**

"Dr. Bianchi, what are you doing here," an older gentleman asked upon finding his colleague standing on his doorstep late in the evening.

"This isn't a social call Bergonzi, we need to talk," Bianchi said seriously.

"I don't think so the last time you said that to me, I regretted it for the rest of my life," Bergonzi replied slamming the door in Bianchi's face.

"Wait it's not what you think," Bianchi said wincing sticking his foot in the door before it could close.

"Like when you got me involved in the Social welfare agency. I wanted to help save them not create mindless killer dolls," Bergonzi replied.

"I know, and you can hate me for eternity, but I need your help to save them," Bianchi said pleading with his fellow doctor.

"Like when you turned them into those mechanical monstrosities," Bergonzi growled.

"No dam it, we've been deceived. The SWA was a sham and I fell for their lies hook line and sinker. Now I need your help, I may know their bodies inside but you were always the expert on neurobiology," Bianchi pleaded. Dr. Bianchi waited for seemed an eternity before the door flew open and he was yanked inside slammed up against the door as it closed with a bang.

"What the hell are you talking about," Dr. Bergonzi said coldly as Bianchi informed him of the true nature of the SWA.

"This isn't the conditioning process I created for the girls," Bergonzi said looking over the files spread out on the table.

"Yes there have been a few changes since you left," Bianchi said.

"Yes well it looks like your conscious has gotten the better of you now as well," Bergonzi replied studying the files.

"Well I'd had enough of being lied to and told to bend over and take it," Bianchi replied. "Now what can you tell me about the changes in the conditioning process. Marina said these would improve the cyborgs performance and make them easier to deal with."

"Easier to deal with my ass, that bitch was on the take, her additions made a complete mess of the girls adapting to their cyborg parts. The drugs were only meant to ease the transition process as the drugs wear off they will control of their bodies for a time as they adapt to the full extent of their abilities, which given what you did to them will be considerable. Do you even know how strong they will be in the end," Dr. Bergonzi

"No, we don't and we used chemical enhancers as well, my best guess is we could be looking at the world's first true super heroes," Bianchi answered.

"Or super villains, if those girls decide to get even," Bergonzi added.

"I'm counting on it. I don't want whoever is behind all of this to try it again, we did went against all the laws of nature and I intend to take those secrets to the grave. Now what can you tell me about the rest of the changes," Dr. Bianchi asked.

"The memory blocks, loyalty programming, are all unchanged, and the growth suppressors are not surprising given what you had the girls doing, child assassins and all." Bergonzi said. "But,"

"But what?" Bianchi asked.

"These drugs here were never even considered in the original conditioning plan in fact they don't have any purpose at all unless you're trying to make some a rampaging berserker impervious to pain," Bergonzi answered. "It's totally useless as it is highly addictive and with a low therapeutic window," Bergonzi continued as Bianchi face blanched. "Biachni tell me this isn't what I think it is, tell me you didn't approve this. Who would do such a thing,"

"I'm afraid it is, I thought it was to enhance their survivability on missions and Marina pushed it through before I could really examine it not long after you left. Is it too late for the girls, Claes and Angelica came down with the flu a while back which in hindsight may have been withdrawal symptoms," Bianchi said hoping her was right.

"No it's not. This is one time where you're playing god will actually help them. The artificial liver you created breaks down the drugs better than predicted so the girls were consistently under dosed. If they are weaned off the drugs now then they will make a full recovery," Bergonzi replied keeping his anger in check. Bianchi picked a hell of time to develop a conscious. "There is a problem however,"

"What," Bianchi asked.

"Some of these drugs are fat soluble and will take a while for them to completely pass through their system. While the other medications will be cleared from their bodies quickly the others will take some time to pass from their bodies.

"What if they went cold turkey," Bianchi asked knowing a slow detoxification would never happen.

"Are you insane, the symptoms will make alcoholic DT's look like a walk in the park. And it will not be just simple tremors, either, paranoia, hallucinations, suicide, and rage. They could tear a normal person apart if sent into a rage," Bergonzi yelled at the sheer audacity of his fellow doctor.

"Will they survive," Bianchi asked.

"Knowing you, I would say yes, but it will be very unpleasant," Bergonzi replied.

"Thank god," Bianchi said relieved that the girls would survive.

**Section Break**

Now a full week into their hike across the country the girls finally hit the wall as they struggled through the Swiss Alps as winter's icy grip took hold. Triela was loath to admit but all that all the gear Jay had her purchase came in handy as the narrow ridge lines and paths were covered in ice and snow. After a near miss with Rico almost plummeting to the valley below they were now tied off in 5ft increments with Triela in the lead while Angelica brought up the rear. There lack of experience brought their pace to a snails crawl as they clung to the mountains desperate to avoid being detected in the warm cities below.

"Triela we need to stop," Claes called out.

"What's wrong," Triela called back hoping to cover a few more kilometers before stopping for the night. "The sooner we get out of the mountains the better," she thought as her hand began shaking again.

"Beatrice, and Rico," they are getting worse," Claes called out helping the barely conscious along the narrow path, while Henrietta helped Rico limp along dead on her feet.

"Shit," Triela cursed looking over her fatigued family. "Alright, I think I see a good spot up a head," Triela said looking ahead to a small thicket of trees where the ground looked stable enough. Triela, Angelica, and Claes made quick work getting the tent set up as quickly as possible while Henrietta watched over her sick sisters.

"How are they," Triela asked warming her hands over the small camp stove as the last of the Raclette was prepared.

"I don't know, Angelica and Henrietta are with them now" Claes replied.

"They picked a hell of a time to get sick," Triela sighed.

"Well the weather certainly isn't helping," Claes added.

"Claes, Triela get in here," Angelica yelled desperation evident in her voice.

Angelica, and Henrietta were struggling to hold down Beatrice and Rico as their bodies were racked by massive seizures. Rico was covered in sweat despite the temperature being a few degrees above zero inside the tent, while Beatrice was trashing like a rabid dog refusing to be muzzled. Henrietta looked the worse for wear a massive shiner already growing on her face as she struggled to breathe through damage ribs. Angelica looked little better her hair a mess struggling to hold Beatrice down with one arm while the other hung limp at her side.

"Damit," Triela cursed as Beatrice managed to trap Angelica in a nasty choke hold. "Beatrice, it's me Triela you need to let Angelica go. Don't make me do this." Triela pleaded trying to pull the small girl off Angelica.

"Triela ….. the conditioning … its" Angelica choked out.

"Claes," Triela yelled as she was thrown back by a flailing Rico.

"Rico, stop it," Henrietta muttered before Rico head butted her out of the tent.

"Angelica, go help Henrietta" Triela yelled finally pulling Beatrice off of her. "Claes what are you doing," Triela yelled struggling to keep Beatrice a failing Beatrice from hurting anyone.

"Their not sick, it's the conditioning meds," Claes replied digging out a large hypodermic needle from the first aid kit.

"You can't it will kill us remember," Triela shot back.

"I know but we can't let them go on like this," Angelica added

"Angelica do it!" Claes yelled, as she locked Rico in a full nelson driving her to the ground. Not wasting any more time she drove the large syringe into Rico's arm slamming the plunger down sending a full 10cc's of the dreaded medication into her upper arm. Grabbing a second syringe she moved to quickly repeat the process only to be stopped as Triela rotated her body in the way.

"No," Triela growled blocking Claes.

"What choice do we have," Claes shot back trying to maneuver into position.

"Not this,' Triela yelled trying to contain the still struggling Beatrice as the tent was torn to pieces.

"Angelica," Claes shouted.

"I'm sorry," Angelica said as she slammed her interlocked fists into the back of Triela's skull knocking her big sister out cold.

"Why," Triela gasped as darkness claimed her. Before Beatrice could take advantage of Triela's weakening grip Claes slammed the syringe into her arm delivering the unneeded yet necessary medication. The effects were readily apparent a as their struggling lessen as their bodies went limp, their minds drifting to sleep. Soon Rico and Beatrice were out like a light allowing them to recover.

"God dam it Claes how could you. You know that medication was going to kill us. How could you give more of it to them? Beatrice and Rico deserved better than that," Triela screamed upon waking up.

"I'm sorry but, we didn't have a choice Triela ….." Angelica said as Triela stormed off before she did something she would regret.

"Leave her be Angelica," Claes said as she helped Henrietta back into the tent.

"But she has a point," Angelica replied placing Beatrice into her sleeping bag.

"I know but what else could we have done. None of us were trained in first aid, it's a miracle the drugs even worked," Claes said.

"What if it happens again," Angelica asked looking over the remaining conditioning medication.

"Can you stop Triela if she truly loses it," Claes asked as they continued to clean up the meager camp.

"I don't know, she was always the strongest out of all of us," Angelica replied looking at a large tear in the side of the tent. The girls did their best to path up the damage to the tent but it wasn't looking good as they duct taped the rips closed hoping to keep what meager heat they had inside.

"Get some rest," Claes said as Angelica let out another yawn.

"What about Triela," Angelica asked.

"She will be fine. Get some rest I'll keep watch until she comes back," Claes replied looking through the first aid kit. She found three more syringes with the intramuscular conditioning medication, along with what appeared to be a week's worth of oral medication. "We can't have another outburst, not here" Claes thought taking the pills. The remainder of the night passed quietly as Triela returned several hours later not saying a word as she nodded off for the night.

"We are getting out of the mountains today," Triela said to Claes, Angelica, and Henrietta as they ate breakfast in the early morning light.

"But what about Rico and Beatrice," Henrietta asked still nursing her sore ribs.

"I'll be carrying Rico, Angelica you take Henrietta, and Claes you will take Beatrice," Triela ordered with a fire burning in her eyes.

"I can still walk," Henrietta winced indignant at the thought having to be carried despite the battering she took last night.

"No, we will be moving at full speed and we can't have you slowing us down," Triela ordered.

"Triela we should wait until Rico and Beatrice recover," Angelica asked.

"No, the weather is getting colder, and it's snowing again. We can't afford to be caught up here in a snow storm," Triela replied.

"Moving them right now could make them worse," Claes said.

"Like shooting them full of the conditioning meds was any better," Triela shot back. "Start packing I want to clear out before it gets any worse." Not knowing if Triela was simply angry or close to having a break down Angelica and Claes quickly got Rico and Beatrice ready for transport. Their tent had seen better days as she looked over several large rips in the nylon exterior while several of the support poles were bent out of shape. "It's not like we could have carried it anyway," Triela thought as she tried to lighten the load they would have to carry with three of them out of commission.

Less than an hour later Triela, Angelica and Claes left their tent and some of the extra supplies behind of determined to reach the Swiss Plateau before winter finally caught them in its icy grasp. Their moral plummeting along with the temperature every step they took the girls plodded along in silence still reeling from the events of the previous evening. None of them ever thought they would go through withdrawal from the drugs until it was too late. Claes had no idea of the dosage and prayed to whatever god may exist that she didn't destroy their minds with an overdose of the unknown medication.

"Dam it," Triela cursed as she fell to one knee struggling to keep Rico from falling to the ground. After hiking through the steadily building snow for almost 10 hours her strength was beginning to fail her but she had to keep moving they had to get to Saint Gallen hoping someone there would be able to help Rico and Beatrice.

"We can't keep this up," Angelica yelled as the wind began to howl.

"No we need to keep going," Triela argued struggling in the knee deep snow.

"Look I know that you want to keep everyone safe and free our handlers but we can't do that if everyone is dead." Claes said dropping Henrietta to the ground.

"Something you seem keen on helping with," Triela said turning to face her.

"What else would you have me do? I am not a doctor Triela, I only found what Raballo left behind," Claes retorted.

"Fat lot of good that did us, trudging through the snow freezing to death, maybe it would have been better if,…. never mind. We've wasted enough time now let's go," Triela ordered as the march resumed into the swirling snow. The girls continued to stumble through the swirling white out as their bodies slowly succumbed to the all encompassing cold of the storm. Despite their increasingly unresponsive bodies Triela drove the girls onward as the snow piled up around them.

"Finally," Triela thought as she felt the snow slacken and then stop as she stumbled forward. Her spirits temporarily buoyed she raised her head only to find that darkness had replaced the all encompassing white they had been stumbling through. "What the hell," She thought looking into the darkness before her as her eyes slowly adjusted to lowlight conditions. Slowly her eyes began to make out the rocky surroundings of the small cave she wandered into during the storm.

"Dam it," Triela cursed as her head impacted with a low lying stalactite. Her eyes now adjusted to the light she was able to see it wasn't a very large cave. Another few steps and she would have impacted the back of the cave if it could be called that. Slightly bigger than a large closet, it did offer some shelter from the ferocious winter storm howling only a few feet away. "Claes, Angelica, we're stopping here for the night," Triela said as the pair made their way into the small cave.

"Finally, Thank goodness," Angelica and Claes sighed as Triela came to her senses. The girls did their best to make camp in the cramped conditions. Triela did her best to keep the others warm in the back of the cave while she sat in the front doing her best to block the opening with her body while their little camp stove pumped out every last BTU it had barely raising the temperature in the cave a scant few degrees.

"Are you alright Triela," Henrietta called from the back of the cave.

"I'm fine," just try and get some rest," Triela called back doing her best to hide the shivers racking her body as the howling winds chilled her to the core of her cybernetic body. "You think they would have given us a built in heater or something," Triela thought cynically struggling to separate her mind from the biting cold.

"Ok," Henrietta replied drifting to sleep huddled together with Rico and Beatrice. The night passed slowly as the winds continued to howl outside the cave while the girls struggled to get what little rest they could in the bitter cold. The storm raged through the night slowly dying out as the sun rose to another day.

"Ugh, Henrietta shut the window it's freezing in here," Rico groaned.

"Bernardo, turn the heater on its too cold," Beatrice said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hey where are we," Rico yawned slowly rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I don't know," Beatrice said shivering in the cold mountain air.

"Henrietta, where are we? Come on wake up," Rico said poking the diminutive brunette. Not getting any response Rico upped the ante and she began shaking her one time roommate hoping to get some answers.

"Argh," Henrietta cried out, pain shooting through her body.

"Henrietta what happened," Rico said shocked to find her sister cringing in pain with a large bruise on the side of her face. "Did Jose, scold you," Rico asked.

"Rico let Henrietta rest a bit longer," Claes said awakened by Henrietta's scream.

"Claes where are we," Beatrice asked slowly taking in the cave around them.

"We are in a cave somewhere north of Silenen Switzerland," Claes replied switching their last canister of fuel into the camp stove.

"How did we get in here and why is it snowing outside," Rico asked pointing to the slowly falling snow piling up at the front of the cave.

"What is the last thing you remember Rico," Claes asked as she thawed out their canteens over the stove.

"Um, I we just started hiking through Switzerland why," Rico asked slightly confused. "And who hurt Henrietta, when I get my hands on them," Rico growled cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah what happened to Angelica, she looks like she went 10 rounds with Pinochio," Beatrice added eyeing Angelica's disheveled hair and battered form as she slowly woke up wincing in pain.

"Rico, Beatrice can you fill these up with snow for me," Claes asked handing them several canteens.

As Rico and Beatrice busied themselves outside in the snow Angelica slowly sat up, "Claes what should we tell them," Angelica said wincing as she tried to move her right arm.

"The truth, I won't lie to them. People have been lying to them long enough I won't be added to that list," Triela said having woken up as Rico and Beatrice left the cave.

"But it could destroy them," Angelica said.

"They've lost enough already," Triela shot back as the girls returned.

"Lost what," Beatrice asked returning with several canteens full of snow.

"Nothing, I thought I lost Amedeo's knife but I found it," Anglica said quickly holding up the ceramic knife.

"Are you alright Henrietta," Rico asked dropping her canteen to help her little sister sit up.

"I'm fine," Henrietta grunted in pain while holding her ribs

"Who did this to you," Rico asked.

"Um," Henrietta faltered.

"You can tell me," Rico prodded. "Don't worry I'll make sure they'll never hurt you again." Rico said determined to follow through with Jean's order to protect her sister.

"They won't, so don't worry about it," Henrietta said attempting to dodge the question.

"Please Henrietta, you're my sister. I just want to keep you safe," Rico said in an uncharacteristic display of emotion.

"It wasn't you're fault," Henrietta cried out unable to lie to family.

"What," Rico said before the color drained from her face.

"Don't worry about it," Henrietta said with a bright smile as Rico broke down hugging her sister tears streaking down her face. "It's alright Rico," Henrietta said softly as Rico repeated I'm sorry over and over again.

"Did I do that," Beatrice asked pointing at Angelica's mangled arm.

"It's ok. I just fell that's all," Angelica replied with a smile.

Eyes tearing up Beatrice slowly replied. "But I hurt you. I know I did. You're shoulder is dislocated. I did that to Bernardo once when I lost control. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you."

"I know," Angelica said pulling Beatrice into a hug with her good arm as hot tears pouring from her eyes.

"You can punish me if you want, Henrietta," Rico choked out. "It's ok, I deserve it," Rico said.

"No one is going to punish you," Henrietta cried thinking of all the scolding's her sister received over the years.

"But I screwed up, I deserved to be punished," Rico said.

"No one is punishing anybody, what happened was not your fault," Triela said finally defrosted from spending the night as a wind break.

"But,…" Beatrice started before she was cut off.

"No buts, Triela's right," Angelica added.

"The ones at fault are the doctors who did this to us," Claes said, Triela glaring daggers into her skull.

"That's not right though, I have to do something to make amends. Bernice always said if you hurt someone even if it was an accident you have to make it better." Beatrice said drying her eyes.

"Yeah, she's right," Rico chimed in.

"You can carry my stuff," Henrietta said with a smile.

"I can help to," Beatrice added looking over to Angelica.

"Alright," Angelica replied knowing she would be useless until her arm was fixed or replaced.

The girls left the small cave leaving more of their supplies behind, continuing the long trek across the small mountainous nation of Switzerland. Their lightened load did little to help as they pushed their way through the freshly fallen snow. Triela remained in the lead slowly creating a path with her body, while Claes followed close behind her to help compact the snow for the rest of them. Henrietta and Angelica did their best to keep up despite their battered bodies, while Rico and Beatrice handled their heavier load. Even with her injured ribs bound tight Henrietta found it still hurt to breath. Dealing with pain wasn't a new experience for her given her previous employment, but the pain always seemed to disappear right after she was hurt but this time it lingered like a dull knife stuck in her side that was viscously twisted every time she tried to breath deeper than a quick gasp.

"What am I going to do now," Angelica muttered her thoughts once again returning to her now useless right arm now bound tightly to her chest in a makeshift sling. Without the agency doctors to replace her arm she was as good as useless in a fight. What would Marco think of her now a useless cyborg dragging her sisters down once again?

A break in the low lying clouds let the sun shine through breaking her from her musing as she caught site of the majestic Swiss countryside. As the sun burned off more of the low lying clouds the girls were welcomed with the long awaited site of the Swiss plateau. The sparkling blue waters of the southernmost tip of Lake Lucerne glittered in the distance while the green rolling hills of the Plateau awaited them. The sparsely wooded country side would offer little cover for the girls but at this point they were just happy to be able to get out of the frozen mountains.

**PS- Well there you have it the girls made it through the alps but will any help await them in Saint Gallen and what of Bernardo and the others back in Italy. I hope to improve my writing as the story continues so your comments and criticisms are welcome.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer- Still don't own Gunslinger Girl.**

**Authors note- Sorry for the long wait between updates but I hope this lives up to everyone's expectations.**

**Chapter 23- Arrival**

"Are you Roberta Guellfi," a smartly dressed blond haired woman asked taking a seat across from a mousy looking woman in a conservative business suit who had her head buried in the newspaper.

"Yes, who's asking?" the woman asked lowering the newspaper as she eyed the new comer.

"Patricia Ricci," Patricia replied taking a good look at the woman across from her. Roberta wasn't an attractive woman in the traditional sense but she held herself in a way that spoke of a woman who stuck to her convictions, a trait more important than any degree of beauty.

"The reporter from the press conference," Roberta replied adjusting her glasses.

"Yes," Patricia replied.

"Well then Ms. Ricci, to what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you today," Roberta replied.

"You were assigned as the public defender in the Social Welfare Agency kidnapping case," Patricia said looking the woman straight in the eye.

"If you're looking to get a statement, or unduly influence the case then you are out of luck. I will give them a fair and competent defense regardless of my own or anyone else's opinions. I will not help you convict them in the court of public opinion," Roberta growled angry that the press was already digging for dirt to boost their sales.

"You miss understand me Ms. Guellfi, I am here to help you," Patricia said grabbing Roberta's hand as she stood up.

"Convicting my clients in the papers will not help them," Roberta shot back shocked at the gal of the woman sitting before her.

"Dam it they didn't do it," Patrica yelled over the noisy dim of the coffee shop they were in.

"What," Roberta gasped utterly shocked at the woman's words. She had heard people begging some one's innocence before but case seemed cut and dry to her. "Who would claim a terrorist kidnapping innocent children was innocent when they were caught in the act," Roberta thought sitting back down as the small shop returned to normal. The café was often frequented by lawyers so desperate declarations of innocence were a common occurrence.

"Marco was, no is my boyfriend and he didn't kidnap Angelica. They were trying to save the girls, and I can prove it," Patricia said pulling out a manila folder.

"What do you have that can exonerate them and how do I know this is authentic," Roberta said taking the folder.

"Just read it," Patricia ordered. Several minutes passed in silence as Roberta slowly examined the files if it wasn't for the determined woman sitting across from her she would have chalked the files up to something torn out of a comic book.

"Is this true, the government stole these girls and turned them into killing machines," Roberta said dropping the file in shock as her brain struggled to comprehend it all.

"Yes and I can prove it," Patricia said handing over a series of pictures.

"This has to be doctored there is no way this is possible," Patricia gasped as she looked over a series of pictures showing what appeared to be a young blond haired girl manhandling a full grown man like a sack of potatoes. "What is she doing to him," Roberta asked.

"According to my source she was trying to get information from him because he hurt her sister, and called her other sister a demon during a raid on a suspected mafia safe house," Patricia replied pointing out Henrietta in the photograph.

"Are they dangerous?" Roberta asked only for Patricia to give her an odd look in response. "Are they controllable or will they do this to anyone," Roberta asked holding up one of the pictures chilled to the bone at the thought of girls being used at hit men by the government.

"They are lovely young girls who just want to protect their family. Angelica would never hurt a fly unless provoked," Patricia hissed.

"I'm sorry but these pictures do not paint them in a good light," Roberta replied still in shock over the pictures.

"Angelica is still a sweet and lovely girl despite what was done to her. She adores Marco like the father she never had, and when this is over I hope to be her mother," Patricia said blushing after realizing what she just blurted out. "These girls were forgotten by society cursed to live a short tortured existence only to be denied peace in the afterlife and turned into government assassins. They just want to be like everyone else to be able to live out their own hopes and dreams like everyone else." Patricia said her eyes burning with an inner fire.

"Ok, I believe you," Roberta said swayed by the force of Patricia's convictions. "But this will tear the country apart worse than anything the Padania could ever hope to accomplish,"

"True but it still doesn't make it right," Patricia shot back with a glare.

"No but there is no way the government will let the truth be known to the general public," Roberta replied defeated.

"So I should just let these crimes against humanity continue because of a few corrupt individuals happen to be in power. I thought you were above these petty issues and fought for justice in the courtroom, Ms. Guellfi." Patrica said her words cutting deeply into the woman across from her.

"No, as a member of the court I took an oath to fight the injustices in society where ever they occur. I will do some investigating of my own and if your story pans out then I will do all I can to bring justice to the girls and their brothers." Roberta replied.

"Good I knew I made the right choice," Patricia replied as she stood up leaving the files behind.

"What will you do now," Roberta asked.

"Let you do your job," Priscilla replied leaving a shocked Roberta in her wake.

"I guess it's time I finally met my clients," Roberta said finishing her coffee.

**Section Break**

Hillshire was nearing the end of the line as the enhanced interrogations continued day after day. Environmental stress, stress positions, beatings, their captors tried every trick in the book and then some according to Jean. Their only saving grace was the fact that they had no idea where the girls actually were or what they planned to do.

"You can't tell what you don't know," Hillshire internally smirked as he was drug to another lovely party with the landlords he wondered what they would try on him today.

"Water boarding, lovely," Hillshire thought as he was strapped down to the table.

"From the look on your face you know what this is. Now are you going to tell us where the cyborgs are and what they are planning to do," a small man with a wicked grin asked as his assistants tighten the straps nearly to the point of cutting off circulation.

"You know it's been a while since I've had a shower, could I trouble you to shampoo my hair while you're at it," Hillshire said with a smirk before the water began pouring down. As the frigid water poured down like a waterfall he struggled to control his mammalian dive reflex to gasp for air. His body finally betrayed him as he gasped for air allowing the water to flow freely into his mouth before gravity drew the normally life giving liquid directly into his lungs. Coughing in a desperate attempt to drive the water from his lungs only allowed more water before the frigid waterfall came to a stop.

"So what will it be, even the smallest bit of information and the discomfort will stop," the small man said adjusting his glasses.

"This is nothing," Hillshire coughed out driving water from his lungs.

"Then you won't mind some more," the man grinned the light glinting off his glasses as he signaled for the water to begin flowing again. The process continued for another minute before the interrogator signaled for the torture to stop. "You really are a stubborn German Mister Hartman. I will break you, the pain will get to you eventually, now just save yourself the trouble and tell me what I want to know."

"This pain is nothing compared to the pain she had to endure. Give me your worst," Hillshire spat defiance still burning in his eyes despite the constant abuse.

"You heard the man," the interrogator replied signaling for the water to flow again. .

Lungs burning Victor's vision slowly began to blur as he struggled to breathe in the rushing torrent of water. "I'm sorry Rachelle," was his last thought as the inky darkness of claimed him.

**Section Break**

"Where am I," Victor asked as he found himself surrounded by a vast expanse of white in all directions. 'Am I dead," Victor called out into the void surrounding him.

"No," a sweet female voice replied as a glowing mist materialized in front of him.

"Then where am I, and who are you," Victor replied reaching out to the mist.

"I'm shocked Victor, you really don't remember little old me," the voice said as the mist assumed a human form slowly materializing into a slim woman with long blond hair with blue eyes hidden behind a small pair of glasses. Dressed in a flowing white robe she truly looked like an angel.

"Rachelle, but you're dead, how can you be here," Victor gasped pulling her into a tight hug in a stunning out pouring of emotion for the stoic German. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I tried my best to keep your hope alive I really did," Victor cried as his emotional barriers built over the past six years came crumbling down.

"Victor. You did the best you could but I chose to save Triela and you kept her free of the agencies darkness. Please don't be so hard on yourself," Rachelle said holding his face in her hands.

"But I turned her into a government assassin, a murder machine," Victor said unable to look Rachelle in the eye.

"You don't really believe that do you. Triela has done more good than you realize," Rachelle said as images began to form out of the ether before them. First was Triela saving Mario Bossi, and Mimi Macheaveli, the senator's daughter she helped to protect, the people she saved by stopping several bomb plots, and finally the elderly pair that she helped outside of Milan. All of these people are in some way better off after meeting Triela," Rachelle said as the collage of people continued.

"No, I don't. I never thought she was anything more than a young girl stuck in a terrible situation that I didn't do enough to help," Victor said looking into Rachelle deep blue eyes. "So what happens now? Do I stay here with you?" Victor asked while not the most religious man he was ready to burn in hellfire for eternity in payment for his sins.

"Stop hating yourself Victor, where is the confident man I once knew," Rachelle said.

"But, …" Victor started.

"Victor I know we dated a couple of times and what we had was special, but please it's time to move on. What we had was wonderful but it's time to let people back into your heart. Plus Triela really could use a mother figure in her life do you want her to learn the facts of life from Mimi Machiavelli, she is a nice girl but a little wild for my tastes," Rachael said chuckling at the shocked expression on Victor's face.

"What's happening" Victor said shocked as his body began to fade away back into the ether that surrounded them.

"It's not your time yet," Rachellle replied Rachelle said as Victor continued to fade away.

"No Rachelle," Victor cried as more of his body faded away.

"I will always watch over you," Rachelle said softly placing a kiss on his cheek before the completely vanished into the ether.

**Section break**

"This stop's now! Release him torture is illegal. I will be bringing charges against all of you for every illegal act no matter how small," Roberta yelled upon entering the small room. "Who do you think you are bitch," the man with glasses replied.

"I am his lawyer, and I suggest you leave to enjoy the few hours of freedom you have left before I personally lock you away and throw away the key." Roberta growled refusing to back down as she stormed right up to the man sorely tempted to knock the little weasel into next week.

"Don't count on it," the little weasel of a man laughed as he left the room with his henchmen.

"Come on wake up you're safe now," Roberta said as she unstrapped the man from the table. "This man isn't breathing, call a doctor," Roberta yelled out after noticing his chest remained unmoving despite being unstrapped from the table. "Dam it,' Roberta cursed trying to remember anything from her mandatory CPR class several months back. "Come one breath dam it," Roberta cursed after giving the man two quick breaths watching his chest slowly rise, still unresponsive Roberta continued to breath for the man hoping the doctor would arrive soon.

With a mighty fit of coughing Victor returned to the land of the living expelling the rest of the water from his lungs. Unable to move in time the mix of water and phlegm sprayed the front of Roberta's white dress shirt turning the normally conservative white blouse a racy sheer. Despite his ragged appearance and sudden recovery his eyes continued to burn with the fires of unchecked determination as he looked over at the unknown new comer.

"So nearly killing me didn't get anything out of me so they want to try sex instead," Hillshire choked out as more water was expelled from his lungs. He took a minute to look over the smartly dressed woman starting with the way her sensible heels set off her shapely legs clad in dark pantyhose leading up to a dark above the knee skirt wrapped around her narrow waist. His gaze drifted further northward as he raised an eyebrow at the sheer blouse she was wearing along with the lacy black bra encasing a moderately sized bust. Finally his gaze studied her gentle face, her face was free of blemishes and the glasses she wore worked for her. While the woman wouldn't win any beauty contests she was certifiably attractive.

"I have to say you are sight for sore eyes after the sausage fest I've been stuck at and I do like a girl in glasses. Now if only you had long hair then you might have gotten something out of me. Love the underwear though. Sorry to disappoint you but I hope they paid you ahead of time lady," Victor chuckled watching the woman turn a lovely shade of red bordering on purple.

"You bastard," Roberta screamed slapping him across the face before buttoning up her jacket.

"So he thought I would like a feisty one. Figures the little weasel would have some sick ideas about women," Hillshire groaned shaking his head.

"For the record Mr. Hartman, I am your defense attorney, not a lady of ill repute, you misogynistic asshole." Roberta replied in a huff visibly shaking with rage.

"Oh, sorry about that then, Victor Hartman former member of the Social Welfare section 2," Victor replied nonchalantly as he unstrapped his legs from the table.

"You're sorry, you tell a woman that you just met that she is an attractive hooker and you're sorry," Roberta raged on.

"I'm sorry I thought you were a hooker, but you're still attractive though. Now can you tell me what I was charged with?" Victor asked wondering how the hell he ended up with a lawyer.

"What," Roberta yelled again her face still flushed with embarrassment and anger.

"Can the act Hillshire, Ms. Guellfi here really is your defense attorney," Pietro Firmi said strolling into the room.

"Well it looks like section 1 finally got what they wanted," Victor replied as his demeanor instantly changed from half drowned joker to serious.

"And that was some stunt you pulled although from what I can gather something must have really pissed you off. Kidnapping and treason, some are even calling for this to be called an act of war," Pietro replied.

"Well that's just great," Hillshire sighed. Italy had abolished the death penalty in 1948 and the only way for it to be used was during wartime.

**Section Break**

While they left snow behind in the lonely mountains as they descended the Alps the cold temperatures lingered as the girls continued their trek across Switzerland. Angelica felt that the girls had jumped out of the frying pan and right into the fire as they struggled to remain hidden traversing the Swiss Plateau. Unlike the Alps where the bulk of the habitation was in the few cramped valleys the Swiss Plateau was the main area of habitation in Switzerland making traveling sight unseen much more difficult. On the upside however they were solidly outside search area which had expanded to include most of Valis. The commentary Claes was able to read online once they descended from the mountains said that the girls were most likely headed west towards France since it was the their only option with winter coming. Not taking any chances though the girls continued hug the bleak wilderness like a scared child clutching their security blanket.

"Are you sure this is going to work Beatrice," Henrietta called out as Beatrice hopped out on a series of rocks to reach a small pool in the middle of a small creek feeding the Umasch River.

"Yeah why," Beatrice replied as she stopped next to a small pool with ice forming around the edges formed by the rocks and other debris swept down by the fast moving water.

"Um this seems dangerous," Henrietta replied again wondering why she offered help.

"We're cyborgs remember we're built to survive stronger things than this, besides your all the way over there," Beatrice said digging out her last concussion grenade. "Fire in the hole," Beatrice yelled as she pulled the pin on the grenade before quickly hopping back to shore. Beatrice wasn't even half way to shore when a small plume of water exploded into the air soaking covering Beatrice with an icy spray. As the icy spray of water cascaded around them a large brown trout thrown from the pool smacked down on Henrietta's head landing with a large wet smack.

"Argh," Henrietta yelled as the fish slowly slid down her face before landing on the sand with a thump.

"Come Henrietta grab them before they get away," Beatrice yelled as the fish floated to the surface killed by the blast. While Henrietta tried desperately to get the fish slime out of her hair Beatrice tossed several more fish her way with the final one crashing into Henrietta's chest with enough force to knock the poor girl over.

"I hate nature," Henrietta groaned as they headed back to their makeshift camp east of Herisau. Beatrice and Henrietta quickly scrambled back up the steep slope cut by the creek carrying six large brown trout making a beeline back to their makeshift camp.

"Beatrice where did you get the fish," Triela asked warming her hands over the fire they had going in a small clearing of the forest they were currently hiding in.

"I went fishing," Beatrice replied. "Here Claes I got us dinner," She said dropping the fish in front of her.

"But we don't ….. " Claes started to say. "You didn't," Claes muttered.

"Yep, and I got a fish for each of us," Beatrice beamed. "I would have used C4 but Triela took it from me," Beatrice added pouting.

"And for good reason, but thanks for the fish," Triela said grateful Beatrice managed to find some food. They hadn't had any real food since leaving the mountains two days ago and they were beginning to feel the strain. None of them have had a shower in over a week, and according to Beatrice they smelled worse than a corpse of a missing government official she had to find once. Smell aside Triela really wished she brought her hair brush with her, she left it behind at Bernice's café in the rush to get out of Italy. Currently her long blond locks were looking decidedly unkempt and dirty as she struggled to free the many tangles I her now waist length hair.

"So who is your friend in Saint Gallen, Rico?" Angelica asked as the Fish roasted on sticks around the fire.

"Yeah I didn't know you knew anyone in Switzerland," Henrietta added.

"Um, I don't, know anyone in Saint Gallen," Rico replied with a shrug.

"What about Lipi and Botticelli do you know who they are?" Beatrice asked poking her fish with a stick wishing it would cook faster.

"Filippo Lippi was a famous artist from Florence during the Italian Renaissance whose most famous works are two fresco's in the Prato cathedral. He also taught Sandro Botticelli who pained Primavera and the Birth of Venus and is said to represent some of the highlights of the early Renaissance," Claes explained to her wide eyed sisters. "I actually paid attention during Jean's classes, besides didn't you go on a mission to Flourence once and tour the Uffizi Gallery?" Claes asked.

"Oh yeah, that's when I got to see the Rape statue," Rico said between bites of her roasted fish.

"Rico it's called the Rape of the Sabine Women," Claes muttered.

"Oh yeah that's the one, Filippo told me about it when we toured the galleries there," Rico chimed in her mouth full of food. "But why would he be in Switzerland?" Rico asked.

"He is probably hiding from the Padania we saved him from, remember," Henrietta chimed in unable to forget that mission. Rico was so lucky she got to see the Uffizi Gallery while she was stuck waiting as the backup and guarded the getaway van. Jose promised to take her around the city but no the stupid banker had to go and get shot so they had to rush him back to a hospital. Plus she didn't even get to kill any of them as their car drifted right into Rico's line of fire and she bagged all of them in one go." Henrietta said with a huff remembering the mission.

"Perfect," Claes cheered.

"Why we don't have a bank account," Beatrice asked between bites. The fish wasn't all that appetizing given their current lack of culinary equipment but it was food and like her sisters she was too tired to care as she ripped into the 2lbs fish.

"How are we going to get more money? It's not right to steal from the mafia or the Padania even if they deserve it," Angelica added.

"With these," Claes said holding up the briefcase full of bearer bonds. "We can get a Banker to deposit these for us and start a bank account,"

"But I thought only adults could open bank accounts," Henrietta asked.

"That's where Maria Bellut comes in," Claes said with a nod toward Triela.

**Section Break**

Since being rescued several years ago Filippo Adani felt like he was given a new lease on life as he enjoyed the crisp morning air on his way to the Museum in the Storehouse. While still an accountant and financial consultant by trade, Filippo was rekindling his love of the arts thanks to one little girl who told him not to give up on his dreams. He had heard something about her on the news earlier in the week but there was surprisingly little about Rico or her friends on the news outside of one of the few remaining independent papers left in his home country.

"Fillippo over here," airy female voice called out across the empty plaza.

"Heidi," Fillippo called out torn from his thoughts spotting the busty blond haired beauty with more curves than an Alpine road.

"So where are we going today," Heidi asked as she bounded over her long blond hair flowing around her partially obscuring her bodies extra movement.

"Well I've never really seen any traditional Swiss art work so I was thinking we could check out the Museum in the Storehouse before getting some lunch," Filippo replied still amazed that Heidi was interested in him. She was like a goddess given human form and shared his passion for the arts.

"Alright it sounds like fun, I haven't been there since college," Heidi replied grabbing his arm.

"Slow down Heidi, I'd rather my arm stay attached to my body," Filippo said as Heidi pulled him along toward the museum. As the happy couple walked off toward the local museum their departure did not go unnoticed as several individuals followed closely behind hiding in the shadows cast by the still rising sun.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, we don't have much left," Claes asked handing over 25  
Euros.

"How else are we going to find Filippo, and Bernardo said to check this place out," Triela replied.

"True, but we don't have much cash left. If we don't find a way to cash the bonds or diamonds soon we will be in trouble," Claes replied as the girls stood in a corner of the plaza in front of the museum as people passed by ignoring them like a bunch of homeless street kids.

"Don't worry about it, just grab something to eat and stay out of sight while Rico and I take a look around," Triela replied removing her pack. "Angelica can I borrow your knife. I'm afraid mine might set off the metal detector," Triela asked while handing over her large trench knife.

"Sure," Angelica replied handing over the knife.

"You ready Rico," Triela asked looking over her young tomboyish sibling. Rico had done her best to clean up joining Triela for a frigid bath in the creek early that morning, while it was nice to wash off all of the accumulated dirt and grime she could have done without the water being just barely above freezing. Rico had on her only clean polo shirt, sneakers, and jacket trying to look as normal as possible.

"Yes," Rico replied with a smile. While she didn't even pretend to understand art she still loved the feelings she got while looking at all of the different paintings and sculptures.

"Good now remember we are students who are coming to the museum to do an extra credit project for art class," Triela explained as they walked over to the museum. "Now hurry up I'm freezing," Triela said pulling Rico past several statues outside the museum while trying to stay warm pulling her trench coat around her bare legs. "Seriously, who ever thought this is a suitable uniform for girls to wear in the winter is insane," Triela mentally cursed her pleated skirt, white shirt and tie.

The museum was unlike anything Triela and Rico had seen before as they walked through room after room of carvings and embroidery. It was quite unlike the cold stone statues and dignified paintings they were used to seeing in Italy. The museum had much more down home and rustic feeling the girls found much more enjoyable as they wandered through the near empty hallways. Rico felt that she hit the jackpot as they wandered through the armory section displaying a multitude of traditional Swiss weapons from long pikes and halberds to a variety of swords. She spent the longest time examining an absolutely gigantic battle axe that left her wondering how anyone outside of her sisters could have successfully used. As they left the weapons behind Rico spotted a pair of well dressed men again as they moved further into the museum's interior.

"Rico what's wrong," Triela asked as Rico's body suddenly tensed up as the well dressed men passed by them.

"I know them," Rico said quietly pressing her body against the wall.

"Who are they, is one of them Filippo," Triela asked hoping she found their contact.

"No. I shot them both while in Florence, they were two of the goons that chased Jean and I through Florence," Rico whispered in a hushed tone.

"The mission where you rescued Filippo," Triela asked.

"Yes, and that bastard shot Filippo," Rico growled pointing out the dark haired man. "What do you think they are doing here Triela?"

"I don't know what Padania scum are doing here is Switzerland but I won't let those bastards ruin another country," Triela growled. "Plus they might be looking for Filippo as well." Triela said as they followed after the pair as Rico's face darkened into a scowl. Despite the drastic changes Rico's world had undergone in the past few weeks there were several things that you just didn't do, mess her family, her friends, and art.

"Filippo didn't your mother ever tell you any fairy tales growing up," Heidi asked amused that a full grown adult male would be enthralled by the many whimsical and childish paintings held in the folklore section of the museum.

"Not really my father wasn't very appreciative of flights of fancy," Filippo replied as he tried to sketch a copy of a rather dark rendition of the Wild Hunt.

"Ok, but did you have to pick such a dark folk tale to use for your inspiration," Heidi joked.

"I think it fits rather well," a male voice cut in. "It's said that whoever witnesses the wild hunt are said to be cursed by misfortune,"

"Who are you," Heidi asked turning to face a pair of well dressed thugs. No amount of clothing could disguise the damage their chosen life style had done to the formerly handsome men. Their faces distorted by a life time of fist fights and their bodies aged by years of hard living.

"I'm hurt Filippo, you never told your girlfriend about us," the larger of the two men said pulling Heidi up against him. He let out a low whistle as he felt up the buxom blond.

"Nice broad you've got there you mind if we take her for a spin," the second man added snapping a switch blade into position.

"Heidi has nothing to do with this, leave her out of it," Filippo yelled.

"Shut up," the second man said driving a meaty fist into Filippo's stomach dropping him to the ground.

"Filippo," Heidi cried out struggling against the man's grip as the man continued to pummel Filippo mercilessly.

"You're going to pay for the trouble you caused us you rat," the second man growled smashing his foot in Filippo's ribs.

"You'll pay for this," Heidi growled struggling against the large man who continued to grope her curvaceous body.

"Stop struggling bitch and I'll make sure you have a good time," the man replied striking her across the face sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you a gentleman never strikes a lady," Triela said striding into the room trying to make a heroes entrance.

"Filippo," Rico cried out upon seeing her acquaintance lying beaten on the floor.

"Leave little girl before you get hurt," the larger of the two men growled pulling a long knife with a wicked serrated edge from inside his coat.

"And if we don't," Triela replied with bravado locking eyes with a fearful Heidi.

"The boy is useless but you will fetch us a good price," the smaller man said pointing at Triela as Heidi tried to help Filippo back on his feet.

"Argh," Triela cringed in pain as a panorama of imaged flooded her mind. Blood, pain, hopelessness, anger flooded her mind as she tried desperately to shut them out.

"Triela, what's wrong," Rico asked worried and frightened by her sisters sudden collapse.

"Hahaha looks like these two won't need much training," the large man laughed.

"You're right we could even make a good film using them," the smaller man added.

At the word film Triela snapped, with a mighty roar she lunged into action her body slamming into the small man with the force of a runaway truck. The force of the blow sent the man reeling back into the wall. Taking advantage of the confusion Rico launched her own assault driving her small fist into the large man with the force of a jack hammer doubling him over for a viscous double fisted haymaker sending the man sliding across the floor like a sac of rotten potatoes.

"You're never going to hurt me or another girl ever again," Triela said working over the man's torso like a meat tenderizer as series of cracks signaled the man's rapidly shattering ribs. "This is for my body," Triela roared crushing his cheek bone with a strong left. "This is for my soul," she roared again liquefying his reproductive organs with her knee. "And this is for my mother." With a final roar she swung both fists against his falling head snapping it back into the wall with a loud crack.

"Thank you," Heidi whispered breaking the silence as one man laid unconscious on the ground while the second lay in a pool of his own blood.

"Triela," Rico asked slowly reaching out to her sister.

"It's ok, I won't let them hurt you," Triela cried pulling a shocked Rico into a mighty hug. "Don't worry Aisha I won't let them touch you,"

"Triela, who's Aisha," Rico asked confused.

"Rico," Triela said slowly coming to her senses.

"Rico we need to get out of here before security shows up," Filippo said as Heidi helped him limp over to the pair.

"Come on my place is close by," Heidi urged as the sound of pounding footsteps resounded down the empty halls.

"Alright," Triela replied still shaking the cobwebs from her head as she slung the unconscious man over shoulder before following Heidi out of the museum.

With Rico's help they were able to make it out of the museum avoiding patrons and museum personnel alike as the alarms sounded clearing the building just before it was locked down. The girls soon reached Heidi's building taking the stairs to avoid being spotted walking up countless steps to her rooftop apartment. A breathless Heidi was only left with more questions as the two girls easily carried their assailant and Filippo up the stairs without breaking a sweat.

"Let me say this wasn't how I wanted your first view of my apartment to be," Hiedi said opening the door to her spacious loft. "Here put Filippo on the couch and make sure our friend doesn't go anywhere," Heidi ordered pointing at the unconscious thug.

"Oh he won't," Triela said spotting a role of tape lying on the floor next to some painting supplies.

"Good," Heidi replied while Triela taped the man to a chair taking pleasure in placing his body in the most painful position possible. "Now I think I deserve some answers?" Heidi asked her face turning hard as her eyes bore down on Filippo.

"Heidi I never meant for my past to hurt you in any way," Filippo replied with sorrow filled eyes.

"It's a little late for that," Heidi replied in a huff.

"I know, and I can never apologize for the trouble I've caused you," Filippo said with a sigh. After pausing a minute to collect his thoughts he continued. "You know I came to Switzerland to leave a difficult situation in Italy. I was pressured by my father to be an accountant, given that my abilities with numbers far outweighed my abilities with a brush or pencil. I reluctantly agreed to take over as the personal account for one of his friends. At first it was an easy job more of a financial advisor than anything else but after the financial market crash in 2008 I began to wonder where his money was coming from. Despite losing millions of dollars in the housing market bubble, and more during the recession that followed he always seemed to have more money. It was at this point that I began to investigate his business dealings and found I was complacent in laundering money for the Five Republics. The amount was staggering Mr. Biglotzi was a major contributor funneling millions of dollars from his illicit activities to Christiano the head of the Milan faction. Disgusted I gathered all of the books determined to blow the lid on his schemes but I misjudged the reach the Padania had and it wasn't long before I found myself in over head running for my life. That's how I ended up in Flourence hoping to see Botticelli and Luppi one last time before I died."

"Well shit," Heidi cursed falling back into a chair. "I sure know how to pick them." Heidi sighed before continuing. "So where do they come in," Heidi asked pointing over to Triela and Rico who began to sweat.

"Don't worry girl's I'll handle this," Filippo said trying to put the girls at ease. However his confidence did little to place the girls at ease as he continued.

"I first ran into a wide eyed Rico while sitting outside the Ulfizzi Gallery. Thinking she was just a young girl on vacation I joined her and her brother showing her around the gallery while her bother took care of some business. She was entranced by the artwork and I was able to enjoy one last day happy to have touched the younger generation. As we left the museum they found me and I was content to surrender if only to save Rico, but fate had other plans. Rico told me not to worry and pulled me out of the firestorm despite my being shot and taking a round to the head herself."

"That's a lot to swallow Filippo, how could she know how to fire a gun let alone fight against professional hit men. Plus the fact that she looks perfectly fine despite being shot in the head," Heidi scoffed as the girls relaxed a bit.

"Heidi they are not normal girls, you know that your father brought me in to help route out any illegal activity taking place at his bank," Filippo replied.

"Yes," Heidi replied.

"Nergal heavy industries was using the bank to secretly funnel money into Italy funding both the Padania movement and the current political establishment. As a reward for the money the Italian government is secretly testing new medical technology for them." Filippo said before looking over to Rico and Triela. "I'm sorry Rico,"

"It's ok, but I have to wonder just how secret the agency really was," Triela replied with a huff.

"You have got to be kidding me," Heidi groaned wondering when she stepped into the god dammed twilight zone.

"No it's true, we were turned into cyborgs," Rico said as she picked up Heidi and the chair she was sitting in shocking the poor woman.

"What the hell," Heidi screamed as she found herself being paraded around her apartment like an empress in Ancient Rome. "Alright, I believe you now put me down."

"Ok, so you are Italian Government cyborgs, what the hell are you doing in Italy," Heidi asked as Rico plopped her back on the ground.

"Yeah you little cunts aren't supposed to operate outside of Italy," the tied up man spat having come to during the end of their conversation.

"It's not nice to swear," Rico admonished the man.

"Like I care," the man spat.

"I think the more important question is what you Padania scum are doing in Italy?" Triela asked with a stern tone looking down on the restrained man.

"Heh, like I'd tell a little girl," the man shot back.

"Rico," Triela growled her anger returning at the man's words.

"Yes," Rico asked while Heidi and Filipo looked on.

"Make him talk," Triela ordered before backing away from the man.

"Ok," Rico grinned cracking her knuckles.

"Triela what's," Filipo asked as a loud crack echoed through the room as Rico began her assault on their assailant.

"It's best you don't see this," Triela said ushering Heidi and Filipo into her bedroom before closing the door behind them muffling the sound of the interrogation.

"I'll make this really simple Mr. Padania, tell me what you're doing here in Switzerland and the pain will stop," Rico said with a cheery voice after the initial beating leaving several of the man's teeth hanging loosely in his mouth.

"Screw you bitch," the man shot back. There was no way a mere girl would break him he thought before his world exploded in pain once again.

Rico slowly began to work the man over systematically breaking the man's ribs and knocking out several of his teeth. Yet the man refused to break despite screaming in pain as her tiny hands tenderized his body. Normally this would not be a problem as most of the people she beat up would talk by this point or Jean would take over. Another problem was that if she continued to use the man as a punching bag he was likely to break and bleed all over Heidi's apartment, which she really didn't want to have to clean up.

"Arms tired already little girl," the man choked out gasping for breath as the blows stopped.

"Nope just wondering what to break next," Rico replied with a cheerful smile.

**Section Break**

"Triela, is Rico doing what I think she is doing out there," Filipo asked.

"Yes," Triela replied.

"Filipo what does that mean," Heidi asked growing more concerned as the muffled sounds of a man's scream drifted through the walls.

"Rico is interrogating are assailant to determine the full extent of the Padania influence here in Switzerland," Filipo replied.

"Interrogation that sounds more like torture," Heidi cried out at the sound of the man's screams.

"We need information from that man and Rico will get it out of him by whatever means necessary even if she has to be a little heavy handed," Triela replied seriously.

"But you can't," Heidi shot back horrified that these girls would resort to such violence.

"We can, and will, our own government sold us out, we were nothing more than test subjects to them fighting to stop a terrorist insurrection they started only to determine the effectiveness of cyborgs in combat. Once we outlived our usefulness we were to be thrown away like rotten leftovers. If it wasn't for our family we never would have made it out of Italy and would currently be laying six feet under or on some mad scientist's dissection table. I will use any means necessary to keep my sisters safe and stop those bastards from spreading their evil. So forgive me if my methods upset your sheltered sensibilities." Triela said her determination never wavering despite the cries from outside.

"I had no idea," Heidi squeaked out to shocked to think of anything else as the screaming suddenly stopped.

"Wait here," Triela ordered as she left to check on Rico.

"I'll talk, I'll talk, just keep her away from me," the man screamed out as Triela came out of the bedroom.

"Then start talking," Triela said mildly curious as to how Rico got the man to talk so quickly.

"We were ordered by Mr. Biglotzi to take care of Filipo Adani for betraying him. It wasn't hard to find him since he never changed his name or went into a witness protection program. We didn't plan on the government's killer dolls to be operating outside of Italy though," The man said wincing with every breath he took.

"Why is the Padania operating in Switzerland," Triela asked.

"I don't know," the man coughed.

"I think you forgot how this works. I ask the questions and you answer them until I am satisfied or I let Rico pickup where she left off," Triela said motioning for Rico to come over.

"We, were running low on funding after Christiano was murdered by those government bastards so we had to move into some new markets and to force the other European countries to put pressure on Rome to give into our demands." the man spat out before Rico made it two steps.

"How are you going to put pressure on the other governments?" Triela asked.

"I don't know," the man cried out.

"Rico," Triela growled.

"Ok it's time for you to lose number two," Rico said grabbing the man's crotch.

"Wait," the man yelled causing Rico to hesitate. "I don't know what the exact plan is but I know the boss wanted Filipo's help to carry it out."

"What kind of help," Triela asked.

"I don't know," the man cried out.

"You really don't know," Triela asked again as Rico gave a little squeeze.

"Argh, He said Filipo wasn't necessary, but that his inside knowledge would help," the man yelled out before the pain became too much for him.

"Now you see that wasn't so hard," Triela cooed patting the unconscious man on the head.

**PS- Happy holidays and all that. I will attempt to get another chapter out before the holidays are over**


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note- still don't own gunslinger girl. Time for some news from Italy in this chapter enjoy.**

**Chapter 24- The Home Front**

"Are you sure you know how to use this," Ferro asked handing over a Berretta 92F chambered for 9mm parabellum rounds with an eighteen round magazine.

"It's been a while, but yes," Tea replied ejecting the magazine before checking the slide before sliding the magazine back and cocking the slide placing one round in the chamber before flicking the safety on. "The agency ran me through the initial training program all the girls go through to determine the usefulness of the cybernetics."

"So you have some training but no experience. Good I can work with that," Bernardo replied.

"You can't be seriously considering using her in the field," Priscilla yelled.

"I am and I will. She wants to help and we can use all the help we can get," Bernardo replied checking his own sidearm.

"But," Priscilla tried protest before being cut off.

"Priscilla do know how many nights I stayed up waiting to see if my sisters would make it home alive? Do you have any idea what it was like to watch the agency slowly destroy them and be unable to stop it." Tea shot back thinking of the agencies first casualty.

**Section Break**

"Where are they?" Tea asked to an empty hallway as she waited for her sisters to return as the light of the setting sun gave way to the darkness of the night sky. "I wonder if this is what a mother feels when her children are out late," Tea thought as she continued her silent vigil waiting to greet the girls with a smile and a warm plate of food. While intellectually she knew nothing could hurt them being production model cyborgs with a class IV body armor capable of withstanding anything except high powered rifles. They were still just young impressionable girls behind all the technology and conditioning.

"Tea what are you still doing up," a young voice called out.

"Oh, high Rico, did I wake you," Tea replied spotting the young girl walking down the hall in nothing but shorts and a t-shirt.

"Nope, couldn't sleep Henrietta is talking in her sleep again," Rico replied.

"What is she dreaming about this time?" Tea asked hoping it wasn't another nightmare. She didn't know what happened to her before she came to agency but it must have been horrific.

"Jose who else," Rico laughed.

"Ah," Tea giggled.

"Why are you still up?" Rico asked.

"I'm waiting for Elsa to come back. Her mission is running late and I wanted to make sure she had something to eat when she returns," Tea replied.

"Can I wait up with you," Rico asked.

"Sure, but let's get you a robe before you freeze," Tea said watching Rico hug herself to stay warm in the cool night air. "Why Jean won't turn the heat up is beyond me," Tea grumbled as they headed back to her room.

"Triela asked him once and he said that our bodies were perfectly capable of surviving in colder temperatures and we needed to get used to it," Rico replied with her ever present smile.

"Figures he would say something like that," Tea thought digging through her closet for something warm for Rico to wear. Not having a handler had no one to provide for her needs like the other girls but Lorenzo gave her a small salary for her job as a maid. 10,000 euros a year wasn't much to live on but with room and board provided for by the agency it was enough for her to get by. She didn't receive any lavish gifts like the other girls but she couldn't complain given the alternative was her decommissioning. "Here you go Rico," Tea said pulling out a large fluffy robe Priscilla had given her after catching her walking back to her room with just a towel wrapped around her.

"Thanks," Rico said wrapping the warm robe around her small body happy for the extra warmth it provided.

"You're welcome," Tea replied with a smile, "Now how about we see if Elsa made it back ok." The pair made their way back down to the small lobby by the main entrance to the dormitory to await their comrade's safe return. They didn't have long to wait until Elsa de Sica the resident Ice queen of the Agency returned.

"Make sure you clean your weapons, and be up early. You have remedial training tomorrow. I can't have you screwing up again, if you can't shoot then you are worthless to me," a male voice yelled out from the darkness as Elsa opened the lobby door.

"Yes, Lauro," the aforementioned blond girl said sadly fighting back tears as she drug her tired body through the door.

"Hey Elsa how was your mission," Rico called out cheerfully jumping out of the chair she was sitting in.

"My mission is none of your business," Elsa replied harshly her long blond bangs covering the sadness present in her cold blue eyes.

"Oh come on, Henrietta got back hours ago and said the mission was a success why were you out longer. Did you get an extra mission afterwards?" Rico asked wanting to hear all the gory details. All Henrietta every told her about her missions was whether or not they were a success and what she did with Jose as a reward.

"Are you ok, Henrietta did say that Jose had to take over at one point did something happen, do you need to see the doctors," Rico rattled on oblivious Elsa's simmering anger.

"Rico as one of the few competent cyborgs here at the agency I'll ask you to stop before I have to scold you," Elsa replied stepping around the young blond. All she wanted was to get back to her room clean her weapons and go to sleep praying that today was just a dream.

"Don't be like that, with two fratello on a mission I bet it was something cool, and Tea made you something to eat. Aren't you even hungry," Rico asked again pulling on the slightly taller girls arm.

"Shut up," Elsa roared turning to face the inquisitive girl. "I thought you would be one of the few who would understand but no." Elsa said pulling her PMG Hecate of her shoulder. "Even you're handler pays attention to you, if only to beat you for your failures. Lauro won't even touch me. It's not fair," Elsa cried catching Rico unaware as the 16lbs rifle smashed into the side of her head sending her crashing to the ground unconscious. "Damit," Elsa cursed as she inspected the dented but stock of her rifle. "Maybe now he will pay attention to me," Elsa thought as she headed to her room a forgotten Rico still unconscious on the floor.

"Rico what happened," Tea exclaimed as the mugs of hot chocolate she made for Rico and Elsa when she fell to the floor shattering on impact. "Come on Rico wake up," Tea said trying to wake up her young friend. "What the hell happened?" Tea thought as she searched the lobby finally spotting an old worn green beret lying on the ground nearby. "Let's get you to bed and then Elsa and I will have a little chat," Tea sighed using her cyborg strength to easily carry the still sleeping Rico back to her room.

"Hhhmmm thanks mom," Rico mumbled as Tea tucked the small girl into the top bunk.

"Sweet dreams, Rico" planting a kiss on the girl's forehead praying she didn't remember her encounter with Elsa in the morning.

"Lauro why don't you pay attention to me," Elsa thought as she slowly and methodically cleaned her Hecate sniper rifle as a knock sounded on the door.

"Elsa it's me Tea, can I talk to you for a minute," Tea asked. She wanted nothing more than to barge right in there and beat the cyborg out of her for what she did, but she did not feel a heavy hand would work in this case. She waited a few minutes before calling out again. "Elsa I know your still awake. I can hear you cleaning your weapons. You just finished cleaning your Hecate and now disassembling your SIG229. I know what you did to Rico, and I just want to know why? Now are you going to let me in or do I have to go and get my key," Tea said hoping it didn't have to come to that. By the same fluke of bureaucracy that kept her hidden as the SWA maid also allowed her access to all but the medical labs, and armory.

After a few tense moments she heard someone moving inside before the door slowly opened. "What do you want," Elsa said cracking open the door.

"Elsa what's wrong," Tea asked observing her pained appearance.

"Nothing now please let me get back to work," Elsa sighed.

"I promise this won't take long and you can work while we talk, please," Tea pleaded hoping the poor girl would let her in for once. She really didn't want to have to take this to the adults because their response would be to recondition the two of them. That seemed to be there solution to everything now a day, girls have trouble just erase their memories problem solved. They've done it far too often and she would die before she let those bastard doctors play with their memories if she could help it.

"Alright but make it quick," Elsa said turning and letting Tea into her sparsely furnished room. Taking a seat on Elsa's bed she waited a few minutes as Elsa finished painstakingly cleaning her secondary weapon before beginning.

"Elsa did something happen between you and Henrietta on the mission today," Tea asked as Elsa placed the pistol next to the lone picture frame in the room.

"No," Elsa replied sharply.

"Then what happened today, was it Jose," Tea asked hoping Elsa would come clean before she had to dig any deeper.

"Yes, that bastard stole my shot," Elsa growled bawling her fists as she stared down at the lone picture in her room.

"Stole your shot? What happened?" Tea asked surprised that a handler took over for one of the cyborgs like that in the middle of a mission.

"It's not important, all that matters in that I screwed up," Elsa replied fighting back tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but I think it would help. How can you fix things if you don't know what is wrong in the first place," Tea said with a gentle tone as she could manage. "Now come take a seat," Tea chimed patting the bed. What followed was the most shocking conversation she ever had with any of her young charges including Beatrice's many questions about words she had never heard before. For the longest time she considered Jean to be the biggest bastard among the handlers beating Rico for the slightest in training or on missions but he was a saint compared to Lauro. The man had as little contact as possible with Elsa only maintaining enough face time with the poor girl to keep the conditioning intact. The only things he gave her were her name and her weapons everything in the room was left over from the buildings days as a boarding school. Even her clothes were just dropped off by the other female members of the staff as needed. Elsa was starving for her handler to return the love the drugs made her feel for him and he treated her no better than a fancy assault rifle.

"I don't know what to do anymore. I love Lauro with all my heart and yet he doesn't care for me at all. I'm not asking for much, hell I'll even take being beaten like Rico at this point just want something anything that shows he cares for me," Elsa cried sobbing into Tea's lap.

"It's ok, Elsa Lauro is a young guy and he probably just doesn't know how to handle a lovely young girl like you," Tea replied in a soothing voice stroking Elsa's long blond hair now free of its signature pigtails.

"Maybe it would be better if I just went and killed myself and stopped being a bother for Lauro," Elsa cried out.

"No, don't think that, you are not a bother to Lauro, you are one of the premier cyborgs here at the agency. If it wasn't for you then the Padania would have taken over Italy for sure. Please don't think like that. Look maybe Lauro just needs a reminder. You know Priscilla always complains about how men need a good smack upside the head every once and a while and Beatrice talks about Bernice beating up Bernardo every time they visit her. Maybe you just need to remind Lauro of what you mean to him, take him somewhere special to the both of you and maybe that will snap him out of it." Tea said hoping she managed to talk her out of such a drastic course of action. While they were built to be virtually indestructible Tea was certain Elsa could figure out how to kill herself if she truly desired death.

"You're right, Tea. I'll ask him to take me to the park where he named me and then jog his memory," Elsa said with a smile.

"Alright then I'll let you get some sleep then," Tea said beaming glad to have finally gotten through to the reclusive girl. "She took a big step tonight opening up like that. I can work on her people skills more later," Tea thought as she left Elsa to her dreams of finally being able to reach out to Lauro.

**Section Break**

"If only I knew then what I knew now then maybe I would have been to save you, Elsa," Tea thought remembering what Elsa was put through by that bastard Lauro and the agency. For every life they manage to save another one is brutally cut short and she would wade through the fires of hell before she let it happen again. "Priscilla, I want to help my sisters anyway I can and if I have to wade through the same ocean of violence they have for the past six years then so be it," Tea replied calmly an inner fire burning brightly in her dark brown eyes.

"Alright just stay safe ok," Priscilla replied checking over Tea one last time, making sure that her thigh holster was secure below the knee length green skirt she was wearing.

"Hey what could go wrong I'll be there with her," Bernardo replied.

"Um, according to Beatrice a lot," Tea giggled as Priscilla broke down laughing

"Oh come on," Bernardo replied pulling Tea out the door over the raucous laughter of their compatriots.

"What is the mission," Tea asked as they entered the elevator heading for the street.

"We are going to make contact with the other handlers who are being currently held at the Forte Boccea prison on the outskirts of Rome," Bernardo replied.

"You do realize that we are wanted by the government at this point and Olga will shoot first ask questions later right," Tea replied in shock.

"Yes, but I'm not the one who will be meeting with them, and you said yourself Olga never got a good look at you," Bernardo answered as they made their way to the street.

"Are you insane," Tea replied in shock wondering if the man was truly as crazy as Beatrice claimed he was.

"No, you are now Fabiola Bianchi visiting Jean Croce to demand he tell you where your sister is," Bernardo replied handing over an ID card.

"Wow how did you come up with this so fast," Tea gasped looking at her new national ID card.

"Priscilla is much more than a pretty face you know. She isn't much in the field but when it comes to the behind the scenes work she is second to none," Bernardo replied pulling the cover off of a BMW K1600GT.

"Is this real," Tea asked again comparing it to her real national ID card they looked identical except for her name and age. "Now I can go clubbing," Tea thought now having an ID that could get her into all of those 18+ clubs.

"Yep, that is the real deal we never mess around with fakes. Here," Bernardo replied handing her a spare motorcycle helmet. "Now hop and hold on tight." Tea did as she was told, to excited over the thought of taking all the girls clubbing when this ordeal was over to complain about being forced to wear a skirt while riding a motorcycle.

**Section Break**

"Hey doesn't that guy remind you of some one," Hillshire said pointing over to an older gentleman standing by the wall on the far edge of the parade ground.

"Yeah he does kinda look like Angelica," Jose replied after taking a closer look at the man. "Hey Marco do you think that guy could be related to Angelica in some way," Jose asked pointing out the man.

"Yes he is," Marco growled jumping off the bench before marching right over to the man.

"Shit, Hillshire we need to stop him. Jose try and create a diversion," Jean said chasing after Marco.

"Jean, what's going on," Hillshire asked as they walked after Marco.

"That man is Michele Alegeri, Angelica's father," Jean replied.

"Shit," Hillshire cursed knowing this was not going to end well as Marco slammed into the doomed man.

"You bastard," Marco growled laying powerful right hook into the man's jaw sending him stumbling back against the cyclone fencing surrounding the inmates exercise yard.

"Who the hell are you," he yelled trying to regain his shattered composure.

"Does the name Angelina ring a bell, you pile of shit" Marco said hauling Michele to his feet.

"Yeah if my little runt of a daughter had just been a good girl and died then I wouldn't be in this mess," Michele replied before Marco drove his knee into his torso driving the wind out of him before dropping him to the ground.

"Get up, I'm not done with you yet," Marco yelled at the poor excuse of a man coughing his lungs out on the ground.

"What's it to you, my wife and I didn't have any family so you can't be some distance relative," Michele groaned slowly dragging his battered body off the ground as a small crowd gathered around them.

"He just so happens to be the man that saved her," Jean called out over the crowd.

"And I never would have given her to you if I would have ended up here," Michele groaned finally back on his feet.

"You bastard you never cared about her at all," Marco growled resuming his assault pounding away on his ribs so the pain would last longer.

"Alright break it up, break it up," a trio of prison guards yelled out over the noise of the crowd.

"Is there a problem officers we were just having a friendly conversation," Hillshire said making a path for the prison guards.

"That's enough you two," the lead guards yelled pointing to Marco and Michele.

"Sorry about that officer, I thought he was having a seizure and tried to restrain him before he hurt himself or anyone else," Marco said propping Michele up.

"You'll pay for this. You're killer dolls can't protect you from the Padania in here," Michele said quietly as the officers carted him off to the infirmary.

"What makes you think I need protection from a man who tried to turn his own daughter into road kill," Marco replied just loud enough for several nearby inmates to hear him their faces lighting up like a kid who just got a new toy.

**Section Break**

Jean was quite surprised after coming in from the exercise yard debacle to find he had a visitor. His family was dead save for his brother and he had drifted away from any friends he might have had before he joined the SWA. Needless to say he was shocked to find a young blond haired girl sitting across from him in the visiting booth.

"Now who might you be little girl," Jean asked taking a seat across from his visitor.

"My name is Fabiola Bianchi and I was hoping you might have some information on my sister Rico," Tea asked while appearing to nervously wring her hands in front of her. "Jean it's me Tea, the prototype," Tea said in the combat sign language the SWA used.

"Rico never told me she had a sister," Jean replied genuinely shocked. He never considered the possibility of a prototype before Angelica. "Why are you still breathing," Jean asked using the same combat language.

"She didn't know we were separated while we were still young," Tea replied while continuing silently. "Lorenzo and Bianchi hired me as a maid for the Agency to keep me from being decommissioned after the initial testing phase was complete."

"Apparently not," Jean replied in shock. "What the hell is going on," Jean replied silently knowing that the conversations could be monitored.

"Rico spoke highly of you in the few letters I received from her, but it appears she was mistaken," Tea said. "Olga killed Lorenzo, and the girls are still MIA. I am here with Bernardo while Ferro and Priscilla are looking for Patricia Ricci. She is trying to blow the lid on government cover up."

"She was not, we were out watching a private fireworks display when we were picked up by the government," Jean said. "Shit, Olga was one of them. Have you tried to find Dr. Bianchi according to Marco was not part of the conspiracy and will help to prove your story."

"Then where is she?" Tea asked keeping their cover story running. "I'll make sure that Russian bitch keeps her hands off him"

"I don't know unfortunately. She was supposed to wait for me after I checked out the disturbance, but as you can see that plan was derailed," Jean replied. "Good, find Bianchi and then get everyone into hiding. Leave the country if you have to and don't worry about us. I know you never were an official agent but I do have one request. Help the girls drag the agency and their supporters into the light of day. I do not want to see another girl end up like Rico."

"Thank you for your time. You'll understand if I do not visit you again," Tea replied. "Do not worry commander you just stay alive the bastards that put you here have no idea who their dealing with."

**Section Break**

"Priscilla, office now," a male voice roared over low level hum of people typing and shuffling papers causing everyone present to jump in their seats. It was common place for their boss to chew someone out about once a week but Priscilla always managed to avoid his wrath until now. Whatever she did it would keep the gossip mill running for weeks.

"Yes Virgil," Priscilla said quickly entering her editor's office.

"Shut the door," Virgil said without looking up from his desk.

After shutting the door and taking a seat Priscilla dared to ask, "Is there something wrong,"

"What the hell is this," Virgil said sliding a file over to her.

"It's my story for tomorrow's morning edition," Priscilla replied looking over the first page.

"Padania a manufactured threat, the truth behind the terror. Are you fucking insane do you realize the firestorm this will cause and the target you will be putting on the paper let alone yourself," Virgil growled.

"Virgil," Priscilla sighed before he cut her off.

"Look I know that we are one of the few free news outlets left here in Italy and those jack asses from Nergal aren't making it any easier for us, but an outlandish story like this will get us shutdown in the blink of an eye," Virgil said.

"Dam it Virgil it is the truth. When have you known me to lie let alone fabricate a story? I swear everything in there is the truth and it is only the tip of the iceberg. Virgil when I'm done this very well could bring down the current regime. The government is acting like the citizens are its playthings and is taking it up the ass from big business. It's about dam time someone took a stand and reminded the bureaucrats work for the people and at our discretion. I thought that was why you started this paper in the first place to report on the news people needed to know. Well this is something the people need to know." Priscilla railed on her boss slamming the file back down on his desk.

Stunned into silence it was several minutes until Virgil responded. "You're right this is a story that needs to be told and if the government is involved we are one of the few news outlets that have the ability to report it," Virgil replied.

"Good I knew you would see it my way," Priscilla replied exhaling a sigh of relief.

"However this is a big story and we need to do this right. Before I can publish this I want to do an expose on the northern freedom movement. How and why did it start, what where their original goals, give the Padania the press they are sorely lacking. This will make it easier to sell the idea that the government influenced the movement in some way. Also this will hopefully get the Padania on our side when your real story breaks," Virgil said.

"You got it chief," Priscilla replied happy to have the backing of her boss as a knock sounded on the door.

"I'm sorry sir but this young lady said it was urgent that she speak with Priscilla," Virgil's secretary said opening the door revealing a young blond haired girl dressed in a long green skirt and green overcoat.

"And who might you be, and what do you want with one of my reporters," Virgil asked.

"My name is not important at the moment but I am a friend," Tea replied looking a little nervous.

"Alright miss what is it that we can do for you?" Priscilla asked wondering just who the girl standing before her was.

"I'm here to keep Priscilla safe," Tea answered nervously glancing around the office.

"And why would one of my reporters need protecting and how will you a mere slip of a girl protect her?" Virgil asked.

"They're not happy about Priscilla's questions at the press conference and they want to silence her in case she has more inside knowledge," Tea replied looking over her shoulder through the glass windows around Virgil's office scanning the press room. "I'm also much stronger than I look," Tea said lifting the large oak desk off the floor with a grunt.

"You're a," Priscilla gasped in shock.

"Yes, I'm the prototype," Tea replied as Virgil's phone rang disrupting their shocked psyches.

"Priscilla I don't know what the hell you got yourself into but several government agents are waiting for you down stairs. I believe they are here to take you in for questioning," Virgil said hanging up his phone.

"Shit they found us already, is there a back door around here," Tea asked.

"There seems to be more to you than meets the eye girl, but you seem to want to keep my star reporter safe so I will trust you for now," Virgil said.

"I couldn't just let my friend's mother die," Tea replied to a gaping Virgil while Priscilla knew she could trust this girl with her life.

"I keep getting more questions than answers here," Virgil gaped. "Take the back fire escape. I'll stall them for as long as I can, don't forget to email me the story as it evolves," Virgil said realizing that his star reporter was quite literally out of the frying pan and into a raging inferno.

After a brief stop by her desk to grab her laptop and the few files she kept at work Priscilla and Tea made a beeline for the fire escape clearing the floor seconds before several thick headed government gabions excited the elevator. True to his word Virgil kept those poor government gabons busy for a good twenty minutes talking circles around their puny gorilla brains before they realized Priscilla was long gone. Angry at losing their prey they took great pleasure in ransacking her cubicle before leaving.

**Section Break**

With her unrestricted access to agency records and access to like minded individuals in section 1 it did not take long for Olga to bury the bulk of the evidence that Social Welfare agency ever existed. All that was left was to clean up the few remaining individuals then she would finally be able to move onto the next phase of the operation. She was personally looking forward to taking care of these last few hold outs. Priscilla and to a lesser extent Ferro were a thorn in her side ever since the beginning of the cyborization experiment. Without Priscilla's meddling she would have been able to fully test the limits of the killer dolls but no their meddling helped them develop personalities and feelings. Not to mention the fact that, that air head Priscilla just really pissed her off.

"The idiots didn't even think to find a new safe house," Olga thought as she spotted the pair enter the building carrying what looked to be take out from a local restaurant. Why they continued to use an agency registered safe house was beyond her but she wasn't one to knock a gift horse in the mouth as she followed them into the building.

"When are Bernardo and Tea due back," Priscilla asked grabbing a bottle of water from the refrigerator, as a knock sounded on the door.

"What the hell," Ferro said pulling her side arm before moving to check the door. Before she had the chance to check the peephole the door was thrown inward by a powerful kick knocking Ferro off balance her pistol clattering to the ground.

"Ferro what," Priscilla started only to find herself looking down the barrel of Olga's desert eagle.

"Move it princess," Olga ordered motioning for Priscilla to come out and join Ferro in the small entrance way of the apartment. "Really using a former agency safe house as a hideout, I thought you had more sense than that Ferro. Then again I never pictured you for actually helping the cyborgs either. I expected that idealistic idiot to help but I thought you were a bit more realistic, I guess I was wrong." Olga gloated holding the two women at gunpoint.

"You bitch, how could you?" Ferro groaned regaining her senses.

"What sell out my country I'm Russian remember, and who says I sold anyone out. I was in on it from the start, your country was just the easiest to exploit. Corrupt government, exploitable political situation, Italy had everything we needed to test our new weapons." Olga said enjoying watching the two women react in abject horror.

"Have you no soul, they are not weapons," Priscilla screamed.

"Hahaha, who needs a soul when you have money and power," Olga gloated her gun never wavering from the two women.

Olga's laughing was suddenly cut off by the feeling of cold steel against the back of her neck. "You talk too much you know that," a male voice called out from behind her.

"Amedeo, Georgio," Priscilla exclaimed surprised to see the two former GIS members.

"You know I could make the two of you very rich men, and I would personally be very grateful for your assistance," Olga replied in a husky tone.

"What do you think Amedeo," Georgio asked as he helped Ferro and Priscilla to her feet.

"Money and sex with Olga, I think not. I mean come on have you looked at her recently she dresses and looks like a man. Oh and don't get me started on the face I think she spent one too many rounds fighting with the polar bears. You couldn't pay me enough money to sleep with her even with a bag over her head. Now Priscilla on the other hand, I'll pay money to get a chance to stare at one of the angels of SWA," Amedeo rambled on oblivious to Olga's growing rage and Priscilla's embarrassment.

"You ignorant degenerate man always thinking with your," Olga began screaming in Russian before Amedeo drove the butt of his pistol into the back of her head dropping her to the ground unconscious.

"Come on lets go before she wakes up," Georgio added as the ladies quickly cleared out the safe house. Priscilla made sure to wipe the computer with an impromptu degaussing wire while Ferro took a great deal of pleasure in wrapping Olga up tight as a braciole. After one last sweep of the building they made their way to the secondary waypoint to make contact with Bernardo.

**Section Break**

"Major Sales," a man said jumping up from behind the desk he was currently working behind sending a stack of paper work clattering to the ground.

"You mind telling me just what the hell happened out there," Major Sales yelled slamming the door to the small office shut. "An entire squad of Special Forces wiped out, 2 dead and another 20 injured. Not to mention the entire rotor assembly had to scrapped on one of the helicopter's. So tell me how this clusterfuck happened," Major Sales roared venting his raged on his subordinate.

"It was a demon sir," the startled Lieutenant replied.

"A demon, I want facts not fairy tales," the large major said slamming his massive hands into the desk.

"They were like avenging angels, they came out of know where right as we were landing. The blond haired valkyrie flew into the helicopter taking out several of my men before we could react while the other one decimated the patrol station. It was like she knew every move we could make before would make them. Whoever trained that blond haired monster was an expert in close quarters combat." the Lieutenant said slowly retelling the short and brutal engagement.

"What else can you tell me about the woman," Major Sales asked as the hairs on the back of neck began to stand up.

"Not a woman, she was a teenage girl no more than 14, but she had the strength of a ….. well don't but she snapped Michelo's leg like it was tissue paper. One twist and he dropped like a puppet whose strings were cut his knee is torn to shreds and his femur shattered. He would have had to leave the service, but I just received word that he will make a complete recover. The social welfare agency wants to try out some new prosthetic knee. The hospital just received notice this morning," the man added as his superiors rage abated.

"Was she dark skinned with blue eyes," Major Sales asked as the feeling intensified.

"Yes," the Lieutenant why.

"Did she say anything," the Major asked his feeling of dread increasing.

"Yes she said that she was something that never should have been created. I gather that she must have been trained from a young age to be a soldier and has never known anything else, but who would do something like that," the Lieutenant replied as the majors eyes widened in shock.

"It can't be why they would order something like that. My unit isn't dealing with the Padania. Where were the handlers, and why all the girls would be heading to Switzerland?" The Major thought. "Thank you for the report and take care of your men," Major Sales said as he left the office as quickly he came leaving a confused Lieutenant in his wake. "I need to talk to Hillshire, if Triela and the other cyborgs escaped who knew just what they were capable of. More importantly though is why would the girls leave, Triela seemed devoted to the man while he trained her," the major thought.

**Authors note- don't worry it will be back to the girls in the next installment**


	25. Chapter 25

Here's another chapter for your reading enjoyment and I still don't own GSG. Might be a while for the next chap as well but I'll try and get it out sooner rather than later.

**Chapter 25- Old Friend's Old Enemies**

Sufficient to say Fillippo was impressed, Jean and the other handlers really were the magnificent bastards he thought they were as he went over the financial data arrayed before him. They managed to collectively setup a financial network worth over 60,000 Euros without breaking any banking laws or arousing the suspicions of Italian or Swiss Financial oversight committees.

"Now what can I help you girls with?" Filippo asked leaning back in his chair now in full banker mode. While he may not like banking all that much this was one time where he was more than happy to put the full extent of his abilities to use to help out an old friend.

Triela glanced over at Claes who insisted on joining them having some knowledge on the subject after helping Priscilla on a Padania money laundering case, while Rico played with a puzzle she found on one of the bookshelves. "I would like to know the current status of any accounts currently held by myself or my sisters at this bank?" Claes asked.

"Currently you and each of your sisters have a saving account with a current value of 10,000 Euros plus a month's interest at the current rate of 1%." Filipo replied.

"1% it's a little low but at that amount it doesn't matter, 100 euros a month is enough for the time being," Claes sighed before continuing. "We would like to open several more accounts under the name Maria Belleut at this time using some Krupp bearer bonds that have come into our possession as of late." Claes said opening the brief case on his desk.

_Where the hell did they get those? There's at least two hundred fifty thousand in here._ "I am afraid I cannot knowingly setup a fictitious account it is against banking regulations as it was a common way to launder money in the past." Filipo replied. _Sorry girls but my hands are tied._

"Oh but I am a real person," Triela said handing over her French passport, euro license and French national ID card. "So this shouldn't be a problem." Triela said with a smile.

If it's good enough for the French then it is good enough for me Filipo thought as he examined the documentation. "So how would you ladies like these deposited?"

"I would like 75,000 to be placed in a Money Market account to be linked to the six savings accounts already open and 75,000 in cash. Also I would like a debit card and credit card made for each of these accounts. This should be acceptable because I am their older sister and current legal guardian." Triela explained_. I don't know how or why you did it Victor but thank you for giving me this._

"Make sure it is a numbered high yield account, with all the rights and privileges given to your highly valued customers. We would also like the six savings accounts to be transferred into numbered accounts as well," Claes explained.

"No problem I assumed that is what you wanted," Filipo replied with a nod of his head. "And what of the remaining bonds?"

"Can your bank also act as a full service brokerage firm," Claes asked.

Filipo replied with a nod of his head. "Yes while it is not common for us to provide that service it can be provided for a small fee. I will personally handle your accounts. Now what type of investments will you be making?"

"Please deposit the remaining 100,000 in a low risk investment fund with a few qualifications. There is to be no investment of any kind in Nergal Heavy Industries or any of its subsidiary companies. Also we would like stocks with high dividends and in addition to several low risk mutual funds. Lastly we would like the fund to be able to be liquidated quickly if the need arises." Claes added. _Even with a low yield we still stand to make a substantial amount._

_It won't be enough._ "No, put half of that into the Bank's mutual fund and place the rest into an E-trade account that Claes can access," Triela ordered.

"What for," Filipo asked surprised at the request while Claes looked on shocked.

"If my sisters and I are ever going to succeed we are going to need more than just a few hundred thousand Euros. Claes, I heard Priscilla gushing about the few stock tips you gave her netted her a couple grand and financed that swanky vacation she took last year. According to her you are a wizard at playing the stock and commodity markets and I have no doubt you will more than double our money in no time. I know you have trouble handling firearms and haven't really been out in the field much so I'll do the fighting if you keep us supplied and informed." Triela said placing her hands on Claes shoulders.

"I think your blond gene has finally been activated. What happens if I lose it all and technically I am still a minor?" Claes replied fighting back the urge to crack her upside the head.

"Well since I am your big sister I am setting up the account for you to get some experience in investing and it's up to you to use it as you see fit. As for losing it all frankly that's not your style. I remember the days and nights you toiled with your garden till it bore fruit." Triela said looking Claes straight in the eye before turning with a flip of her hair. "And if you lose it all we can just rob the Padania or some other idiot group till we get what we need." Triela said with a smile turning back to look at a stunned Claes.

Claes remained silent staring into space for several minutes before responding. _What should I do Raballo. Can I really do this? No I have to none of them have the knowledge and she is right we will need serious funding to do this right. _"You're crazy but I can't let you handle the money or you will spend it all on those bears of yours," Claes responded dogging a swat from Triela.

"Would you like to set up your account now or at a later date," Filipo asked curious about what companies and commodities Claes would choose to invest in.

"Today, and while you're at it could we see about setting up several safety deposit boxes," Triela asked as Claes sat down by the computer with Filipo. She never would have thought the tiny little boxes would be of any use until she ended up separated from Hillshire while working a mission in Sardinia with a young MI-6 agent Monty and her partner Jethro. Separated from their partners on the Northern end of the Island it was Monty's resourcefulness and many secret stashes of money, supplies and other necessary items that allowed them not only to survive but destroy the remaining IRA hardliners partnering with the Padania. _It's time to disappear completely don't worry we'll be back when they are all free and the fighting is over._ Triela made up a box for each of them with their old ID's, 10,000 dollars cash, and some of the smaller diamonds they had. She would have liked to have included a side arm or two but they simply couldn't leave themselves defenseless at the moment.

"Alright I think that is everything then," Filipo said as Claes finalized her purchases. He was genuinely impressed with the choices she made. The girl must have done her homework and had a real knack for diversifying her portfolio for the maximum return while minimizing the risk. If she survived her ordeal he would push for bank open up a full time brokerage firm and hire Claes as one of the lead investment managers.

"So what's next, if I have money now can I get a new rifle. The ARX 160 is ok but it's nothing like my Draggy, but you know I wouldn't mind getting a TAC-50 for when I really need to reach out and touch someone." Rico chimed in with a giggle. "Triela do you think you I can get a dirt bike. I saw this really cool trick on TV I'd like to try."

"Rico just because you're a cyborg and have a carbon fiber and ceramic skull doesn't mean that I am going to let you do something crazy," Triela shot back while Claes fought back a laugh at their antics. _Oh, Rico don't ever change._

(Special thanks to EflenMagix for the use of his idea and help for this scene and Alfisti for the use of Monty and Jethro)

Their business now complete Filipo was escorting the girls out when the Bank's alarm system went off with a flashing red light prompting Filipo to make a beeline for the president's office with the girls right on his heels. Without even a second thought they flew past the confused secretary bursting through the large oak doors.

"Sir what is going on," Filipo's shocked voice called out.

"One of the tellers activated the silent alarm down stairs," the aged president said rising to his feet. The man's receding hairline was bright silver color and his face spoke of a man that had seen many years but he still radiated power and respect.

"A bank robbery but there hasn't been one in Switzerland in years and even longer still for a private institution.

"I know but the fact remains that we are currently being robbed by a heavily armed group. Now who might these young girls, I didn't know you had relatives visiting from Italy." the president asked taking a good look at the trio.

Filipo hesitated trying to think of something that wouldn't get him fired or worse. "Sir they are old friends who helped me out when I ran into some trouble before leaving Italy."

"Ah I understand. Well girls I am sorry for the inconvenience but it seems some men who seem to be severely lacking in the IQ department decided it would be in their best interest to rob my bank today. The there is nothing to worry about girls the police will be along shortly and the situation will be resolved before dinner time." The president said as the girls huddled around a monitor displaying the main floor of the bank.

"This must have been what the man was referring to but why now, why today." Triela thought as Rico tugged on her arm.

"Triela that looks like the shotgun that hurt Beatrice," Rico whispered in her ear.

"Shit, it can't be there is no way they could have moved that fast." Triela gasped.

"Don't worry you are perfectly safe here, those robbers just want the money in the vault," The president said noticing their worried faces.

"Sir what company provides your metal detectors and other remote access scanners," Triela asked.

"Nergal heavy industries they currently offer the product with the best reputation why," The president replied genuinely confused by the question.

"Then I am afraid we have a much bigger problem sir." Triela replied.

"What kind of problem?" The President asked as a look of understanding crossed Filipo's face.

"We are not old friends of Filipo's but we did help him out of a tight situation back in Italy," Triela started.

"And just how and what did you help him with you would have been a little kid back then.

Triela took a minute to think over her answer before looking to Rico and Claes who both gave a nod before she continued. "We were created by the Italian government as test beds for new cybernetic technology created by Nergal Heavy industries and they tested us by fighting against a manufactured Padania terrorist threat. The government recently decided that we were no longer needed so we left but Nergal wants their weapons back. We have RFID chips that Nergal can track through their metal detectors and scanners. Thus those men downstairs are Padania terrorists who were tipped off to our presence here and armed to the teeth by Nergal in the hopes of collecting us." Triela said.

"But the guy who's nuts I crushed earlier said that they were going to do this anyway," Rico chimed in as Filipo and the president cringed.

"Is this true Filipo?" The president asked unnerved by Triela's crazy tale.

"Yes sir. The girls came looking for me to help them with some monetary issues when they rescued Heidi and I from a couple of Padania thugs who were mad I helped put a stop to their money laundering business back home." Filipo added.

"Well ladies it seems I owe you my thanks for saving my daughter. Now if your cyborgs then you should have no problem escaping via the roof," The President said shocking the girls.

"Yeah that would be easy, but Filipo," Rico said looking to Triela.

"What she means is that Filipo is a friend of Rico's he took the time to show her around the Art Galleries and showed her if only for a brief moment what it is like to be a normal girl. We don't leave our friends behind plus these are Padania scum manufactured or not these bastards tore Italy in half and we won't let them do it to Switzerland. Switzerland has always been a peaceful country and I have no desire to let the flames of battle scorch its beautiful landscape." Triela said finishing just as the large oak doors to the office were kicked in.

"Hands were we can see them," a pair of masked assailants yelled brandishing H&K416 assault rifles at them.

"Hey boys remember me," Triela said waiving a hand at the first man before she struck. He fist flew out knocking the rifle before he could fire a single shot. Her second fist struck the man's with a heavy upper cut as her body spun around in a perfect roundhouse propelling the now unconscious man against the wall. Rico's assault was no less deadly as she tore the rifle from his hands before smashing it into his face dropping him where he stood. The president was shocked these girls just took out two heavily armed men without them even firing a shot.

Rifles in hand the girls checked the men for any additional weapons and supplies finding the men armed to the teeth. "No leave it here, Rico too much of a risk for collateral damage," Triela said. "Overkill much," She muttered surprised to find several grenades on each of the downed men along with enough ammo to wage a one man army.

"Ok," Rico said dropping the grenades before tapping the 30 round magazines together for faster reloading.

"What are you going to do," Filipo asked the girls as they checked the pistols.

"Take care of the problem," Triela said slamming a round into the assault rifle and flicking the safety off.

"Rico remember Revy and Mr. Chang from Black Lagoon?" Triela asked poking her head out the door.

"You mean," Rico asked with a smile.

"Yes now let's go," Triela ordered striding out the door leaving the wide eyed men behind.

"Just don't get yourself killed," Claes called out. _Why are you doing this Triela? Why aren't we escaping out the roof? Rico's feelings aside why are you taking these risks where is the Triela we all know you never would have taken risks like this before._

Triela and Rico were in their element as the made quick work of the few men assigned to the offices on the top floor. The Padania terrorists were caught completely off guard by the pair of blond haired gun slinging girls wielding the captured rifles with frightening accuracy. Within minutes the floor was cleared and 4 men lay dead their heads ruptured like a watermelon.

"Rico how's your ammo," Triela asked as they moved for the main staircase.

"26 rounds in the current magazine and a full back up," Rico replied.

"Good just make sure you don't run out we still have at least eight more to go," Triela said as they slowly moved down the stairs. _Shit how the hell am I down half a magazine already._ The old bank had a grand main stair case that led down to the main floor of the bank and was flanked by a small security station. The station appeared to be empty as four terrorists corralled the few workers and customers in the center of the lobby while the remaining two ransacked the teller's booths grabbing any cash they could get their greedy hands on. As they surveyed the scene Rico looked to Triela for direction as a small child began to cry ill at ease in the stress full situation.

"Hey kid shut your trap," one of the men yelled stomping over to the young child as it clung his mother.

"Sssshhhh, it will be alright, William," the mother said trying to hide the fear in her voice as an assault rifle was leveled in their faces.

"But he has a gun," the William cried afraid for his and his mother's life.

"So you're afraid of a gun hu," the man yelled sticking the barrel in the young boys face.

"Yes…." William stammered staring down the cold metal barrel.

"So then shut your trap before I remove it," the man yelled as the boy flinched in response.

"Rico cover me," Triela growled leaping down the grand stair case barreling toward the men as she focused in on one of them her vision turning red.

_Shit_. Rico managed to catch two of them flat footed before the remaining men dove for cover and returned fire. Her position now compromised Rico dove for the security station hoping that it had some sort of armor protection like the ones in the government buildings she had visited several times with Jean. _Crap._ The thin wood of the security station splintered under the force of the 5.56mm AP rounds as Rico struggled to get a clear shot with the hostages in the way.

"Hey leave the kid alone," Triela roared slamming into the man, the force of the impact flinging him across the room. _Let's see how you like it._ Triela gave the stunned man no time to recover easily lifting him off the ground with one hand.

"Fucking cyborgs," the man gasped trying to pry Triela's steel like grip off his throat.

"Who told you we would be here," Triela said with a voice like steel as the bullets flew past her a few grazing her body. "You'll get your turn," Triela roared spraying the teller's booth one armed with her H&K416 until the clip ran dry. Distracted by her own wild fire to send the remaining men undercover Triela never noticed her captive pull a .50 cal AutoMag V.

_Go to hell abomination. _The pistol barked driving the massive slug into her unprotected abdomen tearing through several layers of carbon fiber reinforced tissue before becoming lodged in her rectus abdominus. Pain shooting through her body Triela maintained her grip on the man's throat her eyes filled with rage as the man fired again and again emptying the five round clip into Triela's stomach. The remaining four rounds peppered her stomach another round stopped by her abdominal muscles, two rounds managed to penetrate the hardened muscles finally stopped by the cyborgs reinforced omentum. The real damage however was the final round that managed to find a small gap in the carbon fiber layer between the muscles before deflecting off an earlier round damaging the lower half of her small intestines. Despite the pain coursing through her mid section Triela's grip remained strong as the pistol clattered to the ground.

"Wrong answer," Triela growled dropping her rifle as she slammed the man into the ground his head making a sickening crack as it impacted with the ornate stone floor. "Now who hired you," Triela yelled shaking the barely conscious man. Her cyborg strength whipping the man like a rag doll his eyes slowly rolled back his neck snapped and brain turned into pudding. Her growing rage yet to be satiated she slowly stalked toward the remaining man huddling behind the counter blood quickly staining her white shirt.

**Section Break**

Heidi was waiting with the Angelica, Henrieta, and Beatrice in a small coffee shop across from the bank enjoying a soothing cup of coffee as Filipo helped them access their financial resources. Despite their abilities and their brutal behavior earlier Heidi found them to be delightful girls that somehow managed to retain a childlike innocence. _I just wish I could do a little more for her._ Angelica for one was grateful for her help in placing her still damaged arm in a sling helping to reduce the pain by restricting the movement of her shoulder. They continued to enjoy a light snack until Henrietta suddenly froze up her cup shattering as it hit the floor.

"Henrietta, what's wrong?" Heidi asked as Henrietta's gaze locked on the bank.

"Gunshots a lot of them," Henrietta replied cupping her ear with her hand. "5.56mm NATO rounds from an H&K 416, sounds like its fresh out of the box to. Bastard" Henrietta cursed slamming her fist on the table nearly shattering. "One of them just fired a large caliber handgun at close range,"

"How big," Angelica asked. "Fifty Caliber magnums," Henrietta replied.

"We need to get in there," Beatrice growled sliding out of the booth.

"What, why," Heidi asked still trying to catch up.

"5.56mm rounds hurt like hell but are not fatal while the large caliber rounds even from a pistol can be dangerous even to us." Angelica replied as Henrietta and Beatrice awaited orders. "Go, find out what is going on but only engage as a last resort," Angelica ordered as they pulled out their weapons saddened that she could not join them.

"Will they be alright," Heidi asked as the two girls disappeared from the shop.

"Yes, they always were better at this sort of thing than me," Angelica replied her eyes fixed on the bank as her sisters closed in.

With no more than a simple nod the girls entered combat mode completely focused on their objective as their brains filtered out unnecessary distractions. Their senses honed to a razors edge by a life spent in combat they easily made the lookout nervously fidgeting at the end of the block. Completely focused on waiting for the inevitable police response he never even considered the two small street urchins a threat as they skulked by him, seemingly more interested in searching the scraps in the trashcan next to him. His thought would be his down fall as a sharp pain shot through his back as he lost all feeling in his lower body as he fell to the ground. His thoughts racing a small hand clamped over his neck before his back ever touched the ground. The tiny hands viscously twisting his head, hearing the sound of his own neck cracking the man's last thoughts were wondering why he took the job. Beatrice and Henrietta easily placed the limp body over a nearby grate spewing steam into the crisp November air covering him with their blankets disguising the body as a local bum.

As they closed on the bank Beatrice wandered toward the van gazing at the large vehicle like a small child looking at a strange car they had never seen before, while Henrietta ducked inside. _It's that smell again. They must be planning to blow the vault._ "Excuse me sir," Beatrice asked knocking on the window of the driver side door.

The window slowly rolled down as the driver scowled at Beatrice, "Beat it kid," the man growled.

"Could you spare some change," Beatrice begged looking up at the man with hope filled eyes.

"I said beat it kid," the man yelled again. As the man's arm slowly descended Beatrice latched on pulling down with all her strength slamming the man's armpit against the bottom of the window opening. With his body harshly pulled to the side the man's head snapped to the side and into Beatrice's reach as she drove her fist upward in a long hand strike shattering his temple bone with a sharp crack. Pushing the comatose man back into the van she jumped up unlocking the door to search the interior. _Ok now where are the explosives_. Beatrice slowly crawled through the van slowly sniffing out the faint scent of the unknown explosive. "Jackpot" Beatrice whispered as she pulled a leather satchel out from under a seat. _Ok what do we have here?_ The leather satchel was reminiscent of an old WWII demolitions case meant to carry 8 1kg blocks of high explosives. Beatrice was shocked to find the bag empty despite the strong smell that lingered in the van. Her gaze slowly drifted toward the old bank staring at the beautiful façade a pinnacle of late renaissance construction. _Moron's, do those fucking idiots have a death wish!_ Beatrice leapt from the van driving her exhausted body as fast as possible hoping she would make it in time.

**Section Break**

_What the hell. _Henrietta couldn't believe what she was seeing as she slipped into the Bank's lobby. Triela their cool big sister, GIS princess, leader of the cyborgs, and resident SWA badass was a rampaging beast tearing through the teller's desk like it was tissue paper. _Berserker, is this hidden inside of us. Was I this terrifying Jose?_ Henrietta was too stunned to move as Triela launched the broken pieces of the heavy mahogany countertop at the final combatant with the force of a cannon ball collapsing the man's face as he fell with long slivers of wood stuck in his now concave face. With the final assailant down Triela's slowly turned toward her sisters slowly scanning the room breathing heavily as blood continued to flow from her damaged abdomen joining the growing pools of blood staining the pristine white marble floor.

"Triela," Rico and Henrietta screamed in unison horrified at the state of their sister.

"Who sent you," Triela growled pulling the limp body of one of the robbers off the ground. "Answer me you piece of shit," Triela roared slugging the body in the stomach.

"Triela, you're hurt," Henrietta cried.

"Doesn't matter he needs to talk," Triela replied throwing the body into one of the tellers chairs only for it to fall limply to the floor.

_Please let this work. _"Triela, I'll take it from here, you need medical attention," Rico said placing a hand on her arm.

"No," Triela growled picking the barely breathing man back up.

"Triela he can't," Henrietta started.

"I don't care," Triela shot back.

"No, I will do it," Rico said taking hold of Triela's arm.

"He's mine," Triela growled beginning to wobble as her wounds caught up to her.

_I'm sorry Triela but we can't lose you here not now when we've come so far. I hope this works._ With a nod to Henreitta, Rico slipped in front of Triela delivering a massive uppercut right on the end of Triela's chin with a loud audible crack as she collapsed into Henrietta's waiting arms.

"Look out," Beatrice yelled hurdling her sisters one leg extended slamming into a hidden assailant ready to hose down the lobby with a MG4. Beatrice's aim was true striking just below the neck sending both of them flying down the stairway to the basement bullets harmlessly ricocheting of the stone passageway. Beatrice shot off down the hallway as the man's rapidly cooling body rebounded off the old stone floor. _Fuck, it's worse than I thought. Where did they learn to handle explosives, fucking Michael Bay?_ She was able to get a closer look at the bombers as she moved closer to the heavy steel vault door nestled in a large crumbling stone archway. The pair had set close to 20lbs of high explosives around the edges of the vault door with a large amount set right on the handle of the vault. Slowly pulling her trusty micro uzi's from the small of her back Beatrice moved in on the bombers.

"Freeze," Beatrice yelled announcing her presence as the last set of demolition cord was attached to the explosives. "Don't," Beatrice said calmly firing off a quick three round burst into the ceiling, "If you want to stay in one piece."

"Shit," the men cursed staring down the pint sized murder machine.

"Kick it over here," Beatrice ordered pointing one of her uzi's at the detonator lying on the ground next to them. "Good now what kind of explosives are you idiots trying to blow your selves up with?" Beatrice asked.

"What's it to you," one of the men shot back.

"Because you genius's have 8 kilo's of what appears to be C4 slathered all over the door like spackle. While it looks like semtex it sure as hell doesn't smell like it, so I'm going to ask again what the hell is it because I can smell octanitrocubane which has a much explosive velocity than RDX," Beatrice said to the thoroughly confused demolitionists. "That means you idiots that you only needed about half a kilo in the right configuration and places to knock down the door. The 8 kilos you retarded inbred northern Italian bastards used would have liquefied the door and the shockwave would have brought the entire building down on top of you. Now on the ground," Beatrice yelled firing off another three round burst for emphasis. Not in any hurry to die the men complied laying down on the cold hard floor as Beatrice restrained them with their own belts and shoe laces before she went to work defusing the massive bomb in front of her.

"Beatrice," Rico called out running down the hallway.

"All clear," Beatrice replied as she continued to defuse the explosives. It was a rather simple setup with detonating cord acting as both a fuse and primer. _Moron's couldn't even time the explosives right. Well more fun for me later anyway, I'll finally be able to find out what this stuff is really capable of._

(Thanks to Maverick375 for the information on explosives)

"Good, what about these two," Rico asked easily hoisting the pair to their feet.

"I don't know? You're the one who makes people talk," Beatrice replied as she repacked the explosives for transport.

Rico broke out in a smile dragging the two men down the hall. "Now are you going to answer my questions or will I have to break out my nutcracker," Rico gleefully chimed with an ear splitting smile.

**Section Break**

With the brutal counter attack coming to a close the President leapt into action in awe of the girl's skill and ability. "Take this," he called out tossing a small first aid kit to Claes as she ran out the door. "Natalie call Frank and tell I want the limo at the back door five minutes ago. Fillipo go down to the vault and pull 3,000 in gold bullion coin I think they earned their bodyguard fee today."

Mouth gaping Filipo struggled to respond. "Why."

"I don't know who made those girls the way they are or why but they performed an admirable service for me and Switzerland today and I intend to see they are well compensated for their efforts." the president replied.

"Yes sir," Filipo said.

"And when you're done I want a thorough investigation of all our accounts and any assets related to Nergal industries are to be sold of regardless of the price." the president ordered heading down to the lobby.

**Section Break**

Heidi and Angelica watched the entrance of the bank with baited breath as Henrietta and Beatrice entered the bank. As the seconds turned into minutes Heidi continued to wonder where the police were as their tense vigil continued. _It's over._ Before Heidi even realized people were streaming out of the Bank Angelica was already halfway across the street dodging traffic as she raced toward the entrance. _Please let everyone be ok._ _No!_ Angelica weaved through the crowd throwing the door to the bank open only to find Triela a bloody Triela laying on the ground by the destroyed counter her blood slowly staining the floor. "Claes what happened," Angelica screamed running to Triela.

"She took five rounds to the stomach from a 50 cal automag." Claes replied pulling Triela's shirt off and began using it to stymie the blood flow.

_What would you do Triela?_ "Claes, Henrietta, I want Triela ready for travel ASAP. Rico I don't care how but make them talk. I want to know who supplied them and how they knew we were here. Beatrice I want working rifles with two taped magazine each plus as many grenades as you can find. Make it quick we are moving out as soon at Triela is bandaged." Angelica ordered her sisters snapping into action.

_Why did you do it Triela, you've never acted like this in the past. Where is the princess of the agency?_ Claes struggled to pull the large caliber bullets out of her roommate's stomach. The first two were easy enough to pry out of her abdominal muscles but the remaining three were simply too deep for her to reach with Beatrice's Leatherman. "Here, now keep pressure on those while I clean up the other wounds," Claes said tossing the two bullets aside as Henrietta pressed down on the still bleeding wounds. Triela groaned in pain as Henrietta pressed down hard to slow the bleeding. "Don't let up, we need to stop the bleeding," Claes ordered. Dam it. _Where the hell are we going to find a doctor now?_ With the bleeding slowed to a trickle as Triela's cyborg systems kicked in they began dressing her wounds. Lacking any real world experience on the subject Claes slathered some antibiotic ointment on the gauze pads pressed over each wound. At this point Henrietta propped Triela up as Claes quickly wrapped her lower abdomen in gauze followed by an elastic bandage to keep pressure on the wounds. _You better pull through this princess._

As Angelica cradled Triela carefully in her arms as the president approached her. "Is she safe for travel," the old president asked after receiving a nod from Claes he continued. "My personal driver is waiting at the back entrance and is ready to take you where ever you need to go, no questions asked."

"Why are you doing this?" Angelica asked.

"That girl you are holding saved the life of my daughter." The president replied and then pointed toward Beatrice, "and you saved my Bank and the lives of everyone in here when you stopped them from destroying the vault. You did this despite the fact that you could have just as easily left, despite your heightened abilities that took real honor and courage. For that I thank you," The president replied offering Claes his hand.

Taking the man's hand with a firm grip Claes replied, "I still don't trust you."

"I understand but you don't have much choice," He replied as Henrietta signaled that she heard approaching sirens.

"Alright but if this is a trick your driver is forfeit," Claes said as he led them to the waiting limo.

"I would have expected nothing less," he replied as Angelica laid Triela down the middle of the passenger compartment. "Here Rico is it,"

"Yes," Rico asked as the last of their equipment was stuffed into the Limo's swanky interior.

"For all your hard work today," he said handing the small girl a bag full of gold bullion coin.

"Thank you," Rico replied before jumping in the Limo.

"Frank, take them anywhere they want to go and take a vacation someplace nice when you're done and send me the bill. Now get out of here," The president said with a wave to the driver.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note**- Sorry this one took so long and I hope you enjoy it even if it's a little rough on around the edges. I will be trying to get the next installment out sooner.

**Chapter 26- Family Reunions**

A lone car slowly pulled up to a small farm house as the morning sun slowly ascended to its place in the sky illuminating a light layer of frost clinging to the plants in the brisk morning air. Having left Rome far behind the ex SWA agents made their way to a small far buried in the agrarian south hoping for a chance to regroup before Olga caught their scent once more. Pulling up to the house Ferro caught a glimpse of a red Alfa Romero that looked vaguely familiar.

"So Patricia…. are you sure this friend of yours won't mind if we stop her for a while?" Priscilla yawned as they exited the car.

"More importantly are you sure this is safe?" Ferro added still unsure of the new addition to the group.

"Yes, Katerina has been a close friend of mine for years, we go all the way back to grammar school. This farm belongs to a relative of hers that passed away recently so it's probably deserted." Patricia replied rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"We should still knock just to be polite," Tea added skipping in front of the group looking entirely too perky for the early hour. Her loud rapping on the door echoed through the farm startling the still half asleep members of the group.

"Tea was it necessary to use that much force it's a miracle you didn't smash down the friggin door," Bernardo grumbled still upset at doing all the driving.

"Well they still might be asleep so I had to make enough noise to wake them up," Tea replied with a smile as they waited several minutes before entering the farm house.

Figuring the fifteen minute rule would apply in this case Bernardo had them wait the obligatory fifteen minutes before they resorted to breaking and entering. "Alright, times up, so Patricia do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way," Bernardo asked.

"The way that doesn't destroy the door please," Patricia replied.

"Nut's the hard way then," Bernardo sighed kneeling in front of the door. "It's been a while since I've had to do this."

"How did you open doors then," Priscilla asked.

"Wait I don't want to know," Ferro said quickly.

"I let Beatrice do it," Bernardo replied with a shrug

"Well that explains a lot," Tea said.

"What?" was everyone's shocked reply.

"Lorenzo was always annoyed with the amount of collateral damage Beatrice created on some of her missions. Beatrice really is a sweet girl, she just likes making things go boom too much. Did the doctor's make a mistake or was that something you did?" Tea added looking at their shocked expressions. "Hey I was the agency maid and the maids hear everything remember."

Patricia was still struggling to keep up with their conversation as the door flew inward dumping Bernardo on the ground. "What the hell," Bernardo exclaimed.

"I don't know who you people are but would you kindly get off my doorstep," a female voice called out from beyond the doorway.

"Katerina, is that you?" Patricia called out.

"Patricia what are you doing here?" as a long haired blond woman asked as she hobbled out on an improvised crutch.

"It's a long story, but do you think my friends and I could stay for a couple of days," Patricia replied.

"Why don't you introduce me to your friends first," Katerina said glaring at the unknown arrivals.

"Name's Bernardo, I'm Patricia's new boyfriend. When she got a new assignment I thought I'd take some leave I had built up and give her a hand." Bernardo replied throwing an arm around Patricia pulling her close much to her own embarrassment.

"Really, and here I thought you were still pining over Marco," Katerina asked with a finely arch eyebrow.

"Female, tall, blond hair, blue eyes, Romeo where have I seen her before," Ferro thought taking a closer look at the woman.

"And this is Priscilla my new photographer," Patricia said.

"Hi," Priscilla waved nervously.

"Ok, moving on," Katerina asked flipping her long hair back revealing the beginnings of a faint scar running along the right side of her temple.

_Head wound, drove an Alfa Romeo._ "Flanca," Ferro growled as the end of the assault on the Cristiano compound ran through her head.

"Agency bastards, Priscilla how could you," Caterina growled pulling out a Beretta 8000 cougar on the astonished crowd.

"Katerina what the hell is going on?" Patricia asked.

"Why don't you ask your government friends here? Make anymore abominations recently," Katerina growled.

"Blow up any buildings recently Flanca," Bernardo shot back.

"Destroy anymore children's lives you bastard," Caterina responded in kind slowly losing her composure.

"Like you're any better you old hag," Tea yelled out from behind everyone.

"What did you say," Katerina exclaimed bringing the gun down on the young girl.

"Don't go throwing stones at glass houses bitch. That bastard child of yours Pinocchio nearly gutted Triela. While he wasn't a cyborg he was just as ruined as the rest of us, but at least the girls handlers tried to make it right which is more than I can say for you bitch." Tea said marching right up to Katerina.

"You have no idea what you are talking about little girl, the government has ruined more people than you can possibly imagine," Katerina shot back.

"And they have saved just as many!" Tea retorted loudly.

"What! Those bastards only have the capacity to hurt and destroy," Katerina roared!

"Shut up!" Tea yelled easily pulling the woman down to look her in the eye. "Where was your precious Padania when I was rotting away in that hellhole of an orphanage wondering what could have possessed my worthless parents to place their daughter in that circle of hell." Tea paused as if she was looking for an answer in Katerina's shocked face before driving the woman against the door. "It was the government that saved me from that hellhole and a life of whoring myself out to any man available like my bitch of a mother," Tea spat. "So yeah I took Lorenzo's offer to join the agency in return for repairing my broken and used body."

"But they turned you into a monster," Katerina choked out as Tea's grip tightened around her throat.

"My sisters and I are not monsters, we are young girls who are trying to deal with the rotten hand life has dealt us. We thought we were protecting the country from the bad guys not testing the weapons for some arms dealer." Tea said dropping Katerina to the ground.

"What?" Katerina gasped her addled mind reeling at the revelation.

Tea began walking away from the stunned woman before turning to face her one last time. "I want you to take a message for your Padania friends so listen carefully. Tell them that we have a bigger menace in our sights then a bunch of idiots from the north so they better stay the hell out of our way if they want to survive. If they don't the Padania will wish it was the MOSSAD after them," Tea said with a flip of her long blond hair.

"Well now that, that is over with can we hole up here for a couple of days or not seeing as how we both are on the same side." Bernardo asked as the others stared at him. "What she hates the government, we hate the government. You know the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all."

"Katerina," Patricia called out to her still crumpled form lying in the doorway.

"Hey wake up lady I didn't even hit you," Tea said joining Patricia over the comatose woman.

"Let's get her inside. We can at least stay here until she wakes up," Bernardo said not willing to leave a woman passed out on her doorstep even if she was a wanted terrorist.

With a sigh Tea easily lifted the surprisingly light Katerina into the house shocked at how little the woman weighed. "Dang she is burning up," Tea commented as she laid her down in the main bedroom.

"I'm sorry Teana," Katerina mumbled as she curled up on the sofa.

"Who is Teana," Priscilla asked Patricia as the others left to explore the rest of the house.

"I don't know, we were close friends growing up until we lost touch after college. It could be someone she knows from the Padania.

"Never would have left you there," Katerina continued to mutter. "I didn't know,"

"Not much we can do about it now though," Priscilla said her gaze slowly passing over the few pictures adorning the walls. "She looks so happy in these pictures. I wonder what made her join the Padania?"

"I've wondered the same thing, she was always happy and full of life but that changed not long after she met him." Patricia replied. "Armando was a few years older than us and a total sleaze but Katerina thought the world of him at the time. She was an early bloomer and caught the eye of an upper classman for her first boyfriend, and you know how that goes," Patricia said as Priscilla nodded her head in agreement.

"They were together for a short time before Katerina got really sick and had to spend the rest of the year home schooled. When I saw her again she had broken up with him and loathed his very existence. The chip on her shoulder about the government began growing then. I think it was the death of her father in prison that made her go over the edge." Patricia said as Tea walked past the room on her way back out to the car for supplies.

"How long was she out of school for?" Priscilla asked as her gaze slowly drifted from Tea's retreating form back to the pictures.

Patricia paused for a moment trying to remember before answering. "I'm not exactly sure but it was at least seven months why?"

"Doesn't Tea remind you of a young Katerina?" Priscilla replied pulling her to the window.

"That's impossible Tea's much too young," Patricia shot back.

"The cyborgs don't age while on the conditioning meds, her chronological age makes her almost 20 years old." Priscilla stated.

"You were my precious child," Katerina murmured again in her dreams.

"Then that bastard, she told everyone she had mononucleosis," Patricia gasped.

"The evidence seems to point that way, but why hate the government," Priscilla asked.

"Everything makes sense now, that bastard Armando was the son of the local prefect," Patricia stated.

"I thought he loved us, never should have let him take you," Katerina continued to mumble as both woman reeled back as if struck.

"Priscilla, I don't care who you have to do, just find that bastard Armando and get to the bottom of this. If she really is Tea's mother then it's long past the time for a family reunion." Patricia said silently adding another expose to her list.

**Section Break**

A black limo slowly came to a stop along an old dirt road as the last rays of sunlight departed from the sky. "Are you sure this is the place girls," Frank asked stepping out of the car surprised at the remote location.

"Yes," Claes replied curtly as the other girls exited the posh limo bringing their large packs with them

"Alright then," he replied as Beatrice struggled to lift a delirious Triela from the limo. The bleeding had finally stopped and but she was still asleep groaning in pain each time they had to move her.

"This way," Rico called out shouldering her pack as she made out an old mailbox partially covered by the roadside weeds.

"You never saw us," Claes said as the girls followed Rico down the dusty road.

"Saw who, last thing I remember was waking up next to a beautiful woman in Speil-Bank Baden Baden with a splitting headache," Frank replied with a laugh before leaving the girls to their hike.

"Claes where are we headed, we need to find some place to rest for the night and take a look at Triela's injuries," Angelica said as Triela groaned in pain.

"Rico turn right up ahead," Claes called out leading the girls up a narrow gravel drive way leading back into the thick woods surrounding them.

"Where are we going," Henrietta asked none too happy about traipsing through the woods again.

"Hillshire's summer vacation home," Claes responded as they entered a large clearing with an old German farm house sitting in the center of the clearing. It looked to be an older timber frame construction from the late gothic or early Renaissance periods. Honestly she was expecting something a little more modern from the hardnosed German, he never really seemed like the outdoorsy type. As they crowded on the small rough framed porch she was taken aback by the shiny door lock and deadbolt combination. _Shit so much for small favors._

"I can open that if you want," Beatrice giggled as Angelica helped her place Triela in one of the porch chairs.

"I want to open the door without destroying it Beatrice," Claes replied as Beatrice scowled.

"Are there any slugs for the shotgun," Rico asked.

"Yes," Angelica answered handing over the shotgun..

Rico made short work of the door coring the dead bolt with the solid metal slug demolishing the heavy duty lock while the residual kinetic energy shattered the doorjamb allowing the door to slowly swing inward. _Not like that was any better_. The last rays of sunlight reflected of the lacquered wood beams supporting the interior of the foyer despite the somewhat older and rundown exterior the inside of the house was surprisingly luxurious. In fact the only problem Claes could find with the house was the slightly musty smell of stale air and the dust kicked up by the force of opening the door.

"Hey what's wrong with the lights," Rico asked flicking the light switch back and worth repeatedly.

_I hope the generator for this place still works. _"Angelica, take care of Triela, Henrietta, Beatrice scout the house, Rico you're with me." Claes ordered heading for the large generator and fuel tank she spotted along the side of the house.

"Triela we made it so you have to wake up now," Angelica stated as she laid her down gently on the Sofa in the darkened living room. "You've come too far to die from a few bullets," Angelica said doing her best to make her oldest sister comfortable.

"So what do you think we are going to do now?" Henrietta asked as they headed upstairs.

"I don't know, that's up to Triela to decide when she wakes up," Beatrice replied.

"What if she doesn't wake up?" Henrietta asked.

"Don't worry she is stronger than she looks." Beatrice stated looking down at her feet for a moment in contemplation before continuing. "We all are," the younger girl added as they slowly cleared each room their eyes struggling straining to take in even the smallest detail as they went through the house room by room. "She is the strongest, it will take a lot more than a few bullets to keep her down," Beatrice replied with a smile.

"You're right," Henrietta chimed thinking of all the feats she and her sisters were capable of. _They trained us to be unstoppable nothing but the best will stop us now._

"So does that mean you'll help me get it back," Beatrice asked as they entered an eerily familiar room with several large stuffed animals.

_And they think I'm obsessive_. Henrietta picked up one of the ornate bears thinking Triela might like to have something familiar to hold onto as she slept. _Triela, you'd better wake up before she gets any ideas_. "Let's check out the basement," Henrietta said as they finished their sweep of the upper level.

"So where's the start button on this thing?" Rico asked scanning the smooth metal exterior of the generator.

"Rico don't touch anything," Claes ordered as the hyper little girl pulled open the control panel gazing at the myriad of buttons and switches.

"Why all we have to do is press the right button and we will have electricity right," Rico asked itching to push some of the shiny buttons. _Just one won't hurt, maybe the big red one._

"Unfortunately it's not that simple," Claes sighed pulling her pack from the open panel. "Go check the gauge on the tank over there," she ordered pointing to the large above ground tank a few feet away from the generator.

Rico's enhanced eyesight easily spotted the large gauge attached to a small tube leading off the main tank connecting it to the generator. "It's about a third of the way full, 150L" Rico stated.

_Good that should last us for a while, now how to start this thing without blowing us all to pieces. _Following the instructions laminated to the inside of the access panel Claes slowly primed the generator double checking the electrical connections trusting that whoever used the house last shut down the main circuit breaker to reduce the electrical load on start up. The last thing she needed was for was the main circuit to fry when she started the generator like those genius's Amadeo and Georgio when they had to start the backup generator at the outdoor training facility once. Marco wanted to throttle those two idiots as they had to rough it in the sweltering heat and humidity with no power for the air conditioner. "Rico do you see the regulator next to the fill gauge,"

"Yes," Rico replied.

"Good now I want you to slowly turn it until you can hear the gas beginning to flow," Claes ordered.

Rico saw a small red line in the regulator as she slowly let the liquid propane into the line, "Ok, do you want me to turn it to the line that says generator,"

"Yes," Claes replied thankful that some of the guess work had just been removed from the equation. Waiting a moment she hit the start button and hoped that the generator was as idiot proof as it appeared to be. She didn't have long to wait as she heard the machine begin running through the startup sequence and the starter began to kick over with a quiet roar. _So far so good and now for the real test. _With the generator now running Claes opened the main circuit sending power over to the house as several automatic outdoor lights kicked in illuminating the house from the inky darkness. _Let there be light._

_Claes must have got the generator running might as well give it a try. Wow, who would have thought he had a vacation home like this. Looks like he wasn't as cheap as you thought he was Triela._ Angelica was amazed by the blending of classic German architecture and modern décor that had an understated elegance equally impressive as the Italian décor they were used to back home. The open timber frame construction was unlike anything she had seen before giving the interior of the house a very rustic feel while maintaining a modern charm unlike their dorms back at the agency. Their rooms at the agency were nice but they couldn't hide the fact they were living at an old monastery located on the outskirts of the Vatican City in Rome. The rooms were drafty and the classical décor always kept the girls a bit restrained afraid they might damage some priceless artifact. "Not that it stopped us." Angelica giggled remembering some of their more childish antics.

Angelica waited patiently for the others to return her gaze falling on the Steiff bear Henreitta found for Triela while searching the rooms upstairs. Given Hillshire's usual gift for Triela she wasn't all that surprised at finding a designer stuffed animal in the house, but what really bothered her was how similar the bow and decorations were to the bears Triela left behind at the agency. "Could this be a link to your past Triela," Angelica thought as the sleeping girl pulled the bear to her chest.

"We found food," Henrietta called out carrying an armful of glass masonry jars.

"Yeah, some of the canned stuff was bad but the rest of it was ok," Beatrice called out stepping out from behind Henrietta munching on a long brown stick.

.  
"Oh what's that," Rico said pointing to the stick Beatrice was munching on.

Claes scowled in disgust wonder just how long the jars were sitting in the basement. _ I'd rather eat Henrietta's cooking._

"Here, I think it's beef jerky," Beatrice thrust a long stick of dried out meat into Claes's hand.

Claes looked at her youngest sibling in shock before slowly replying, "You do realize that this is even worse right."

"I'm hungry and you can't taste what you don't chew," Beatrice said before stuffing another piece down her throat.

Reluctantly the girls dove into the many jars of food Henrietta and Beatrice discovered in the root cellar in the basement. While not much better than the trail food they had been forced to live of the jars of pickled vegetables, fruit preserves along with some beef jerky and other salted meets that were still edible. Their bellies full, the events of the day began to take their enhanced bodies as the moon rose high in the night sky. Despite the rather posh accommodations that no doubt waited for them upstairs they decided to rough it on the floor one last time before they fully explored the house in the morning. They bared the now broken door with a large easy chair Rico manhandled over from the living room to prevent any unwanted visitors during the night. As they all slowly drifted off to sleep huddled around Triela the one thought on their minds was the health and safety of their big sister.

**Section Break**

A cool breeze drifted through an open window disturbing a young blond haired girl resting peacefully on the couch. "Ugh, where am I," Triela groaned rubbing her temples as she slowly roused from her slumber. Unsure of her surroundings she began to survey the scene like the expert detective Victor trained her to be. Her body stiffened in shock as her gaze locked onto an intricate metal structure dominating the skyline in the distance.

"Paris! Schiebe, gottverdamt Claes I thought you knew how to use a fiken karte," Triela screamed in frustration. Her body suddenly froze in shock as a gentle breeze brushed across her legs. "and why the holle am I wearing a dress you scheissekopf," She shrieked stunned to find her body draped in a light and airy sundress.

"What's wrong with the dress, I think it's rather cute," a woman's voice called out breaking the silence.

Triela spun around in surprise locking eyes with the older woman, "Who the holle are you de hure,"

"Did Victor teach you to speak like that," the woman replied shaking her head. "You looked like such a nice girl the last time I saw you. I'm going to have to speak to Victor about that the next time I see him."

A torrent of emotions surged through Triela as she pounced on the woman pinning her to the floor, rage, confusion, embarrassment, including a distinct feeling of déjà vu like she had seen this woman before. As she stared down into the woman's warm grey eyes Triela couldn't shake off the feeling that she should recognize the kind face staring up at her. "Who are you, are you with the agency, start talking," Triela stuttered unable remain angry at the woman trapped below her for some reason.

"I assure you I am not with that particular breed of lowlife scum found at the Social Welfare Agency even if I was partially responsible for you ending up there," the woman replied sadly.

Triela's eyes widened in shock as she slowly recognized the woman lying beneath here, "Mother," She gasped as long forgotten memories slowly began to surface.

The woman slowly sat up pulling Triela into her lap as tears began to run down the younger girl's cheeks.

"Why am I here, I've been a terrible person," Triela cried overjoyed to see her mother one last time before she was punished for her sins.

"No, you're not and do not let anyone else tell you otherwise," the woman replied pulling her daughter into her lap.

'But I've killed so many and I'm not even human anymore," Triela cried.

"Stop," the woman said forcefully causing Triela to bolt upright. She looked right into the questioning eyes of her daughter before continuing. "Triela, you did what you needed to do in order to survive in the harsh cruel world the SWA placed you in. Any one in your position would have done the same to keep their sisters, the people you are up against can't be stopped by just talking." The woman said pulling her into a gentle hug. "Now what is this about you not being human?"

Triela paused not wanting the moment with her mother to end. "I'm a cyborg, Claes said that over 60% of our bodies are of cyberorganic construction," Triela said as the tears threatened to fall once more.

"And 40% of you is human, it doesn't matter what your body is made of," She replied placing her hand on Triela's chest over her heart. "The only thing that matters is what is inside here." She added as Triela started to cry into her chest once more.

"So what happens now, do I get to stay here with you, can I still watch over my sisters,"

"No I'm afraid that it is not your time just yet," She replied as Triela's body began to fade.

"But I have so many questions," Triela cried out as she continued to fade. "Mother" Triela screamed bolting upright in her bed.

**Section Break**

Time passed fitfully for the girls as they settled in to their newest safe house as Triela continued to slumber. With Triela still incapacitated the mantle of leadership was passed on to Claes as she struggled to keep everyone occupied and moving forward. _Dam it not again!_ Claes winced squeezing her eyes shut tightly as another bout of painful cramps ravaged her body as she marched down one of the many dirt roads that meandered through the Black Forest heading for a small family store she spotted several days ago when they first entered the forest.

Claes dropped to one knee overwhelmed with pain. "Claes are you ok," Beatrice shouted running up to Claes.

"Oh yeah I'm doing wonderful, thanks" Claes sniped biting back the pain as she struggled to stand up. _If this is what Triela goes through every month she is stronger than I thought._

Beatrice slipped under Claes's arm helping the larger girl to her feet with her good arm. "Let's get you back to the house then I'll go to the store."

Claes shook her head and continued to limp on using Beatrice as a crutch. "No you were sleeping on the drive in and Fleda will be more convincing than Annabelle."

Beatrice frowned as the pair continued to limp down the gravel road. _Working without cowardice doing that is your job. _Orders that were ingrained into her mind by the conditioning process took on a new meaning as she helped Claes down the gravel road in the middle of nowhere. _If any of my sisters perish I will show you what working without cowardice truly is and there will be nothing left standing when I am through._

"Don't worry once I get a few painkillers I'll be good as new," Claes added brining a small smile to her face. _Too bad they won't be some of the experimental ones I got to test once., those were nice._

Beatrice smiled in response trying to shoulder more of the load spotting the small store at the far end of the road. "Ok,"

The store was quite small maybe the size of a large classroom with shelves running almost to the ceiling. There appeared to be a small room in the back behind the counter but most of the storage appeared to be on the packed shelves full of a variety of foodstuffs and other items. Claes made a beeline for the limited over the counter medications the store offered while Beatrice loaded up premade frozen meals_. Ugh, this tasteless crap has more crud in it than I care to know, but at least it's better than anything Henrietta and Rico can make_. Beatrice shuddered at the memory of the chocolate chip and cotton candy cookies they made once. None of the girls would even touch them so the duo took them as part of their cover for reconnaissance against a possible Padania hideout offering free samples under the guise as students selling them for school. Their ploy worked until the entire cell stumbled out after them begging for the antidote. Jean was very happy with their results but Lorenzo banned the duo from cooking ever again screaming about possible violations of the Geneva Convention.

_Tylenol, Advil, Aleve, dam it, all the good stuff is prescription._ Having reached her limit Claes torn the top off a bottle of Tylenol swallowing a handful of pills before repeating the process with a large bottle of Advil desperate for what little relief the medications would provide. Not one of her smartest moves but she was banking on the fact that each drug had different active ingredients, and the fact that her hybrid liver would more than likely breakdown the overdose before it do any real damage. Claes slumped to the floor waiting for the medications to take as she began forming a mental list of the medicals supplies she would need for Triela. _Cloth tape, gauze, iodine, more painkillers, gloves._

"Excuse me, are you alright," an older woman's voice called out in german.

A startled Claes looked surprised to find an older woman looking down at her examining her haggard appearance. Her cargo pants were riddled with caked in mud stains, while her dark turtleneck had seen better days still caked with Triela's blood. _I must make quite the sight._ "I'm fine thanks," Claes replied slowly pulling herself off the ground sighing in relief as the painkillers kicked in.

"Did you walk here, I can give you a ride if you'd like?" the woman asked.

"No, thank you. I'll be just fine,' Claes answered her German a bit rusty gathering an armful of medical supplies.

"Alright just be careful," the woman replied watching another young girl join Claes with a massive stack of frozen dinners. _What an odd pair._

"The usual Hilda," the elderly woman running the counter called out as the woman slowly rang up the large pile goods arrayed on the counter.

"Yes, but take your time there is no rush," Hilda replied content to let what appeared to be two runaways purchase their food in peace.

"What brings you up here so early? You typically don't wander in until just before the holidays."

"Victor, called and asked if we still had the vacation home, seems he might be bringing some friends by to visit so I wanted to make sure the house was ready for them." Hilda replied as Claes's head whipped around while Beatrice body went stiff as a board.

_Dam it, Triela, what did your idiot of a handler do!_ Claes struggled to remain calm as she slowly began evaluating the woman resting reassuring hand on Beatrice's shoulder. Hilda stood taller than average for a German woman at 5"10" and looked to be 150 pounds and carried it well seeing the way her chest strained against the light green dress shirt she was wearing. What confused Claes however was the fact that this woman looked too old to be his sister but far too young to be his mother. Hillshires mother at best should be in her mid fifties and this woman looked barely a day over 40 despite her bright silver hair. _Shit we can't move again not now. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

Hilda's soft voice brought Claes of her internal musing. "Is everything alright miss?" Hilda asked moving closer to the shocked girl.

"I'm fine, thank you. Come on Beatrice," Claes said grabbing their bags and quickly exiting the store Beatrice hot on her heels.

"Do you know those two," the store owner asked surprised by their sudden exit.

"Never saw them before," Hilda replied.

"Well the dark haired one seemed to know you," the owner replied. "She went stiff as a board when you mentioned Victor."

"I know, but Victor has been down in Italy for the last five years," Hilda sighed.

"Either way could you run out and give this to them, they left their change behind," the owner asked handing over a large bunch of euros.

"No problem, just have my order delivered to the house," Hilda replied heading after the young girls.

_What the hell. Where did they go? _Hilda walked to her car dumb founded the pair just seemed to vanish into thin air as she looked down the deserted road running past the small store. _Well than can't have gotten too far. What the hell?_ She was caught completely off guard as she was roughly thrown to the ground her arms held tight behind her as the cold metal of a gun was pressed against her head.

"Who the hell are you," Claes growled easily hold Hilda against the cold hard ground.

"Hilda Hartman, and who might you be," Hilda replied shocked by the actions of the pair of grungy but still normal looking girls.

"I'm asking the questions here. What is your relationship to former Europol police officer Victor Hartman?" Claes asked tightening her grip on the woman beneath her.

"I'm his mother, and the two of you must have something to do with that mess in Italy right now." Hilda replied.

_What the hell._ Claes fell back in shock at the unexpected revelation as Beatrice's Micro Uzi clattered to the ground.

Hilda slowly stood up trying to wipe the dirt off her clothes. "I'll take that as a yes then. So what exactly has my wayward son gotten into and you wouldn't happen to know a girl by the name of Aisha. She has dark skin, and long blond hair and would be a couple years older than you now. My son took her to Italy for medical treatment before he disappeared." Hilda explain to the stunned girls.

Beatrice was the first to break the silence. "We attacked Triela's grandma she is never going let me have fun ever again."

"That's if she doesn't kill us first, and you know she knows how to hold a grudge," Claes added.

"I don't know this Triela but I'm sure she will understand now why don't get going," Hilda said. Too stunned to speak the girls followed along entering Hilda's sleek sedan BMW 335xi sedan wonder how the other girls would react.

Authors note- Things should get interesting when Triela meets her grandmother and just how badly will she punish Claes and Beatrice. Plus how will the long awaited family reunion play out.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note**- Sorry for the long wait everyone but I had a tough time with the second half of this chapter. It's still a little rough but I wanted to get it out there so I could move past this rough patch. Let me know what you think. Enjoy and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 27- You're my what**

Rico and Henrietta were returning from an impromptu hunting trip dragging a several hundred pound deer out of the woods while a lone car slowly pulled up to house. Perceiving a threat the sisters reacted with military precision honed by years of urban combat quickly assuming flanking positions on the slow moving sedan. Having already been thrown to the ground once already today Hilda kept her surprise in check at the assault rifles being pointed at her as two more young girls slowly approached her car yelling in Italian.

"Get out of the car now," Henrietta yelled.

"Hands where I can see them," Rico added.

"Rico, Henrietta, stand down," Claes ordered exiting the back of the car.

"Claes what is going on?" Henrietta asked lowering her rifle to standby.

"Triela's grandmother," Beatrice added stepping out of the while Rico kept her ARX 160 trained on the silver haired woman slowly exiting the car. All the girls later agreed that Victor Hartman's mother made quite the sight looming over them in loose kakhi pants, green dress shirt, and tan jacket, with boots to deal with the dirt and mud of the country side. Even with all their skills and weapons the girls still felt skittish under her iron gaze.

"How is that possible," Rico asked lowering her weapons but still wary of the woman. Despite each of the girls being taken care of by their older brothers all of them managed to also acquire an older sister that liked to dote on them from time to time. Currently Hilda was looking very much like Ferro when she was angry at Jean for something and sent her out of the room before ripping him a new one according to Triela. Now normally Rico didn't like it when Jean got yelled at, but when ever Ferro did Rico usually got something good afterward. With Hilda looking ready to blow she hoped it was one of those times where an old lady yelling got her something good.

"This is Hillshire's family's vacation home so it's not surprising that she would come to visit it," Claes replied.

"Plus she seems to have some knowledge of Triela, possibly from her time prior to the agency," Beatrice added.

"So what are supposed to do with her," Henrietta asked pointing to Hilda with the tip of her rifle.

_Victor what the hell did you do?_ "Excuse me but my Italian is a little rusty so would someone mind telling what is going on. Why are you here at my vacation home and how in the world do you have an assault rifle. Where is my son?" Hilda asked the girls.

The girls remained eerily silent content to stare at her as their brains seemed to be rebooting from information overload. Never one to take things lying down Hilda jumped into action more than ready to get to the bottom of the ever growing mess.

"Victor Hillshire Hartman if you don't get your butt out here right now you're in big trouble mister. Not a word from you in six years and now I have little girls holding guns to my head. If you don't get out here right now, don't think I won't take you over my knee and paddle your behind till it you can't sit down for a month." Hilda yelled out in German marching toward the house determined to get some answers.

While Hilda marched toward the house her boots leaving deep impressions in the soft ground the girls were too shocked to respond. It was true they had heard Ferro threaten to sock Jean for being a misogynistic idiot from time to time, but Hilda looked ready to really do it snapping a switch off a nearby bush before entering the house. For the first time in weeks they were actually glad their handlers were not with them because Hilda was out for blood and showed no sign of stopping. _It looks like it's going be one of those times. I wonder if Ferro ever did that to Jean_. Rico smiled following after the irate woman.

"What the hell happened to my door," Hilda screamed in shock upon entering her house. The sturdy oak door was hanging on by a thread after the dead bolt was blown clean off along with the door jam. One of her good chairs being used to keep the door in place. _The prodigal son is supposed to return seeking forgiveness not destruction_. The noise of Hilda barging into her own house manage to rouse Triela from her comatose state as Angelica slept on physically and emotionally spent from keeping watch on her injured comrade.

"Who are you," Triela gasped her thoughts racing as she struggled to grasp her bearings in the unfamiliar surroundings. _What's going on here? Where am I? Am I still dreaming? Who is this woman?_

"Aisha, is that you," Hilda gasped. It was like looking into a portal to the past, almost six years ago Victor and Mario brought home Aisha from the Netherlands desperate to save the girl before disappearing with her to Italy.

"I don't know any Aisha now who the hell are you," Triela asked again pushing through the pain as she struggled to get up.

"Can't be the last time I saw you, you were missing an arm and a leg," Hilda gasped in shock as the broken girl she once met was whole again.

"How do you know about that," Triela asked as faint memories of Amsterdam floated in the forefront of her mind.

"I was there when Victor brought you here with his friend Mario stopping for only a few days before taking you to Italy for medical treatment so you could be returned to your parents." Hilda answered as Triela remained upright through sheer force of will despite the growing pain in her abdomen.

"Who are you, how do you know Victor. I won't let you hurt him," Triela growled. _Where the hell are the others?_

"Why would I want to hurt my own son," Hilda replied struggling to put all the pieces together.

_Her son, then she must be._ "Grandma" Triela gasped falling forward mentally, emotionally, and physically spent from the brief encounter. Her last sight as she sunk to the ground was of Hilda gently cradling her in her arms as they sunk to the floor. "Finally everyone is safe." Triela said softly as she lost consciousness.

Hilda's mind was racing as she gently stroked the long blond hair of the girl currently resting in her help. She knew right along that Victor had run into some kind of trouble in Amsterdam despite his protests to the contrary but it was now beginning to look like it went much deeper than simply running off with the states witness. _Just what did you get into yourself into Victor and who are these girls._ Looking up she now found herself surrounded by five young girls who looked like they had been through hell and back to get here.

"I believe it's time for some answers if you don't mind but first could you hand me the phone." Hilda asked as the girls tensed like frightened tigers waiting to strike. "Don't worry I'm not calling the authorities or anything of the sort. All of you look like you've been through hell and could use a good meal plus some medical treatment. Now if you would hand me the phone we can start to get this mess sorted out." Hilda told the increasingly skittish girls.

Henrietta was the first to speak after a tense silence. "Will you make Triela better?"

Hilda smiled at the concern they showed for their sleeping friend. "Yes, Victor helped you so I will as well. I don't know what is going on right now, but I will not send you back to whatever hell my son helped you escape from," Hilda replied determined to continue what her son started after that brief call a scant three weeks ago.

Claes handed over the cordless phone while the others took Triela back to bed careful not to aggravate her wounds which had begun to weep during the encounter. "Thank you,"

"Your, welcome but I would still like an explanation once I take care of a few things," Hilda replied taking the phone in her hand heading to the kitchen.

With her enhanced hearing Henrietta couldn't help but listen in as Hilda called several of her associates to deliver more food to the house to replace their diet of frozen meals and old canned food. The older woman ranted for several minutes on the abject horror of subjecting their developing pallets and bodies to the depravity of highly processed food created in some evil food conglomerates laboratory. After hearing several new words and phrases that she didn't know extolling the vile evil that the food conglomerates were doing to their young pallets, and bodies Henrietta cautiously approached Hilda to ask what she could do about Triela. Hilda informed her not to worry telling her she knew just who could help Triela before making a second call in a language she didn't understand but sounded like the opening music to the cartoons Priscilla let them watch from time to time. Despite the language barrier she did manage to catch the last bit of conversation when it slipped back into German.

"I don't care if you're working on the cure for cancer, or creating government super soldiers. You owe me dam it! So get your fat, bottled blond ass down here first thing tomorrow morning or you'll become the next daily special at my restaurant. See now that wasn't so hard and be sure to bring enough supplies to treat six girls ages 10 to 14 for various injuries." Hilda yelled into the phone. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there," Hilda said noticing Henrietta eyeing her from the porch. "Now don't you worry I'm actually pretty easy going but sometimes people don't like listening us girls so we have to get a little forceful. You understand don't you," Hilda said giving Henrietta a pat on the head.

Henrietta nodded in agreement. "Yes, sometimes Rico has to make people talk when they don't want to answer our questions, and Ferro threatens Jean with sleeping on the couch when he won't spend enough time with Rico."

_That's not exactly what I had in mind. _"Would you mind telling me what brings you all the way out here to my house in the middle of nowhere?" Hilda asked as they went to check on the others.

"I'll take care of this. Henrietta why don't you assist Claes with the deer you and Rico got earlier." Angelica said walking over to the pair.

Henrietta's face lit up, despite their ordeal any chance to cook was to be treasured for the aspiring chef. "Ok," Henrietta chimed skipping off to join Claes.

"Do they know what to do," Hilda asked.

Angelica raised her hand to her face deep in thought for a minute. "Well, Claes normally only makes tea, cake, and other treats but she should keep Henrietta from doing anything crazy. It won't be the best meal we've ever had but it should be edible and although it will be the hardest on Beatrice." Angelica replied.

"Um, why will she have it the worst is she a big eater?" Hilda asked.

"Because she has the greatest sense of smell and taste out of all of us. It's a real pain for her to eat lousy cooking but she can sniff out bombs better than a trained K-9 unit." Angelica answered.

"Alright, Miss…." Hilda paused.

"Angelica," the younger girl replied.

"Angelica, who are you, what are you doing here, and what does my son have to do with it?" Hilda asked.

_She is Hillshire's mother so I guess it's ok to tell her everything, plus I don't think she will take no for an answer, but can we really drag her into this mess as well._ _As much as Triela may hate it I don't think we have a choice at this point. _"It's a long story," Angelica began.

"I like stories and we have all the time we need," Hilda replied with a smile.

Sensing the older woman's resolve Angelica began the almost Frankenstein like tale of the Social Welfare Agency. "My name is Angelica Toni, I was the first combat cyborg created by the Italian government in order combat against the Padania separatist movement. We performed excellently in our in quelling the terrorist movement and striking back against the Mafia rampant Italy today.

Victor spun many a tall tale in his youth but this was a bit much even for Hilda giving the girl a quizzical look. "I find this hard to believe, medical technology may have advanced much since the start of the new millennium, but this is a bit much."

Angelica shot her a steely glare as she walked out into the field picking up a small rock tossing it a few times. "So a demonstration then," Angelica replied flatly before wiping the stone at the edge of the clearing. Almost instantaneously upon release a large falcon crashed to the ground it's body crushed by the blow.

"My god," Hilda gasped in shock at the super human display.

"As part of our treatment we were given conditioning medication that was meant to help us control our enhanced bodies and bind to our handlers, who treated us like one of their own," Angelica said returning to her seat.

"How could they do this to you?" Hilda asked.

"My sisters and I were cursed, struck down by the evils running rampant in the world. Our brothers tried to save us from some small part of that evil bringing us to the Social Welfare agency for a chance at a better life unaware of its true purpose. The drugs may have made us inclined to care for the men we call brother, uncle, or father, but nothing could have created the love that burns inside of each and every one of us for those we now call family." Angelica replied.

"Why did you leave, where is Victor and the others who cared for you and your sisters," Hilda asked.

"The entire operation was a sham, the Italian government incited the Padania crisis so that cybernetic technology could be beta tested in a combat environment before being adapted for wide spread use. The true purpose of the so called conditioning medication was as a failsafe to dispose of us when the testing was over. Either through luck or an act of divine providence Claes discovered this weaning us off the medication before it was too late. Shortly after that our handlers came to distrust the government that we had all shed blood sweat and tears for organizing our escape from the Social Welfare agency. Unfortunately things did not go according to plan and our brothers were captured while covering our escape." Angelica explained tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

Hilda embraced the teary eyed girl in a gentle hug stroking her hair as the pent up emotions began to flow. "Don't worry I will do everything I can to help,"

"Thank you," Angelica tearfully replied content to be held in the arms of a mother.

"Could you tell me about Victor and these brothers of yours," Hilda asked as the tears stopped.

"I don't know much about how him or how he ended up at the agency but I know that he care for Triela very much. Victor or Hillshire as we know him along with Triela are the premier team getting the most difficult assignments and are often involved in the investigative side of our work. He always used the least amount of conditioning medication and treated us like the young girls we are whenever he could. You'll have to talk to Triela for more though I'm afraid." Angelica replied.

"Thank you," Hilda replied glad for any news about her son as their conversation continued into the evening.

**Section Break**

"If you keep improving like you did today, and you'll be the ones giving me pointers soon," A battered and bruised Amedeo joked as he returned with an equally battered, and bruised Tea.

"Good, I need all the help I can get if I'm going to be any use to the others when they return." Tea said as Patricia huddled around Priscilla gazing at her laptop.

"Oh, Tea you're back," Patricia yelped in surprise standing in front of the group blocking her view of the screen.

"So what's for dinner?" Tea asked.

"Um, we were hoping you might be able to take care of that while we finish up here. We want to strike while the iron is hot. Sorry," Patricia replied.

"Don't worry about it, just let me get a shower first," Tea replied with a shrug. _Again, ugh am I the only one who knows how to cook around here. And what is the deal with those three, what are they up to?_

Tea reveled in the hot water letting the steamy spray loosen her sore muscles, while she was in fact a cyborg created by the miracle of modern science her body could get just as worn out as the next person. It had been a month since the mess began with Triela's fiery escape from the agency and even less since her own escape that cost her the closest thing she ever had to a father. _You'd better start running Olga because the next time I find you're going to wish you had been sent to the Goolag._ The water soon ran cold and Tea was forced to leave the rapidly cooling spray and get back to cooking dinner for everyone.

"Oh come on," Tea groused struggling to put on her increasingly tight undergarments. "Dam it," Tea swore as her bra finally snapped unable to contain her burgeoning figure as she struggled with her increasingly tight clothing. _Maybe Katerina has something in her closet._

"Can I help you with something," Katerina asked staring at the young woman soaking her floor with only a towel wrapped around her.

"I um ran out of clothes," Tea squeaked out flushed at getting caught red handed going through another woman's clothes. It was just one of those unwritten rules that you didn't break, even the girls at the agency followed it especially after Rico endured Henrietta's wrath upon trying out one of her school uniforms while Henrietta was away on a mission.

"What about the other women you came with," Katerina replied coolly still more than a little wary at having former enemies in her current hideout. It was only her still lingering injuries and the fact that they had according to their own words become enemies of the current political establishment stayed her hand. _The enemy of my enemy is my friend and_ _all._ Yet the youngest of the group didn't bother her nearly as much as she would have thought despite knowing firsthand the girl was one of the agency's killer dolls.

"Um their clothing it's, um, small," Tea stammered like a girl who got caught sneaking into her older sister's or mother's closet.

Katerina took a good long look at the increasingly embarrassed girl. _So that's the problem. I know what that's like so I guess I can help her even if she is the enemy._ "Their clothing it probably too small for you like your own is," Katerina said slowly rising from her bed.

Tea slowly nodded her head. _Just who is this woman to determine so much from a single glance? She's like that pervert Sandro she heard people complaining about around the agency from time to time._

"So I take you need everything then," Katerina remarked eyeing the towel.

"Um yeah," Tea replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Katerina replied tossing her a lacy set of underwear much to Tea's surprise.

"Why are you helping me," Tea asked as Katerina began pulling a myriad of clothes out of closets and drawers.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Katerina replied. "Here try this it should work handing her a black sleeveless dress with red highlights."

"I understand all of that but why are you helping me when you are so cold to everyone else." Tea asked slipping on the expensive dress. _Wow is this silk?_ Tea slowly turned examining herself and her new found curves in what could be considered the closest thing she ever wore to the little black dress every woman should have. _I bet this would be a hit clubbing._

"I'm not even sure myself, I may be considered a terrorist but even I am not a cold hearted bitch," Katerina replied. _It's just a dress. I guess the agency was a utility only kind of place, maybe I can help this girl and make up for Pinochio._

"But why did you take up arms against the government," Tea asked wondering what drove Katerina down the path of violence as she tried to fix her long blond hair.

"Here let me," Katerina replied taking her hair brush and motioning for Tea to sit down on the edge of the bed. Tea relaxed as Katerina's expert hands slowly worked their way through her long tresses slowly freeing the many tangles built up since the last time Triela brushed her hair many weeks ago.

"I once lost someone very important to me at the hands of the government when I was about your age," Katerina replied beginning her story.

"I'm sorry," Tea replied.

"Thank you. But perhaps its better this way," Katerina said sadly.

"Why?" Tea asked despite her background death and destruction was something to be avoided if at all possible. That's why she and her sisters did what they did to stop the violence before it could spread throughout the country.

"Then my child wouldn't have to see what her mother has become." Katerina replied.

"You had a…." Tea gasped.

"Yes, I had a daughter she would have been a little older than you by now had she survived," Katerina continued. She died shortly after childbirth, and I never got to hold her. That bastard took her from me and when I awoke the next day she was gone," Katerina said as she began tearing up. _Why am I telling her all this, why is it so easy to open up to this girl._

"I fight so that no one else has to lose their child due to the state's incompetence." Katerina added.

Tea was genuinely surprised by the heartfelt admission and her heart went out to the poor woman who seemed to have a real desire to change the system for the better. _She isn't like the other Padania who want to tear the country apart._ "You didn't have a choice, unlike my own parents who dumped me in that hellhole of an orphanage outside of Caserta used by the Mafia as a front for every despicable act you can think of." Tea growled.

_One more sin to lay on your feet Armando, if I find you had anything to do with this girls suffering your life is forfeit. _"Surely with the high level connections the agency has they could have found who your parents were," Katerina asked.

"Mr. Lorenzo tried but all he could find was that I was placed at the orphanage hours after my birth with threats and a hefty bribe to keep them quiet. He suspected that this person had connects to both the government and the mafia. To be honest I don't want to know who my parents are. They dumped me in that hellhole, their own flesh and blood but my pain is nothing compared to the others. To many times have I dealt with tears from dreams my sisters cannot remember, we served thinking our broken souls could still be of some use. I have buried two I dared to call sisters and I will not lose another," Tea replied fighting back tears that had gone unshed for too long.

_She's like a rolls canardly, beautiful on the outside, and an absolute mess on the inside. How long will it be until she breaks and what would the cost of her vengeance? I can't let her turn out like I did a bitter old woman fighting for a warped and perverted cause._ Wrapping her arms around Tea she felt a part of her return that she thought she lost long ago almost twenty years ago when her child was brutally torn away from her. She tried and failed with Pinochio but she would not fail again she would be the mother this poor girl needed.

"Hey Tea what's for dinner, we're starving here," Armando and Georgio called out.

"Crap I forgot all about dinner," Tea yelped bolting up from her seat at the edge of the bed.

"Go cook it yourself then," Katerina shot back handing over a pair of black boots with white thigh high socks, and a white three quarter length jacket with blue trim to complete her new ensemble.

"Take your time when you're ready you can come give me a hand with dinner and don't worry about the clothes there yours now. If you need anything else just let me know," Katerina added heading out to teach two males a lesson in sensitivity.

"Thank you," Tea replied drying her eyes. _Wow is that me. This is so much better than my maid uniform and beats anything Priscilla would pick up for me hands down._

The sleek outfit hugged her body in a way that exited a fire in her belly she had never felt before. Tea lingered a moment more before heading off to help Katerina cook dinner with an extra swing to her hips. The blond duo threw together a simple pasta dish with some of the preserved meats and cheeses they found in the cellar. They would need to go shopping or they would soon run out of food at rate they were plowing through the little food the farmhouse had left.

"That was a nice thing you did for Tea, last night," Priscilla said surprising Katerina gazing out over the farm in the early morning light.

"The frost will be a problem if this cold snap lasts much longer," Katerina replied.

"Yes it is a bit colder for the south this time of year, so that jacket you gave Tea will come in handy as she doesn't have one and let's just say that…." Priscilla replied.

"She is rapidly growing larger than you in the best way possible," Katerina said with a smirk.

Stunned silent it was a good minute before Priscilla could reply. "Yes you could say that." _Bitch you didn't have to rub it in like that._ "Either way Ferro, and I appreciate it, thank you," Priscilla said feeling almost naked under the taller woman's gaze.

"I didn't do it for you." Katerina said. "I did it for Tea. She may put up a brave face but she is deeply hurt by what has happened to her. I won't let her end up the same way I did." Katerina replied.

"And what if she chooses to fight," Priscilla calmly replied.

"Then I will make sure she survives body, mind, and soul." Katerina said.

"Good," Priscilla replied as Tea joined them still wearing her new clothes from the night before.

"Priscilla I know we are in hiding and all but we are out of food, so can I get a ride into town to restock our supplies?" Tea asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ferro, Patricia, and I will get some on the way back after we meet with our contact later today." Priscilla replied only for Tea stomach to rumble in response.

"The one who should be worried is you, little miss analyst. Grab your stuff kid, let's go get some breakfast," Katerina replied.

After a quick stop at a local barista they headed down into Perugia while Tea nervously munched on pastries doing her best to keep the powdered sugar of her nice black dress. "Um won't we stand out like this," Tea asked as the Katerina's Red Alfa Romeo flew down the road handling curves like cheetah on the hunt.

"That's the point," Katerina replied.

"You want us to stand out," Tea gasped.

"Yes, how's your English?" Katerina asked.

"Only level 3 but I'm working on getting my level 4 certification, but my accent needs a little work," Tea replied.

"Perfect, this will make things much easier," Katerina said with a grin. "We are going to be American College students visiting relatives our relatives while on semester break," Katerina explained.

"What!" Tea gasped spraying the last of her water across the dash. "College students….."

"Yes, I've used it all the time the past. Nobody ever suspects dear old Tina Foster of anything," Katerina said with a laugh.

"Probably because they are too busy staring at you," Tea said quietly.

"Yeah that's pretty much it, you catch on quick," Katerina replied.

"I don't think it this will work," Tea said hunching down in her seat.

"Why not, you don't think I'm too old, and frumpy to pull off a college student, should I be your older sister instead," Katerina?" asked.

Tea tried to sink even lower in the seat muttering quietly. "You are gorgeous, I'm the one who can't hack it. I'm just a plain dumpy old maid. I don't know what I was thinking, doing something like this."

An instant later the car came to a screeching halt much to Tea's surprise. "I don't believe that for a second." Katerina shot back turning toward the young girl.

"It's true though, I'm not a fighter like my sisters, or a computer genius like Priscilla, and Ferro she is just…." Tea cried questioning her ability to help her wayward sisters. "I'm just a prototype that can't do anything and should have been disposed of years ago."

Katerina stretched across the small car embracing the teary eyed girl. "Don't sell yourself short, weren't you the one that sauntered into a maximum security prison to make sure the handlers were ok. I pulled a lot of stunts in my time but even that is beyond anything I would be able to pull off, and didn't I see you wiping the floor with one of those brutish soldier types yesterday. You are stronger and more beautiful than you know," Katerina said with a smile

"You think so," Tea asked drying her eyes.

"Definitely, you are just as strong as your sisters. Your skills just lie in a different area from theirs that's all. With your little escape at the prison I think you have the makings to be an excellent infiltrator discovering all of your enemy's dirty little secrets before your sisters return to bring the fight to them. Tea with your looks, you will have any man eating out of the palm of your hand and more than a few women as well. Frankly I'm a little jealous." Katerina said.

_I knew there would be issues but not like this, she was fine last night. It's like she's off her meds or something._ "So what's your cover going to be?" Katerina asked.

"Um, would Vita be ok?" Tea asked.

"Sure, but I have to ask where did you come up with that, it's not a name you hear every day," Katerina asked a feeling of déjà vu passing over her.

"It's sort of corny," Tea answered blushing as they entered Perugia.

"No, it's not. It obliviously means something to you, and it won't change my feelings about you in the least," Katerina replied unused to being the mothering type.

"Well it's just that it's the name of a heroine from a story that's important to me," Tea replied.

"Ah, what was the story?" Katerina asked pulling up to a parking garage.

"I don't really remember, but whenever I had a bad day I would dream of Vita and her adventures in Ancient Rome, but I could never remember them the next day. Silly right," Tea said.

_It's not possible, Patricia wrote those stories for me while I was pregnant to cheer me up and so I could keep up with our history class. What the hell is going on here? _"No it's not silly at all, I think it's cute." Katerina said with a smile. "Now then where do you want to go first Vita," Katerina said switching to English.

"I'm not sure, but do you think I could get some more clothing, before we pick up the food," Tea replied in English

"Sure no problem, it's not every day I get to help someone pick out a whole new wardrobe and don't worry everything is on me today, consider it payment for all the crap the Padania has put you through," Katerina said as a young male parking attendant came up to them. "Now then lesson number one," Katerina added rolling down the window.

"Hi, um how much is it for parking? Sorry my Italian isn't very good," Katerina asked propping her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Its four euros per hour and 25 euros for the day, miss," the young man replied.

"Is that a lot? Katerina asked opening up her coat giving him an excellent view of her prodigious assets.

"Um, we are one of the more expensive garages but we have a good location, just off the best shopping areas, and we can provide extra services for long term clients," the man replied doing his best to look Katerina in the eye.

"Well then my sister and I would like to get some shopping in before the rush so could you be a dear and take care of this for me," Katerina said running a finger down his cheek before slipping 25 euros into his pocket.

"No problem," the man replied with a goofy grin.

"Thanks," Katerina replied exiting the car.

"Could you do one last favor for me," Katerina asked as Vita stepped out of the car.

"Ok," the man barely out of his teens replied as he caught site of a second blond beauty exiting the car his.

"My little sister here doesn't think she is very pretty, despite my protests, so what do you think," Katerina asked waving a hand toward Tea.

The long haired beauty stepping out of the car was simply stunning, her stocking enclosed legs seemed to go on forever, catching the briefest glimpse of skin before disappearing under her alluring black dress. Despite Tea pulling her jacket tight around her body it did little to hide its eye catching curves, leaving the poor boy speechless. As Tea let her hair cascade down from the messy bun she used to keep from sitting on her hair during the drive, Katerina was sure the poor boy was going to stroke out as his jaw dropped.

"Is there something wrong," Tea asked looking over to Katerina.

"Who ever told her she wasn't drop dead gorgeous is an idiot. She's like a modern day Venus, and could even be the next Denise Milani," the boy said as his faculties returned.

"Is everything ok," Tea asked wondering why the man continued to stare at her.

"Yup," We're all set," Katerina said dropping the keys into the man's hand as she pulled Tea along away from the garage.

"You didn't get a ticket, are you sure he is going to remember you?" Tea asked.

"Me no, you definitely, it's not every day you meet a modern day Venus or get compared to Denise Milani," Katerina laughed.

"He what," Tea gasped her face turning a lovely shade of red.

"Yes, congratulations it's not every day that you get compared to the goddess of love, nobody ever said that about me," Katerina replied.

"Who is Denise Milani," Tea asked.

"You don't get out much do you? Why don't you ask Ferro, she can tell you all about her," Katerina laughed as they entered the first of the day's boutiques.

To Tea shopping was a simple process, you went to the store, picked out what you wanted paid and went home with your purchase. Only used to the small stores located within walking distance of the agency nothing could have prepared her for the whirlwind of consumerism as they blew through numerous high end boutiques, that she could only dream of window shopping at before. Money was no object as Katerina helped her pick out a whole new wardrobe all from top designer labels, a suit from chanel, a Louis Vuitton purse, glasses from Versace, Prada shoes, a variety of clothing from Armani, dresses from Dior, and jewelry from Cartier. She even had an evening gown from an up and coming designer draped over her shoulder as they headed back to the car laden down with several thousand euros worth of clothing all neatly packed into a brand new suitcase. _Who knew shopping could be so tiring. I don't think I can try on another article of clothing. Ferro's going to have a stroke if she ever sees the bill for this._ Tea laid the exquisite evening gown across the back seat before slumping in the front seat her head resting on the soft head rest eager for a chance to rest her weary fashion overloaded mind.

"Don't tell me you are tired already," Katerina asked placing the stuffed suitcase into the trunk of the car.

"How do you do it, all those clothes? Not that I'm complaining mind you, it's just you spent more than I would make at the agency in over a year." Tea asked.

"It's about time I put the money Christiano paid me to good use and you more than qualify. You've been betrayed by the government like I was, and I want to bring some light into your otherwise sheltered life. Also if you want to hide in broad daylight then the best way is to burn as bright as the sun so that all eyes are on you." Katerina replied.

"But won't that attract all kinds of attention," Tea asked.

"Exactly, that way people only see what you want them to see, today all that people will remember a stunning beautiful young blond American girl who went on a shopping spree to replace her lost luggage, and her older sister," Katerina replied.

"Well I guess that makes sense….. wait… what did you say," Tea gasped bolting upright in her seat.

"Yes, you caught the eye of nearly every male you walked by today, and there was even this one almost blue haired girl on roller blades that crashed when you walked by. She just couldn't keep her eyes of those legs of yours even after she smacked into that pole," Katerina laughed.

"What, I thought she was looking at the display in the window, and hit a crack in the side walk," Tea shot back burying her face in hands.

"Nope, and now let's grab some lunch before the real fun begins," Katerina said hoping out of the car.

"More shopping, I don't think I need any more clothing, you even had buy a swimsuit and it is December," Tea whined.

"I still think you should have bought the bikini, although the black and red racing style works for you. Now let's get some lunch, I saw a great little place a few blocks over," Katerina added.

"Yes, mom," Tea replied as they continued onward.

Thankfully for Tea the afternoon was a bit more sedate as they spent several hours being poked, prodded and pampered at a local beauty salon. She was quite surprised at how relaxing the entire process was despite the lack of effect the various beauty treatments had on her artificial skin and carbon fiber reinforced nails. Tea felt awful for the poor girl who spent almost an hour struggling to shape her nails with an emery board when she really needed a dremel detail sander. The massage went much more smoothly as Katerina requested Tea receive their largest masseur, a large African who had no trouble working the stress out of her artificially enhanced muscles. This is the life, I need to bring all of the other girls here when this mess is over. _Triela could really use a good massage, she so stressed all the time worrying over everyone. They are much more capable than she gives them credit for some times._ Tea fiddled with her newly cut hair while she waited for Katerina to return from some errands. While still long, she no longer to worry about sitting on her own hair anymore, her blond locks falling to the middle of her back when unbound from the simple pony tail that now held it in place.

"Katerina," Tea called out as her fellow blond sauntered down the street carrying several bags.

"Did you enjoy the salon," Katerina asked.

Tea could do little to suppress a grin, flipping her long blond hair behind her. "Amazing, my sisters should be asking for this from their handlers every time they earn a special outing." Tea sighed.

"Glad to hear it, so what did you get," Katerina asked eying the bag in her hand.

"Well, I got some of the makeup and other products they showed me how to use and recommended for me. It was really expensive," Tea replied embarrassed she spent so much money one something so frivolous.

"Not a problem, you look great, it really brings out the color of your eyes," Katerina replied delighted to see Tea's eyes shine. Whether it was from the makeup or happiness from being free to express her new found feminine side Katerina did know but personally she thought it was the later.

"Thanks, and what did you need to pick up," Tea asked eyeing the heavy bags.

"Just some electronics, tools, and other assorted items." Katerina replied.

"What for," Tea asked.

"Training," Katerina replied.

"What sort of training," Tea asked.

"Infiltration, deception, analysis, and the occasional bought of pyrotechnics," Katerina replied.

"What, why, I need to finish my combat training," Tea yelled earning them several odd stares.

"Come on," Katerina replied quickly pulling her down an empty side street.

"This is exactly why you need my training," Katerina added.

"I need to be able to help my sisters when they return, and your training won't help me fight them," Tea shot back.

"And you will," Katerina said.

"How if I don't know how to fight," Tea asked, staring at the older woman.

"Your sisters know how to fight and win, but the forces arrayed against you are both diverse and well hidden." Katerina said holding up a hand to stay Tea's response.

"Think of it like a large building, sure if you place enough explosives on it, the building will fall, but it might not fall the way you want or as easy as you'd like. However if you place the explosives in the right place you can drop the building exactly how and where you want it. You will provide the information they need to fell your enemies in a single blow." Katerina replied.

"Oh," Tea gasped in realization.

"Yes, I will train you to walk into the lion's den and return unscathed, airing their secrets to the world," Katerina replied.

"Thank you,' Tea replied with a grateful smile.

"I guess this makes us a Sorelle now," Tea added.

"Sorelle, I like the sound of that," Katerina replied.

**Authors note**- no guarantee when the next installment will be but I will try to have it sooner rather than later. I hope you all enjoyed the newest segment. Things will begin heating up again, the girls trail won't remain cold forever. Coming soon- Gunslinger Girl Great Escape chapter 28- drying out


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note- Again I do not own GSG. Kinda rushing this release but it's that or I'll never get to the work I should actually be doing. Only two more chapters to go until the end. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 28- Healing**

"Why am I the team pet," Beatrice huffed.

"Well, you have a really good sense of smell, like the chiefs dog," Rico replied.

"But what about Henrietta, she has good hearing like dogs to," Beatrice shot back.

"True but you don't have to stay in the same room as her. She can really hold a grudge, she's really scary when she is angry," Rico whispered shivering at the thought of an angry Henrietta.

_ "Henrietta what are you doing," Rico asked looking up at her roommate still half asleep._

_ "Tying you up," Henrietta replied with a smile._

_ "Why," Rico asked._

_ "You know why silly, you broke my present from Jose," Henrietta replied tightening the last rope across her chest._

_ "Would saying I'm sorry again help," Rico begged._

_ "Yes, but you're still not getting up anytime soon. I know how much you love running around so a day tied to the bed should help teach you a lesson," Henrietta said._

Beatrice nodded. "You're right, Lancer it is," Beatrice replied.

Henrietta returned a minute later with some biscotti and three large glasses of milk balanced precariously in her hands. Rico, and Beatrice each took a glass eagerly munching on biscotti in predawn darkness.

"If Triela is the leader, then who is the big guy of our group?" Henrietta asked searching the many channels offered Hilda's satellite TV.

"Rico," Beatrice replied munching on biscotti in pure bliss.

"Yes, definitely Rico," Henrietta said nodding in agreement.

Smiling Rico took a big gulp of milk wiping her mouth on her sleeve. "Cool."

Henrietta finally settled on a channel as Hilda made her way downstairs awoken by the noise shocked to find three of the girls huddled around the TV. _They really are just little girls underneath it all._

"Morning girls," Hilda called out startling the group.

"We're sorry for waking you, but Rico saw that Negima another world was going to be on this morning and well we weren't allowed to watch much TV while at the agency. Jose said it would rot my brain." Henrietta replied.

"Jean said that if I had time to watch TV then I had time to train," Rico added.

"This episode is boring, I'll go switch with Angelica, she'll like all the lovey dovey stuff," Beatrice said slowly walking away clutching the container of biscotti a big grin on her face as she munched on the sweet treat.

"Is Beatrice alright," Hilda asked heading toward the swaying girl as she headed out into the cold morning air.

"Don't worry about Beatrice, it is best not to disturb her while she is in her happy place," Henrietta said her eyes glued to the TV as the show began. "We learned quickly not to bother her when she has cookies, especially good cookies." Henrietta shuddered while munching on biscotti of her own.

_ A loud bang shook the agency as smoke billowed from a hastily thrown open window. "Henrietta, what happened," Rico said gasping for air as she laid eyes on their destroyed room, which despite all the destruction seemed to avoid damaging any of Rico's meager belongings. Covered in soot Henrietta gazed back at her roommate. "I don't know one minute I'm dreaming about Jose and the next I'm thrown across the room." "You don't think she's," Henrietta began._

_ "You did eat the last cookie," Rico replied._

_ "Hit me the next time I try to take the last one," Henrietta sighed turning back to salvage her room._

_ "No problem," Rico said with a grin._

Angelica was more than happy to come inside after sitting watch in the early morning hours tucked in the crook of a large pine tree. A light bout of freezing rain came through during her shift coating her in a thin layer of ice and freezing most of her hair into a giant ice cube.

"Angelica, Negima another world is on," Rico called out her eyes never leaving the TV.

"Cold," Angelica chattered shucking her frozen overcoat falling to the ground with a heavy thump as ice cracked off onto the floor.

"My word you are positively frozen," Hilda exclaimed wrapping Angelica in a heavy quilt.

"Are you sure you should be up right now. I don't want you getting sick," Hilda said laying Angelica on the sofa in front of the TV.

"Not sick, are bodies can survive just fine in the cold, it just sucks as much as the next person. Stupid freezing rain froze my hair." Angelica replied.

"And why were you outside in the rain long enough for your hair to freeze," Hilda asked wary of the answer she would receive.

"Keeping watch," Angelica replied straining to catch a glimpse of the TV around Hilda.

_I really should be surprised but I'm not. They still don't feel completely safe even out here in the middle of nowhere._ "How about a nice hot drink to warm you up while I make breakfast, those biscotti simply won't cut it," Hilda said with a smile.

"Hot chocolate," Rico and Henrietta asked in unison.

"Something warm," Angelica added the color slowly returning to her cheeks.

"Alright, and what about something for Beatrice?" Hilda asked.

"Hot chocolate," Rico and Henrietta replied.

Soon after their drinks were delivered the house was filled with the delicious smells of a homemade breakfast as the sun began to peek above the horizon. Claes guided by the fresh coffee brewing slowly wandered down stairs groggy from a long evening of watching over Triela while Henrietta, Rico, and a much warmer Angelica engaged in a heated discussion over one of the cyborgs favorite shows.

"He should get together with Asuna," Henrietta said in heated discussion with Rico and Angelica.

"Come on, Ku Fie is much cooler than Asuna. She has cool fighting skills that are much better than anything Asuna can do," Rico shot back.

Angelica looked at the pair like they were crazy before replying, "No Chachamaru is the one for Negi."

"But she is a robot," Henrietta replied.

"True, but Negi is helping her discover her humanity. She is becoming much more than just a robot," Angelica replied.

They sat in silence as Angelica's words hit home before Henrietta shot back. "Ok, but I still think Asuna is better.

"You're both wrong, Chisame is the best. Negi needs someone normal to keep him in line," said Claes silencing the pair.

"Breakfast is ready," Hilda called from the kitchen barely managed to move out of the way as the twin rockets of Henrietta and Rico shot past her into the kitchen. The hyperactive duo quickly dove into the food eager to try all the sweet smelling foods they had never seen before.

"Um, what's this," Henrietta asked holding up a long strip of black and brown food.

"I don't care, it's really good," Rico said stuffing another piece in her mouth.

_How can they not know the wonder that is bacon? I really need to start educating these girls._ "That is called bacon, it is a cured meat made from pigs," Hilda explained.

"mmmmm, bacon," Rico sighed stuffing several more pieces in her mouth.

Hilda watched with an amused smile as the girls tried all the food before settling in on their favorites. Henrietta ate like the little girl she was on the inside stuffing herself with so many sweet foods Hilda was certain the small thing would be going into a diabetic coma. Rico on the other hand stuck to the bacon and sausage making an impromptu sandwich on rye.

"If you keep that up Rico, I'm going to call you my little Hillshire," Hilda said with a smile as the food continued to disappear.

"But I'm not Triela's handler," Rico replied her mouth full of food.

"Yes, but you love bacon and sausage as much as Victor does. That's why his grandfather started calling Victor, Hillshire after a popular brand of American meat products." Hilda laughed.

"So that's why the big dumb idiot loves bratwurst so much. He stunk up the car so much on the last stake out with that dam currywurst." Triela wheezed one hand on the wall with the other wrapped around her stomach.

"Triela," the girls exclaimed as plates, and utensils clattered to the floor as stared in shock.

"Are you all better now," Henrietta asked wrapping her up in a big hug.

"No problem it was just a scratch," Triela replied sucking in a sharp breath.

_Bullshit, you can barely stand._ Angelica watched Claes nervously finger her new pigtails, frowning. _Dam it, I'm relieved you're awake, but just how bad is it. Claes never would have let you touch her hair for just anything._ _Hilda I don't know what you have up your sleeve but your granddaughter needs a miracle or Italy will burn when she falls._ Her phone began vibrating loudly pulling Angelica from her thoughts.

**Beatrice-** Company is coming advise

**Angelica**- No action, that's Hilda's doctor friend

**Beatrice- **Ok, can I get some breakfast. I smell it from here

**Angelica-** I'll send some out ASAP

"Angelica, what is the situation, Claes wouldn't tell me anything," Triela asked as Hilda helped her into a chair.

"It's been four days since you've been injured and a day since Hillshire's mother found us here. I've given her the basics and she arranged for a doctor to come who according to Beatrice has just arrived." Angelica explained.

"Good, let's keep up the watch for now, and do a full check of our supplies. Make a list of what we need. As soon as we are healed we start training again, it is remote enough here that we should be ok for a while. Claes check up on what is happening back in Italy, and see if you can make any headway on that hard drive Jean gave you." Triela ordered while Hilda loaded her plate high with food.

"What the hell is going on Hilda," an irate blond woman yelled barging into the room, while a timid mousy haired woman followed behind her.

"Nothing much I just need your medical expertise to check over my granddaughter and her friends." Hilda replied with a smile.

"Then take them to a dam hospital, and since when did you have a granddaughter," the blond shot back.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't let her smoke in the car, on the way here and she didn't get her morning coffee either," the timid woman spoke up from behind the blond.

"And who might you be," Hilda asked young woman barely out of her teens.

"Maya," the woman replied in shock getting a good look at the silver haired woman.

"You're…." Maya gasped.

"Hilda Hartman, formerly Hilda Krupp, and a royal pain in the ass." Ritsuko snarked.

"Wait are you that Krupp," Maya stammered.

"Yes," Hilda replied.

"Hilda Krupp Hartman, world class chef, and heiress to one of the oldest and largest conglomerates in Germany." Claes explained.

"Triela, if your grandma is so rich why was Hillshire such a cheapskate." Beatrice asked.

"What, who said that," Triela screamed bolting up out of her chair.

"Bernardo," Beatrice replied.

A chorus of why am I not surprised came from the girls as the adults stifled their laughter.

"Beatrice what was one of the rules Bernice gave you," Angelica said.

"Don't act like Bernardo," Beatrice said hanging her head. "Yeah, yeah, but he said I could do anything except what he wouldn't do," Beatrice grumbled.

"What is it that Bernardo won't do," Hilda asked tempting fate.

"You really don't want to know," Claes said clamping Beatrice's mouth shut. "Trust me,"

"Um, Mrs. Hartman, could you teach me how to cook," Henrietta asked timidly looking down at the floor.

"Sure, as soon as Ritsuko fixes you up," Hilda replied.

"Don't let her nice act fool you. What she is, is a royal pain in the ass, with more money than she knows what to do with," Ritsuko snarked. _Although her son was a nice enough man, too bad he went and joined Europol and disappeared._

"Maya, be a dear, and get set up in the master bedroom, while I get Ritsuko her coffee," Hilda said handing the blond a large cup of coffee leading the blond out of the room.

"Ok," Maya replied heading upstairs.

"I know this is asking a lot, but I need you to treat them as best you can and then forget this ever happened," Hilda said giving her friend a stern look.

Ritsuko slowly drank her coffee before replying. "Why what did you do Hilda, who are these girls?"

"For once keep your curiosity in check. This is one time where it really could kill the cat. Just do this favor for me and I'll owe you one." Hilda said more serious than Ritsuko had seen her in a long time.

_I don't see what the big deal is. The girls probably just went out hiking for too long or something. Either way a favor from Hilda could help deal with that pain in the ass Zepplin._ "Alright, I'll just treat and street them," Ritsuko replied as Hilda breathed a sigh of relief.

**Section break**

"What were you able to dig up about the doctor," Triela asked as they waited for her assistant to finish getting ready.

"Ritsuko Akagi, age 29, MD PHD, in bioengineering. She is currently working for cyberdyne systems in creating neurological implants to replace brain functions in patients with severe neurological damage. She also helped her mother create the MAGUS system the world's first biological supercomputer, which she currently maintains after her mother's apparent suicide." Claes explained.

"How did you find so much so fast," Henrietta asked surprised by the wealth of information.

"Facebook stalking, people put way too much information on social networking sites. She also made it to Wikipedia for her mother's breakthroughs in computer technology," Claes replied to several confused faces. _That's right I'm the only one with regular access to the computer and those lessons from Priscilla are starting to come in handy._

_Facebook, so that's what Mimi was checking while texting her boyfriend. _Hillshire made sure she knew how to use a computer for work. The most fun she got to have on the darn thing was listening to music while helping to translate files and maybe the occasional game of solitaire or free cell when he wasn't looking.

"There is a problem she is currently employed by Neu Auferstehung, showing them the company logo," Claes added.

"I've seen that logo on some of the medical equipment in the labs," Rico said as a collective gasp ran through the group.

"It gets worse, Neu Auferstehung, is a subsidiary of Nergal," Claes said.

"She could reveal our location we need to get out of here," Angelica gasped jumping up from the table.

"No, Grandma wouldn't have called Ritsuko if she couldn't trust her," Triela said praying her words were true.

"So what do we do if she turns on us, in our present state we won't last long," Claes said taken aback by Triela's blind trust in a woman she only just met.

"Well can't we test her or something," Rico asked.

"Yeah can't we give her some information and see what she does with it," Henrietta added.

"Bernardo did that one time to ferret out a Padania agent. Well it was that or sleep with her, he wouldn't tell me which." Beatrice added.

_I wonder why. Either way it could work. _"Perfect, Rico, Henrietta, and Beatrice you will go first and display some of your abilities. I don't care which one. This should be enough to give her a hint as to our true nature. If she is truly part of the group that created us then she will try to contact her superiors ASAP." Triela explained as Angelica cut her off.

"And if she isn't then we have exposed ourselves again," Angelica said.

_Loose lips sink ships._ Marco told her after saving her from a Padania agent.

"Angelica I agree with you, but…" Claes said.

_I know, how else can we help Triela._ Angelica slowly nodded in agreement as Triela rested her head in her arms dosing off. _I never thought I would be saying this._ "Henrietta, Rico, Beatrice, your mission is to drive the doctor nuts, so go crazy."

"Hehehehehehe," a trio of girls giggled.

**Section Break**

"So what seems to be the problem?" Ritsuko asked the young tomboyish blond sitting across from her.

"You're not going to replace my hand are you? Claes said that when bones break they heal back stronger and since I broke it knocking out Triela it's gonna be even stronger right. Then once it doesn't hurt anymore maybe I can start breaking other stuff with it." Rico blurted out.

_What the…_ Of all the things Ritsuko expected that was certainly not it. _Why in the world would she think I was going to replace her hand? Sure hand transplants have been done but that's only when someone loses their hand in the first place._ "No I am not going to replace your hand. There is no need when your existing hand will be just fine. Now let me take a look." Ritsuko replied.

"Cool, you are much better than the other doctors they would just tell me to shut up, before putting me to sleep and take away the cool scars I got while on missions. I once had this really cool one on my face that was badass but they replaced it," Rico rambled on as Ritsuko examined her hand. Rico winced as Ritsuko pressed down on the middle of her right hand before moving onto the left.

"So did I break it, Henrietta said she heard a crack when I knocked out Triela, but she couldn't tell if it was my hand or her jaw," Rico asked while Ritsuko jotted down a few notes. "What does fractured 3rd metacarpal mean," Rico asked reading over her notes from across the room.

"It means you have a broken hand, but you will be fine in a few days. It wasn't a full break and it is set properly," Ritsuko replied.

"Cool," Rico replied with a smile. Ritsuko finished a small write up for Hilda before gasping in surprise.

"Wait how did you read that from all the way over there," Ritsuko asked in shock.

"I have really good eyes and you didn't try to hide it at all. The doctors normally turn their backs to me or write stuff down outside," Rico replied. "Wait here," Ritsuko ordered before rushing out of the room.

She returned a few minutes later with a large sheet of paper with hastily written letters on it, hanging it at the far end of the room. "Please stand over here," Ritsuko ordered pointing to a spot on the floor opposite the paper.

Rico obliged smiling as she looked at the large sheet on the other side of the room. "Are you testing my eye site?"

"Yes, what is the smallest line you can see," Ritsuko replied pointing to the sheet.

Squinting her eyes Rico began reading the smallest line she could see. "E, T, O, L, E, B." Pausing briefly she rattled of the rest of the line, "W, E, F, D, C."

_Impossible that puts her eye site at 20/7. I've heard of people with 20/15 eye site and 20/10 is supposed physiological limit to human eye site. Who the hell is this girl?_

"So how did I do," Rico asked.

"20/7," Ritsuko replied still in shock.

"Awesome, that's better than last time," Rico cheered pumping her fist in the air. "Um so am I ok to go," Rico asked the still silent doctor.

"Yes, and send the next one in," Ritsuko replied.

The next exam went much smoother as the short brunette only spoke when Ritsuko asked her a question. The poor girl was nursing a fractured 8th rib and zygomatic bone. Also like Rico the bones were already healing and well set despite the fracture based on her palpitation of the affected areas. The only disconcerting thing about the whole affair was the odd look the girl would give her from time to time.

"Is something wrong," Ritsuko asked as the girl fidgeted on the bed.

"Um,…" Henrietta stuttered.

"It's alright, go ahead," Ritsuko urged.

"Can I ask you a question?" Henrietta asked.

"Sure," Ritsuko replied.

"Why is your breathing making funny noises," Henrietta asked blushing.

_What the hell._ "What is funny about my breathing," Ritsuko asked.

"Um, it sounds like there is a rattle in your chest from time to time and well I've never heard a person breathe like that before. I've heard Jose huffing and puffing after a mission but never a rattle." Henrietta asked.

_… You have got to be kidding me. That shouldn't even freaking be possible. There is just no way she could have heard that. One more reason to quit smoking I guess._

"Did I say something wrong," Henrietta asked.

"No, you didn't do anything. That sound you heard is because my breathing is different because I do some adult things, not meant for little kids." Ritsuko replied.

"Oh, it's not anything bad is it? Jose said smoking is for adults but it makes him smell bad so I don't think it's very good for you," Henrietta asked.

"Depends on who you ask I guess," Ritsuko replied before sending the young girl on her way struggling to maintain her composure. _What the hell is going on here, super sight, super hearing, what's next super smelling, and just how did they fracture those bones hiking without a scratch on them. Henrietta's face should look like a chipmunk and yet she looks like she could be the cover model for a children's clothing magazine._

"Is there something wrong," Beatrice asked as the doctor as Ritsuko began her exam. "No, what makes you ask," Ritsuko replied.

"Well Bernardo, always said that women got really weird once a month and that it was best to avoid them or be really nice to them during that time. Right now you kinda smell a little bit like Triela does when she gets really mad with Hillshire, so are you having a red letter day? If you are is there anything I can do to make it better?" Beatrice asked dreading the day the long time roommates had one at the same time.

_What did I do to deserve this? It's like I'm being punished for being a mad scientist who helped to create bastardized copies of a divine being to help to bring about the end of humanity as we know it._ Ritsuko continued to bang her head against the wall cursing in her native tongue.

_Crap, what was it that Bernardo said. Never tell a woman she is on the rag._ "Um, I'm sorry if I said something to upset, but do you think you could fix my arm now please," Beatrice asked snapping Ritsuko out of her moment.

"What's the problem with your arm?" Ritsuko asked slowly coming around.

"When the doctors put it back on they didn't reconnect all of my nerves so my arm doesn't feel right," Beatrice explained.

_No scars…._ _Don't bother._ "Alright, tell me when you don't feel this anymore," Ritsuko said running a pin wheel down the girls arm checking for any loss in sensation. "Just how did you hurt your arm in the first place," Ritsuko asked as she had Beatrice hold a variety of objects testing the strength of the muscles in her hand.

Beatrice grimaced remembering the hot searing pain that shot through her body that day. "Shotgun accident while out with some friends," Beatrice replied scowling. "Then that rat bastard Donato wouldn't replace it, so I sent him a nice package in the mail as a thank you," Beatrice said.

"Why did you thank him," Ritsuko asked.

Beatrice's only response was to suppress her giggling. _Hehehe only if you call a mail bomb a thank you._

_Wait Donato, wasn't that the name of the doctor that died in a home explosion in two weeks ago. Wasn't that ruled an accident. What the hell is going on around here?_

**Section Break**

_Seven pistols, five assault rifles, three submachine guns, a shotgun, and a thousand rounds of ammo, it's a good start but we'll need more ammunition once we start training again. We have plenty of explosives if you count that new stuff Beatrice picked up in St. Gallen. This would be a lot easier if we had…_ Triela was pulled from her thoughts by a gentle knock on the door. "Come in," Triela called out.

_Holy shit, I knew they had weapons but this is nuts._ "Well this is something you don't see every day." Hilda remarked eyeing the massive arsenal littered around the room.

"Sorry," Triela replied hastily moving to conceal the weapons.

"It's alright, one of my uncles had a rather large gun collection," Hilda replied with a wave of the hand.

"Ok, but these aren't exactly showroom pieces," Triela replied.

"I know, and I believe that you had a good reason for using them. Could you tell me about my son, your sisters say that he was your handler? Why did he take you to Italy, and what happened to you and him?" Hilda asked desperate for any knowledge on her wayward son.

"Have we met before, you called me Aisha before. How much do you know about me?" Triela asked in kind.

"You don't remember do you," Hilda said as Triela nodded in response.

**Section Break**

"You sure about this Victor," Mario asked pulling up to a small home in the middle of the black forest.

"Yes, we need to lay low for a bit before crossing the border to Italy. Once there she can get the help she needs," Victor said looking at the young dark skin blond laying across the back seat whimpering in her sleep.

"Alright, but remember once we get her to Rome I'm gone." Mario replied.

"I know, you have already done enough," Victor said lifting the girl out of the car.

_It will never be enough. I should have put a stop to this a long time ago, but I have my own family to consider._ "Victor we have a problem," Mario said staring at the rather attractive older woman staring at them from the porch. _If I wasn't already married….._

"Hello mother," Victor called out with dread.

"Victor what the hell did you do," Hilda bellowed marching toward her son. "The news just reported that you kidnapped a girl from the hospital and that she is gravely injured," Hilda added noticing the girls missing limbs.

"Not now mother," Victor replied as the girl clung tightly to him.

"Yes now, I thought you went into law enforcement to help people" Hilda fumed.

"Mario take her inside please, and make her comfortable," Victor said handing the poor girl over.

"Explain now," Hilda ordered. "First that cluster fuck you made in Amsterdam and now this. What the hell is going with you Victor?"

"I'll admit rushing in blindly in Amsterdam was a mistake but they were making snuff films and we couldn't stand by and let it happen anymore," Victor answered returning his mothers fierce glare.

"But why did you take her from the hospital," Hilda asked.

"They weren't helping her," Victor replied.

"Victor, surely a hospital full of doctors can do more for that girl than you can," Hilda replied shocked by her son's actions.

"Not when they were under orders not to treat her so that she would make a more compelling witness," Victor replied seething with anger.

"No, they wouldn't" Hilda gasped.

"Tell that to, that rat bastard, Mason, he wants Aisha in the courtroom on a stretcher to gain points with the jury," Victor replied clenching his fists.

"That poor girl, does he have any compassion," Hilda said as they headed inside.

"Only if it concerns his perfect record," Victor scowled.

"Hi there, my name is Hilda, what's yours," Hilda said as the girl woke up.

"No, I won't let you hurt the others," the girl raged screaming in broken german as she lunged at Hilda using her only good arm.

Easily overpowering the small girl Hilda pulled her into a hug. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Hilda replied holding the struggling girl.

Trashing with rage the girl continued to fight, until what little strength she had left her. "The other lady said that to, just make it quick," Aisha said in defeat.

"I don't know who this other lady is but I am the mother of man who saved you and I will not let anyone hurt you," Hilda replied softly.

"You know Mr. Bratwurst," the girl asked quietly.

"Hahahahaha," Hilda broke out laughing. Yes I am his mother but, he prefers to be called Hillshire," Hilda added.

"Can I call you Grandma Bratwurst then? The scary people who put me on the boat said that I would get a new family in Europe, but I haven't met any nice people except the other kids I traveled with" the girl asked struggling to find the right words in German.

"Yes, you can call me Grandma," Hilda replied struggling to keep her tears at bay. _Dam it Victor, I know I was pestering you to make me a grandma but a little warning would be nice._

Thank you, was all Hilda could make out between muffled sobs as the poor girl soaked her shirt with tears of happiness. "Now why don't you tell me you name," Hilda asked.

"Aisha El-Hashem," the girl replied.

"The living crusher, you must be a tough girl," Hilda replied.

Aisha nodded in response happy to have found another nice person like Mr. Bratwurst.

"Now I need you to be a big girl while I go make us some dinner ok," Hilda said looking down at her.

"You're not going to leave me cause I'm broken are you," Aisha asked trying to cover up her missing arm and leg.

"No, never, and don't think for one second you are broken," Hilda said quickly hugging the girl again.

"Grandma is right, I am taking you to Italy to get you all fixed up so don't you worry," Victor said watching over the touching scene.

"Promise," Aisha replied in Arabic.

"Yes," Victor replied in Arabic. "Here Seigfried can keep you company while we get you some food. He is really strong after dealing with my sisters fighting over him while they were growing up." Victor added in German handing over a steiff bear dressed up like a German knight.

The pair left Aisha happily clutching her new bear stepping out into the hallway. "Victor she mentioned others did you find them," Hilda asked.

"Yes there were several children left behind that weren't touched yet and are currently in foster care while the Dutch government figures out what to do with them. They said Aisha always volunteered to go so they wouldn't be hurt. She was their protector," Victor answered.

"Thank goodness, what of the men who did this," Hilda asked.

"Dead or in police custody," Victor said. "I just wish it hadn't taken the death of Rachel to get the higher ups off their collective asses."

"I know," Hilda replied placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do about that prosecutor," Hilda asked knowing her son was never one to let some jackass get in the way of justice.

"Urd and Mara, are taking care of it for me," Victor replied.

"The twins, you're not playing around this time," Hilda gasped.

**Section Break**

"You disappeared several days later with Victor and his Italian friend. The next time I spoke to my son he told me you had been treated and sent back to Tunisia to be with your family, yet he never returned home not once since that day." Hilda explained finishing the story.

"I'm sorry, if it wasn't for me you would still have your son," Triela said.

"Don't be, Victor has always done what he thought was the right thing even if it is over his head. I'm just happy I'm able to see my only granddaughter again. So what can you tell me about my son?" Hilda asked.

"Victor is…" Triela began.

"It's alright, I know what he can be like," Hilda said urging her to continue.

"He is a great detective and we were the best Fratello at the agency. No one ever escaped our grasp for long. I learned everything I know from him and if he didn't know how to do it he found someone who could teach me." Triela said thinking of the near disaster with Pinochio.

"But he can be such a stick in the mud sometimes. He never told me if he wanted a partner, a daughter, a niece, or an attack dog. To be honest I don't think he knew himself, since he only wanted to keep me safe, but the only way to do that was to place in me in battle or be decommissioned by the agency." Triela explained.

"Well at least his sense of fashion seemed to have improved judging by the clothes you're wearing," Hilda said pointing out the stylish ensemble Triela picked up in San Marino.

"Victor, fashion, are you nuts, he wouldn't know a thing about clothes even if it was downloaded into his brain." Triela laughed.

"So it's still boring suits, then. He is never going to get a date at this rate," Hilda chuckled. "Don't tell me he dresses you in suits to," Hilda gasped.

A blushing Triela could only nod in response. "But I like the clothes he gets me," Triela stammered.

"I'm sure you do, but let's just say he can a little clueless when it comes to women's fashion. I blame his sisters for that though, Mara and Urd liked using him as their own personal dress up doll. I should have put a stop to it but he just looked so cute," Hilda explained showing her an old snap shot of a young Victor Hartman trussed up like a holiday turkey in a lace monstrosity.

_Victor in a dress._ A small giggle escaped Triela's lips before she burst out laughing. "Ow," Triela winced stressing her damaged abdominals.

"Isn't there anything you'd like to purchase that might require a more feminine touch," Hilda added.

Fidgeting in her seat Triela was unable to respond in fear of the potential embarrassment as a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Don't worry after some of the things I caught my daughters with nothing shocks me anymore. Seriously what would they want a whip and handcuffs for, plus all that leather," Hilda said shaking her head in confusion.

_Oh god they couldn't be into that could they. Victor nearly had a heart attack when we raided that place. Hell he nearly killed Bernardo for explaining it to Beatrice and me. That's one memory I wouldn't mind having erased. There are some things you shouldn't do and some people should never be seen naked. Well I guess what I want is normal then._ "Um, I'd like to get a swimsuit, so I can go to the beach sometime," Triela said quietly. "A bikini,"

"Hahaha, I think I we can manage that." Hilda laughed. "Planning to pick up some boys are you."

"No, I just want something nice to go to the beach and play volleyball in," Triela said swearing there would be no repeats of her performance with Dino despite the inner joy she still felt from being considered a beautiful woman.

"I understand, you are a bit young for that after all," Hilda replied still bemused by her young appearance.

_Young I am not young, I'm 18 years old dam it. It's not my fault the conditioning process stunted my growth._ Triela glared at chest daring them to grow now that her fellow sisters were primed to leave her in the dust. _I'm the older sister dam it. I can't go to the beach with Mimi if I still look like a kid._

"Don't worry Triela, you will develop soon enough. I was a late bloomer myself, and we'll be better for it in the end since it will last longer." Hilda said putting an arm around her. "Now what else can you tell me about Victor and your time in Italy. Has he found a girlfriend yet," Hilda asked a blushing Triela.

**Section Break**

_Thank goodness for small favors, we owe Fillipo's boss big time. _Despite the shock a bank robbery was in Switzerland, it was relegated to the internet's version of second page news, with no mention of the girls beyond the actions of Triela, when she saved a young boys life. Fillipo's boss had the government running around in circles while trying to down play the severity of the event as a high jacked security drill. _So much for freedom of the press. The death penalty_ _Well that's just freaking great. I hope they have a good lawyer who isn't on the take. _Claes frowned as she caught the main headline coming from the highly controlled Italian media outlets. _Angelica you're handler is a genius._

**La Republica**

**Padania the Truth behind the Violence**

**by- Patrica Ricci**

Where did the five republics faction come from, what do they want, and what is the government doing about it. This will be the first in a series of articles trying to explain the violence gripping all of Italy today, and maybe a way to stop it.

What followed was a detailed explanation on the origin of the five republics faction, including their links to big business and the mafia. Perhaps the most telling revelation was the leak of early Padania documents absolving them of their role in the Croce affair and fingering the akatsuki as the real culprit. _Angelica I could kiss your mother right now, this is going to make our job a whole lot easier. Now all we need to do is cut off the dragons head and public opinion will do the rest._

"Hilda," Ritsuko called out storming through the house pulling Claes from her reading.

"She is with Triela," Claes replied carefully examining the Doctor's mannerisms for any sign of deception.

"Keep it down, Triela's getting some rest," Hilda said slowly closing a door behind her.

_Sleeping again, this isn't good. We've never gone this long with a major injury before._

"We need to talk," Ritsuko said.

"Sure what do you need," Hilda replied.

Ritsuko glanced toward Claes. "Not here, outside" Ritsuko said dragging Hilda outside.

_Shit, she knows. Now what will you do Hilda, can we really trust your friend? _Claes moved to find Angelica and prepare for the worst.

Tucked away behind the noisy generator Ritsuko finally released her friend. "Who are those girls," Ritsuko said glaring at the larger woman.

"My granddaughter and her friends, one of which could really use your help as they had a little accident with a local hunter," Hilda replied.

"Bullshit, Urd, and Mara aren't married, and you haven't heard from that stick in the mud son of yours for years. Plus those girls are hardly what I would call normal," Ritsuko replied.

_So you figured it out, now what are you going to do._ "Whatever do you mean?" Hilda asked feigning ignorance.

"Cut the crap, the younger three have senses that are off the charts, and it took Maya and me together to pull Angelica's shoulder back into place. You know who I work for and I've seen some of the research being done, so who are these girls Hilda. You don't get some of the injuries I've seen them with from just hiking." Ritsuko asked.

"Please just treat Triela and go. I don't want you involved anymore than you already are." Hilda replied.

"No," Ritsuko replied.

"Ritsuko, you have no idea, what you are talking about," Hilda shot back sweating bullets.

"You're right, but I know enough," Ritsuko said.

Hilda sighed in defeat. "Just what do you know then?"

"Those girls have carbon fiber integrated into their bones, and their skin as well. It's the only way they could have gotten the injuries they did with so little physical evidence. They have bio engineered replacement sensory organs as well and some degree of electro reactive polymers strengthening their musculature as well I think. Someone went to a lot of trouble to enhance these girls in such a way that would not raise any eyebrows." Ritsuko explained.

_I'm sorry girls. I never thought it would end like this._ "What will you do now?" Hilda asked. "If you think I'll let you take them back to your lab and be dissected you got another thing coming."

A resounding smack echoed away from the house as Hilda's head reeled back from the powerful and unexpected blow. "I am not my mother, god dam it,"

"Ritsuko," Hilda gasped in shock.

"I take my oath seriously, I will not use anyone for the sake of scientific discovery no matter how revolutionary it might be. I couldn't help that girl but I'll be damned if I let another suffer her fate. Now I want the full story."

Convinced of her friend's convictions Hilda slowly explained the girl's tale in all its dark and sordid glory. _My god, I knew we were close to a tipping point in cybernetic technology but to be at true organic replacements already, is incredible. However to do this to these girls is inexcusable, this technology should be used for the betterment all, not just the government for their secret wars. Mother what did you do, they almost certainly needed the magus system to pull this off. Mom, Kyoko, Yui, Lloyd, Cecile, Rakshata, and me, did I have something to do with this atrocity as well. Unwilling or not this stops now, I won't sit by on the sidelines again. I'll need an operating suite, dialysis, chelation, hhmmmm, there should be one of those ritzy drug rehab places nearby. _

"Hilda, get out your check book," Ritsuko asked.

"You're going to blackmail me now?" Hilda snarked.

"No, I need to get Triela to an operating room, I can't remove bullets in this setting." Ritsuko replied. "Oh and don't be a smart ass it doesn't suite you,"

"How?" Hilda asked in shock.

"If you give a nice donation to one of the local celebrity rehab centers around here, then they will of course look the other way. Especially if it's from the Waffe benutzt," Ritsuko replied.

"I hate that name," Hilda replied pulling out her phone.

"If the shoe fits," Ritsuko replied.

The click of a rifle being cocked startled both women as Angelica stepped around the corner her HK416 held at the ready. "What are you planning?"

"Treating, you and your friends," Ritsuko replied.

"Why the secrecy then," Angelica said.

"I wanted the truth," Ritsuko replied.

"Angelica please we only want to help you," Hilda said.

"That remains to be seen," Angelica shot back.

Ritsuko sighed, surprisingly calm despite the assault rifle pointed at her chest. "Listen there is a short list of people who could have created the technology used in your rebirth, and I happen to be one of them."

A string of Romanian curses flew out of Angelica's mouth, while shouldering her rifle. "I'd say I won't enjoy this but I would be lying,"

"Wait it's not what you think," Hilda said blocking her line of fire.

"If it comes out that anything I've discovered was used in your creation, then I will take any punishment you think I deserve, but before then let me save you and your friends." Ritsuko said staring down rifle bore.

"Why should I believe you," Angelica said coldly.

"I've seen the result of human experimentation, I couldn't do a thing to help that poor defenseless girl, but I can this time. I promise you, I will do everything I can to help you. I can't let another innocent be harmed for the sake of scientific advancement." Ritsuko said.

"Alright but I still don't trust you," Angelica replied.


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note-** I still don't own Gunslinger Girls and this is written for fun. I hope you enjoy the latest installment and I'll admit I was influenced by the holiday a bit so I hope this is up to snuff. FYI in the last chapter I mentioned there being only two more until the end of the current arc but I'm not sure that will be the case anymore. Well enjoy.

**Chapter 29- Recovery**

With the last of his medical staff safely tucked away and headed out of Italy one Fernando Bianchi could finally release a sigh of relief. _Now to get the hell out of here._ Slowly sipping his coffee in the early morning light he began to contemplate his next move.

A voice called out over the din of the early morning traffic pulling him Fernando from his thoughts. "Hey Bianchi long time no see," Bernardo called out joining the old doctor at his table.

"What the hell are you doing," Fernando asked.

"Saving your hide, come on," Bernardo said pulling the doctor along dumping several bills on the table.

"What is going on," Fernando said as the pair cut through a back alley.

"You didn't notice the woman tailing you," Bernardo said jerking his head towards a rather well endowed platinum blond woman at a nearby table.

"No, I have a wife, thank you very much," Fernando retorted finally taking notice of a rather well endowed woman moving through the crowd. "A wife that will kill me if I don't get a move on, now what the hell is going on."

"Tea is sick," Bernardo answered shoving the doctor into a small sedan.

_Crap!_ "What's wrong," Fernando asked as they disappeared into the heavy Rome traffic.

"Let's just say she is making my alcoholic DTs look like a walk in the park," Bernardo replied.

_Shit, if Tea has it this bad then what about her sisters._ "Where is she," Bianchi asked.

"Ferro, got her a bed in celebrity rehab center known for keeping their mouth shut," Bernardo replied weaving through the early morning traffic of Rome with reckless abandon.

"Is she nuts, if they discover her enhancements, we are all screwed," Bianchi shot back.

"Don't worry about it, she got her sister to help out," Bernardo said with a goofy grin.

"Her sister, I didn't know she had one," Bianchi asked.

**Section Break**

A trio of women huddled around Tea as she lay drowning in her own sweat mumbling incoherently, while they looked on helplessly. At first the women thought it was simple cold, but Tea quickly deteriorated as her temperature spiked to 107F, along with violent seizures. Katerina realizing the symptoms as some kind of withdrawal pushed them to get Tea the treatment she needed before it became too late and her brain turned into mush, while Bernardo left to retrieve the errant doctor.

"Alright it's done," a classic Italian feme fatale said stepping into the room. "Now it's about time you tell me what is going on sister." The woman asked closing the door behind her.

"Denise, it's better if you don't know. Please just go back to your movie set and pretend it never happened." Ferro replied.

"No, I haven't heard from you in years, ever since you entered into government service, and now you want my help." Denise shot back looking down at her shorter sister.

_Sister, what the hell!_ Priscilla's jaw dropped at the revelation. "Since when did you have a younger sister?"

"Twins, actually," Denise replied with a smile.

"But you don't look anything alike," Patricia added.

"Fraternal twins," Ferro seethed.

"Don't be so upset, Ferro, you got all the brains and athleticism, while all I got was the beauty and charm," Denise replied pushing out her chest.

"While I'm sure my friends are more than happy to hear about our childhood, could you do me a favor and get the hell out of here, Denise," Ferro groaned.

"Not a chance, I just helped you sign a girl up for rehab who is going through one hell of a withdrawal, by saying she is my illegitimate love child and if this place wants to stay in business then they better keep their mouth shut," Denise said staying remarkably calm.

"It wouldn't be the first time," Ferro shot back.

"Would you two shut the hell up, my daughter is finally asleep and I would like it to stay that way. So if you two want to continue your sibling rivalry, take it the hell outside." Katerina growled.

_Daughter what the hell_, _when did this happen none of the other handlers ever went that far._

_ How did she figure it out?_

_ We need to tell her and soon._

**Section Break**

_It looks like I couldn't beat the conditioning medications after all._ _Well it sure was a more peaceful way to go than a fire fight, even if it was a bit earlier than I would have liked. I wonder if I'll be able to see them again up here._ Claes awoke only to find she was looking over a serene lake as her one time mentor sat on a large rock waiting for a fish to bite. A large splash tore Claes from her inner mussing as Raballo suddenly jumped up fighting with a rather large fish.

"Are you going to stand there all day or give me a hand," Raballo called out as he continued his battle against the stubborn fish.

"Yes sir," Claes yelled springing into action. The pair made quick work of the fish, flinging it from its aquatic home onto dry land with an impressive arc.

The pair sat in silence as Raballo began preparing the fish for lunch. "You have something you want to ask?"

"Um, sir is this heaven, and am I dead," Claes asked.

"Do you see, Saint Peter, or the pearly gates," Raballo replied.

"No," Claes replied.

"Well then there is your answer," Raballo said.

"But why are you here," Claes asked.

"Who knows, maybe it's a side effect of one of those conditioning drugs, you did read what I left behind after all," Raballo answered as he began slowly roasting the fish over a small fire.

"I couldn't understand all of it but several of them seem to have effects similar to LSD," Claes replied. "_So does this mean you are just a flashback, while I recover from the conditioning medications?"_ The pair continued to sit in silence content to enjoy each other's company, enjoying the calm serenity of the lake as the sun slowly fell from the sky.

"Well it looks like my time is up," Raballo said as he started to fade from existence as the sun fell behind the distant mountains.

"Goodbye sir," Claes said fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. _Even if you were just a memory it was good to see you again._

"Keep up the good work Claes, and remember to be gentle but don't let that stop you from fighting back against those that need to be stopped." Raballo said.

"I will sir," Claes said.

"Oh and one last thing now that you are free of the agency you might want to stop by your mother in Sweden, she misses you dearly after what your father did," Raballo said as he faded away into nothingness.

"Hey she is waking up," a voice called out through the darkness.

"Calm down Beatrice, and give her some room," a second voice called out as Claes slowly opened her eyes to a face full of mauve colored hair, before the girl was suddenly jerked back.

"Welcome to the land of the living," Hilda said as her vision slowly came into focus.

Her mind still in a haze Claes struggled to regain her bearings. "What happened?" She croaked.

"Conditioning withdrawal," Angelica said from the bed next to her.

"Great did I break anything," Claes groaned.

"No, but you did throw Rico across the room, before Beatrice injected you with Triela's meds," Angelica replied. "No harm done,"

"Agreed, and the others," Claes asked.

"Rico and Beatrice seem ok for now. Henrietta is sleeping, and Triela is recovering from surgery." Angelica answered as Ritsuko and Maya entered while Beatrice went back to her cookies.

"Tell me everything. What was in that syringe and what the fuck were those so called doctors medicating you with? You're blood chemistry is a mess, the lab can't even identify half of the substances, and what it did identify scares the hell out of me. You have antibodies for over 40 different, viral, bacterial, and zoological pathogens, not to mention a host of performance enhancing drugs. If I ever find this modern Dr. Mengel, I'm going to shoot the son a bitch," Ritsuko seethed.

"Get in line," Angelica shot back. "Just help us recover and we will take care of it,"

Ritsuko let out a long sigh. "Alright but I am going to need any of the medication you have left if I am going to be able to help you, plus any information you have on the process." Ritsuko said with a nod of agreement.

"Angelica give her Henrietta's medication and the file in my bag," Claes ordered.

"Are you sure this is such a good idea," Hilda said repressing a shudder at the young girls insane giggling.

"We don't have much of a choice at this point," Claes replied.

"Maya, get over to my lab and use the full Magus system to figure out what the hell we are dealing with. The password is EX01RA2010," Ritsuko said handing over a small flash drive.

"But it hasn't been unlocked since," Maya gasped.

"I know but now is a good as time as ever. Call me as soon as you find anything,"

"Yes," Maya said quickly exiting the room.

**Section Break**

"Report," Mr. Cruset said taking a seat with ten men and women at an imaginary board room existing only in cyberspace.

"The first generation cyborgs were last spotted in Switzerland but we got a hit off the German border station at the route 33 crossing." Minister Petris replied.

"Is that all," Dr. Kyoko Zepplin asked.

Monica stiffened before quickly responding. "Yes."

Their leader raised an eyebrow. "Do you have something you wish to add, doctor?" Mr. Cruset asked.

"There are reports of a bank robbery gone bad in Saint Gallen Switzerland, that was stopped by mysterious group of young women. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" The red haired doctor questioned.

"No," the Minister shot back.

"Then why was my company contacted about experimental weapons that were recovered at the site," the foppish Japanese man shot back.

The defense minister paled as their leaders eyes bored down on her. "What did you do Monica?"

"I wanted to take care of a few loose ends, from our Padania operation before we moved onto the next phase. It was just coincidence that the cyborgs were present." Monica replied.

"You fool, do you realize what you have done," Mr. Cruset roared as the remaining members flinched. "I wanted the Padania threat to remain real and planned to expand their reach outside of Italy using our wayward cyborgs as a scapegoat. This would have put much more pressure on the girls and moved to destabilize the region. The destabilization of Europe would have helped to move our plans forward by several years at least."

"My apologies sir, I had no idea," Monica replied.

"It was only a small cell so don't about worry about it. Plus you didn't know about the policy change." Mr. Cruset said.

"Thank you sir," Monica said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Just don't disappoint me again," Mr. Cruset said coldly.

"Yes sir," Monica said her head only a step away from the imaginary chopping block.

"Moving on," Mr. Cruset said smiling instantly switching gears. "Dr. Zepplin, what is the status of the second generation cyborgs."

"Not as well as expected," the doctor replied.

"I thought you said you had everything you needed to proceed with the project," an older man asked with a thick Russian accent.

"Yes, but only for the basic enhancement package. The next level of enhancements is proving more difficult to implement than anticipated." Kyoko replied.

"What is the current level of their abilities, Dr. Zepplin," the Russian asked.

"Their current level of enhancement places their strength on the same level as the prototype, and their senses are on par with the first generation without the specialized enhancements," Kyoko replied.

"What is the hold up, those enhancements are the lynch pin of the second generation," the American member of the committee asked.

"Akagi," Zepplin replied.

"What, Noako always supported the cyborg project," the American replied.

"No, it's her bitch of a daughter Ritsuko," Zepplin snarled. "She locked down the Magus system after her mother's death and we only have access to three of the five nodes. I simply don't have the processing power necessary to move the enhancements into the production phase."

"Can we get around the lock," Mr. Cruset asked.

"No, it is a high level bio encryption process, and if the key is input wrong even once a techno-organic virus will be released into the system destroying it," Kyoko replied.

"Is there any chance of convincing her to cooperate," Monica asked.

"Not likely, she is against any kind of exploitation," Kyoko said.

"What is the alternative Doctor, we need those cyborgs for our plans to progress," Mr. Cruset said annoyed with the unexpected set back.

"I..." the stressed doctor began as a shrill beep filled the imaginary room.

"A hot date doctor," Yuuna Seiran joked.

Kyoko glared at the fool. "No the Magus system was just unlocked, I can run the simulations in the background while Ritsuko completes what she is doing." Kyoko said as her link to the meeting disconnected.

"This could be a most fortunate accident, but what is the status of the land warrior project," Mr. Cruset asked new plans beginning to form.

"Ready to be deployed," heavy set America replied.

"Good, let the American Military know and have them begin beta testing," Mr. Cruset replied.

"Yes sir," the American said dropping out of the room.

"Farid, inform Dante that he is to return to Italy immediately." their leader said before bowing out.

"Good riddance, I've had enough of dealing with Dante, my countries relations with Iran are bad enough as is." Farid commented as the meeting ended.

**Section Break**

Even in its repressed state the Magus system was modern marvel of the new millennium, far stripping even the most complex super computers. Maya had only ever been allowed access to the first two nodes and they made running the most complex simulations a breeze, the full power of the system was simply breath taking. _I bet I could hack into DARPA, Europol, the UN, and NASA all at the same time. Now if I could just upload my XBOX account and I could really show those little bastards who's the boss._ _If this wasn't being used for such a disgusting act, it would the next Nobel Prize in biochemistry._ The conditioning meds were a symphony of modern pharmacology minimizing their interactions and maximizing effective. _This doesn't make any sense these drugs aren't interacting and none of them are broken down into anything addictive or dangerous so why is it hurting them. What the hell is going on here?_

"What is going on here," an older woman asked surprised the long time thorn in her side suspiciously abscent.

"Dr. Zepplin," Maya blurted out in surprise.

"Tell me what are you doing on the Magus system," Dr. Zepplin asked.

"Just some routine research that's all," Maya replied.

"Yes, but it's been a long time since Ritsuko has allowed anyone access to the full potential of the Magus system," Dr. Zepplin asked trying to get a better look at the readout.

"It's just some basic tests and analysis, but she wanted it done quickly so she gave me full access so I could finish all of it today," Maya replied.

"What kind of tests, she hasn't made any headway on her cyber brain project has she," Dr. Zepplin asked eying Beatrice.

"No nothing like that," Maya replied.

"Well then why is she looking into a drug addict's blood work," the red headed woman pressed. "Did Misato do something stupid again?"

"No it wasn't Misato. Ritsuko was asked to consult on a case by an old friend, and asked me to run some blood work for her while she remained on sight," Maya replied.

"Well take all the time you need," Dr. Zepplin replied. _I need to do some testing of my own._

_I'm glad that's over with, if she knew what I was really doing. _A loud beep pulled Maya from her thoughts as the latest round of tests completed. _What the hell this doesn't make any sense, the liver shouldn't metabolize metals this way, and the kidneys should have cleared them no problem. The girls, were created to be the pinnacle of biological perfection, this should hardly be a problem for them._

"No way, it couldn't be that simple, but that's just horrible," Maya exclaimed grabbing her phone.

**Section Break**

Katerina cautiously eyed the complex tubing and machinery connected to Tea with a diverse array of emotions. This monstrosity better work was the collective thought of all those present in the room as blood and other fluids began flowing in and out of her body. All that Tea needed now was a plug in the back of her head and Katerina was certain her new found partner could be plugged into the matrix.

"There," Dr. Bianchi sighed in relief. "Now she should be fine by tomorrow evening."

Katerina huffed in response unconvinced. "You helped to create her so why should I believe you."

"Katerina, Dr. Bianchi is one of the good guys. He helped to fix Beatrice just before the escape and was in hiding like the rest of us."

"That is all well and good, but I still don't trust anyone who could have helped to create cyborg assassins for the government," Katerina shot back. "Besides she looks like you are trying to plug her back into the system that created her. What memories will you erase this time?"

Bianchi smiled in response. "None, I'm glad Tea finally has someone to care for her like the others. Had I know what was going to happen when I brought in on the project I would have told that harpy Monica to stuff it where the sun doesn't shine."

Katerina was taken aback by the doctor's sudden frankness. "What will all of this mean for Tea," Katerina asked waving at all the tubes and machines connected to the frail looking girl.

"It's not as bad as it looks," Bianchi replied.

"Then what is it," Ferro asked equally concerned.

"This is a combination of ultra rapid detox, chelation therapy, and a massive amount of dialysis. After consulting with Dr. Bergonzi I decided this would be the best way to rapidly cure the girls due to their complex biochemistry." Dr. Bianchi replied.

"I don't care about that as long as it works," Katerina replied. "Biology was never my strong point. Chemistry and physics on the other hand I am very good at, especially practical application. You should do well to remember that," Katerina replied grabbing a bag next to the bed. "Tea happens to like this outfit so I'm going to see if that sister of yours can give me a hand." Katerina added as she left the room.

_And they wonder why I never recommended female handlers or relatives._ Bianchi paled as Katerina strode out of the room.

**Section Break**

"Will they be alright," Hilda asked watching Ritsuko inject the girls with a large syringe of full of a newly created drug cocktail while connected to a mass of tubes and machinery.

"Yes, thanks to Maya's discovery we now know exactly how to treat them," Ritsuko replied.

"But what about Beatrice she is in the proverbial hornets' nest right now," Hilda asked.

"Maya will look after her, and she apparently made herself a little present using some materials in my lab. So I wouldn't worry about your little friend," Ritsuko said turning on the dialysis machines.

"Ok, but will this really work, and what about Triela," Hilda asked taking a seat next to her granddaughter.

"Triela will be fine.

**Section Break**

"Are you sure you don't need any help Dr. Akagi," a nurse asked one last time as she left the operating room.

"Yes we will be fine this is a routine procedure," Ritsuko replied.

"Are you certified to use the laser," the nurse asked still hesitant about the whole affair.

"I have a M.D. P.H.D. in Biochemical Engineering, I think I know how to use a medical laser," Ritsuko shot back.

"But," the nurse stammered as Ritsuko pushed her out the door.

"But, nothing, look I built one of these while I was in college for a masters thesis if it makes you feel any better," Ritsuko said shutting the door. _It was more like helping Misato build a particle beam cannon but who's complaining._

"Now I want you to count back from 10 while taking a few deep breaths," Ritsuko said placing a mask over Triela's face.

Triela frowned pushing the mask off. "I'm not going to sleep," Triela replied in defiance.

Ritsuko responded with a frown of her own. "You do realize that I will be performing laparoscopic surgery on abdomen to repair your large intestine."

"Yes, and you might have had a hand in my creation so excuse me if I only trust you as far as I can throw you," Triela replied.

"Which I imagine even now is rather far," Ritsuko replied pulling out a large hypodermic needle.

"Haha," Triela replied rolling her eyes. "Um, what do you think you are doing with that," Triela stammered as Ritsuko walked over with the large needle.

"Spinal tap, you aren't afraid of a little needle prick are you, now roll on your side," Ritsuko said.

"No," Triela stammered as she broke out in a cold sweat rolling over.

"Now hold still," Ritsuko ordered slowly inserting the needle into small skin blemish at the L2 vertebrae. _Dam doctor's thought of everything including, convenient weak points for medication._

"Now what," Triela asked as the feeling in her abdomen and legs slowly faded away.

"Sit tight while I put you back together," Ritsuko replied removing Triela's bandages. _Dam, near indestructible and fast healers to boot. _Ritsuko examined each of the gunshot wounds which resembled rather large bug bites rather than the gaping holes made from a large bore pistol fired at close range that she expected. Pushing her raging curiosity aside Ritsuko set to work removing the remaining 3 slugs still lodged in Triela and closing her wounds properly.

**Section Break**

"Those enhancements of hers made a perforated bowel a little more than a flesh wound, despite all the blood loss. I was even able to rebuild the carbon fiber layers in her skin and muscle fascia by using their medical laser after boosting the power output several times." Ritsuko explained.

"Which means," Hilda asked.

"The carbon fiber armor that was integrated into her body is just as strong as it was before the injury," Ritsuko replied.

"Thank you," Hilda said. "You will be well compensated for your time today."

"Don't bother helping those girls and learning the truth behind my bosses was enough," Ritsuko said.

"What are you going to do now?" Hilda asked.

"Once Maya returns and everyone is feeling better it's time I collect on a few favors Misato and Kaji owe me," Ritsuko explained.

"Please don't get yourself anymore involved Ritsuko I don't want anyone else dragged into this," Hilda replied as she stood vigil over the girls.

"It's a little late for that don't you think," Ritsuko replied.

**Section Break**

"Who is my mother dam it," a small red headed woman yelled throwing open the doors to a rich Roman estate.

"A Vita it is a pleasure to see you," a distinguished looking man said walking out to meet her.

"Cut the crap Apollo," Vita replied.

"You are as lively as ever," Apollo said with open arms. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"Where is my mother," Vita growled stomping across the luscious estate.

"Why would I have any idea where your mother is," Apollo replied.

"Because what father wouldn't know who their child's mother is. It takes two to tango you know." Vita said pulling him down to eye level. "Who is my mother?"

"Hopefully dead and buried," Apollo replied.

"You mean she is alive," Vita gasped.

"Who knows I dumped that whore years ago after I tried to have you erased, but you have proved much more useful alive," Apollo said as Vita dropped him to the ground.

"Mom," Vita sobbed collapsing to the ground. _You didn't abandon me after all._

**Section Break**

"Mom," Tea muttered as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Tea," Katerina gasped leaping out of her chair as Tea slowly awoke.

Rubbing the mixture of tears and sleep out of her eyes Tea pulled herself into a sitting position. "Mom, where am I," Tea asked as she observed the opulent hospital room.

"You're in a private hospital, outside of Caserta," Katerina replied.

Pain clearly evident on her face Tea replied. "Why,"

"You were running a fever of 107, going through conditioning withdrawal and needed medical help I couldn't provide," Katerina replied. "Don't worry no one has discovered us, Ferro made sure of that."

"How, she got her sister to get you admitted to the hospital and Bernardo tracked down Dr. Bianchi to treat you." Katerina explained.

"Thank you," Tea said embracing her.

"What's with those tears, you're going to be just fine and free of those dam drugs the doctors pumped you full of," Katerina said returning the hug with one of her own.

"I know it's just I finally remembered one of my dreams about Vita," Tea replied.

"But I thought those were always good dreams for you," Katerina asked.

"It was, Vita discovered that her mother might still be alive and didn't leave her after all. So I thought maybe my mom didn't have a choice when she left me at the orphanage and she might still be out there." Tea explained. "It's silly isn't, I'm a prototype cyborg what woman would want me for a child," Tea added.

Katerina looked Tea in the eye. "I for one would love to be able to call you my daughter and any woman who doesn't want an exceptional child like you who cares for others despite the cost to herself is a fool and doesn't deserve you," Katerina replied.

The touching moment was suddenly broken as the door to Tea's room was suddenly thrown open by a breathless Priscilla. "We got trouble, get her ready to move."

"What kind of trouble," Katerina said handing Tea her clothes.

"Armando Riina who happens to be one directors of the hospital decided to perform a surprise inspection and he brought some rather nasty looking brutes with him," Priscilla answered.

"I'll deal with Armando, you just get Tea out of here," Katerina said fire burning in her eyes.

"It's a little late for that I think," a man said before roughly shoving Priscilla into the room.

"Hey what do you think you're doing?" Priscilla yelled from the floor.

"I didn't know reuniting with an old flame was a crime," the man said as two of his goons stepped in behind him.

"Armando," Katerina growled.

"It's been far too long, and it seems you recovered from your pregnancy just fine," Armando said eying her lovely physique.

"Not long enough in my opinion. Now what do you want," Katerina shot back.

"When I heard you were keeping the company of people wanted by the government I just had to offer my assistance and I wanted a chance to gain some closure on that painful night." Armando explained.

"You got what you wanted twenty years ago you bastard and I won't let you ruin another girls life." Katerina replied moving in front of Tea.

"Unfortunately both you proved far more resilient than I expected but you did prove very useful to Christiano in the end. Our dear daughter also inherited your resilience and was a great help to some associates of mine but it is time for both you to meet your end." Armando explained drawing a pistol on the women while his goons prepared to pepper the room with silenced Styr TMP's.

"Bastard," Tea roared leaping over Katerina tackling Armando to the ground while well placed strikes to the groin by Priscilla incapacitated his goons. "Where is she," Tea yelled wrapping her hands around Armando's neck. "I swear if you harm her daughter I will tear you apart."

"Here let me," Katerina said laying a hand on Tea's shoulder.

"First question, why did you take my daughter," Katerina said smashing him between the legs as he curled into the fetal position.

"She would have only gotten in the way," Armando choked out.

"Wrong answer," Katerina replied kicking him hard in the ribs.

"Where is she," Tea asked.

"Doesn't matter," Armando cried out as hauled him off the ground.

"The hell it doesn't," Tea screamed slamming him against the wall.

"She isn't even human anymore, the doctors made sure of that. They made into a nice little killer doll to bad she wasn't as effective as her sisters." Armando said with a sick grin.

"What," Tea gasped dropping Armando to the floor.

"Teana," Katerina said in shock.

"Priscilla please tell me what he said was a lie," Tea asked slumping to the floor.

"Tea, it's….." Priscilla said stepping toward the distraught girl.

"Don't touch me," Tea screamed backing away from the analyst.

"Tea, it's true we, but we only discovered the connection after meeting Katerina. If it wasn't for her talking in her sleep we never would have been able to put the whole story together. Armando and his associated covered his tracks to well. Had we known from the beginning I would have been the first to reunite you with your mother." Ferro said standing in the doorway.

"I'm so sorry Tea, I should have tried harder," Katerina cried tears streaming down her face.

"Mom," Tea cried out wrapping her newly discovered mom in a massive bear hug.

**Authors note**- The girls are now free of the last agency shackles but can they truly escape their creators machinations. Stay tuned for the next chapter- Holiday celebrations.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note-** I still don't own GSG and sorry for the long update but real life got in the way. Special thanks to Schaschanist for his use of Emiele, and MP5 for his inspiration for the final segment. MP5 don't worry I will be doing a scene like you originally intended later on.

**Chapter 30- Family and Friends**

_ What's this? Oh one little peak won't hurt. Besides what doesn't kill you makes you stronger or was it dumber I don't remember which._

Dear Diary,

It's been a while since we've had a chance to talk. It's been six weeks I left the agency with the other girls. Those doctors weren't our friends and I had to leave Jose behind. The news isn't all bad though. We all made it safely to Mr. Hillshire's, I mean Mr. Hartman's vacation home in Germany. She is making us all better so we can destroy those bastards' evil people.

Henrietta

Dear Diary,

I had that dream again,…. yeah, that one. Ever since Ms. Akagi, and Ms. Ibuki fixed healed us I've been having visions of that poor girl and they are getting stronger. Now I can see her whole family being hurt by those evil people. I wish there was something I could do for her. Every time I wake up I feel empty on the inside. It's like I've lost something important to me. I know leaving Jose behind hurt. I know that we will get Jose and the others back though. But even if I kill those men in my dreams I don't think this feeling will go away. I want to help that girl and make the dreams stop.

Henrietta

Dear Diary,

I don't know what to do. I feel like we are drifting apart. I never see Rico anymore she always running around somewhere. Angelica spends nearly all her time playing with that monster Hilda calls a dog. I haven't seen Claes in days, but Beatrice says she's been fishing a lot, and don't get me started on Triela. She has attached herself to Hilda like she is a replacement handler. I just want my sisters back, I don't want to have to try and retrieve another one like Pia.

Henrieatta

Rico slowly finished reading the small book taking note of the numerous blotches on the last page before closing it. _You should have said something Henrietta. Well time to be the big sister._ Rico found her wayward sister listening to some classical music downstairs while reading one of the few children's books left in the house.

**Section Break**

A gentle plop broke the silence as a lone girl cast again into the icy cold waters below the frozen pool. Fishing was meant to be therapeutic and yet her thoughts continued to wander as she waited for the fish to bite.

_Captain Raballo what should I do can I really trust my parents after what has happened to me? Were you just a figment of my imagination trying to get me to create a bond like the one Triela now has with Hilda, or were you real giving me advice from where ever you are now? Italy seems peaceful now, with the public united against the supposed Padania kidnapping. Even if it is fake, the ruse has brought Italy some measure of peace. Do we really have the right to destroy that just for our right to live? Despite everything you and the others have done for us can we really grow beyond what we were created to do or are we just a modern day Frankenstien destined to destroy those around us._

Her body thoroughly frozen Claes called it a day heading back to the house with her meager fishing supplies. "I don't know what you see in ice fishing besides frozen hair," Claes muttered her long dark hair frozen like a board.

**Section Break**

The dog took special delight at being able to direct his owners to a certain degree pulling them in a direction he wanted to go when being taken on walks through the woods, but his latest handler resisted all attempts at being dog handled. The giant leobringer made one last valiant attempt at leading his minder astray before being yanked bank once again from a nearby dead animal.

"No, Cerberus, that's not good for you," Angelica said sternly pulling the massive beast back with a gentle pull of the leash. "Cerberus, stop whining," Angelica ordered the now pathetic looking beast.

"Now be a good dog, help me find Claes and I'll give you a treat later," Angelica told the dog with a pat on the head. The dog barked before racing off down the path before being yanked back as the leash held firm. _Perro was the same way except now I can't be pulled around._

_What is our next move Triela? We can't stay here forever you know sooner or later they will find us. I don't know about the others but I want my family back. When this is over and done with Marco, Patricia and I will be a family like we should have been. I know the others want something similar but we will have to fight for it of our own volition and feeling, not some misguided drug induced sense of duty. The question is will be strong enough without it, can we really take down, Akatuki, and Nergal if Claes's information pans out._

**Section Break**

"Beatrice," Rico calls out to the girl riveted to the TV screen.

"Yes," Beatrice answers not turning her head away from the screen.

"I need your help with something," Rico asked.

"What is it," Beatrice asked turning away from the TV.

"Well you see," Rico started before explaining her plan.

"You do realize this is going to hurt right," Beatrice replied.

"Yes, but I'll give you all my cookies for the rest of the month," Rico replied.

"Deal," Beatrice grinned. _That's a lot of cookies and they are all for me._

The mischievous pair didn't have long to wait before their targets began to return from their daily activities as the sky began to darken. Even though Triela had yet to return Rico went ahead with the plan afraid she might chicken out under the older sisters glare. Glomping onto Claes as she emerged from the woods Rico made the first strike.

"Rico would you mind getting off of me," Claes groaned at the young girl currently latched onto her back.

"No, you need the exercise, you're getting kinda fat," Rico replied with a grin grabbing her developing chest.

"Rico," Claes growled dropping her fishing rod.

"See I overheard Ferro say once that if your chest got to big then they would make you stupid, like Denise. And well you're the smart one and I don't want to see you end up like those bimbos Jean complained about once." Rico explained.

_Ten, nine, eight, seven six, five, four, three, two, one, zero._ "Rico, I am going to pretend your behavior is from a momentary lapse in judgment brought on by your recent release from the hospital, if you get off of me immediately," Claes said.

"Ok, but I still think you need the exercise, since your butt is getting pretty big. I don't want you to split your new pants open, plus you'll slow us down when we have to haul your fat ass around. See its getting all giggly." Rico said smacking Claes's behind.

Claes's eyes widen in shock by her sisters deviant behavior. "Rico," Claes growled.

_Jackpot._ "Yes," Rico said grinning.

"Run," Claes said chasing after the blond haired tomboy.

**Section Break**

_This better be worth it Rico._ Beatrice found Henrietta sitting in main room quietly reading her book. "Henrietta are you wearing perfume?" Beatrice asked.

"No why," Henrietta asked.

"Maybe you should," Beatrice said sniffing the air. "You smell,"

"What," Henrietta gasped.

"Well it would help cover up the smell. You might like smelling like that stinky cheese that Hillshire gets from Germany but that doesn't mean the rest of us have to smell it." Beatrice said waving her hand in front of her nose.

Henrietta's face was slowly turning into a lovely shade of red before she exploded. "You take that back. I do not smell like stinky cheese." Henrietta yelled jumping up from the table her book falling to the ground with a loud smack.

"I can't help what I smell, stinky," Beatrice said with a shrug.

"Stinky, I am not stinky," Henrietta roared lunging at the smaller girl.

"Beatrice slipped out of the way as Henrietta crashed into the floor.

"Ungraceful to, do I need to give you some walking lessons, big foot" Beatrice added.

Henrietta slowly rose from the floor unable to think straight. With a shout she chased after Beatrice who was already running out of the kitchen.

**Section Break**

"Rico why are you running," Angelica asked adjusting her hair band before putting Cerberus back inside.

"Do you have fleas, cause if you do I'm sure Hilda can give you a bath. I'll even help." Rico asked looking around the corner for Claes?

"Rico, I do not have fleas," Angelica scolded.

"Well you sure could fool me, with all the scratching and itching you've been doing lately. And well I don't want you giving your fleas to Cerberus here." Rico added scratching behind the large dogs ears. "You don't want Angelica's fleas do you Cerberus." Rico asked the happy canine. Cerberus barked in response. "See he agrees with me, so why don't I give you bath," Rico said with a goofy grin.

_She is just a little kid, she is just a little kid_. "Rico I do not have fleas nor will Cerberus get fleas from me," Angelica said glaring at Rico.

"Then why are you tugging at your shirt. Here I'll get it for you," Rico chimed before smacking Angelica's chest.

Shock, pain, and anger, flooded Angelica who was frozen in disbelief by her sister's outrageous behavior.

"Did I get it," Rico asked.

"Cerberus stay," Angelica said before glaring at Rico. "Since Jean isn't here at the moment, I am going to have to scold you in his place."

Rico bolted away screaming. "No way, I don't want to get your fleas."

**Section Break**

The last thing Mara and Urd ever expected to see as they pulled up to the family vacation home was a lolicon's wet dream. Five young girls were currently engaged in a massive brawl turning the snow covered ground into a muddy mess. Clothes were torn, hair matted with dirt, and yet not a single drop of blood was spilled as the girls tore into each like a wildcats fighting for dominance. The youngest one was a little scrapper for every time one of the larger girls got a hold of her she escaped with a practiced ease and not before landing a vicious blow of her own. The blond haired girl was another one that just wouldn't go down despite taking hits like something out of an American boxing film. Personally while they admired the blond's tenacity she really needed to keep her mouth shut as she continually mocked the other three girls.

"What is going on Mara," Urd asked as they stared at the muddle wrestling contest taking place in the bitter cold.  
"The hell if I know," Mara replied. "Should we try and break it up."

"No way, you heard what mom said they were trained for this. Plus you know what we had to get, these girls are the real deal. While they might be young girls they are highly trained young girls, and I really don't want to find out the hard way just how well trained they really are." Urd replied.

"So we just let them beat the crap out of each other," Mara said in agreement.

Nodding her head Urd replied. "They have to stop sooner or later right." Much to Urd's surprise sooner slowly turned into later as the fight wore on as the sun began to drift below the trees. _They're pushing an hour now with no signs of stopping just who are these girls that Vicki found._

"This is insane, I'm going to put an end to this," Mara said as a pair of head lights pulled up the drive way.

"Let mom handle it," Urd replied with a yawn. As the twins stepped out of the car, fully expecting to hear the booming voice of their mother a younger higher pitched voice beat her to it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing," Triela screamed stomping right up to the massive pile of bodies. "Stop this now," Triela's commands fell on deaf ears as clod of half frozen dirt flew up and smacked her in the face. The fighting slowly died down as the yard became eerily quiet, like the calm before a natural disaster.

"Um, Triela, are you ok," Henrietta asked timidly.

"Am I ok, am I ok, of course I'm not ok! I come back after a long day getting everything we need to find my sisters tearing into each like a pack of rabid spider monkeys. I expect this behavior out of a Padania cell not my highly trained and trusted sisters, who know far better than to do something like this," Triela roared.

"But Beatrice said I smelled like stinky cheese and had big feet," Henrietta squeaked.

"And that gives you the excuse to start a brawl." Triela yelled glaring down on her.

"No," Henrietta whispered. _Please don't use me as a training dummy._

"Ok," Triela groaned pinching the bridge of her nose. "Claes, Angelica, why were you trying to tear Rico apart," Triela asked.

_Oh hell she is pissed. I haven't seen her this bad since Hillshire made her chase down that guy while on her period._ "I apparently have fleas, and I'm getting fat," Angelica and Claes replied respectively their heads sufficiently cowed.

"And what do you two have to say for yourselves," Triela said as Rico and Beatrice did their best to clean off their mud caked clothing.

_I'm boned_. "It was Rico's idea," Beatrice said quickly.

"And why did you go along with it," Triela asked.

"Cookies," Beatrice replied her head hung low.

"Why am I not surprised." Triela groaned. It was common back in their days at the agency you could get Beatrice to do just about anything for the right amount of biscotti from the cafeteria.

"Rico why did you incite a riot," Triela asked.

_Don't kill me._ "Um, well you see," Rico stammered under the combined glare of her sisters. "I kinda read Henrietta's diary."

"You what…." Henrietta screamed before a hand from Triela cut her off.

"Explain now," Triela barked.

"She was worried that we were all drifting apart from one another, so I decided to make some sister time," Rico explained quickly.

"And apparently that was a gigantic brawl that ruined the lawn," Triela groaned.

"I know wasn't it fun," Rico beamed, while Beatrice smartly remained quiet only to be smacked in the head hard by Triela.

"Moron," Triela yelled. "Ok listen up, while Rico's heart was in the right place even if her brain certainly wasn't. Claes, Angelica you should have known better. Henrietta you can't fly off the hand for every little thing and Beatrice what ever happened to not behaving like Bernardo." Triela ranted. "What am I going to do with you," Triela groaned.

Taking a moment to think Triela continued. "Rico I am going to give you a flea bath and it's about time you had the talk. Angelica and Henrietta you have to repair this mess. Claes you're coming running with me in the mornings until further notice." Triela said as her sisters groaned. "Oh I didn't forget about you Beatrice, no cookies for a month, and no making a fire either." Triela added as the smile fell from Beatrice's face.

"Now you three go get cleaned up." Triela barked pointing to Angelica, Claes, and Henrietta. "As for you two, empty the cars, first," Triela said pointing over her shoulder.

"You sure she isn't related to us," Urd whispered to her mother.

"Not by blood," Hilda replied as the young pair began emptying the cars.

"I'm really sorry about this grandma," Triela said.

"Don't worry about it. I needed some landscaping done anyway. Now meet Victor's older sisters, Urd, and Mara," Hilda said introducing the pair of fraternal twins.

"So this is girl Victor helped to save," Mara said looking Triela over.

Urd elbowed her sister in the ribs. "Be nice Mara, yes we are Victors older sisters or as we like to call him little Vicki. And after that little display of yours you will fit right in with the Hartman family."

"Thank you," an embarrassed Triela replied.

"Mom, must have given you some lessons," Mara added.

"Um, Victor can get really forceful when he gets mad," Triela explained.

"Really, I never knew he had it in him," Urd laughed.

"Well anyway, we heard about all the trouble you were in and got you a few things mom said you needed," Mara said as Beatrice and Rico lugged several large cases into the house.

"Plus we heard about your wardrobe issues and brought a things for you to try on," Urd added.

Triela had the decency to blush and mutter thank you before bolting for the house.

**Section Break**

"I'm impressed Bernardo, who knew you had such a nice little hide away," Priscilla replied taking a sip of pinot noir.

"Yes but how are we going to get out of Italy. The Heliport doesn't serve any destinations outside of Italy." Ferro said knocking back a much needed beer.

"Yep, out of Italy," Bernardo replied nodding his head while staring at the hotel bar.

"Where is Beatrice when you need her," Ferro groaned as Bernardo eyed a rather shapely woman in a sleek black dress with a plunging neckline.

"Let him have some fun Ferro, you know we all need it," Pactricia added nursing a drink of her own. Her latest article an expose on Christiano Savonarola caused a virtual firestorm on the net, thanks in large part by Katerina's insider information. As Priscilla long suspected Christiano and probably the other heads of the Padania factions as well were in it to make their own private fiefdom where they would reign supreme wielding both economic and political power. The response was as varied as it was loud. The common man in the north decried the actions of their supposed leaders as several smaller Padania cells turned in their guns disillusioned by the movement, while the government called the report a Padania ploy to cover their own actions. The hard line Padania factions called the article meaningless government propaganda and struck back destroying a new recycling and treatment plant meant to ease the pollution around the city of Naples.

"Yes, fun. I'll be right back," Bernardo said before heading to the dark haired beauty that caught his eye.

"Care for a refill," Bernardo asked pointing at the lady's empty glass.

Giving him a coy smile the woman replied. "Why yes."

"A refill for the lady here," Bernardo called out to the bartender. "A 1990 Mondavi that was a good year," Bernardo said spotting the label. "The name's Bernardo."

"Well thank you Bernardo," the woman replied letting wine swirl in her glass before taking a sip carefully observing the new comer.

_ "I think I would like to meet these brothers of yours," Cornelia said as the girls shared stories about their brothers._

_ "Cornelia, I have to tell you something," Beatrice said._

_ "Yes, what is it," Cornelia asked._

_ "I like so I'm to have to warn you about Bernardo," Beatrice said._

_ "What is wrong with Bernardo," Angelica asked._

_ "You're really pretty and have a really big chest so Bernardo is going to act really stupid around you eventually. He means well, it's just he can act really stupid around a pretty lady if I'm not there to help him out. If he is acting stupid just hit him that usually does the trick, just don't do it to hard ok." Beatrice explained to every ones shocked faces._

_ "Thank you," a shocked Cornelia replied._

_ "Beatrice you shouldn't say things like that," Triela said scolding the young girl. _

_ "Beatrice what possessed you to say something like that?" Nunnally asked._

_ "Cornelia seems like a nice lady if a bit strict and Bernardo needs a woman like her in his life to control him when I'm not around. Plus she is really pretty so I know Bernardo will like her, and we have the same hair color," Beatrice added quickly before Triela smacked her on the head._

_ "I agree with Beatrice. Cornelia could use a fun loving man in her life, Guilford is such a stick in the mud." Euphemia added shooting her sister a wicked grin. _

_ "Euphemia how many times do I have to tell you that I am not dating Guilford," Cornelia said._

_ "Perfect, your single, Bernardo is single," Euphemia laughed._

"So what brings such a delicate flower like you to the middle of the bee's nest, called Italy," Bernardo asked.

"Perhaps I am waiting for the right bee to take some of my nectar," Cornelia replied with a grin leaning closer to him.

"Then I humbly request a dance to help this lonely bee find his way?" Bernardo asked as dancing on the ballroom floor slowed with the music.

"What if I am a venus fly trap," Cornelia asked offering her hand.

"Then it would be an honor to have tasted such sweet nectar before meeting my end at the hands of the pinnacle of woman hood," Bernardo replied as they headed for the dance floor.

Cornelia had the decency to smile as they took to the dance floor. _This is just a means to an end._

_That idiot, now Beatrice's stories make sense. How she ever put up with him I'll never know. Am I glad we never moved forward on the second generation enhancements who know what one the handlers might have done then? _Bernardo was enjoying the company of the stunning woman much to the displeasure of every single man who didn't require Viagra as they waltzed across the dance floor.

"Dr. Bianchi I presume," a young girl's voice asked from behind.

The good doctor turned to see a regal looking woman. "I am afraid you must have confused me for someone else, Miss" Bianchi replied.

"But you are Dr. Fernando Bianchi one of the world's foremost researchers on prosthetics, are you not?" the woman asked.

_Shit how could they have found us already. Bernardo assured me this place was safe, if anything happens to my wife._ _Could she be a second generation girl? No they don't have the agency facilities anymore, this is something else._ "Miss?" Bianchi asked looking down on the young woman.

"Euphemia Li Britannia," the woman replied.

"I am afraid that you are mistaken Ms. Britannia. I am not a doctor nor have I ever taken part in any research on prosthetics. I bid you good luck in your search though," Bianchi said heading back to his room.

"That's a shame Triela told me that you could help my sister," Euphemia said causing the doctor to freeze up.

"I don't know any Triela," Dr. Bianchi said quickly making his exit.

_Jackpot, I wonder how Cornelia is doing? _The slow even beat of the waltz shifted into high gear as the small ensemble switched to a Latin American beat. Without missing a beat Bernardo pulled Cornelia close before letting her rotate away into a spin her dress flapping seductively in the breeze._ Wow I didn't know she could dance like that._ The pair began to draw a crowd as their dancing became an energetic salsa. The dance ended with an energetic throw that nearly had Cornelia flashing the entire room's occupants.

"I thought the whole idea was to keep a low profile," Priscilla groused slamming back the remainder of her drink.

"You're just mad that it's not you out there on the dance floor," Ferro cracked as the pair switched to an intimate salsa dance.

"He is going to blow our cover," Priscilla said.

"Let the poor man have his fun he's been stuck living with a bunch of ladies for the past month and a half. How he remained in control that long is beyond me." Patricia added.

"Probably the threat of what Beatrice would do to him if she ever found out," Priscilla muttered.

"But I thought the girls were conditioned not to do anything to their handlers," Patricia said more than a little confused.

Ferro giggled at the memories. "The girls were also conditioned to protect their handlers at all costs. So Beatrice decided that Bernardo needing protection from himself, every time he would try and hit on a woman while she was around. I remember the first time he met Elenora and tried to ask her out for a drink. The poor woman didn't know what to think when Beatrice punched him in the leg and apologized for her crazy uncle's crude behavior. I don't think the man has been on a date in almost two years." Ferro laughed.

"Not that it hasn't stopped him from trying," Priscilla giggled.

"You are quite the dancer Bernardo," Cornella said as the music finally ended.

"You're not so bad yourself, Cornelia," Bernardo replied.

"You're too kind," Cornelia replied.

"Care for a drink my lovely flower," Bernardo asked as they took a seat near the bar.

"Thank you," Cornelia said with a smile.

"And what would the lady prefer," Bernardo asked.

"Surprise me," Cornelia replied turning on the charm. _I see what you mean Beatrice, he isn't a sleaze but he has a certain charm that not all of the ladies may appreciate._

**Section Break**

It was a very confused Jose Crose that sat down in front of rather stunning young lady with flaming red hair claiming to be Henrietta's cousin. "I didn't know she had any family left after that horrific affair."

"She does after a fashion. I am Vita and you could consider me Henrietta's cousin in law. While not related by blood we stayed close over the years and I consider her part of the family." **It's me Tea, the prototype didn't Jean tell you.** Vita explained.

_Holy shit that's Tea she looks nothing like she does in her maid uniform_. "I'm sorry about what happened to your sister but I had nothing to do with her kidnapping." **Did the girls make it out of Italy?**

Her once peaceful visage changed at Jose's words. "I hope you rot in hell for what you did you bastard. My cousin adored you," Vita growled. **They made it to Victor's vacation home and hooked up with his mother. How are things on your end?**

"I'm sorry you feel that way but I had no idea what was happening until it was too late to save her." Jose replied with a downcast look. **We are fine for now, with a lawyer assigned to our case but don't expect a trial date anytime soon. How are the rest of you?**

"Your apologies won't bring my cousin back," Tea angrily shot back. **Bernado, Priscilla, Ferro, Dr. Bianchi, Amedeo, Gergio, and I are still free for now.**

"Then why did you come?" Jose asked. **Good, have you found anything yet.**

"I wanted to see the man my cousin adored face to face," Tea explained. **Nothing yet, but we are finding information putting the Padania movement in a whole new light. It appears that someone or some group from outside of Italy kick started the movement after the League Nord saw disastrous setbacks in the 1999 elections.**

"I see," Jose sighed. **Keep up the good work and Jean recommends checking out the prime minster he was the biggest supporter of the agency.**

"No you don't. If you did then we wouldn't be here." Tea said before leaving. **We will, just make sure that you and the others stay alive.**

**Section Break**

Not at all happy about her early morning excursion into the woods with Triela, a tired and sweaty Claes entered the kitchen. _Coffee, I hope this isn't left over from yesterday._ Claes slowly savored the smell letting the vapors invigorate her sore and tired body. Coffee now in hand and fully awake Claes turned to her laptop ready to enjoy some quiet time before the little midgets she called sisters woke up and started a ruckus.

"Hehehe, maybe today won't be so bad after all," Claes giggled opening a large file she downloaded overnight. _What will Touma get dragged into this time. Even though it's fictional it's nice to see someone having worse luck that me._

"Dam it," twin voices scream in frustration at their respective pieces of technology.

"Stupid piece of American mail order trash," Claes groaned starring at the blue screen of death proudly displayed on her laptop. _With all the money the agency spent making, and training us you think they would have gotten some decent equipment but no. That's government bureaucracy for you._

"Did you lose money on the stock market too," Mara asked taking her own cup of coffee.

How Urd, Mara, and Hillshire were all related to each other Claes would never know. Mara was an easy 6ft with wavy bright blond hair and a strong Amazonian build that would put any mythological valkyrie to shame. While Urd was several inches shorter gifted with the curvaceous body lines of a classic femme fatale, and long platinum blond hair. About the only thing that was shared between the Hartman women was their light hair color and rather large endowments. _Did Hillshire come from the milkman or something?_ Confused by the question Claes simply turned the screen toward Mara whose eyes lit up understanding.

"Lucky," Mara said in response. At least you didn't lose a small fortune on the stock market.

"What happened," Claes asked hoping her own investments were safe.

"Nearly all of the Swiss banks sold off their holdings of Nergal Heavy industries and several of their subsidiaries. The market took this as a vote of no confidence in these businesses creating a run of sales as wary investors looked to get out while the going was good. Nergal, Saburo arms, Genom, Cyberdyne, plus gulf and Bradley all lost at least a third of their value." Mara explained to a stunned Claes.

"Sorry," Claes replied trying to repress her inner joy. _Wow Phillipo actually did, and he got all of the other private banks to go along with it. You have some interesting friends Rico._

"It's not your fault," Mara replied with a sigh. "That's what I get for trying to make a quick buck and not checking the market for a few days."

"What I don't get is why the Swiss banks would drop a rather large potential money marker. Each one of those industries are on the cutting edge of technologies that will soon be realized outside of the lab." Mara said taking a seat.

"The atomic bomb made the prospect of future war unendurable. It has led us up those last few steps to the mountain pass; and beyond there is a different country." Claes said pausing before continuing. "And we know how well that turned out. Cybernetics are no different and I fear the undiscovered country lying on the side." Claes added leveling a glare on the older woman.

Realization slowly dawned on the older woman as she thought about what technologies were actually working on. "I'm sorry I had no idea." Mara said softly.

"It's fine," Claes replied while her computer rebooted.

"No it's not you and the others got screwed over by a bunch of greedy bastards," Mara replied.

Claes slammed the computer screen down in frustration as the machine failed to start. "I don't want your dam pity," Claes snarled.

Mara shrugged, "I'm not into the whole woe is me, please pity me thing either, but I do believe in retribution and justice. Someone tried and might still be trying to get rich off of your pain so anything that hurts them is fair game in my book. I just like to be clear of the fallout when it happens." Mara explained.

"Well I would recommend selling off those stocks before you lose any more money," Claes replied pulling out Amedeo's phone only to frown at it before slamming it down next to the computer.

"Already done, so what do you say we cause some real damage," Mara said her smile turning into a wicked grin.

"Can't technical difficulties," Claes sighed before finishing off her coffee.

Mara quietly inspected the electronics for a minute. "Well there is your problem, you have Dell, and Apple electronics. They never hold up under pressure." Mara said dumping them unceremoniously in the trash. "Don't worry I have something much better," Mara added as Claes frowned.

"I don't like charity either," Claes added.

"Then consider them on loan until you pay me back for the money your little stunt cost me. Anyway these are guaranteed to hold up as long as you don't go traipsing over the alps again." Mara said pulling out a beefy looking laptop.

"I don't plan on repeating that ever," Claes groaned still amazed that they attempted and no less succeeded on their insane march. _Well at least it worked, last I checked they seem to think we are somewhere in the south of France._

"Anyway if you do this is a customized Panasonic S10 tough book running a Linux OS. You should have no problem getting any information you need with this baby. Now what do you say we spread a few rumors and kick the hornets' nest so to speak maybe do some short selling while we are at it." Mara said as the computer began to boot up.

"Your plan would have worked better if you sold your stock before the price dropped, despite the current losses these companies will recover soon enough, and I don't think a few random posts on the internet will amount to much," Claes replied.

"A but you are forgetting humans are smart but people are dumb," Mara said. "If you spew enough shit sooner or later people will begin to believe you,"

"Great you want me to be a politician," Claes groaned.

"Nope just spew shit like one. Look most people believe whatever they read on the internet these days and for the most part a large amount of the information is correct however if you know what you are doing you can create some nasty and long lasting rumors." Mara explained with a wicked grin looking like a demon about to let loose misfortune on the world.

"Lovely," Claes quipped.

**Section Break**

Soft piano music filled the room covering up the harsh sounds of metal sliding against metal as the smell of gun oil permiated the small room. Flush new supplies courtesy of one of Urd's more interesting friends Beatrice, and Rico were given the unenviable task of fixing, cleaning, and reloading their current supply of weapons. Henrietta as a show of forgiveness over Rico's escapades decided to forgo a shopping trip in town and was helping her sister's sort through the new weaponry courtesy of the Hartman twins.

_It's no designated marksman rifle but it's better than nothing. I just hope I don't have to do any real sniper work anytime soon. _Rico carefully attached the high power scope to the rifles rail scope finishing her modifications of one of their captured HK416 rifles, having already replaced the 368mm carbine barrel with the much longer 505mm barrel for extended range and accuracy. _All that's left is testing how accurate this really is._

"Hey, Henrietta where did you set up the targets," Rico asked as she slid a 30 round magazine into the newly adjusted rifle.

"At the edge of the clearing you can see it from here actually," Henrietta replied happily sharpening a combat knife.

"Great," Rico replied opening the window allowing a freezing cold blast to enter the room.

A small hand shot out catching a lone grenade as it rolled off a small table. "You know if you really want to be blown up it can be arranged," Beatrice deadpanned.

"Rico what are you doing it's freezing outside," Henrietta yelped.

"Exactly," Rico quipped sliding the bolt back chambering a round before aim out the window at the distant target. "I'm not going out there if I don't have to," Rico added before lining up the bull's eye in her sights. _Not a true test but it's long enough._ The target hung maybe 200m away from her current position about a 1/3 of rifles maximum effective range. Several gentle pulls of the trigger and a relieved sigh later Rico closed window pleased with her efforts.

"How is it," Henrietta asked as Rico put the rifle down.

"It's shooting just over 1 MOA low and to the right with the groupings about the same. I never had to do this in the field before," Rico replied with a shrug.

"First time for everything," Beatrice quipped molding some of the new explosive's they acquired in Switzerland around a crude copper form.

"Are you sure that is safe," Henrietta asked as their work resumed.

"Yes, it won't do anything until I hook up the detonator," Beatrice replied. _You'd think she would know something about explosives but unless it's from Jose, about Jose, or girly she is clueless._

Their work continued unabated for sometime as a beautiful yet haunting tone filled the room. Rico was in the middle of replacing another barrel when the door suddenly few open slamming against the wall with a mighty crash.

"Hey Emilie is playing turn this up," Henrietta asked as their favorite Belgian singer began to play over the radio.

"You've got to help me, she is crazy," Angelica cried out. The trio was speechless as Angelica dove into the burying herself in the back corner before closing the door.

"Angelica where did you go," a sing song voice rang out. "Come on this is perfect for you," Urd sang prancing into the room holding an elegant black and white dress with enough lace trimming to hog tie a cow, more than one hundred years out of date of normal fashion.

"It's so pretty, what the heck is that, …." was the trio's response.

"It's a dress, and thank you it seems someone appreciates my sense of style," Urd replied. "Now where did that sister of yours go?"

"I don't think it would last very long in a fight and all the lace won't hide blood very well," Rico replied returning to her work. Beatrice however got up to take a closer look at the dress examining the lace petticoats tugging on several to test their strength.

"Interested, I can get one in your size," Urd asked with an amused grin.

"Maybe," Beatrice replied. "Can you add some special pockets for me here," Beatrice added pointing to the inside of the skirt.

Urd's smile grew, "Sure but what do you need pockets in there for?"

Beatrice held up several grenades. "These so I can have an ace in the hole just like Roberta," Beatrice said breaking out in a fit of maniacal giggles.

Urd was stunned, she had no idea who this Roberta was but she couldn't possibly be mentally stable. "Um ….. ok."

"No," Angelica yelled jumping out of the closet. "No making grenade garter belts Beatrice.

"Got cha," Urd cried pouncing on Angelica.

"But the pretty explosions, ….. Nobody lets me have any fun," Beatrice sulked as her elder sister was drug from the room.

**Section Break**

"Come on I'm telling you skiing is the best, all you lousy snow boarders do is get in the way, present company excluded." a teenage boy said loudly.

"Not a chance skiing is a piece of cake compared to Snowboarding," a second male replied as Triela stood by helplessly in the middle.

_All I wanted was to find out where they got that cake. Boys are weird, why didn't Victor tell me about this when I fought Pinochio? I could have used some random guy to start an argument with him, and then my job would have been so much easier. Maybe I shouldn't have said I was on my way to Ski in Switzerland and just wanted to get some food for the trip._

"So what do you think," the boys asked in unison.

_Shit, I've never actually been skiing before, what the hell do I say. _Triela's face grew red from embarrassment.

"First time then, its ok," the first boy said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry for dragging you into that," the second boy added.

"You wanted some cake right," the first boy said.

Triela, nodded her head slowly, the boys kind looks giving her a funny tingling feeling in her gut. _It's like when Victor praised me or when the cafeteria staff sneaks us some chocolate cake but better. Is this a side effect of withdrawal process?_

"Come on I know the best place in town," the second boy said taking Triela by the arm and pulling her along. Despite having more than enough strength to resist the boy's actions Triela followed along with an extra spring in her step and sway to her hips.

"Wow, and I thought the shop in Bellwald had a lot of pastries," Triela gaped at the nearly wall to wall pastries.

"Here you'll love these," the skiing enthusiast said handing over a chocolate covered Berliner.

"Oh, Berliners, my… um, Uncle, used to get these for me from time to time," Triela stammered taking a bite out of the tasty treat. "This is really good," Triela added.

"I'm glad you like it. Here you left a little bit of it behind," the boy said reaching out to dab away a small bit of jam hanging off the corner of her mouth.

A few weeks prior such an action by anyone other than her sister or handler would have ended with at best a verbal rebuttal and at worst being knocked into next week. Now her personal space issues were being trumped by the growing feeling in her belly that was slowly spreading to her head making her a little light headed. _What's happening to me? Why does having the interest of these two boys make me so giddy inside? It can't just be a sugar rush can it?_

"Berliners are good, but Lekbuchen is much better this time of year," the snowboarder said handing Triela a large ornately decorated cookie.

Taking the brightly colored cookie, Triela looked at it closely before it to vanished into her bottomless pit of a stomach. "That was really sweet, what was it?"

"Lekbuchen is a gingerbread cookie that is decorated with lots of icing, it's popular this time of year," the boy explained.

"We don't having anything like that back home," Triela replied.

"Really where did you live a convent,"

"Hey don't be rude we don't even know her name yet,"

"Her name is Triela," Hilda said looming over the pair.

"Um, high, Triela's mom," the boys stammered.

"That's better, now it's getting late so why don't you head on home," Hilda replied with a smile. "Now just so you know I happen to be Triela's Grandmother, and thank you for being such gentlemen with my granddaughter,"

"Thanks for the food," Triela stammered as the boys left. With her enhanced hearing Triela could help but catch a few snippets before the boys disappeared.

"You can keep her, I'll take the grandmother, I don't care how old she is, that woman is smoking hot,"

"Dude she is ancient,"

"I don't care did you see the rack on her,"

"Whatever, with legs like those Triela's going to be smoking hot in a year or two,"

"Is everything alright Triela," Hilda asked.

"Are all boys perverts," Triela stammered her face flushed in embarrassment.

"Let me guess, one of them commented on my chest while the other thinks your cute and will be stunning in a year or two," Hilda said.

"How did you know," Triela gasped.

"All boys think alike, even Victor at that age it's just a matter of what they find attractive. While you haven't blossomed yet you are cute in your own way," Hilda explained.

"Why did you make me wear this then," Triela complained trying in vain to pull down the dress to cover more of her exposed legs.

"You look so cute," Hilda gushed as a rather put out Triela meandered through the quaint streets of Bollen.

"When I wanted to get some new clothing this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Triela muttered trying to pull her skirt lower in an attempt to cover her freezing legs.

"This is traditional German clothing though, and you wear it so well," Hilda replied with a smile.

"Yeah maybe during Oktoberfest," Triela grumbled.

"Besides I could have let Urd and Mara have their way." Hilda replied.

"No thanks, but couldn't I have at least gotten a longer skirt like yours," Triela replied bitterly.

"I'm a married woman, and besides if you got it flaunt it. Those young men certainly seemed to appreciate it," Hilda laughed. _Looks like I'll have to give Triela and the others the talk figures my repressed son wouldn't do it, Now to just keep my daughters out of the way._

**Authors note**- It might be a while until the next update since I'm looking at a really busy summer.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note-** I was shooting for a Christmas in July update but yeah that didn't work. Anyway here is the next chapter and let me say thanks to all of guys over at the cyborg central forum for answering my questions and reading little snippets for me. You guys are great.

**Chapter 31- Happy Holidays**

_It's about dam time I got a real one._ Triela smiled as she examined her new found profile in Hilda's full length mirror. _Hehehehe you can't call me a child any more Claes._ Clad in brand new lacy undergarments, much better than the old fashioned crap dumped on her by a German stick in the mud. Triela pulled her hair up in an impromptu bun attempting to strike a pose in the mirror, leaning over and thrusting her chest out. _I didn't know this would be a side effect of coming off the conditioning meds but I'm not complaining, soon I won't have to fake it anymore._ She continued to strut in front of the mirror before a fit of giggles tore Triela from her daydream.

"Playing dress up Triela," Claes said trying to stifle her laughter.

"No!" Triela shrieked bolting up right her disheveled hair falling down in a tangled mess.

"Could have fooled me, who would have thought that you secretly wanted to be a fashion model," Claes chided as Triela slowly turned a lovely shade of red. "Or are you just practicing for Victor."

"What! You take that back," Triela yelled.

"The lady doth protests too much, methinks." Claes said before another round of giggles racked her body.

"You're lucky it's a holiday." Triela growled stomping over to Claes who now stood nearly eye to eye with her much to Triela's surprise.

"You say that every time." Claes grinned knowing her longtime friend and confidant was blowing smoke as usual, "consider it payback for looking after your bears all the time."

"Did you enjoy reading your **Index **about **Rail guns,**" Angelica called out entering the room.

_She wouldn't._ Claes face paled slowly turning to face Angelica. "Why would I be reading about a **Rail gun**?"

Angelica smiled, "I'm not sure but weren't you trying to learn about the intricacies of **Acceleration **or was it the fascinating number** zero**."

"I always thought you into the classics, since when did you get into the hard sciences." Triela asked thankful for Angelica's intervention.

_Oh my god this is priceless, you really didn't know about Claes's dirty little secret._

"I never took you for one of those pocket protector types. That works for me and I'll make sure you get enough exercise so you don't go to pot like those doctors." Triela said poking Claes in the side before walking out of the room. "Oh and please don't give Beatrice any ideas, I don't need her trying anything you are reading about."

The second Triela left the room Angelica fell to the floor laughing. "Oh this is priceless,"

"How do you know about that," Claes shot back at the laughing girl. "You really weren't the most coherent at the time.

"From sensory overload apparently now that are brains are finally adjusting properly, I can remember everything clearly." Angelica replied from the floor.

"What is it going to cost me," Claes asked morosely.

Giving her sister a sly grin Angelica replied, "For what?"

"You know darn well what," Claes shot back.

"I'm sorry I don't know what," Angelica replied.

"Argh, look if keep your mouth shut about my manga and light novels then I'll give you a favor," Claes said scowling. _If they every found out about my manga Triela will never let me live down._

"Ok, I'll keep your little obsession a secret for now," Angelica replied before skipping out of the room.

"Crap," Claes scowled.

**Section Break**

A rather bemused group of girls stood before the large imposing stone structure as the last rays of twilight were squelched by the encroaching darkness. Yet in defiance of the bitter cold and darkness the building was radiating a heavenly glow cutting through the darkness, a refuge from the bitter cold. Henrietta paused for a moment catching a glimpse of the aura borealis dancing over the trees like a distant forest fire.

"I've never been to church before what's it like," Rico asked tugging at her collar as they entered the church vestibule. Unlike the other girls, Rico was less than pleased at her attire she wanted to wear a suit, but since Triela couldn't wear one she couldn't either. _I hate skirts, even with the tights it's still freezing. Ugh and why did Henrietta have to tie my tie in a bow, I feel like I'm in a school uniform._

"Religion is the opiate of the masses," Claes replied slipping into her teacher mode. "And has been used to validate and or justify humanities actions since its inception." Claes explained. _Were you real or just a memory Raballo?_ "But Christianity has been around for two millennia so it can't be all bad."

_They are like tourists looking at a grand cathedral._ Hilda smiled at the girl's amusement. _Or staking out a target._ Hilda frowned as Beatrice began to take a critical eye at several spots around the church.

"Relax Beatrice, nothing is going to happen. Church's are a safe haven for people, and it's not like anyone here in the middle of nowhere would even recognize us." Triela said before leading them into the church.

"But everyone is staring at us," Henrietta said surprisingly self conscious in a bright red Santa Claes inspired dress complete with a matching hat.

"It's a small town and those old busy bodies don't have anything better to do," Urd replied ushering them to two small pews at the front of the church.

"They are just jealous of how cute you all look," Mara added. _I bet those old perves are interested in something else though. Seriously you're gonna do that in a church._

"We can always claim sanctuary if need be, and Triela put your jacket back on before you give the altar boys a free show." Claes added.

Triela grinned as she sat up taller clad in a tight fitting long sleeve black V-neck shirt, the movement highlighted her developing chest. Her actions did not go unnoticed as an altar boy gaze lingered on her setting her stomach a flutter once more. The small talk ended as the music began to play, signaling the start of the service as the priests processed down the main isle.

_ God if you are real please keep Jose safe._

_ Peace and love, that's all well and good but turning the other cheek isn't going to keep my sisters from vivisection or save our family._

_ If you are so loving, then why did this happen to me._

_ How can we be created in your image when, scientists created us in a laboratory?_

_ They could probably get more people to come if they gave out better tasting wafers._

_ With all the art it's like going to a museum._

The newly fallen snow left a fluffy white blanket across the ground as more continued to fall as the girls left the church braving the bitter cold once more. With the snow continuing to fall heavily from the sky the congregation quickly made their exit to hunker down for the oncoming winter storm.

"Triela what does it feel like when the boys are looking at you," Angelica asked quietly as they left the church.

Stunned by her sisters question she took a moment before replying. "I don't know it's hard to explain." Triela replied.

"It must be good right since you seem to enjoy it," Angelica said.

Her face lit up like a certain reindeer Henrietta read about earlier. "It makes me all tingly inside, like when Victor praises me but better." Triela replied. "Do the boys make you feel like that to?" Triela asked looking over to her sister. _You'll have no trouble attracting their attention in that. I don't know how you can walk in those though._

"I don't know but those guys make me feel dirty," Angelica said with a slight nod of her head towards a group of young men in black suits as she tried to tug her jacket down covering the small gap on her thighs between her jacket and white thigh high boots.

"I guess that's the price we pay being attractive women," Triela replied quoting one of the few female members of the Special Forces team she worked with on occasion.

"I guess but that still doesn't make me feel any better," Angelica replied.

**Section Break**

"Ugh, what hit me," Bernardo groaned slowly coming around. Staring at a black dress draped over the back of a chair Bernardo shot up. _What the hell did I do last night?_ An image of a seductive woman in the black dress came into his mind along with a painful migraine. _Shit, I have got to find the others._ Bernardo barely had his pants on when the door to the bathroom slowly swung open.

"I wouldn't try anything Mr. Esposito," Cornelia said stepping out from the bathroom.

"You're one to talk," Bernardo shot back gearing for a fight. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't want it to have to come to this but you recovered a bit faster than expected." Cornelia replied.

"Fuck, roofies, now I owe Priscilla one hundred euros," Bernardo groaned.

Cornelia raised an eyebrow surprised at how calm her captive was. "If you are expecting the cavalry then you are mistaken. Your friends managed to escape our grasp and vanished into the night."

Never big on subterfuge Bernardo decided to get some answers. "Who are you and what do you want with me?"

"It's seems Beatrice was right about you after all," Cornelia chuckled.

"What did you do to Beatrice, if you so much as touch her, they'll never find the body," Bernardo growled ready to strike.

"I did nothing to her except listen when she warned me about her crazy uncle," Cornelia replied. "They are quite an eclectic group and I must say you trained those girls well,"

"Where are they, and who are you?" Bernardo demanded.

"No idea, but it's much better that way considering who is after them," Cornelia replied. "As for me I represent and interested third party."

_Dam it! Looks like you are truly on your own now ladies._

**Section Break**

"Wow look at all the lights it's so pretty." Henrietta said, mesmerized by the kaleidoscope of lights glistening on the vibrant green pine tree, standing in the corner of the living room.

"Who are these for," Rico asked, eyeing the small pile of brightly wrapped packages arranged under the tree.

"You and your sisters," Hilda replied smiling as the girls faces lit up with joy.

"Wow I've never gotten a Christmas present before," a wide eyed Rico replied.

"I guess Santa was considered a little superfluous by your previous employer." Mara quipped.

"I hear how kids wise up to the Santa Claus routine but pretend otherwise because the goods seem connected to keeping their parents' fantasies flowing. I've seen the parents trying to pretend for the same reason - not because otherwise the gifts stop, but to maintain the innocence a little longer - even when both sides know the other side knows." Claes quipped. "We lost our innocence a long time ago."

"It's never too late to be a kid now open up," Urd exclaimed thrusting a package into her arms.

Claes slowly opened the gift while the murder midgets tore into their gifts with reckless abandon. "A taser," Claes commented eying the gun like device.

"Well I know that you are not as comfortable as the others with firearms and we thought you could use some extra protection," Mara said jumping in while her Hilda looked ready to explode.

"You just wanted to see her use it on someone," Urd quipped.

Peering over Claes's shoulder Angelica jumped in. "No **biri biri** moments ok,"

"You'll be the first one," Claes growled.

Gifts forgotten Henrietta ran off for her camera snapping a few pictures before sitting down in the pile fiddling with her camera.

"What cha got there," Triela asked.

"Lenses," Henrietta replied attaching a larger one before peering through her camera again. She enjoyed peering around the room snapping a few pictures until a series of loud pops sent everyone diving for cover.

"What the hell," Urd yelled.

"False alarm," Triela called out from behind a chair as the acrid smell of gun powder permeated the room.

"Beatrice I swear I didn't eat any of your cookies," Henreitta yelled out.

"Hehehehehehe, Beatrice want big boom," Beatrice giggled madly holding a long string of Chinese fire crackers.

Smacking her face with her hand Claes let out a long groan. "Beatrice, I thought we told you not to act like Bernardo."

"I didn't," Beatrice smiled. "He would never set off fireworks inside."

"Beatrice do I need to confiscate those as well," Triela said stomping over.

"No, my precious," Beatrice cried wrapping her arms around a cornucopia of fireworks.

"Urd, I thought I told you to get them normal gifts," Hilda yelled.

Urd shrugged. "I did. I got her something she would enjoy," Urd replied.

"Beatrice take them outside or else," Triela said glaring at her collection of noise makers.

'You're no fun, stupid rules." Beatrice muttered gathering her collection of fireworks. "Bernardo said rules were meant to be broken,"

"Oww, hey what are you doing! What the hell mom," Urd and Mara yelled as Hilda drug them from the room by their ears.

"What the hell is wrong with you two," Hilda yelled.

"What we got them presents that they would enjoy," an exasperated Urd replied.

"I didn't mean, tasers, and explosives," Hilda shot back.

"Mom, just look at them," Mara said pushing the door open.

The sight before her was one that was being repeated all across the country if not the world. Six young girls were spread around the Christmas tree giddy with excitement as they played with their new gifts. Their pursuers forgotten, altered memories out of mind, and mutilated bodies all forgotten as they reveled in their presents. Gifts they received that for the first time in their life had nothing to do with the successful completion of secret government missions, or training for those missions. Rico was happily engrossed in her new PSPvita and the Triela sitting before her was a far cry from the bloodied warrior she had come to know. There she was decorating a Steiff Bear with white ribbons and a black cape, while Angelica played hair dresser. Angelica was engrossed in turning Triela's blond waterfall into some semblance of a bun and ponytail.

"Oh all right, I get it," Hilda relented. "However in the future you need to run these sorts of things by me,"

"What why," Urd asked.

"Because I know my daughters to well and I found that little gift of yours for Triela," Hilda said leveling a stern glare on her daughters.

"Oh crap," the pair replied.

**Section Break**

"God Dam it Elenora you don't know what you're doing," Ferro growled feeling the cold hard touch of steel against her back.

"I know exactly what I'm doing. Now are you going to come quietly or are you going to be difficult." Elenora replied.

Ferro tensed waiting for the right moment when a distant glare caught her eyes and she relaxed. "All right you win," Ferro sighed.

"Glad you've seen it my way." Elenora replied as she led Ferro away to a waiting sedan.

"Moving up in the world you traitor," Ferro remarked eying the brand new Alfa Romeo 159 with Pietro behind the wheel.

"Watch your head," Elenora said helping Ferro into the back of the car.

"They got you to," Priscilla said as Ferro sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I knew there was a reason I never liked section 1," Ferro remarked.

"They tried to snipe you too," Priscilla asked as Ferro nodded affirmatively. A heavy silence settled over the car as they began the long trip back to Rome.

"So are you going to make us disappear now," Ferro quipped.

"Make sure you use good quality cement, none of that cheap government stuff. They have been cutting too many corners recently," Priscilla added.

"Look I'm sorry but it had to be done," Elenora pleaded.

"Yeah so they could get a shiny new car," Ferro said.

"Good god woman shut the hell up you are worse than my ex wife," Pietro yelled.

"I can see why she left him," Priscilla added.

"Argh did they give everyone over at section 2 training on how to be a smart ass or does just come naturally to you people." Pietro groaned. "Look if Elenora didn't arrest you when you did."

"Then we would still be free to put a stop to this madness," Priscilla yelled.

"No, you're skull would have been blown apart like a grapefruit. Whoever is pulling the strings wants everyone from section 1 who was not already on the take eliminated. They would have done the same with the handlers but that reporter friend of yours put an end to that, by exposing them." Elenora shot back.

"Then the sniper," Ferro asked.

"Was not our plan," Peitro replied.

"Then what is your plan," Priscilla asked.

"We were hoping you could help with that," Elenora said.

**Section Break**

A sextuplet of girls was snug in their beds happily clutching their new found gifts, as the stillness of the winter night settled over the Black forest. The beauty of the night sky obliterated as the oncoming storm intensified blanketing countryside in newly fallen snow. The peaceful serenity was broken by the violent barking of a lone dog angered by some unseen force ready to pounce on the unsuspecting inhabitance.

"Dam it Cerberus, quit it. It's just the freaking wind," Urd groused stumbling in the darkness. "Come on boy you can sleep with me." Taking a hold of him by the collar Urd gave a mighty tug only for Cerberus to remain stead fast as he began growling at the door. A heavy thud sounded against the door making the hairs on Cerberus neck stand straight up.

"Ok, that's not the wind," Urd said instantly awake her body flooding with adrenaline. "Cerberus go get Angelica," Urd ordered grabbing a chair to throw in front of the door.

"Urd what the hell are you doing," Mara asked as Cerberus blew past her. The sound of glass shattering broke the silence the twins making out the faint outline of a cylindrical object clatter across the room. _Oh shit._ Both women dove for cover as a blinding flash shattered the darkness as door gave way.

"You remember how to use one of these," Mara called out as front door was blown in. Mara joined her sister around the corner handing her one of the spare HK416's the girls left out after target practice.

"Yeah who could forget that bitch of a drill instructor we had," Urd replied cocking the weapon and flipping off the safety.

"Time to finally prove Belldandy wrong then," Mara added.

"Agreed, I'll take the front, you check the back," Urd said taking cover.

_Well fuck, Victor is so getting put in a wedding dress for this_. A short burst from Mara sent the men diving for cover. The assailants quickly recovered shattering wood as their bullets riddled the fine wood trim.

"Aaacckkk, Bad Cerberus, no jumping on the bed," Angelica screamed before being pulled out the door by the overly enthusiastic dog.

"Angelica what's going on," Henrietta asked rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Not a clue," Angelica replied.

"Get down," Triela yelled diving over top of them bullets flying over their heads. A pair of gun shots rang out followed by a large meaty thud.

Rico looked over at them still dazed and confused. "Um what's going on? Why are you guys in my dream." Bursts of assault weapons fire cut through the darkness as Rico woke up. "This isn't a dream is it?" Rico asked as the rest of the girls joined them in the hallway.

"No we have an unknown number of assailants attacking the house. Grab what you can and return fire. Just keep them out of the house for now. Let's move." Triela ordered. The girls ran for their arsenal, while Triela ripped the dead man's weapon from his cooling body. Beatrice stood next to her ready to drown her enemies in a firestorm of metal from her twin micro uzi's.

"Do you remember all of those things Bernardo told you not to do?" Triela asked looking around the corner to observe the first floor. Receiving a nod in response as the sound of gunfire continued to fill the house. "Good, now the C4 is in my backpack at the bottom of the closet in my room, go have fun."

Beatrice scampered back down the hallway a smile that promised only death and destruction. _Hehehehe, nine grenades and nine kilos of C4, Beatrice May Hopkins here we come._

"Beatrice just what the hell do you think you're doing," Claes asked throwing off the covers from her shared bed with Triela.

"Doing everything Bernardo told me not to do. We are under attack and Triela said it was ok." Beatrice replied.

"Good call," Claes replied hastily getting dressed.

"Dam it how many of these guys are there," Urd cursed as several more men managed to make it by her and into house. Hoping to buy enough time for the girls to wake up, Urd moved to fire off another burst only for a loud click to echo in the darkness. "Fuck," Urd cursed throwing the weapon at the men trying to maneuver through the destroyed foyer.

"Grenade!" Triela called out as she vaulted down the stairs executing a near perfect bicycle kick launching the grenade back toward its owners. The assailants had little time to react as the device exploded in their mist shredding the men, turning the front porch into shattered mess of blood and splinters.

Urd let out a whistle of relief as they bought some time to regroup before whoever was after them sent in another wave. "Nice moves, you got anymore."

"Plenty, grab Hilda and get out of here," Triela replied taking up a position by the door.

"Not without you," Urd shot back.

Triela pulled the taller woman down looking her directly in the eye. "I'm not losing anymore of my family, now get out of here!" Triela yelled.

"And where am I supposed to go? We are surrounded." Urd shot back.

"Get everyone else to the cars and I will create an opening," Triela said.

"How we don't even know what we are up against?" Urd asked.

"I'm kinda hoping Beatrice can solve that problem. I gave her all of the C4 and grenades. Now get moving," Triela replied.

"Stop you are just wasting your bullets," Mara called out over the cracking from Henreitta's P90 as she fired into the darkness.

"No they are still coming," Henrietta replied quickly swapping magazines. _If this goes on to long we are screwed._

"But we can't see anything just wait for them to get closer," Mara replied.

As if acting on instinct Henrietta jumped outside firing a quick burst along the side of the house. "Just because you can't see them doesn't mean I can't hear them."

Well shit and here I thought that would only be useful for ease dropping. "Any idea who these jackasses are," Mara asked.

"The Italian government or Padania I guess," Henrietta replied.

_The Italians would never be able to operate out in the open like this in another country and it's too well coordinated to be a terrorist group like Padania. This is has to be a group based in Germany but who._

Crack, slide, crack, slide, repeated unabated as Rico took aim at anything that moved even her advanced eyes struggling to make out targets in the swirling, snowy, darkness. The element of surprise lost both sides struggled to gain the upper hand as the battle lengthened minute by minute. A large object slowly began to materialize on the driveway approaching the house her shots pinging off the surface little more than BB's.

"Shit, what I wouldn't give for a RT-20 right now," Rico cursed ducking as window exploded in a hail of machinegun fire. "Beatrice, please tell me Bernardo taught you how to take down an up armored Humvee."

"No, but I do know how to liquidate the biggest safe on the market, that should be able to do something to it." Beatrice replied adding a large dollop of C4 to her improvised device.

"Well whatever you do, do it soon, they are using it for cover," Rico replied in between firing off a few more shots.

"I'm not sure the geometry will work perfectly but at the very least it should give everyone in range a good shock." Beatrice said after a few moments. _Plus we'll see what this new plastic explosive can really do._

"Now what," Rico asked.

Pushing the large cone towards Rico, "Stuff this in the wheel well, light it and run like hell," Beatrice explained.

"Um Beatrice, why me and how long will I have," Rico asked as they moved to the ground floor the sound of gunfire intensifying.

"You were always the fastest out of all of us and fifteen seconds is more than enough time to get clear," Beatrice replied.

"They seem to be pulling back," Mara commented as their attackers hovered by the tree line according to Henrietta.

"Good, do we have a clear path to the car," Claes asked.

"As long as the snow keeps blowing we should be alright, but if they are using IR goggles we could be in trouble." Henrietta replied.

"We'll just have to take the chance. Henrietta go suit up you'll be slowed down to much in the cold by that," Claes ordered.

"Can you drive in this," Claes asked.

"Please this is where I learned to drive. I can get us out of here blind folded." Mara shot back.

"Good go get Urd, and Hilda, I'll watch the back," Claes said.

"But what if they try again," Mara asked.

"These," Claes said holding up several grenades. "I'll just pretend they are baseballs."

"What the hell, why is my house a war zone," Hilda asked stumbling down the stairs in the darkness. Shock flooded her system as her world erupted with a deafening roar as her legs failed her.

"Grandma," Triela cried out catching Hilda before she tumbled to the ground.

"What happened, why do my legs feel like they are on fire, and is it just me or is it warm in here." Hilda asked with a slurred voice.

"Damit! Urd get over here, Mom is going into shock," Mara yelled tearing a mangled curtain into strips.

"Come on you gotta stay with me Grandma. Don't go to sleep," Triela screamed.

"But, I'm so sleepy. I'll just take a little nap and then I'll make breakfast for you. There are some forgotten cookies in the upper stove if you're hungry." Hilda said as her eyes slowly closed.

"No, grandma,"

"Dam it,"

"Son of a bitch,"

"Cover me," Rico yelled out leaping down from a second floor window cradling a small package like a football. Darting through a wild hailstorm of bullets Rico slid under the front bumper slamming to a stop on the opposite wheel. _This better work._ Rico jammed a white hot magnesium road flare into Beatrice's surprise before scrambling out from under the massive all terrain vehicle. _Shit!_ Precious seconds were lost as her feet struggled for purchase on the frozen ground. Rico barely cleared the massive vehicle, when the dark of night erupted in flame as Beatrice's little gift detonated sending flames out from underneath the hummer. Henrietta watched in horror as Rico's body was flung through the air careening into a small snow drift by the old barn.

"Rico," Henrietta screamed dashing through the chaos to her sister.

"Angelica, Beatrice, get my family out of here," Triela said her head held low, her bangs covering the hatred burning in her eyes. _They will pay._ _I am going to destroy them!_

"What about you," Angelica asked the screams of the attacking force echoing in the darkness.

"Someone, I believe my mother, sacrificed herself for me so that I could stay alive. Another person I loved dearly sacrificed himself so that I might truly live. My grandmother was cut down trying to help my sisters remain free. Everyone one in my family has sacrificed themselves so that I could remain free and now it's my turn to do what I can so that my sisters can live the life they deserve." Triela said picking up their discarded rifles. "Now go! I'll keep them busy while you get the hell out of here."

"Triela," Angelica screamed as her first friend at the agency disappeared into the night.

"Come on this is nothing for Triela. These guys have nothing on Pinochio and she ripped his throat out barehanded. Blind and in the dark they are just toys for the princess to play with." Beatrice replied pulling Angelica towards the car.

_You're wrong Beatrice, you on that long term mission up north at the time. She might have won but it was a very near thing against a well trained and educated enemy our bodies are not the ultimate weapons you think they are._

The sounds of battle now emanated from the house the occasional muzzle flash illuminating a window. Hilda was laid across the back seat with Urd and Claes while Mara took the wheel. "Good now when we round the house, give them everything you have left Beatrice," Urd said the engine roaring to life despite the bitter cold.

"Rogger," Beatrice chimed hanging out the window while Angelica held her tight. As if reenacting the American cluster bombing of some Middle East battleground the night was awash with explosion as grenades and other improvised explosives lit up the night as a lone car crashed through the explosions.

Bouncing over the frozen ground Angelica slammed hard into the seat, as Beatrice kicked like a mule propelling her out of the car, rolling to a stop against a rapidly cooling body. _Sorry Triela, but you said I didn't have to follow the rules anymore. Plus Bernardo always said not to leave anyone behind and this isn't a Tomino epic._

Spent shell casings littered the floor as the walls were torn to shreds by errant rounds firing blindly in the dark as the combatants dove for cover in the dimly lit house. The staccato like cracks of automatic fire suddenly stopped as a loud click echoed into the night. _Shit!_ Triela dove into the kitchen milliseconds before the living room and Christmas tree were shredded by high power AP rounds. _Looks like this is it._ Surrounded cornered Triela pressed her back against the wall as she pulled her trusty HKP7s for one last round. Her attention focused on the dim shapes moving just beyond the shredded kitchen door Triela failed to notice the dark blurr before it slammed her through the door into the old root cellar as the house exploded around her. Dam it _not like this._ The pitch black forest night was marred by one last flash of light as the old Hartman homestead exploded. Nothing was left untouched as the blast leveled anything still standing while splinters of sharp metal tore through the trees lining the old glade.

Henrietta could only watch in horror from the safety of the trees as their home for the last month was vaporized before her eyes. Smoke billowed from the rapidly cooling ruins as the blizzard intensified leaving a pristine white blanket as it nothing had ever happened. "Triela!" the distraught girl screamed clutching her remaining sister as if her life depended on it.

"Dam it!" Henrietta screamed slamming her tiny fists into a tree. Her rage continued unabated as the nearby forest was reduced to splinters.

"Ugh" Rico groaned curling into a ball struggling to remain war in the freezing night as snow nearly covered her again.

"No Rico, I so sorry, I can't lose you to," Henrietta cried pulling Rico into a hug trying to share her body heat with Rico. "I don't know what to do, but we can't stay here." Henrietta said slinging Rico into a firemans carry as they plunged into the darkness. _I'm sorry Triela but I can't leave Rico alone just yet._

**Authors note- **I know it's a bit of a cliff hanger, but you guys will live right, or at the very least not kill me. Well this ends Gunslinger girl Great escape, however we are far from the end of the story. My original idea was always for a three parter, beginning with Gunslinger girl great escape. Stay tuned for the next arc Gunslinger Girl World Tour. I have the ground work laid out for most of it but I would like to try and get a few updates out on my other stories first so we will see where my muse takes me. Again you guys have been great and any comments and criticisms are welcome.


End file.
